100 OneShot Challenge
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: I've taken Prin Pardus' 100 OneShot Challenge. Love, drama, romance, tragedy, violence, and more inside. 100 tales await.
1. Injured

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Snakepaw growled softly to himself as he and his mentor sparred in the training clearing. Darkfang tossed the light grey apprentice off of him with ease. Snakepaw looked up at his black furred mentor hopeful.

Darkfang glared at his apprentice and smacked him, hard. Snakepaw staggered from the blow, he thought his mentor had stopped being abusive to him.

"You are an idiot." Darkfang spat, "Not worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior."

Frostpaw burst into the training clearing, "Come on! ThunderClan is under attack by ShadowClan!"

Darkfang and Snakepaw rushed to the camp. ShadowClan cats where everywhere. Snakepaw lunged at an apprentice and the two rolled over each other clawing and spitting. Snakepaw clawed at the other apprentice's belly with his hind legs and she let go to run off screeching. Snakepaw saw his sister Sootpaw losing her fight and ran over to attack the warrior pinning her down.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get your paws off my sister!" He yowled. The warrior looked up, his yellow eyes glittering with shock.

"You are a foolish apprentice. You honestly think you can beat me?" He sneered. Snakepaw leapt at his shoulder clawing at him, anger filling every inch of Snakepaw's body. The warrior threw him off and turned to him. Snakepaw started to stand but the warrior shoved him over and pinned him against the ground. Snakepaw felt sharp rocks poking him in the back.

"I am Stonefang. You know, the new ShadowClan deputy?" The apprentice gasped then struggled trying to free himself, his eyes wide with horror. The ShadowClan deputy sank his long fangs into the apprentice's neck. Snakepaw yowled in pain then fell silent as soothing darkness washed over him.

Snakepaw woke up in the medicine cats den he lifted his head to see that the medicine cat, Twigpelt, was sitting next to him.

"S-Sootpaw." Snakepaw chocked out, fear for his sibling over-ridding every other emotion. Twigpelt turned his head to look at him and suddenly Snakepaw regretted asking.

Twigpelt rested his muzzle on Snakepaw's head, "I am so sorry, Snakepaw. She didn't make it." Snakepaw trembled under the medicine cat and shoved himself onto his paws. Memories of his sister flooded his mind like the river after a long rain. Their apprentice ceremony, playing in the nursery, hunting together, playing with the other apprentices…

Snakepaw backed away from the medicine cat as if he'd turned into a snake, "No… no! You're lying." Twigpelt's eyes shone with sympathy and he took a step forward. Snakepaw scrambled backward and crashed into something. It was Redtail the medicine cat apprentice.

"What's wrong with Snakepaw?" Redtail glanced at his mentor then at the apprentice.

Twigpelt gazed at his apprentice, "I told him about Sootpaw."

"I'm sorry about your sister." Redtail told Snakepaw.

Snakepaw turned and shoved his way past Redtail. He didn't glance at the center of camp where he knew his sister's lifeless body lay, looking exposed and vulnerable, even though only the ThunderClan cats would come near her. Snakepaw shoved past a group of cats in the entrance and ran. When he had climbed the ravine he sat down and let out a wordless wail. Some of the cats in camp looked up as their fur stood on end.

Snakepaw was training with Darkfang again. His mentor was the new deputy, since Yarrowfoot had retired. It was two moons since the fight with ShadowClan and the night of the gathering.

"Try again, Snakepaw." Darkfang meowed in an emotionless voice. Snakepaw lunged at his mentor again twisting in mid-air. He landed on Darkfang and managed to hold on with unsheathed claws.

Darkfang growled, "Okay, get off." Snakepaw landed on his paws.

Darkfang was stopping the training session early, "I wanted to let you know that you can't go to the gathering tonight since attacked a ShadowClan cat last time."

"He started it." Snakepaw snarled, "I hate them and he was taunting me saying that ThunderClan was so weak they should've sent their kits to attack us."

Darkfang shook his head, "You should not hate them for killing your sister." He started to stand, "After all, you idiot, it was you that failed to save her. You let your sister die."

Snakepaw shook his head and Darkfang slashed at him with his claws, "Are you stupid?"

"N-no." Snakepaw flattened himself to the ground and stared up at his mentor.

"Then you can tell it's the truth." Darkfang spat, "Because you were such a weakling, such a sorry excuse for a cat that you couldn't fight off her attacker. Snakepaw opened his mouth but Darkfang clawed his ear, Snakepaw stifled the yowl of pain as blood slowly rolled down the side of his face dripping onto the ground in a small red pool.

Darkfang sneered, "Sootpaw's death was your own fault. You were responsible." Darkfang stalked out of the clearing and tossed over his shoulder, "I'm sorry that I have to mentor a gutless thing like you. Make sure you clean yourself up before returning to camp." But Snakepaw had his paws over his ears and his eyes were screwed shut as the words echoed in his head.

_Your fault. You were responsible. Your fault. You were responsible. _The cruel words bounced in his mind scarring the apprentice.

Snakefang didn't raise his head proudly like most new warriors do. Flintstar had just named him and the warrior looked anything but proud. His scars from training with Darkfang had faded leaving small lines on his skin. But the worst injury Darkfang had caused him were those words spoken moons ago.

_Your fault. You were responsible. Your fault. You were responsible. _Those words tormented him, every day, they were always there hurting him and twisting him, slowly driving him mad.

Darkfang was hunting by himself along the Thunder path at dusk. He didn't see the scared tom behind him. He couldn't smell his either. This was the opportunity Snakefang had been waiting moons for. He moved forward silently, his former mentor and tormentor unaware that death lurked just inches behind him. Snakefang lunged landing on the deputy's shoulders. Darkfang rolled over trying to squash him but Snakefang jumped clear and shot his paw out onto the tom's dark chest and pressed down. He moved his other

"A dark fang and a dark heart. Is there anything about you that isn't dark?" Snakefang mused out loud. Darkfang looked up at his former apprentice, horrified to realize only rage and madness glittered in Snakefang's eyes. Snakefang knew his struggles were in vain and Darkfang quickly realized that too.

"Snakefang." He pleaded, "Don't do this."

Snakefang sneered, "Why not? Because you showed such mercy to me?" He gave a blood chilling laugh that made Darkfang's eyes widen even more.

"You look like an owl." Snakefang commented a twisted grin on his face. He purred in amusment as he caught Darkfang's fear scent.

"Let's hear you beg some more." The tom meowed softly. Darkfang screamed in agony as Snakefang sang his claws in then slowly pulled them out.

Snakefang cocked his head and meowed in a cruel voice, "Where to start? Where to start? Your face maybe? After all that's where you started with me." Darkfang made a whimpering noise.

"Please Snakefang, please. Don't do this." Darkfang begged.

Snakefang sneered, "Why not?" He raked his claws down the tom's face. Darkfang's blood spilled over his black fur. Slowly it trickled off his pelt and dripped onto the ground the way Snakefang's had moons ago. The similarity didn't escape Snakefang.

"So many things the same yet reversed." Snakefang muttered, "Who's gutless now, Darkfang? I' am still the weak apprentice that was responsible for his sister's death." He waited while the black furred tom gasped in pain.

"Sootpaw's death wasn't your fault." Darkfang hissed desperate to live.

"Your fault. You were responsible." Snakefang spat, "Sound familiar, don't they? It was those words, not your claws that injured me the most."

Snakefang was growing tired off this and raked his blood coated claws down Darkfang's throat. The tom gasped then fell still. A red puddle of blood, larger than the one that had formed around Snakefang so many moons ago, pooled next to the now former deputy of the ThunderClan. Darkfang's eyes had glazed over and Snakefang was glad to notice that some fear-scent still hung in the air. He looked down at the pool of blood that had formed. The red puddle twisted his reflection and for a moment he thought he saw Sootpaw's reflection next to his. He swung his head and his sister wasn't there. He turned back to the puddle and she had vanished. Snakefang threw his head back and let out a wail, echoing the one he had made the day Sootpaw died. It was as full of grief as Snakefang realized his sister wasn't coming back. He stopped and stared at the star filled sky. Briefly he wondered which one was Sootpaw. He glanced down at Darkfang and backed up in horror as he fully realized what he had done. Snakefang swallowed and padded past not sparing a glance at the body of the cat that had been the reason for his nightmares, his horror filled apprentice days. Snakefang didn't hesitate as he crossed the Thunder path half way and stopped.

That night two cats went two different ways, one to StarClan and the other to the dark forest.

Author's note: I finished with 1, 606 words. It's up to you who went where.


	2. Sinking

Smallkit twisted his head to look at his littermates. Wolfkit and Runningkit were right behind him. Smallkit was the leader of the three and despite his small size his siblings rarely challenged his ideas.

"Come on." Smallkit whispered, "I think we should go to the gorge."

Runningkit's eyes widened, "Really?" Smallkit nodded moving his black and white head up and down.

"Careful." Wolfkit whispered as several small grass seeds fell on her grey fur. The three kits were hiding in the tall moor grass outside of the WindClan camp. Runningkit flatten himself down, since the brown tabby was the tallest. Smallkit signaled with his black and white tail and the three kits set off towards the gorge.

Wolfkit flopped over, "I'm tired." Smallkit wasn't going to admit it but so was he. Runningkit sat down next to their sister. He curled his brown striped tail around his paws and watched Smallkit. Smallkit lay down beside Wolfkit.

"I didn't know it was so far from camp." He meowed.

"Isn't the gorge by RiverClan territory?" Runningkit asked. Wolfkit groaned softly as Smallkit nodded.

Smallkit shoved her, "But think, when we're apprentices we'll have already seen it."

Wolfkit looked at her brother, "But, I thought apprentices weren't supposed to go to the gorge. Maybe we shouldn't either."

"Come on It's an adventure." Smallkit exclaimed jumping to his paws. Runningkit stood up right away but, Wolfkit shoved herself to her paws slowly.

The three kits stopped yet again. This was their third break since leaving camp. Even Runningkit who had the most energy of the three littermates was tired. Smallkit nibbled on a piece of grass hoping it would ease his thirst. Wolfkit curled up in a ball.

Runningkit yawned, "Why don't we take a nap?"

Smallkit nodded, "Sure! Then we'll be energized." He curled up next to his two siblings and glanced at the sky. The sky was blue without any trace of clouds. Smallkit closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up, Smallkit!" Runningkit's voice awoken his brother. Smallkit blinked sleepily at him.

"What?" Runningkit used his tail to point up at the sky, "It is past sun-high! We've been sleeping the day away!" Smallkit jumped to his paws as Wolfkit stirred next to him.

"What's wrong?" She murmured her voice soft. Runningkit explained to her what he'd told their brother. Smallkit was staring at the sun, it had moved to the other side of the sky since they'd fallen asleep. His stomach rumbled and his mouth watered at the thought of rabbits.

"I'm hungry." Runningkit commented, "Maybe we should go back."

Wolfkit now that she'd taken a nap, was full of energy and objected, "No! Let's try and catch a rabbit!"

Smallkit nodded his blue eyes wide with excitement, "Then maybe Fallowstar will make us apprentices."

"Yeah!" Runningkit jumped up and down.

Wolfkit seemed thoughtful, "The apprentices showed us how. Maybe we should split up."

Smallkit agreed, "We'll stand a better chance. I think." He headed left while Runningkit and Wolfkit went other ways.

Smallkit was having no luck at hunting. He could find any prey scent r a plover's nest which could have eggs. He was about to give up when he smell a familiar scent. It was rabbit, he remembered from the fresh kill pile. He looked around, where was it? He was having trouble in the tall grass. He reared up on his hind paws and made several blades rustle. He tensed and heard the rabbit take off to his right. He chased after it, stumbling a few times until he lost the scent of the rabbit and the sound. Then he realized, he didn't know where he was either.

"Runningkit!" He yowled, "Wolfkit!" Neither of his siblings replied.

Smallkit heard loud paw steps approaching him and he turned and ran. Fear made him run faster than when he was hunting the rabbit, but he still tripped over his paws.

"Smallkit!" It was Lightfoot the WindClan deputy. She padded forward with Sootfur, Thistletail and Gorsepelt.

Lightfoot's eyes blazed with anger, "The whole Clan has wasted the day looking for you and your siblings!" Smallkit flattened himself down to the ground.

"Sorry." He squeaked softly. Lightfoot sighed and glanced around.

"Where are Runningkit and Wolfkit?" She asked.

"I've found them." Smallkit flinched. Fallowstar sounded furious. He and his apprentice Graypaw joined them, Wolfkit and Runningkit being herded in front of them.

"What were you thinking?" Lightfoot growled, glaring at the three kits.

Smallkit swallowed, "W-we we wanted to explore?" He made the statement sound more like a question then anything else.

Lightfoot snarled, "Then why in the name of StarClan couldn't you wait until you were apprentices?"

Fallowstar touched his deputy with his tail, "enough Lightfoot. These kits should be scolded not, frightened out of their fur." He glanced at them, "However, you're right they should have waited."

"But… We didn't want to wait that long!" Runningkit meowed. Lightfoot whirled on him but, Fallowstar spoke.

"I know kits get impatient waiting for their apprentice ceremony." The leader meowed, "But you should wait Three moons isn't too long."

"I think we should make them wait four moons." Lightfoot muttered softly, almost to herself. Smallkit allowed himself to be picked up along with his siblings and carried back to camp.

Smallkit and his littermates were determined to see the gorge, so a few days later when no one was paying attention the three snuck out of camp, again. The rain had let up that day before and the air was heavy with water. Their mother had sent them outside to stretch their legs after it had rain for the last few days.

Now outside of camp, Runningkit headed away from it, hurrying before someone saw them leaving.

"Where are you going?" Smallkit hissed. Runningkit froze with one paw still in the air. He turned around to see his siblings still hiding by the entrance to camp.

"That's the way we went last time." Runningkit hissed back.

Smallkit whispered, "We went the wrong way last time. We were heading towards HighStones." Smallkit explained quickly. Runningkit re-joined them and sat down.

"Then where is the gorge?" Wolfkit asked. Smallkit turned around to face the opposite direction of siblings. He drew in a breath of the damp moor air.

"This way. This is the way to the gorge." Smallkit stated, confidently. Wolfkit and Runningkit followed their smaller brother through the grass towards where he was convinced the gorge lay.

Smallkit stifled a yowl of pain as he tread on a stone. Wolfkit saw him flinched and hurried to his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, always concerned about her siblings. Smallkit showed her his paw with the small scratch on his pad. Wolfkit licked it for him.

Runningkit looked at his brother, "Are you alright?" Concern glittered in his yellow eyes as he met his brother's blue gaze.

Smallkit nodded, "Let's go to the gorge now." The three kits started off at a brisk walk back on track.

Smallkit could hear the water rushing ahead and picked up his pace. Runningkit passed up Wolfkit to run next to Smallkit. With a burst of speed and using his long legs, the tom passed his brother to move into the lead. Smallkit and Wolfkit hurried to catch up with their brother. They heard him exclaim, "Wow!" and skid to a stop. They could see that Runningkit was standing on a ledge overlooking the water. Smallkit and Wolfkit moved forward to stand side by side with their brother. Smallkit gasped at the sight that greeted him. The water churned beneath them in a dark black surge with waves that were tipped with white where they struck rocks and rubble. Wolfkit's eyes were huge and Runningkit's tail was flicking back and forth excitedly. Smallkit felt a rush of thrill go through him; this had been worth the long walk and the sore paws and the trouble they were going to getting into later. This sight was amazing and breath taking.

Wolfkit slowly sank to her haunches, while Runningkit could only stare at the water Smallkit glanced at his littermates. He wouldn't trade them for anything and never wanted to lose them.

"I never imagined it would look like this." Wolfkit whispered.

Smallkit shook his head, "Me either." Runningkit didn't say anything but he nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Runningkit! I bet that I can get closer to the edge then you." Wolfkit challenged.

Runningkit growled playfully, his eyes narrowed, "No you can't." Wolfkit approached the edge and stopped about a mouse-tail from the edge.

Wolfkit glanced at her brother, "Well? Beat that."

Runningkit was already padding towards her, "With pleasure." He stopped so close to the edge that the part of his front paws hung off the edge. Wolfkit opened her mouth when Runningkit slipped. Wolfkit yelled her brother's name and started forward. She was in such a hurry she slipped on the wet grass and just barely grabbed the edge of the cliff.

"Hold on!" Smallkit yowled and lunged forward to grab his sister. But, in his panic he missed and ended up holding onto the ledge next to his brother and sister.

Wolfkit whispered, "My claws are slipping." Smallkit could smell his sister's fear scent.

"Come on, Wolfkit." Runningkit encouraged, but Wolfkit was panicking now. She slid back and let out a terrified yowl. Then she slid back and fell slowly into the water below. Runningkit let out a yowl as the ground under his claws gave out and he plunged into the water as well. Smallkit looked around franticly; he had to save Runningkit and Wolfkit! He saw three cats standing on a bank on the RiverClan side. Surely they would help them! Before he could cry for help he found himself tumbling into the icy black water. He felt himself being shoved and battered at. He tried to get to the surface and realized he could find it. Then he slammed into a rock. Smallkit pushed against the rock. He broke the surface and let out a terrified yowl. He shot up a paw so the cats could see him. But, no help came. Smallkit felt his body sinking as the currents pulled at him, in his last seconds he wished that, for once his littermates had objected to his idea.


	3. Father

Father(s)

Father. It was an interesting word with many emotions attached for most cats. For Brambleclaw the word certainly held a lot of meaning and emotions. As a warrior of ThunderClan thinking about his true father, Tigerstar, it meant hating the tabby tom for what he had done to the forest and ThunderClan. As a son thinking of his father though it meant feeling betrayed that his father could do that to a clan mate, that he could murder them without caring that he could be exiled or caring what he was doing, and leave his kits fatherless so easily without a second thought. So Brambleclaw's heart really held no great love or respect for Tigerstar, any really for that matter. So that day by the river in the old forest with Hawkfrost he'd said nothing but the truth.

_Hawkfrost had sneered, "At least you got a chance to meet our father. He never even laid eyes on me."_

_Brambleclaw had lifted his head and replied, "I learned more from Firestar then Tigerstar."_

That was part of the reason he had saved Firestar's life from the fox trap and his brother; no his half-brother. Firestar had been his father figure, his mentor and his leader. Tigerstar had only been his birth father, a connection to be ashamed of or hated. After all his clan mates hadn't trusted him or his sister. That was the reason Tawnypelt had left, she couldn't handle be judged because of their father. That was another thing that Brambleclaw was disgusted about; Tigerstar's legacy. The ShadowClan leader had looked some much like his son that cats thought Brambleclaw would turn out like him. Brambleclaw had been determined to prove them wrong, to show them he was as loyal as any of them. It had taken some time but after he was sent on the quest by StarClan the clan seemed to accept he was a different cat then his father.

But who was his true father? After all Firestar had mentored him. But he'd seen the distrust in his eyes, the wonder if he would be like his father and the disappointment if he said something that sound like he was taking his father's side. Like the time he'd asked Firestar why the four clans couldn't unite like Tigerstar had suggested, not in those words but something like that. Firestar had looked as if Brambleclaw, Bramblepaw at the time, had just failed a hunting assessment horribly. Brambleclaw had been truly curious and had meant to just ask a simple question. But it hadn't come out the way he'd intended. But, Firestar had trusted him enough to make him the ThunderClan deputy. And that said a lot.

Tigerstar on the other paw had just used him for his own personal gain. He'd never truly trusted or respected his son. Brambleclaw could see that clearly, now that his dreams weren't haunted by the ghost of his father. He didn't feel his father's prying eyes on hunting patrols every since he'd turned his back on him and his offers of greatness. Brambleclaw could tell that they had been nothing but lies, stories told to convince him that he was doing what was best for his clan.

The day that Firestar had been caught in a fox trap, the day the water had turned red, Brambleclaw had felt his father's eyes watching him with scorn and hate for turning against him and Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw had caused their plan to kill Firestar to fail and his father had not been pleased.

Brambleclaw had done it because he'd wanted a father who loved him and was proud of him. Not one like Tigerstar who would only use him. Sometimes when he was an apprentice, he'd wish he'd never been born or that his father was someone else. Darkstripe would have been better than Tigerstar. So to Brambleclaw, his father was Firestar, not Tigerstar.

Father. A word of some many meanings and filled with so many emotions. For Hollyleaf it was one full of loathing and disgust. Her father and mother had broken the warrior code. Her father had willingly smashed the thing most important to all the clans. Her father wasn't Brambleclaw, someone to be proud of and excited about, it was Crowfeather and WindClan cat! The word father made Hollyleaf curl her lip in disgust. Fathers were supposed to be there for you and encourage you. So for Hollyleaf, her true father was Brambleclaw.

Father. For Breezepelt that word was an insult. He never wanted to be compared to his father. When he was little he'd hoped to impress his father so bad. But, now he could care less what that piece of fox-dung thought. Someday he'd show him. He'd show his father that he was better than his ThunderClan kin. Only Tigerstar had encouraged him. Tigerstar had told him how great a warrior he'd be. In Breezepelt's mind his father was Tigerstar.

Father. The word held little meaning for Firestar. The flame colored leader had never met his. His mother, Quince, had told him stories about how his father had ventured into the forest. She'd even hinted that at one time his father had lived there. Just before he'd been taken away by two-legs to live in a different nest his mother had told him and Princess their father's name; Pinestar. Firestar had never asked anyone in the clans about his father and he was afraid of what he would discover. Was Pinestar a tyrant? A murderer? No he couldn't have been a murderer; Firestar would have heard his father's name mentioned at some time. He guessed he'd have to wait until he was in StarClan to find out more. Firestar felt as if he'd never truly had a father.

Father. Cloudtail often wondered if his father cared about him or his siblings. He hadn't known who his father was until one day on a hunting patrol he'd asked if he could see his mother. Brackenfur, who was leading the patrol, had nodded. Cloudtail had head towards his mother's twoleg nest. After walking several badger lengths he arrived at a white fence. He scrambled up it and peered down into the garden. His mother lay on some bricks sprawled out in the sunlight. Cloudtail called his mother's name and she looked up at him.

"Hello Cloudtail!" She'd greeted him. He jumped down and padded over to where she lay. They talked as the sun moved closer to sun-high. Finally Cloudtail had asked the question, it had been killing him for so long.

"Your father's name was Smudge." Princess had told him. Cloudtail hadn't asked anymore questions about his father. He was content in never meeting his father. After all he had Fireheart to look up to and impress. And that was enough for him.

Father. That was the word going through Eaglepaw's mind as he sat on a tree branch in ThunderClan territory. He wondered if his father would be proud of him. It was about a moon until his warrior ceremony and he was thrilled. He knew that Briarlight was proud of him as was Jayfeather. Birchfall may have been Whitewing's mate and the two had raised Eaglepaw with their litter but, Jayfeather had always been there for him. Maybe it was because of what had happened when he was little about a moon old.

_Eaglekit limped into the medicine cat den, "I have a thorn in my pad."_

"_Coming Eaglekit." Jayfeather padded out holding some cobwebs. Eaglekit had yelped softly as Jayfeather removed the thorn but he was a warrior and he would be brave._

_Jayfeather shook his head in disgust, "You kits should be more careful."_

"_But if we didn't get injured so much you'd have nothing to do." Eaglekit retorted quickly._

_Jayfeather snorted, "Good."_

_Eaglekit shrugged, "But then what would you do all day? Mope about how unfair life is? Or sleep all day like an elder?" Jayfeather had done something unexpected; he'd laughed._

_Jayfeather shook his head, "You have spirit Eaglekit. Most cats wouldn't have said that to me."_

Eaglepaw purred at the memory. He knew Jayfeather was proud of him and that felt good. Since as far as he knew he had no family in the clan it was nice to have someone that cared about you. After he had said that to Jayfeather, Eaglepaw had started spending time in the medicine cat den. Jayfeather had taught him herb names and their basic uses, because if Eaglepaw was going to be in the medicine cat den he might as well be useful. Eaglepaw dug his claws into the wood of the tree. His claws left small marks in the bark. Eaglepaw stretched his long legs; he stood almost a mouse-length taller than Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He wondered if his father had long legs like him. He dismissed the thought, who cared what his father looked like. He doubted his father knew he even existed. But he had Jayfeather, who was like an older brother to him, and Mousewhisker had always seemed interested in him. Maybe because he'd been the one to find Eaglepaw…

Author's note: Hmm… spoilers perhaps. Or not… Anyway it's finished! This is one I really struggled with.


	4. Exploit

Exploit

Brambleleg groomed his short brown fur. The SkyClan warrior had a light brown pelt with darker tabby markings on his legs and tail. He kept half an eye on his apprentice, Gingerpaw. The young russet she-cat was a pawful at best. Gingerpaw had gotten in trouble more than once for going into the warrior den to ask him a question. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if she didn't do it at sunrise. Brambleleg purred, the she-cat was a bundle of energy, but loyal to her clan. Right now his apprentice was talking with her littermate, Scorchpaw. Her brother was russet like her with grey markings. He was quieter than his sister, usually. The Clan joked that he didn't need to talk because his sister did it for him.

Twigtail, his brother, started to pass him then paused.

"Yes, Twigtail?" Brambleleg stretched out his front legs.

The medicine cat answered his brother quickly, "Darkstar says you and Gingerpaw are going to the gathering." Brambleleg nodded once then turned to tell Gingerpaw, only to discover his apprentice had appeared at his shoulder.

"Really?" She didn't give Twigtail or Brambleleg a chance to answer before saying, "That's great! It's been to long since I was at a gathering. I'll tell Scorchpaw. Do you know if he's going? Oh I'll go ask him, Bye!" Gingerpaw was gone almost as soon as she appeared. Brambleleg shook his head in mock frustration.

Twigtail signaled with his tail, then headed towards the medicine cat den. Brambleleg got up and followed his brother into the den, his curiosity prickling.

When he entered the den his brother sat down, facing him. Brambleleg could see his brother's amber eyes glowing in the faint light. Brambleleg sat down curling his striped tail around his legs.

"Have you told Raincloud about how you feel?" Twigtail asked bluntly. Brambleleg jerked back in surprise, that wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

"N-no." He stuttered. Twigtail sighed, and muttered something. Brambleleg thought it was, "Why, StarClan, did I get an idiot for a brother?"

"Hey!" He meowed indignantly. Twigtail flicked his tail and his eyes shone with humor.

"Tell her." Twigtail muttered, "Before it's too late."

Brambleleg sighed, "It's just that she's the deputy. Not to mention my best friend."

"And what am I? Crow-food?" Twigtail asked, his turn to sound indignant. Brambleleg swiped at his brother playfully.

"You're my brother." Brambleleg replied and shoved Twigtail with his head, "You know that."

Twigtail purred, "Tell her, Brambleleg."

"I will, just let me get around to it."

Twigtail gave an exasperated sigh, "By the time you get around to it, you'll be an elder." Brambleleg opened his mouth to reply, when Darkstar's frail voice called for the cats going to the gathering.

"Let's go." Twigtail shoved his brother out of the den with a purr. The gathering patrol started out of camp.

Brambleleg fell into step next to Raincloud.

"Hey Brambleleg." She meowed her light blue eyes glowing in the light of the full moon.

Brambleleg nodded, "How's Darkstar?" He and the rest of the clan had noticed the leader was getting frailer and the black tom wasn't getting younger.

Raincloud shrugged, "I'm worried about him. This might be one of his last gatherings." Brambleleg swallowed and was about to try to tell her about his feelings when Gingerpaw bounded over.

"Hey, Brambleleg, when we get to the gathering can I go talk to the RiverClan apprentices? I want to talk to-"

"I'm sure you can talk to Stripepaw." Scorchpaw meowed, coming up behind his litter mate, "She was asking about you at the last gathering." Gingerpaw gave a little bounce and tore off. Scorchpaw sighed a followed his sister.

"She could talk to anyone, couldn't she?" Raincloud asked with a laugh. Brambleleg twitched his whiskers.

"More like any_thing_." Brambleleg replied, "It's only a matter of time until the rocks start talking back to her." Raincloud snorted and the two walked in companionable silence.

Before long SkyClan had reached Four trees. The clan spread apart searching out friends in other clans or someone to talk to. Brambleleg saw Scorchpaw and Gingerpaw headed for a group of RiverClan apprentices. His brother headed over to where the other medicine cats had gathered. He watched longingly as Raincloud headed over to where the other deputies sat.

"Still jealous?" Cinderwhisker, Raincloud's sister, asked, appearing by his shoulder.

Brambleleg snorted, "Not at all."

"Liar." Cinderwhisker shoved him, "We all knew you wanted to be deputy. But you're a loyal warrior and a good friend."

Brambleleg glanced at her, "What would that have to do with me wanting to be deputy?"

"You didn't say anything to Raincloud. Except that she'd make a great deputy." Cinderwhisker murmured.

"Because it's the truth." Brambleleg replied, "Yes I did want to be deputy but I'm not. So what? Not every cat can be deputy."

"I'm sure you will be." Cinderwhisker replied, "After all Darkstar's getting old and know Raincloud will choose you." Brambleleg flinched slightly.

"Why not you?"

"I haven't had an apprentice mouse-brain." Cinderwhisker flicked her tail over his ear, "Also you were the most level headed out of all of us." She was referring to the group which had been friends as apprentices.

"No, Nightpaw was." Brambleleg remembered with a pang his sister who had died of green-cough before getting her warrior name.

Cinderwhisker was silent for a heartbeat then commented softly, "She trusts you a lot." Brambleleg couldn't reply because Vinestar, the ThunderClan leader yowled for the gathering to begin.

Brambleleg tensed as Darkstar tried to get onto the Great Rock. Vinestar padded over and helped him up. Darkstar lay on his side panting while Yellowstar of ShadowClan jumped onto the rock.

The gathering began when Talonstar of RiverClan announced Two-legs staying in RiverClan territory with dogs. The dogs had come close to camp but Talonstar reported his warriors had chased them off. Birchstar, WindClan's leader, announced Sunpaw and Cloudpaw were now Sunheart and Cloudshadow and a new litter of kits had been born.

Then Vinestar spoke, "We have three new litters of kits and four new warriors. We thank StarClan for making the prey in ThunderClan run well this season and we hope we can continue to feed ourselves in leaf-fall and leaf-bare."

"You mean you hope you don't get caught steal our prey." Cinderwhisker hissed.

Darkstar gazed over the clans, "Cats of all Clans," Brambleleg pricked his ears to hear his leader better, "I, too, have an announcement. I wish to give part if SkyClan's territory to ThunderClan to feed their new kits."

Brambleleg stared in shock, "What?" He hissed to Cinderwhisker, "Is he out of his mind?"

"He might be." She replied staring as Darkstar had continued.

"-Yellow twoleg nest on the other. May these hunting grounds be as good them as they have been to us!"

Silence fell on the hollow, broken by Raincloud, "Darkstar, are you sure?" She pleaded. Brambleleg nodded.

"Maybe she can talk sense into him." He hissed.

Cinderwhisker shook her head, eyes worried, "Don't be so sure. Darkstar looks stubborn."

Sure enough the leader padded forward, "Forgive my insolent deputy, she does not understand what it means to be truly loyal to her Clan." Brambleleg and Cinderwhisker bristled at the insult at his friend and her sister, "My warriors will set the new border marks at dawn." Raincloud was staring at the sky as was Brambleleg. How could StarClan allow this? But no clouds covered the moon and Brambleleg sneered.

"Wait!" Darkstar ordered, causing Brambleleg to look up. He wouldn't exile Raincloud would he?

"I want you to be witness to a new law for the warrior code." He rasped. Brambleleg and Cinderwhisker shared a horrified glance, what would he suggest now?

"No other leader should have to face such insubordination in front of the other Clans." Darkstar yowled, "I propose a law that the word of a leader is the warrior code. What we say must never be challenged. StarClan gave us the power to lead; StarClan would wish to be so."

"No!" Brambleleg whispered in horror. But to his dismay the other leaders accepted the law. He would have protested but Vinestar ended the gathering. Darkstar muttered something to Raincloud then jumped down from the Great Rock. Raincloud stayed where she sat and Brambleleg stayed where he was as well. He waited until everyone had left to jump on Great Rock.

"You alright?" He asked gently.

Raincloud jumped, "Not really."

"Are you still deputy or…" _or did he exile you?_

Raincloud sighed, "I'm still deputy."

Brambleleg sat down next to her, "Darkstar's a mouse-brain. Any cat could see you're more loyal to the clan then he is."

Raincloud sighed then pressed against him, "Thank you."

They sat in silence then Brambleleg muttered, "That was quiet an exploit." Raincloud started laughing and soon Brambleleg was laughing too.

"That's one of the reasons I love you." Brambleleg announced then froze. Raincloud stared at him.

"You what?"

"I love you." Brambleleg repeated, "And I don't care who knows." He turned to the face the hollow, "I'm in love with Raincloud!" She tackled him.

"You mouse-brain." She teased, "I love you too." They walked back to camp laughing and relaxing. They were prepared to face whatever Darkstar threw at them for being late. It was worth it.

Author's note: Brambleleg's "I love you" took me to exactly 1,500 words. I thought that was interesting. Me thinks these cats may show up again…


	5. Boredom

Sootpaw was sitting in ThunderClan camp, bored. Her brother, Snakepaw, was training again with his mentor Darkfang and she had nothing to do. All the chores around camp had been done, there were hunting patrols out and her mentor was on one. She groomed her light gray coat, which had dark gray flecks.

"Hey, Sootpaw!" She turned to see Lightpaw approaching. She nodded to her best friend. Lightpaw was a white tom with light grey stripes and green eyes. He was a moon older then her and Snakepaw and he had been a great friend to both of them while they were in the nursery and now when they were apprentices the three were inseparable. While they had been until Snakepaw had gotten real quiet and stopped taking to anyone other than Sootpaw. That had happened about a moon into training. Sootpaw was worried about that, since Darkfang seemed to stare at Snakepaw, hard.

"Sootpaw, is StarClan talking to you?" Lightpaw teased. Sootpaw shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to him.

"Nope. Sorry got lost in thought." She explained. Lightpaw purred in amusment.

He sat down next to her, "I'm bored."

"Me too." Sootpaw sighed her light green eyes half-closed in thought. She wished there was something to do.

Lightpaw suddenly jumped to his paws, "I have an idea! Let's watch the kits for the queens." Sootpaw stared at him as if he had just announced StarClan had told him to join RiverClan.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Lightpaw offered, "We can tell stories and play with them. It's something to do."

Sootpaw realized he had a point, several in fact, "Okay." She followed him into the nursery.

"Hello Lightpaw, Sootpaw." Breezestripe meowed. Her two kits where wrestling with Leopardspot's one older kit.

"Hello." The two apprentices meowed together.

"What brings you two in here?" Leopardspot asked the two apprentice, in a friendly voice.

Lightpaw shuffled slightly, "Well you see we had nothing to do and well… we thought maybe, we could watch the kits for you."

Breezestripe purred, "Certainly, I could use a good stretch of the legs. What about you, Leopardspot?"

Leopardspot shrugged, "I don't know."

"We have two apprentices watching the kits." Breezestripe coaxed.

Leopardspot sighed, "Alright." The spotted queen got to her paws and left with her friend.

"Hey Sootpaw! What's it like to be an apprentice?" Frostkit asked. Leopardspot's kit was the oldest and the only kit in her litter to live through a green cough outbreak.

Sootpaw paused to think, "It's a lot of work but it's really rewarding. Why?"

Frostkit heaved a dramatic sigh, "Because in a half-moon I'll be an apprentice."

"We'll be apprentices in three moons!" Berrykit squeaked. She and her brother Harekit would indeed be apprentices, in three moons. They were the youngest cats in the clan and were constantly play fighting.

Lightpaw cocked his head, "Have I told you the most epic story?" The kits shook their heads.

"Okay, I was hunting one day." Lightpaw crouched down pretending to stalk prey, "It was the middle of Newleaf and I could smell a squirrel." He crept forward in the hunter crouch, the kits eyes trained on him. Sootpaw's eyes were on him too. She had no idea Lightpaw could be such a captivating speaker.

Lightpaw continued, knowing he had an attentive audience, "Now this squirrel was no ordinary squirrel. It was the biggest squirrel I have ever seen." He lowered his voice, "I crept towards it, softly, carefully. Then just steps before I would pounce…" He looked at the kits, "Do you know what happened?"

"What?" All three kits breathed, "What happened?"

Lightpaw grinned, "I tripped over a tree root, fell flat on my face, and scared off the squirrel." Lightpaw demonstrated much to the kits amusment. Sootpaw laughed at the tom's antics. He was quiet the amusing character.

For the next half-moon the two apprentices watched the kits whenever they had nothing better to do. Sootpaw began to see Lightpaw in a different way, but was scared he did see her that way.

"Snakepaw." She greeted her brother, "I like Lightpaw."

Snakepaw shifted his paws, "Good for you." He murmured barely raising his voice. He had a scratch down one flank.

"How'd that happen?" She asked, touching it with her tail. Snakepaw suddenly got really nervous.

He shifted his gaze, "I was hunting and I slipped on a tree root." Sootpaw opened her mouth, her brother was clearly lying, but he cut her off, "So have you told Lightpaw?"

Sootpaw wasn't prepared for his sudden question and shook her head, "What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Have you told Lightpaw how you feel about him?" Snakepaw repeated. Sootpaw shook her head and was going to ask her question about the wound when Snakepaw continued.

"Well, why not?" He cocked his head, "I'm pretty sure he likes you." Sootpaw stared at her brother, "You think so?"

Snakepaw shrugged, "Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at you." He glanced over his sister's shoulder, "Like right now." Sootpaw turned around to see Lightpaw looking away, at the trees outside of camp.

"He's looking at the trees." Sootpaw insisted.

Snakepaw shrugged, "Only because you looked at him." He started to say more but Darkfang cut him off.

"Snakepaw!" Snakepaw flinched at his mentor's voice.

"Coming!" He yowled, "Got to go, bye!" Sootpaw watched Snakepaw run so fast that he almost blurred. He always acted nervous around Darkfang. Sootpaw wondered about that but figured he just wanted to impress his mentor. She turned her thoughts to a certain white apprentice with gray stripes and very dark green eyes. She could see Lightpaw across the clearing, he was just a moon older than them. He was rather nice and did seem interested in her. He also was clever, she wouldn't have thought to watch the kits to get rid of boredom.

"Sootpaw!" The gray apprentice was pulled out of her thoughts by her own mentor's voice. Deerstep, a brown she-cat with lighter paws, padded forward. Deerstep paused to say something to her sister Jayheart, before padding over.

"We are supposed to go hunting." Deerstep told her, flicking her tail in excitement. Sootpaw perked up, she loved hunting with her kind hearted mentor. Snakepaw tried to come along a lot too. Apparently Deerstep was a lot less harsh than Darkfang. Mentor and apprentice padded out of camp into the forest.

"Come on!" Deerstep called, "Frostkit's ceremony is tonight and Flintstar wants us to get plenty of food for the feast afterwards."

Sootpaw purred, "Great, I was getting bored in camp." She jogged after her mentor, enjoying the day. She fell into step with the older she-cat listening for the sound of prey. The two she-cats caught several pieces of prey, enough to feed the clan.

"That's a lot of prey." Lightpaw commented as the two entered the camp. He fell into step with Sootpaw, gently letting his pelt brush hers. Sootpaw tensed and looked at him in surprise. Lightpaw tensed as well.

"I'm sorry." He meowed, "I have to go." Sootpaw couldn't stop him with her mouth full of prey. However, Snakepaw was the best brother in the clans and stopped Lightpaw.

"She likes you." He meowed. Sootpaw glared at him, so much for best brother in the clans. Snakepaw shrugged.

"_You_ disserve happiness." Snakepaw meowed, "I know that _you _and Lightpaw do." Sootpaw ignored that Snakepaw stressed the you part. Snakepaw's green eyes held warmth for his sister, Sootpaw noded and dropped her prey. Briefly she wondered about the new scratch on Snakepaw, but Snakepaw shoved Lightpaw forward. Before anyone could say anything though, Flintstar yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" He yowled jumping onto Highledge. Lightpaw and Sootpaw became separated in the crowd as the clan moved forward.

"Sorry." Snakepaw meowed, "I just want you to be happy." Sootpaw nodded turning to watch Frostkit become Frostpaw. Yarrowfoot, the aging deputy, cheered especially loud. But then again, Leopardspot was his daughter.

Lightpaw hadn't spoken to Sootpaw since the meeting two days ago. Sootpaw was becoming bored without him there to entertain her. Snakepaw brushed against her.

"Can I go hunting with you and Deerstep?" He asked, looking at her with sympathy.

Sootpaw shrugged, "We're not leaving until Sun-high." She told him, wishing her brother would leave her alone.

"Oh, okay." He meowed. Darkfang emerged from the warriors den.

"Snakepaw! Get over here!" Snakepaw jumped, and started to walk over. He sent a glance over his shoulder, panic in his gaze. Sootpaw stood up, about to call to Snakepaw, ask him what was wrong.

"Snakepaw!" Snakepaw raced forward, tearing past Darkfang, out of camp. Darkfang lashed his tail as he left, following the apprentice more slowly. Sootpaw sat down, her boredom returning. She lay down, wishing something would happen. Maybe Lightpaw would talk to her again. She needed to tell him that he was special, he was the only one who'd alleviated her boredom.

"ShadowClan attack!" A yowl rang out, and several cats poured into the camp. Sootpaw whirled looking for Frostpaw, spotting her by the apprentice den.

"Sneak out of camp and get the patrols." Sootpaw ordered, "Darkfang and Snakepaw are training." Frostpaw ran out of camp safely. Sootpaw looked at the ShadowClan cats. Right now she wished it had been Lightpaw who'd chased away her boredom.

A.N. Yes this is the attack where Sootpaw dies. I had to revisit these characters, I missed Snakepaw/fang.


	6. The Art of Conversation

Art of Conversation

"Come on, Spiderkit!" Falconkit called over his shoulder. His brother quickly followed. Falconkit whirled to face his brother, stirring up a little dust, then he growled at him playfully. Spiderkit flicked his tail and lunged at Falconkit. The two rolled around camp, Falconkit's lighter pelt twisting with his brother's darker one as they mock-battled each other. Throughout this, Falconkit could hear one of the warriors talking.

"Shame isn't it?" He meowed as if Falconkit and Spiderkit couldn't hear him.

Another agreed, "Yes. Who would have thought that one of Frostear's litter would be mute?"

Falconkit could tell Spiderkit was trying to ignore the warriors. Almost everyone acted as if he was deaf, not mute.

"Leave them alone."

That was Lightpelt, the white tabby warrior who always seemed so quiet, as if tortured by the memory of something. He was joined by Foxclaw, the new deputy after Darkfang's death. No one knew what had caused Snakefang to kill the deputy, only to run out onto the Thunder path to be killed by a monster.

"I agree with Lightpelt. I thought I put you two on patrol anyway." Foxclaw meowed firmly. The two warriors muttered something as they slunk off.

Spiderkit nodded in thanks to the warriors.

Falconkit turned to face them, "Thanks."

Lightpelt shrugged, "It was nothing. Go back to playing."

Falconkit thought he heard Lightpelt murmur something, but he couldn't be sure.

"Maybe if someone had stood up for Snakefang just once or noticed…"

As the light gray kit tried to make sense of this mysterious phrase, his brother tackled him and they returned to playing, soon forgetting the incident.

XXX

Falconkit lay in the nursery, watching his brother sleep. If only Spiderkit could talk, then cats wouldn't treat him the way the way they did. Or if he could signal what he wanted to say…

A bolt of sudden inspiration struck the young tom. "Hey, Spiderkit!" His brother lifted his head and glanced at him.

"What if we taught you a way to talk?" Falconkit mewed.

Spiderkit gave him a look that said, "Are you a mouse-brain?"

"No, like talk with tail signals, like a code or something." Falconkit meowed, "We could give it a try." Spiderkit shrugged, but he didn't look very convinced.

XXX

Falconkit stared at the rain outside the nursery, "Aww… we can't play outside today."

Frostear shook her head, "You two can play in here." Since they were the only litter, the nursery wasn't crowded.

At that moment, Lightpelt stuck his head in the nursery. "Hey, are there any leaks in here? The apprentice's den is already soaked, and the elders are getting dripped on."

"No." Frostear meowed, shaking her snow colored head, "I don't think so. So, what is Flintstar doing about it?"

Lightpelt began to explain how the apprentices were working on fixing the dens.

Falconkit and Spiderkit listened quietly, not that Spiderkit had much of a choice in that matter.

"Come on." Falconkit lead his brother to the back of the den, "Let's start somewhere."

Spiderkit sighed, but nodded. Falconkit dipped his head.

"Thank you?" He offered. Spiderkit sent him a look.

"Yeah, you don't want to do this." Falconkit flicked an ear, "But could it work?"

Spiderkit nodded slowly in response.

"Okay, now onto other things." Falconkit meowed starting to get excited. Spiderkit looked a little more excited himself, but he could be pretending.

XXX

Spiderkit and Falconkit slowly came up with a code over the next moon. Spiderkit was now all for it, and his brother was thrilled his idea had worked so well.

"Hello, you two," Yarrowfoot meowed. The dark gray tom was sitting in the sunlight, his light yellow eyes narrowed. He'd retired after a battle with ShadowClan.

"Hello, Yarrowfoot." Falconkit meowed, while Spiderkit nodded in greeting.

"Would you two like to hear a story?" the tom asked, laying down so that more of him was in the sunlight.

Falconkit shared a look with Spiderkit. "Yes please."

Yarrowfoot purred.

"A long time ago, where our territory is now, and SkyClan territory is there was a large jungle…"

Falconkit and Spiderkit listened carefully to a story about one of LionClan's deputies, Sunfang and all his great adventures. The two kits sat in awe as they fancied themselves great wildcats, battling for the justice which all cats deserve, however small, big, strong, or crippled.

As Yarrowfoot finished his story, he meowed, "Now off with you two. I'm going to take a nap." He growled playfully, chasing the kits from the den. One of the warriors was outside, and the two brothers could hear him speak as they walked away.

"They'll be apprentice age soon." he meowed to Yarrowfoot, "A shame about Spiderkit. Only one useful apprentice from the litter."

Spiderkit slowed to a walk, his green eyes narrowed slightly. He looked over his shoulder at the elders den, then his tail then his tail drooped and dragged behind him, and his shoulders slumped.

Falconkit caught up with him. "Spiderkit, it'll be all right." The darker tom turned to his brother with a disgusted expression.

"It will." Falconkit meowed fiercely, "We'll prove to the Clan you're useful. We just need to work on our code." Spiderkit shrugged, and then he looked away and kept walking.

XXX

Falconkit and Spiderkit were playing in the clearing. Spiderkit wasn't really playing, more just going along with Falconkit half-heartedly. Falconkit sighed, watching his brother. He wished cats would judge Spiderkit for something other than the fact he was mute.

"Hey, Falconkit, Spiderkit!" The two turned to see Lightpelt's apprentice, Pouncepaw, coming over. She held a ball of moss, it was covered in dirt.

Pouncepaw set it down. "I accidently dropped this. The elders don't want dirty bedding so I wondered if you two wanted to play with it."

Spiderkit's eyes brightened and he nodded excitedly. Falconkit nodded as well, thrilled to see his brother looking excited.

"Thanks, Pouncepaw." He meowed.

The black and white she-cat shrugged. "Have fun with it." She turned around and hurried to the elder's den.

Spiderkit shoved the ball towards Falconkit, and then the dark gray tom leapt into the air to pounce on it. He knocked ball back to Spiderkit. His brother whirled and hit the ball. Falconkit started to move backwards trying to catch the ball. Suddenly he saw Spiderkit tense. Spiderkit hit both front paws against the ground. _Stop_. Falconkit froze. Spiderkit had just used one of signals they'd come up with.

Spiderkit's fur stuck up in every direction. _Danger_. Spiderkit pointed to Falconkit with his tail, and then flicked his ears backwards twice. _There's something behind you._ Falconkit nodded slowly. Spiderkit took two small steps forward, then curled his tail over his back, straightened it out, then did it again. _Do what I just did._ Falconkit took two small steps forward. Spiderkit pointed his left ear to the side, and his tail to the same side. _Go to my left._ Falconkit slowly moved toward his right. Spiderkit nodded and backed up. Falconkit turned around, a large black snake lay almost where Falconkit had been standing. He would've back right into it. It flicked out its tongue, and then slithered away.

"That was an adder." Flintstar meowed from behind Falconkit. The brothers whirled to see that several cats had gathered around.

Foxclaw stared where the snake had been, "I've never seen one in camp before."

Falconkit's fur stood up, he started to lick it. Slowly his dark and light gray fur lay down.

"How'd you know to do that?" Redtail, the medicine cat, asked.

Falconkit's voice trembled, he was still rather frightened. "Spiderkit told me." The clan turned to look at Spiderkit.

Harestripe, one of the warriors that always made comments about Spiderkit, asked, "How?"

"We came up with a code." Falconkit explained, "So that Spiderkit could say things he couldn't express with body language."

A few cats murmured softly. Flintstar looked around, they all fell silent.

"Like what?" He asked gently.

Falconkit looked at Spiderkit, "When he makes his fur stand up, that means danger." He swallowed, "He hit both his front paws against the ground, that means stop. So I did." Spiderkit nodded.

Flintstar nodded, "Interesting. I'll have you two teach it to the clan later." Spiderkit and Falconkit shared a shocked look, "After all, the clan could use this code, not just to understand Spiderkit, but in patrols when we can't make noise."

Falconkit nodded, "Thank you, Flintstar."

Flintstar twitched his whiskers, "Redtail? Would you make sure that neither of the kits are in shock?"

"They don't appear to be but I'd like them to come into my den to make sure." Redtail meowed. Twigpelt, Redtail's apprentice, gently herded the two kits into the medicine cat den.

Redtail looked over both kits. "You're all right, but stay in the den tonight in case of nightmares." The two brothers nodded, their pelts brushing. Spiderkit looked excited, maybe hoping he could be a warrior after all.

Twigpelt glanced at both kits. "I'm impressed, I have to say. I knew Spiderkit was clever and could fight, but I thought because he couldn't speak he'd never get his chance." He looked at the two of them, "But you two figured out a way around it."

"Your mother had a sister that was deaf." Redtail meowed, all three of them turned to look at the ginger tom. "If we'd had this code, maybe he wouldn't have died."

Twigpelt saw their questioning looks. "A fox attacked camp, he didn't know until it killed him."

"Oh." Falconkit hadn't known that. Spiderkit either clearly, he looked shocked as well.

Twigpelt stretched, yawning, "Redtail can I get some sleep?"

"All three of you should get some." Redtail meowed, glancing at the two kits, "After all, growing kits that will soon be apprentices really need their sleep." Falconkit and Spiderkit shared an excited look and hurried to the nests Twigpelt had made them.

XXX

Falconkit was awoken by a gentle poking in his side,

"What? What do you want?" He looked up to see Spiderkit.

Falconkit sat up in his nest. His brother looked very serious. Slowly, Spiderkit bowed his head.

_Thank you._

Falconkit responded in the code they'd come up with. Resting his muzzle on his brother's forehead,

_You're welcome._


	7. Take Your Best Shot

A huge thank you to Laughing Rain for editing this.

Take Your Best Shot

Spiderpaw lunged forward, pinning the slightly smaller apprentice down. The ShadowClanner yelped loudly, struggling to loosen the dark gray tom's grip in his dark orange pelt. Spiderpaw slashed at the apprentice before he released him. The russet tom ran off, blood trailing behind him, and crossed the Thunderpath at full speed.

A group of ShadowClanners had ambushed a ThunderClan border patrol near the Thunderpath. The acrid stench that wafted from its black surface and the roar of passing monsters had made it impossible to detect the attackers before they were upon the unsuspecting group.

Yowls now thundered across the small clearing, and the putrid smell from the Thunderpath was joined by the reek of blood. Spiderpaw's eyes watered slightly at the scents. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, blood and Thunderpath was not a pleasant combination. He could see tufts of fur, some his Clanmates, others tufts belonged to ShadowClan cats.

"Nice move." Falconpaw panted, his eyes gleaming with the thrill of the fight. He had a small scratch on his nose, but otherwise was fine. Spiderpaw nodded in thanks to his brother's compliment, paying more attention to the distracted warrior behind Falconpaw. He flicked his ears forward, and pointed his tail at Falconpaw.

_Someone's behind you._

Falconpaw lowered his voice as he meowed, "I duck, and you lunge at him." Spiderpaw nodded, and Falconpaw hit the ground. The mute tom leapt over his brother, landing on the enemy's back, and the ShadowClan warrior screeched as Spiderpaw sank his claws in. The tom spun around, facing Falconpaw, who leapt forward, slashing at the tom's face and chest.

"Stupid apprentices," the warrior growled, trying to throw Spiderpaw off. The young tom clung on stubbornly.

He had been named after spiders because of his silent nature, but he had proven that he behaved like one too. Right now his opponent was learning that, the hard way.

Falconpaw, his black and gray pelt blurring slightly, reared up to slash at their opponent's ears, successfully ripping one open. The dark brown tom was now bloody and covered in scratches and bite marks. Spiderpaw jumped off, raking his claws down the tom's previously unscratched side.

The ShadowClan warrior whirled to face the two brothers, not quite ready to run yet. Pouncefoot, the newest ThunderClan warrior, leapt onto him, much to his surprise. The tom screeched and Pouncefoot let him go. The black and white pelted she-cat let out a victorious yowl.

"Retreat ShadowClan, retreat!" Stonefang, the ShadowClan deputy, ordered, his yowl hard to hear over the roar of the passing monster. ShadowClan fled at this command, leaving ThunderClan standing on their blood stained territory. Only Stonefang remained, staring at them.

"This isn't over, Lightpelt."

The white tabby warrior was covered in blood but Spiderpaw could see Stonefang's fur stuck in his claws.

Lightpelt growled, "Get out." He flexed his claws, than meowed, "I'm not sure I fully avenged someone."

Stonefang snorted, "Would that be Sootpaw?"

Lightpelt growled, "Would that be her blood on your paws?"

"Humph." Stonefang flicked his tail, then croaked in an almost amused tone, "For several moons there were just the three of you. Then, there were two, and now only one. If the pattern holds, you're next."

"Get off our territory, murderer," Lightpelt snarled, "Or do you want me to show you what happened to Snakefang?"

Stonefang laughed, slipping off.

Pouncefoot glanced at her former mentor. "Lightpelt? What was he talking about?"

Lightpelt looked at the patrol; it was Falconpaw, Spiderpaw, Pouncefoot and Graywing. The older gray she-cat took a step forward.

"Lightpelt, he was talking about my kits. What did he mean?"

Lightpelt sighed, than spoke, "He was the one who killed Sootpaw all those moons ago."

"Who's Sootpaw?" Falconpaw asked, unable to remain silent much longer. Spiderpaw was wondering the same thing, but they hadn't figured out how to say who in the silent code he used.

Lightpelt sighed, "She was Graywing's daughter and my best friend. In an attack by ShadowClan she was killed. Snakefang, her brother, was crushed. Her death broke something in him. As you know, he died about three seasons ago. The three of us were very good friends," he sighed again, "That's all I'm saying about it."

"Is it true that Snakefang murder-" Spiderpaw lashed his tail over his brother's mouth cutting him off. Graywing stared at them, her eyes pained.

"It was suspected he killed Darkfang," she meowed, "I don't know why he would though."

Lightpelt looked as if he'd swallowed something unpleasant; Spiderpaw figured that he didn't want to think that his friend had killed anyone.

"Let's get back to camp." Lightpelt meowed over a roaring monster on the Thunderpath. He clearly wanted to leave this place, and the conversation, behind.

XXX

Spiderpaw sat outside the apprentice's den, his wounds covered in spider webs.

Falconpaw poked his head out. "You were awesome in the battle, ShadowClan won't underestimate us!" Spiderpaw nodded in agreement. He pointed to Falconpaw with his tail, then himself, and stamped his paw ten times.

"Yeah, we're ten moons old." Falconpaw nodded as he continued excitedly, "Soon we'll be warriors!"

Frostear, their mother, was watching them from across camp. She looked sad, probably to see her son's injured.

"Spiderpaw." He turned back to his brother, "You all right?" He nodded quickly, Falconpaw purred.

"Good." He looked up. "Here comes Foxclaw." The deputy was indeed coming towards them.

"There'll be a battle on ShadowClan soon." he told them, "In a half-moon. You two are to come, if you aren't too injured."

"Okay." Falconpaw nodded, as Spiderpaw nodded as well.

XXX

Falconpaw and Spiderpaw spent the next half-moon training. Foxclaw and Russet-tail, their mentors, were trying to teach them every battle move they could. At least half the clan was going to be fighting in the battle. Spiderpaw and Falconpaw had improved; their attacks were cleaner now, and more focused.

XXX

Falconpaw rolled over, than mewed, "I bet we'll be warriors soon."

Spiderpaw nodded; once that had seemed impossible for him. Born mute, the clan had acted like he was stupid and deaf, until he saved Falconpaw's life, using a code Falconpaw had come up with. ThunderClan now considered him a very valuable member.

XXX

Flintstar and Foxclaw led the way to the Gathering.

"So, if ShadowClan refuses to back off tonight, we attack in two days?" One of the warriors hissed.

"Yes," Foxclaw meowed, "so let's see what happens tonight." Flintstar gave the signal and ThunderClan poured into Four Trees. RiverClan was all ready there.

"Falconpaw!" The patch pelted tom looked up; he'd been to a Gathering before. This was Spiderpaw's first time.

"Come on," Falconpaw flicked his tail, "you can meet a few cats."

Spiderpaw followed his brother, to a group of RiverClan apprentices.

"This is Spiderpaw," he meowed, "my brother."

"Hello." One tom, a small orange cat meowed, "I'm Orangepaw."

"For obvious reasons," a she-cat meowed, "I'm Stripepaw."

Spiderpaw nodded, he glanced at Falconpaw. He mouthed the words, slowly.

_How am I supposed to talk?_

"I'll translate." Falconpaw offered. He and Spiderpaw had worked out a way for him to sign words, based on ear flicking, head and tail movements, and occasionally a paw movement. The two RiverClan apprentices stared at them.

"I caught a huge fish the other day." Orangepaw was the one to break the silence.

Spiderpaw glanced at Falconpaw then crouched down and imitated stalking a rabbit. He gave a small bounce, than nodded.

_I caught a rabbit._

"He says he caught a rabbit," Falconpaw meowed.

Stripepaw was still staring at Spiderpaw. "Is it hard, not being able to talk?"

Spiderpaw gave her a look, which Falconpaw didn't need to translate. It clearly said, _Are you really asking me that?_

"Sorry." She flattened her ears. "I wasn't thinking."

Orangepaw spoke again, "Like you weren't thinking when you tried to climb a tree to impress Mudsplash?" Stripepaw glared at him, but Falconpaw and Spiderpaw were amused and it had eased any tension.

The rest of the gathering was full of tension, all of it between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Spiderpaw was grateful that he'd gotten along with the RiverClan apprentices, because otherwise the Gathering would've been horrible. He could almost see the hatred between the two clans.

"They need a new leader," Orangepaw commented, glancing at ShadowClan, "and not Stonefang. The elders keep talking about how violent ShadowClan's gotten. They say they used to be less blood-thirsty, caring more about honor."

"I doubt that," Falconpaw meowed. Spiderpaw let out a breath, agreeing with Orangepaw.

"See you two later!" Stripepaw meowed, "We have to go." She and Orangepaw hurried over to their clan mates.

"I guess we'll be fighting ShadowClan after all," Falconpaw meowed softly. Spiderpaw merely nodded.

XXX

A half-moon later, the battle with ShadowClan occurred. The two clans lunged at each other, battling with the ferocity of the great cats that every warrior is descended from.

Fur flew, battle cries echoed and claws became coated in blood as the two clans waged war. Warriors and apprentices, ShadowClan and ThunderClan alike slashed and snapped at each other.

Spiderpaw stared at the warrior he was fighting. The she-cat growled swiping at him with claws unsheathed. Spiderpaw flicked his tail off his back, than bared his teeth. He unsheathed his claws.

The warrior cocked her head. "What?"

"He said, take your best shot," Falconpaw meowed, hurling himself into the she-cat's side. Spiderpaw leapt to his brother's aid, landing on the she-cat's back, his claws piercing.

This battle would have a great effect, no matter who won. But Spiderpaw was going to try to make sure ThunderClan emerged victorious.


	8. Creativity

Disclaimer: Warrior's is not mine.

Creativity

Hey, Sootpaw!" Lightpaw called to his light gray furred best friend as he noticed her across the ThunderClan camp.

The white tom licked his light grey striped pelt then headed over.

He was a moon older then her and her brother Snakepaw and he wished they could play like they had when they were kits. He had a feeling in his gut that Darkstorm had something to do with Snakepaw's sudden quietness. But surely not, what would his own mentor do to him?

"Sootpaw, is StarClan talking to you?" Lightpaw teased realizing, his friend hadn't spoken yet. Sootpaw shook her head and turned to him.

"Nope. Sorry, I got lost in thought," she meowed. Lightpaw purred in amusement and flicked his tail.

He sat down next to her, meowing, "I'm bored."

Sootpaw nodded. "Me too." Her light green eyes were narrowed, the way she got when she was thoughtful.

An idea struck Lightpaw and he leapt to his paws, meowing, "I have an idea! Let's watch the kits for the queens." His tail rippled behind him, the way it did when he got excited.

Sootpaw stared at him as if he had just announced StarClan had told him to lead ShadowClan.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Lightpaw meowed slowly, his idea expanding in his mind, "We can tell stories and play with them. It's something to do."

His light gray friend nodded in agreement. "Okay." With that the two headed into the nursery, side by side.

Breezestripe greeted them as they entered. "Hello Lightpaw, Sootpaw." Her two kits were wrestling with Leopardspot's older kit.

"Hello." The two friends spoke together.

"What brings you two in here?" Leopardspot asked them, the friendly queen looking over from the three kits.

Lightpaw shuffled slightly, suddenly awkward, and meowed, "Well, you see we had nothing to do and well… we thought maybe, we could watch the kits for you."

Breezestripe however purred, nodding. "Certainly, I could use a good stretch of the legs. What about you, Leopardspot?"

Leopardspot shrugged. "I don't know." She glanced at her kit, and Lightpaw remembered that Frostkit was the only kit in her litter to live through a green cough outbreak. Leopardspot had become protective of her last one.

"We have two apprentices watching the kits," Breezestripe meowed coaxingly.

Leopardspot sighed, "Alright." The spotted queen got to her paws and left with the other queen.

"Hey Sootpaw! What's it like to be an apprentice?" Frostkit asked, bounding over to the flecked apprentice.

Sootpaw narrowed her eyes in thought again. "It's a lot of work but it's really rewarding. Why?"

Frostkit heaved a dramatic sigh, which made Lightpaw's whiskers twitch, "Because in a half-moon I'll be an apprentice."

"We'll be apprentices in three moons!" Berrykit squeaked. She and her brother Harekit were the youngest cats in the clan and were constantly play fighting.

Lightpaw cocked his head. "Have I told you the most epic story?" The kits shook their heads and Lightpaw hoped his sense of humor would kick in. But every cat talked about how creative he was, and he'd come up with this idea after all.

"Okay, I was hunting one day." Lightpaw crouched down pretending to stalk prey, "It was the middle of Newleaf and I could smell a squirrel." He crept forward in the hunter crouch, the kits eyes trained on him. He could feel Sootpaw's green eyes lingering on him.

Lightpaw continued, very aware he had an attentive audience, "Now, this squirrel was no ordinary squirrel. It was the biggest squirrel I have ever seen." He lowered his voice, almost to a whisper, "I crept towards it, softly, carefully. Then just steps before I would pounce…" He looked at the kits, "Do you know what happened?"

"What?" All three kits breathed, "What happened?"

Lightpaw grinned, "I tripped over a tree root, fell flat on my face, and scared off the squirrel." Lightpaw demonstrated exactly what had happened, and ended up on his back.

During the next half-moon, whenever they had nothing better to do, the two apprentices watched the kits. Lightpaw noticed that Sootpaw acted differently around him and wondered if she'd become aware of his feelings towards her.

One day he noticed his two friends talking, he was watching Sootpaw more than Snakepaw though. But when Snakepaw gave him this look, the playful look the tom used to have all the time, Lightpaw knew he was telling Sootpaw that Lightpaw was staring at her. He looked away quickly, and could feel Sootpaw's gaze on him.

Lightpaw started to summon his courage to tell Sootpaw how he felt. Maybe now would be a good time. He got to his paws, and jumped a mouse-length into the air as Darkfang bellowed.

"Snakepaw!" The black tom sounded exasperated and a heart-beat later Snakepaw flew by.

Lightpaw took several deep breaths, and was privately glad he wasn't Clan leader. That would be a horrible way to lose a life. Scared to death by one of your clan mates. He could sit there all day and think of worse ways to die, like, choking on a mouse-tail or being bored to death by the elders! Yeah! He didn't have to go tell Sootpaw, he could-

No. Lightpaw swallowed, and prayed that someone else didn't scare his fur off. But even as he approached he heard Sootpaw's mentor.

"Sootpaw!" Deerstep, a brown she-cat with lighter paws, walked towards Sootpaw and Lightpaw cursed under his breath. Deerstep paused to say something to her sister Jayheart, before padding over.

"We are supposed to go hunting." Deerstep told Sootpaw, flicking her tail. Lightpaw lashed his tail.

_Mouse-dung! _He thought. Well, he'd get creative. While Sootpaw was gone, he'd figure out a way to tell her.

"That's a lot of prey." Lightpaw told them as the two entered the camp. He fell into step with Sootpaw, carefully letting his pelt brush hers. Sootpaw tensed and looked at him in surprise. Lightpaw tensed as well. No, he couldn't do this. She didn't feel the same about him.

"I'm sorry," he meowed, "I have to go." He backed away, but Snakepaw stepped out of nowhere.

"She likes you," he meowed, and then shrugged. Lightpaw glanced over his shoulder to see Sootpaw glaring at her sibling.

"_You_ deserve happiness," Snakepaw meowed, "I know that _you _and Lightpaw do." Sootpaw noded and dropped her prey. Lightpaw hesitated and Snakepaw shoved him forward. Before anyone could say anything though, Flintstar yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" He yowled jumping onto Highledge. Lightpaw and Sootpaw became separated in the crowd as the clan moved forward.

XXX

Lightpelt's whiskers twitched, as remembered Sootpaw. He still missed her. He missed Snakefang too, remembering the tom's sudden fall from Lightpelt's good friend to a cat Lightpelt didn't recognize. He didn't want to think about what had made the tom do what he had.

But he could have one last moment of creativity. He looked over at Foxstar and Deerstep. He knew that Deerstep had never fully gotten over her apprentice's death. She and Foxclaw, now Foxstar, Lightpelt's mentor, had always kind to Snakefang too, and it seemed they suspected something had been off about his death as well.

Now that he was Foxstar's deputy, he felt safe enough to approach the leader and his mate.

"You know Sootpaw's almost ready to become a warrior." Lightpelt commented, referring to Graywing's last kit.

Sootpaw wasn't Sootpaw and Snakefang's full sister, after all, their father Smokewind had died a moon before they were born.

But she was their sister and Lightpelt had made sure his apprentice knew the truth.

Foxstar nodded. "And?"

"I wanted to know if she could be called Sootfang." Lightpelt meowed. "She asked about it earlier." Only after he'd mentioned it, but she'd thought it was a great idea. The slightly sarcastic she-cat had pointed out she was already named after one sibling, might as well be named after two.

Foxstar looked at his former apprentice. "She's not Sootpaw, Lightpelt."

"I know." Lightpelt's eyes flashed, and he looked down. "No one could be Sootpaw."

Deerstep meowed. "I think it's a fine idea Lightpelt." She gave a look that said she knew he'd been behind it.

"Take Spiderstep and Sootpaw out for one last patrol before she becomes a warrior." Deerstep suggested.

Lightpelt nodded and whirled, but Foxstar called him back. "Lightpelt!"

The white tabby deputy turned to meet the russet tom's dark green eyes. The leader's intense gaze struck the deputy.

"Make sure nothing happens to this one." He meowed quietly.

"Of course." Lightpelt meowed, firmly. "I have this far haven't I?"

For Sootpaw and Snakefang, he'd taken care of their sister.

The deputy sprung down from Highledge, and called, "Spiderstep! Sootpaw!"

His somewhat sarcastic apprentice and the mute dark gray tom hurried over, Spiderstep cocked his head.

"It's Sootpaw's last patrol." Lightpelt interpreted the tom's look. Spiderstep nodded and flicked his tail over Sootpaw's ears and lightly shoved her.

"Thanks." Sootpaw told Spiderstep, and the tom's green eyes flashed with warmth.

Lightpelt looked at Sootpaw, "Come on, let's go!" He raced out of camp, the two behind him, even going to do something he enjoyed he was serious.

_Lightpaw raced out of camp, laughing, as Sootpaw and Snakepaw followed him, the three apprentices all in high spirits as then went hunting. Nothing could separate them, nothing Lightpaw could think of and he was a creative cat. He laughed and called, "Race ya!"_


	9. Flash

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Flash

A black blur hurtled through the woods as the former warrior of ThunderClan leapt over a patch of brambles. He'd been Nightstep once, now he was Blackheart. That had been the Clan's punishment along with exile. Change his name. Rain pelted the prey and hunters, and lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the three cats.

"Blackheart! You have to stop!" Whitefur yelled after him, as he cleared the patch of brambles himself. Blackheart kept running, his brother's patrol was hard on his heels. He slid in the mud, splattering it on his paws and all over his chest and stomach.

_Whitekit and Nightkit played, wrestling in the dirt. White and black rolled across the ground, mud streaked both their pelts. When the two broke apart, Nightkit looked up at Highledge. "Someday I'll be leader, and you can be my deputy! Or when you're leader, I'll be your deputy!" He told his brother._

_Whitekit nodded in agreement. "Okay!" He pounced on Nightkit. "We'll make ThunderClan the best Clan in the forest!"_

Leopardtail, the new deputy, snarled, "I'll kill you, Blackheart." The tom was full of aggression and was charging after Blackheart, despite the fact that he'd been one of the fastest cats in the clan. Thunder rumbled across the sky.

_Silent as the night, that's why he was called Nightstep. He was after all the best hunter and the fastest cat in the Clan. He snuck forward, focusing on the tan body in front of him. He leapt, landing on the she-cat and sank his fangs in, killing her easily._

_Nightstep stood over Sandstripe's body. The she-cat had been deputy, and now Nightstep's path was clear. He sank his claws into the dirt. No. Not completely clear. Oakfrost, a large brown tabby with white paws, stood in his way. Oakfrost would be made deputy and Nightstep knew it. He had to remove Oakfrost too, and he'd be the only choice for deputy. The sound of the monsters rumbling on the ThunderPath jerked him out of his thoughts._

"Not if I get you first." Blackheart yelled over his shoulder, there. He turned racing across the river. If he made it into RiverClan he'd be safe. The water splashed at his paws, reflecting the lighting that danced in the sky.

_It was as easy as with Sandstripe. Only this would be different. Cats would get suspicious if there were two violent deaths so close together. So this had to look like an accident. Oakfrost bent down to get a drink and Nightstep lunged forward._

_Oakfrost stumbled under the unexpected weight and fell forward. Nightstep pinned Oakfrost down, holding his head under water. Nightstep dragged Oakfrost forward, and pinned the tom in the water. Oakfrost stared up at him, but Nightstep didn't care. The water came up to his chest, lapping at his shoulder. Oakfrost struggled briefly, clawing at Nightstep. But soon the brown tom stopped thrashing and fell limp. _

_Oakfrost lay still in the water, Nightstep let him float to the surface. It would look like he slipped and fell in, and had drowned. He stepped back shaking the water off his paws. Oakfrost, like Sandstripe, had never heard him coming. Not until it was too late anyway. That had been too easy._

_Of course when he got back to camp, he found out it had been too easy. He'd forgotten about Oakfrost's apprentice, Rosepaw. The she-cat had seen everything and told the Clan. Nightstep's plan crumbled, and scattered like dust as Hailstar jumped on to the ledge, and announced Nightstep was to be exiled._

_Then the cruelest twist of all, they took his name. He was made Blackheart. And that's when he ran. Not because maybe they were right, but because he was exiled and his onetime clanmates turned on traitors with ease. That was why he ran, using his speed to escape._

Suddenly a yowl from Leopardtail made him turn and he was almost blinded by the flash of lighting as it struck a tree.

_Blackheart snarled as he paced just outside of Clan boundaries. This was all Hailstar's fault! Giving Oakfrost an apprentice, then he has the gall to take his name. Blackheart's claws sank into the ground and he knew what he had to do. Hailstar had to die._

_This was how he'd gotten into this mess to begin with. Leopardtail's patrol spotted him, and of course his brother was on that patrol. The patrol had split in two, one cat going back to camp for re-enforcements; the other two went after him._

A bolt of lightning had struck the tree above Whitefur, and just like that Blackheart didn't hesitate. He lunged at his brother, knocking him back.

_Nightpaw tackled Whitepaw. "Got you!" He crowed, amber eyes flashing with amusement, as his white brother shook off. His yellow eyes narrowed but sparkled. "For now!"_

_Nightpaw laughed. "I'll always pin you down!" He promised._

Not this time. Whitefur stared at Blackheart, the white warrior raising his paw, claws unsheathed. It all seemed to be in slow motion. The black tom stayed where he was, realizing his brother had noticed the danger.

_Nightstep and Whitefur fought side by side against ShadowClan. One pinned Nightstep down and started tearing at him._

"_No!" Whitefur hauled the warrior back, onto her hind legs, before throwing her to the ground and slashed at her, until she went running._

_Nightstep rolled to his paws and grinned at Whitefur. No one messed with them. They'd always protect each other. They'd sworn to do that._

"I've got to keep my promise." Blackheart yowled, as the flaming branch struck him.

Whitefur let out a horrified yowl, as the fire flash in front of his face. His brother hadn't been attacking him, he'd been protecting him.

"Blackheart!" Whitefur charged forward, only to be pinned to the ground. "Get off me Leopardtail!"

He threw the deputy off and charged forward, to where his brother lay.

"Nightstep!" He cried, trying to drag his brother out from under the branch. "Nightstep! You can't leave me! Please!" He clawed at the branch, the soot staining his paws.

"Whitefur, stop." Blackheart rasped, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Just stop."

Whitefur stared at him, his pelt prickling. "No. I can't leave you like this."

The storm raged on around them, but the two brothers forgot. They were being brothers again, for one last time. Whitefur lay down next to his littermate, ignoring the heat from the branch, which the rain had extinguished.

He started grooming his brother one last time, and Blackheart relaxed.

_Whitefur felt as if his heart was splitting in two as he listened to what Rosepaw said. He couldn't look at his brother as Hailstar exiled him and changed his name. Whitefur let out a mournful noise, and lay down, his legs unable to support him. This had to be a bad dream, please StarClan, just let this be a bad dream. He, no, Nightstep couldn't do something like that! But his brother ran, and Whitefur lost part of himself that day._

And now he was losing more of himself. Whitefur let out a wail as lightning filled the sky in a huge flash.

Leopardtail stared, and backed up, before leaving Whitefur to grieve.

Whitefur lay over his brother, protecting his body. Even as the storm continued overhead, he protected his sibling. Because that's what they'd done. Protected each other when they could.

Like how Blackheart had changed directions in a flash, because Whitefur was in trouble. Whitefur let out a heart wrenched cry as thunder rumbled over head. He couldn't believe his brother was gone, not from the clan, lost to Whitefur because of Blackheart's own ambition but gone.

Whitefur felt rage, grief and pain flash through him, like the storm had moved into him. He didn't move at all that night.

_The two kits stared at the sky as lightning flashed above them, and thunder rumbled._

"_What a storm!" Whitekit murmured in awe, staring at the sky._

_Nightkit nodded, "It's amazing." He like his brother, was awestruck at the power of the storm. The two brothers sat in silence, watching the flashing lights and listening to the crashing thunder._

_They even liked the rain, the way it splattered against surfaces. The reflections of the storm in the puddles were amazing, you could see the black clouds that were highlighted by the streaks of yellow._

Whitefur stared at the sky as lightning flashed above him, and thunder rumbled.

It was quite a storm, and the winds picked up, slamming the drops of water against the brothers.

Whitefur watched the flashing lights and listening to the crashing thunder, silent in his vigil over his brother.

The rain splattered against everything, drenching the white warrior.

Whitefur only stared at the reflections of the storm in his brother's glazed eyes. In a flash he realized why he was still there. Because no matter what, his brother was his brother, and he wouldn't leave him to the rain, just as his brother hadn't left him to get hit by a branch.


	10. Puzzling Words

Disclaimer: Warrior's isn't mine.

Puzzling Words

Wolfpaw easily tackled his lifelong best friend Shadypaw, the two rolled across TacoClan camp playfully hissing and growling. The apprentice's fur turned into a gray blur that became streaked with light brown as they picked up dust. The friends broke apart, laughing softly, Wolfpaw's amber eyes glowing with amusement, Shadypaw's green gaze was warm with the easy friendship between the two young cats.

It had once been three, but they'd lost Adderpaw two moons ago. Wolfpaw still deeply missed his adventurous, feisty and sarcastic friend. He knew Shadypaw did too, it was impossible for her not to miss him. After all Adderpaw had been her friend, more than he'd been Wolfpaw's.

Wolfpaw crouched down and wiggled his haunches before pouncing on Shadypaw. The two tumbled again, laughing and playing, not paying attention to where they were going until they struck something warm.

"Watch it you two." Lynxears, a young warrior meowed, his tufted ears giving him his name. He was laid back and easy going, but they had just tumbled into his flank.

Wolfpaw, pinned beneath Shadypaw, looked up at the warrior. "Sorry Lynxears!"

"Yeah, sorry." Shadypaw agreed quickly.

Lynxears purred. "It's all right." The tom flicked his ears and growled playfully at them, chasing the apprentices away from where he was working.

Wolfpaw raised his head. "Hey Lynxears, would it be okay if we went hunting? Raggedkit's eating more than a starved fox.

Most cats wondered how Larkwing, a beautiful cat, had given birth to such an ugly black scrap of fur. It was anyone's guess. Raggedkit was hidden in the nursery, away from the other cats. Wolfpaw and Shadypaw kind of liked her, the shy quiet cat. It wasn't her fault she was so ugly, and her mother made it all the worse for the black patchy furred kit.

Wolfpaw and Shadypaw had figured it was karma for the fact that she-cat had cheated on her mate Brownfire. She had to have. There was no way a golden-brown she-cat and a golden-brown tom could have had a black kit! Shadypaw's guess was that Blacklight was the father. Wolfpaw had agreed, saying he wouldn't be surprised. But the how did they two have such an ugly child? After all Blacklight was good looking. Wolfpaw had repeated the karma comment.

"Sure, go ahead." Lynxears agreed, and suddenly glanced at the apprentice's den with an odd look.

Wolfpaw and Shadypaw glanced over, and saw no one. The two apprentices shared a look and shrugged, then raced off to the river.

XXX

Shadypaw skidded to a halt, only to be run into by Wolfpaw and they both fell in the river anyway.

Their heads popped out of the water, the two apprentices spluttered, and Wolfpaw teasingly meowed. "Way to go, Clumsyfoot."

Shadypaw spat jokingly at him. "Watch yourself, Bighead." The two often insulted each other, never meaning it. It was what they did, playing around, like siblings or best friends.

Wolfpaw stuck his tongue out at her as he hauled himself out of the water. Water ran down his whiskers, collecting at the end a dropping to the ground. More water flooded off his pelt as more of the dark gray apprentice emerged, his fur slicked back like a river otter's. He shook off, water splattering the area around him. He flattened his dark gray fur and stretched. Meanwhile, Shadypaw got out, and shook water all over him.

"Hey!" Wolfpaw exclaimed, his amber orbs widening in surprise as he jumped back. He gave her a dark look, than noticed some of her whiskers were flattened to the side of her face. Forgetting himself for a moment, he licked her check.

Shadypaw jerked back, and Wolfpaw froze just as suddenly, the two remain still for several heartbeats.

"What in the name of StarClan was that for?" Shadypaw snapped, sounding offended and a little horrified.

Wolfpaw wasn't sure himself and was really confused as to why he did it. "I really don't know." He made it more of a question than a statement.

Shadypaw looked at him, disgusted in her dark emerald green eyes. "You do not know. You mess with me and you do not know why?" She sounded furious and her fur stood up on end.

Wolfpaw stepped back, shrinking towards his haunches, eyes widening and ears flattening. "No, I, I don't know." He was confused what Shadypaw was ranting about now, and his emotions flip-flop around in his stomach.

Shadypaw snorted, and shoved past him, actually knocking him over. She raced off into the undergrowth as Wolfpaw staggered back to his paws. He raced after his friend, swerving around ferns, and lunged over a bramble thicket. Unfortunately, a tendril caught his back paw and he crashed painfully to the ground.

Wolfpaw growled and untangled himself from the plants thorny grasp. But as he stood up he knew Shadypaw would've made it back to camp by now. The gray tom shook off, and walked a bit more slowly to camp.

XXX

Wolfpaw entered camp at a slow walk, searching for Shadypaw among the cats gathered out in camp. There was no sign of her, what so ever. He hurried over to the apprentice den, peering inside for any sign of his black furred best friend.

Gingerpaw, the medicine cat apprentice greeted him. "What did you do to Shadypaw? She stormed into camp seeming angry at the world and life and everyone."

"I don't know what I did!" Wolfpaw moaned, hanging his head. "I must of done something awful though."

"He toyed with my emotions, that's what he did." Shadypaw snapped, from the back of the den. Wolfpaw looked up at the sound of those ever puzzling words.

"I do not understand, Shadypaw." He meowed quietly. Gingerpaw sighed, and slipped out of the den, muttering something that sounded like, "Toms."

Shadypaw sighed, and didn't look at him. Wolfpaw sat down behind his friend. "Look, Shadypaw, what did I do?"

Shadypaw whirled on him. "You're a mouse-brain, you know that right?"

"I guess?" Wolfpaw was even more confused and Shadypaw snarled and stormed out. Wolfpaw trailed after her, as she headed out of camp.

"Shadypaw, come on!" He called after her. "Stop please!"

Shadypaw whirled. "What?" She had calmed down a little much to Wolfpaw's relief.

He quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. About what happened-"

Shadypaw shrugged. "It's nothing."

"I reminded you of Adderpaw didn't I?" He meowed quietly.

Shadypaw tensed at the mention of the tom, then nodded. Wolfpaw blinked, remembering their friend.

Adderpaw had been a dark brown tabby tom with large green eyes and a white underbelly. He was the most argumentative of the three, and very adventurous. One day he had been bitten by a snake and died. Hollyspots, the medicine cat, couldn't save him.

Wolfpaw had long suspected that Shadypaw had a crush on the other tom. He had felt a little jealous, because his best friend was crushing on his other best friend and they had always seemed closer to each other than to him, but he had grieved deeply when Adderpaw died. He pressed up against Shadypaw, as she grieved for their friend. He closed his eyes, and let the grief and pain wash over him too.

XXX

Wolfstar was pulled out of his memories with an unpleasant jerk. Smokefrost, his sharp tongued deputy, who currently had a broken leg, was staring at him with dark blue eyes. For a minute Wolfstar saw not a dark gray tom with blue eyes but brown tabby with a white stomach and green eyes. "Well Wolfstar? What are we going to do?" Both meowed.

Wolfstar closed his eyes and breathed slowly. When he opened his eyes he was staring at Smokefrost. He met his deputy's stare. So many problems plagued TacoClan, Genba's group of rogues, the murderous Bella, and cats, including Wolfstar's mate Shadyfeather and his son Ashfall and Smokefrost's daughter Nightstrike, were missing.

Wolfstar breathed again. No wonder he and Shadyfeather both considered Smokefrost a dear friend. He turned his dark amber eyes to the sky.

"We'll heal. We'll fight with the Cult against Genba and avenge Doveheart." He named Smokefrost's second daughter, who'd been murdered by the gang. "Then we'll take out Inkedstar and take care of ClawClan and avenge Duskcloud." Smokefrost's blue eyes flashed with pain at the mention of his mate and Wolfstar's former apprentice. ClawClan had cowardly taken her life.

Once more, the full grown Adderpaw flashed before Wolfstar's eyes instead of his deputy. "What then? What about Shadyfeather and the others?" They challenged.

"We'll find her." He promised, and knowing that Adderpaw would want to hear more about how Wolfstar planned to save their friend, and Smokefrost would want know more about how Wolfstar would save Smokefrost's former mentor.

"We'll search every inch of this forest." Wolfstar vowed, "To the ends of the Earth if that's what it takes."

Adderpaw nodded as did Smokefrost. The ghostly outline surrounded Smokefrost, and green eyes blazed over blue.

Wolfstar met both stares. "I will never stop looking for, even if it's for all my nine lives."

"Neither will I." Smokefrost swore and Adderpaw vanished again. Wolfstar inhaled and caught a faint hint of the tom.

"You remind me of him so much." Wolfstar told Smokefrost, before getting to his paws and wandering over to talk to Snowheart, leaving his deputy to puzzle over the leader's words.


	11. Ill

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Ill

Wolfleap paced the border between TacoClan and rogue territory. She was a thick furred gray she-cat with amber eyes. She lashed her thick tail, as she scented for rogues. As deputy she had to protect the clan. A rustle made her turn her head and arch her back. She hissed, and called out. "Who's there?"

"I am." A handsome dark gray tom with green eyes padded out. He studied her for a moment, seeming to be thinking.

"You had better not be thinking about coming into TacoClan territory!" She warned him. The tom laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not." He assured her. "Go onto clan territory where I could encounter an entire patrol within heartbeats?" He twitched his whiskers. "I assure you, the rogues with any sense know to avoid TacoClan."

Wolfleap padded up to the border. "So why are you here?"

The tom shrugged. "I have less sense than some but enough not to cross the border?" He offered, Wolfleap's whiskers twitched and he continued. "Actually I want to know a bit about Clan life."

Wolfleap narrowed her eyes. "Why not join?"

"I have family and friends out here." The dark gray tom replied, "But I'd like to know about the new group."

Wolfleap thought about it. It did make sense. Plus maybe if she told him about the clan, he'd join.

"Okay. I'm Wolfleap." She meowed.

The tom nodded. "And I'm Jet."

The she-cat began with names, and ranks, explaining everything. Jet was a good listener, asking excellent questions, challenging certain things, but praising other. Wolfleap talked until there was nothing left to tell him about.

Then Jet took over, telling her about what it was like to live with his family.

"I was a rogue before I joined TacoClan." She told him. Jet blinked, and shrugged.

"Well, you told me about your life, can't I tell you about mine?" He asked.

Wolfleap met Jet's playful gaze. "I guess that's fair."

Jet told her about his littermate, Flame, and how she was a gentle kind she-cat, Flame's mate, Jet's best friend, Slade. He mentioned that Slade's parents were expecting another litter, and he was excited to have some younger siblings.

Wolfleap listened to Jet, wishing her and her brothers, Flickerpaw and Yellowpaw, got along as well as Jet seemed to with his family. Wolfleap's ears pricked as Jet asked a question. "Do you have any siblings?"

Wolfleap nodded. "Two brothers. Flickerpaw and Yellowpaw."

Jet looked up at the sky yelped. "My family's going to be worrying about me!" Wolfleap looked up and understood. They'd spent half the day talking, in fact it was almost sunset.

"My clanmates are going to panicking!" Wolfleap jumped to her paws.

Jet got to his feet as well. "I enjoyed this talk." He commented. "Meet her again, in a quarter moon?"

Wolfleap glanced at him, meeting the young tom's green eyes, and she nodded, "I'll see you then."

Jet flicked his tail as he raced off.

XXX

Wolfleap crept up to the border and spotted Jet sitting at his regular spot. This was their third meeting, but this was the first one at night.

Jet purred and greeted her with gentle shove. "So, how's Clan life?"

"Same old, how's yours going?" Wolfleap replied, sitting down.

Jet shrugged. "Nothing new I guess." He glanced at her. "You want to come with me and see something?"

Wolfleap nodded, and followed Jet across the border.

The two raced through the territory, Jet occasionally swerving to avoid someone's territory, Wolfleap right on his tail.

"Here it is." He meowed, slowing to a stop. Wolfleap peered around him and gasped. It was a pond, reflecting the moon, and crystal clear. It reminded her of the descriptions she'd heard of the MoonStream but this was in rogue territory.

Jet padded forward and took a deep drink. Wolfleap joined him, the two side by side as they drank. Suddenly Wolfleap felt water splash her. She stared as Jet swam around, laughing.

"Sorry, I just had to jump in." Her friend meowed, his fur slicked down as he hauled himself out. The water droplets shone in the moonlight. Jet shook off, and Wolfleap shied away from him.

"Hey!" She cried, glaring playfully at him.

Jet laughed and raced around the pond, jumping onto a smooth rock. Wolfleap bounded after him, the two laughing and playing, before Wolfleap tackled him, and they ended up rolling into the water.

XXX

Jet lay outside his den, watching Slade and Flame groom each other. They'd be moving away soon, like his parents had. Some rogues were moving away from the TacoClan border.

As Jet watched his very much in love sister and her mate he wondered why he was thinking about Wolfleap. The way she'd laughed when they'd played at the pond, the way her fur had felt against his when she tackled him, her scent, it was all bothering Jet. She'd had to go to the gathering, so they'd missed their meeting for this quarter moon. Jet didn't understand why that had disappointed him so much, or why he thought about the Clan warrior more than usual.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Slade had come over until his friend tapped him.

"You okay Jet?" He asked. Jet sighed and rolled over to look at Slade upside down.

"No." He meowed. "I met this she-cat, and I keep talking to her, and now I can't get her out of my head. I feel a little sick too."

Slade sighed. "You are ill." Jet rolled over and sat up, grass seeds sticking to his pelt.

Slade nodded solemnly. "It's a disease most cats, get, it's called love sickness."

"Come off it." Jet snorted. "I don't love her." Or did he? He stared at Slade. "Oh mouse-dung."

Slade shrugged. "It's not that bad. Trust me."

"No, no, you don't understand, I can't love her!" Jet turned away, horrified. What if Wolfleap felt the same way? Had he inadvertently torn her between him and her clan?

XXX

Wolfleap sat in camp, thinking about Jet. The rogues sense of humor made her laugh, and he always seemed willing to listen.

She jumped as something touched her. It was Shadypaw, the apprentice stared at her.

"Wolfleap, are you okay?" She asked. "You seemed kind of out of it."

The deputy nodded. "I'm fine." Shadypaw shook her head.

"Liar. I bet you're thinking about some tom." The she-cat teased. "Is the oh so great deputy love sick for some tom?" Shadypaw laughed. "I bet it's Blacklight!"

Wolfleap blinked slowly. "Of course not!" She replied, but in her mind she was realizing, yes, she was in love with Jet.

XXX

Wolfleap hurried towards the border, and was greeted by Jet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worry across his face.

"We can't keep doing this Jet." Wolfleap told him. "I'm sorry."

Jet stared at her. "You are in love with me."

Wolfleap stared at him. "How did you know?"

"Because I figured out I was in love with you." Jet explained. "Wolfleap, we, we could make this work."

"No!" She told him. "Don't you get it? It's not fair to us, or my Clan. I need to focus on them, and I can't be dreaming about you."

Jet stared at her, hurt and pain in his eyes. "You're choosing them over me?" He asked softly, sounding heartbroken.

"I have to Jet." Wolfleap murmured. "I'm so sorry." She turned to leave.

"Wolfleap, wait!" Jet called. "Please, one last night."

Wolfleap hesitated, but turned around. "Just for tonight."

Jet nodded. "To the pond?" He suggested softly. Wolfleap nodded, and the two walked there, slower this time, dreading the awkwardness between them.

XXX

Wolfleap woke up, to see Jet still curled up around her, his green eyes fixed on her. She licked him on his cheek and left the pond, running from the memories this place held, and the broken look in Jet's eyes.

Jet got to his paws, and slowly headed away, going to follow his den to follow his family. He couldn't stay here, not now.

XXX

It didn't take long for Wolfleap to figure out she was expecting kits. She sat in the forest trying to figure out what to do. Tacostar needed her at his right paw, he'd waited until she was a warrior to make her deputy. She couldn't betray him by stepping down for at least six moons to raise kits.

She had to do something, and then the plan came to her. She asked Leafspring and Skyheart, two TacoClan warriors to keep her secret and raise the kits. They'd been desperate for a litter, and agreed instantly.

XXX

Jet watched as Flame died giving birth to her and Slade's kit, a sickly she-cat who died a short time later. He grieved for his sister and supported Slade, knowing the pain Slade was feeling, and comforting the tom through this hard time. Both felt as if their hearts had been ripped out of their chest.

It got easier as time went on, and eventually Jet could go for a few days without thinking about her, before something remind him.

XXX

When Wolfleap gave birth, she had two healthy toms, a smoky gray tom like his father, and a black tom. She named them Smokekit and Dark-kit. Then she did one of the hardest things she'd ever done since leave Jet, she gave them up.

The Clan and Tacostar never suspected they were her kits. Which was a good thing, as Wolfleap became Wolfstar within moons of giving up Smokekit and Dark-kit.

She watched them proudly, Darkpaw becoming Inkedwolf's apprentice and Smokepaw went to Shadyfeather. Smokepaw had his father's wit and sarcasms where as Darkpaw took more after her.

Still she wished Jet could see them. She'd looked for the rogue, in vain. There was no trace of him.

XXX

Jet was left with his younger brother Flare. His parents had died of disease and Slade had moved away, much to Jet's horror. He needed his best friend now more than ever. But Flare was different, Flare he could tell about Wolfleap. Flare supported his older brother, hero worship glowing in his yellow eyes.

Jet knew he was still love sick for Wolfleap even seasons after she'd left him. But he could handle it now. He could move on.

XXX

Wolfstar was so proud of her sons, watching them become great warriors for the clan. Darkstorm had deep compassion for the clan which balanced out his brother's sharp tongue. How Darkstorm put up with him she had no idea, but she could guess. She loved both her kits, but was careful to hide it.

Every once in awhile she would remember Jet with a pain, especially when she looked at Smokefrost, like father like son was never more true.

But Wolfstar was never prouder of them.

XXX

Jet watched Flare become a strong young cat, at five moons he made his first catch, a mouse. He was proud of him. And Flare was thrilled at his brother's praise.

Flare, who thought Jet could do no wrong, Flare who didn't understand that Wolfleap was a mistake of the heart, Flare who Jet loved for being so naïve.

Until that day he went back to near Clan territories. Flare was seven moons old. They got separated, and Jet searched for Flare, eventually coming to the pond, where he stared at the water, staring at his reflection and wondered when the tom that stared back at him had become world weary and no longer carefree.

The pains of being love sick.

XXX

Wolfstar felt her world coming apart when the truth came out. When Smokefrost and Darkstorm found out the truth.

She stared at her sons, praying they'd accept it, accept her, but of course Smokefrost could never make things easy.

Now she wished she had Jet at her side, now she needed him, needed his support, she needed to tell him everything and see him nodded and tell her she was doing the right thing.

But he wasn't here. She'd chased him away, all that remained of him was the illness of the heart she had and her sons.

XXX

It was a miracle. That's what the two heart sick mates thought when they saw each other again. Jet couldn't believe it, but his heart screamed it was her and his eyes showed it was her, and yes, it was her.

Jet couldn't believe it, he'd gotten her back. Then Flare, who'd been forced to join another clan joined TacoClan as Flarepaw. His family was together, and Jet, now Jetfur warrior of TacoClan, could relax.

But no, that wasn't meant to be. When Wolfstar died, that pain, the illness known as love sickness it all came back.

That's what killed Jetfur. The illness in his chest as his heart broke.

XXX

A.N: A friend was at my house looked at this and said it reminded her of a video she'd seen for Crowfeather/Leafpool with the song Sober by Kelly Clarkson.


	12. Skeleton

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Skeleton

I crashed through the snow, ignoring the flakes getting in my eyes. My hind leg hurt, with a throb that got better and worse constantly, it was my bad leg, the reason I was out here. My Clan drove out cats that had, flaws. And a twisted hind leg is a definite flaw. I stumbled again, this time it felt like I'd stepped on shards of ice in my front left paw. I picked up and examined it, but there was nothing there. I shook my head and continued on my journey.

I staggered through another snowdrift, this one felt colder than the last one, the wind easily piercing my thin body. It's hard enough to hunt in leaf-bare, but the technique I used in green-leaf didn't work in the snow. I had actually figured out how to hunt, and excelled at it. Until now. But now I'd lived, and I just had to make it back to Clan camp.

The clan had an interesting way of doing things, it would drive out the weak cats in green-leaf or when they were six moons old, and if they made it until the first snow of Leaf-bare then they would be welcomed back to the clan and treated well, as equal warriors, some even better for their ability to survive.

I would settle for equal. I just wanted, no needed, to get out of this cold. I wondered if my brother was a warrior yet. I had two siblings, a brother and a sister. My brother always played with me, carefully of course. My sister ignored us for the most part, paying more attention to the apprentices, as if she might become one sooner if she stalked them. I snorted, shooting some snow out of my nose, as if. Our leader was as strict as they come.

I paused, ignoring the freezing wind that swept through the territory. What was the leader's name? I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember. I let out a gasp when I realized I'd forgotten my brother's name. I'd forgotten mine a long time ago. When you live by yourself, your name becomes nothing to you. But my siblings' names, my parents, they've all faded.

I almost screamed in horror. What if when I go back to the Clan, no one recognizes me, like I won't recognize them? But I shook my head, and kept moving. They'd recognize me at least. With this leg they'd have to.

I struggled to remember something, as the branches over head shipped back and forth in the fierce wind. I glared at them, the noise they made as they scraped against one another was distracting. Then I chuckled and shook my head. I'd been alone too long, if I thought glaring at a tree would do something.

The snow now came up to my chest, my brown fur standing out against the snow. Well it stood out less now, as I was lightly dusted in fine white flakes. I limped forward once more, determined to make it to camp.

I tripped over something buried in the snow and fell forward. I was surrounded by whiteness and it felt peaceful, a little cold but it was quiet and peaceful.

_I played with another brown kit, this one had tabby stripes unlike me. I ignored the russet she-cat glaring at us as we played, my sister was of little importance right now._

_He batted a moss ball to me and I knocked it back to him. He glanced at me, his yellow eyes serious._

"_You'll come back right?" He asked softly. "You'll make it back this leaf-bare right?"_

_I purred, and limped over to nudge him. "Of course! I promise I'll come back." I rolled the moss ball under one paw and glanced at the medicine cat's den. Shame she already had an apprentice… That was one way deformed cats were spared, if they proved they could be a medicine cat apprentice._

_The brown tabby, my brother, tapped me with his tail and I turned to look at him. "What, Brackenkit?"_

_My brother blinked at me. "Come on Oak, get up. Get up. You promised me you'd come back."_

I gasped, and coughed as I'd just inhaled snow. I stood up and scrambled out of the hole I'd been lying in, knocking snow off me.

My name had been Oak-kit. I'd dropped the kit part when I was driven out, so I'd been Oak for a few moons.

I shook my head, snow falling off my whiskers, a clump slid of my forehead, and I blinked my eyes a few times. I looked around, and wondered if I was even going the right way. I'd been six moons old when they had thrown me out; I didn't know the territory well. How sad is that? I was born here, but never raised. I had to raise myself because of something I had no control over.

A flaw in my skeleton was the reason I was out here tonight, freezing, starving, alone, when I could've been in a den, warm and safe, surrounded by other warriors.

I stare at the trees around me, stripped of their leaves. They look eerie, almost like skeletons of what they are in green-leaf. Then I think they're mocking me, they're perfect where as I'm twisted and deformed.

But I keep walking, I have to get to camp. Perhaps then I can finally rid myself of these types of thoughts. When one is alone, one's thoughts become odd and twisted.

I've reached the pines, which I remember are near the clan camp. I remember, it's faint but there, the warriors talking about the pines. I'm glad I'm here, because the pine needles offer a carpet to walk on, a way to prevent me from sinking in the snow. It's sheltered here, and the wind is muffled, likely by the pine branches, which are the only trees covered. The first and only break in the empty white expanse around me. I welcome the change and the fresh scent of pine sap. The pine needles felt odd beneath my paws, and I sat down, picking the ice out from between my toes. I spat the balls out, then breathed on my pads, examining them for signs of damage. I'd heard from other rogues that sometimes long exposure to cold could hurt your pads. I paused, no, I'd heard from rogues. Not other rogues for I was one no longer. At least I didn't consider myself one.

I hesitated, and pricked my ears. Something was crunching through the snow towards me. I stood up, and was startled when a flash of russet landed in front of me.

I stared at the she-cat in surprise; my sister was standing in front of me. I struggled to remember her name, but I was drawing a blank.

She walked towards me, and I met her gaze. "H-hey. It's me, Oak. Your brother."

She looked at me, this odd look on her face, and I took a step back. "Oh I know who you are. I also know you're a rogue on our territory, a lame one at that."

I took several more steps back, "But, but, Emberkit, err… well I know you're not Emberkit now but… Anyway, the Clan always takes us back if we can survive by ourselves."

She chuckled softly. "Yes Oak, because the Clan is mouse-brained and believes you are blessed by StarClan. How could you be blessed? You thin, lame, twisted, pathetic excuse for a cat! If you re-joined the Clan you'd be treated like a hero and I'd be left in your shadow."

I stared at her, "What are you talking about?" I asked, my hackles starting to rise. _Please StarClan, don't let us fight! _I'd never been much of a fighter, with no mentor and a bad hind leg.

She stepped forward and I stepped back, my hindquarters crashing into the tree behind me. She gave me a pitying look.

"Well Oak, what kind of Clan is full of cripples that they treat like honorable warriors?" She asked. There was a flash of claws and I gasped, a horrible noise filling the air. As I crumpled to the ground I realized it was me.

She crouched down to look me in the eyes. "My name is Emberclaw these days. Just so you know."

I gasped, struggling to breath, making that horrible noise again. I sounded like I was vomiting and gasping at the same time.

"Of course Brackenwhisker will be crushed that you never came back, but oh well." Emberclaw glanced at me and scoffed. "I needed to leave you two behind to become leader."

So now I'm lying here on top of pine needles, the snow below them turning red. That noise is becoming fainter and more of a ragged gasp, which comforts me. It means it'll be over soon, all this pain will be ending at some point.

Brackenwhisker, brother, I'm sorry. Maybe someday you'll find my skeleton here and recognize me by me back leg, and you'll know. You'll know I tried to keep my promise. And it's not my fault I didn't!

But for now, I have to lay here and bleed. And curse my skeleton for being disfigured and my Clan and sister for not accepting it.


	13. Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Nothing

Brackenwhisker rested his head on his paws, staring at the entrance to camp. The brown earth was covered in a dusting of white and snow was still coming down. The brown tom was covered in the snow too, but he didn't bother to shake it off. He was waiting, as he did every day since the leaves fell off the trees and the wind turned cold. It was leaf-bare, where was Oak?

A purr rumbled in Brackenwhisker's throat as he remembered what his brother had said the day he'd left.

_The young brown tom met Brackenpaw's gaze. It was right after his and Emberpaw's apprentice ceremony. Oak-kit nodded to him light blazing in his green eyes. He'd keep his promise. He'd be back._

_As he headed out of camp, Brackenpaw raced after him. The Clan let him go, let him say good-bye to his brother._

"_Oak-kit!" The tabby called, sliding to a stop in the foliage. Oak-kit turned to face him, and shoved him lightly._

"_Already missing me?" He asked._

_Brackenpaw stared at his brother, jaws trying to form the words to say what he needed to. The wind swept through the trees, the broken sunlight dappling the two brothers._

"_Stay safe." He finally decided. "And make sure I see you again." His brother purred, and limped forward to shove him._

"_I will." Oak-kit promised. "One more thing, I'm Oak now." He twitched his whisker at Brackenpaw's expression. "You got a new name today, why shouldn't I? Plus, imagine, coming back to the clan, warrior aged, and still called Oak-kit! I'd die of embarrassment!"_

_Brackenpaw laughed softly, but met his brother's gaze. "You'll be back right?"_

"_I'll be back." Oak nodded. "StarClan themselves couldn't stop me!" He head-butted his brother affectionately. "And I expect you'll be a great warrior by then, so train hard."_

_The two brothers stared at each other then spoke at the same time. "May StarClan light your path."_

Brackenwhisker sighed, his sides heaving and flakes fell off him. He glanced towards the entrance, and lifted his head. He lowered it when he saw nothing there.

The warrior kept his ears pricked, and raised his head, half rising when he heard paw steps. It was Emberclaw, their sister.

The russet she-cat glanced at him, and wandered over. "Brackenwhisker." She meowed slowly. "Don't you think it's time you gave up?" She asked. "I don't think he's coming back. And it's sad to watch you wait for _him_." Emberclaw never called Oak, brother, or admitted being related to him.

"Our brother will be back." Brackenwhisker snapped, stressing our brother. "He promised me he'd be back. We were going to be warriors together."

Emberclaw sighed, and said something under her breath about cripples.

It was a well known fact Emberclaw was not fond of the Clan's tradition of throwing out cripples. Actually her problem was that they let them back in. Brackenwhisker's problem was that they threw them out.

Brackenwhisker rose fully, snow falling off. "What was that?" He challenged, his fur fluffing out.

Emberclaw turned to look at him, "You and your dreams. Wake up, you're not a kit anymore, grow up, Brackenwhisker! What kind of warrior would he have made! He was crippled."

Brackenwhisker snarled, and took step forward until there was hardly a whisker of space between them.

"Tawnyfrost is a fine warrior." He growled, "Did you forget you were named for our mother's littermate, Emberpelt, who became deputy despite being crippled? And don't talk about Oak as if he's dead!"

Emberclaw stepped back, ears flattened and eyes wide. "I'm sorry." She meowed quickly.

Brackenwhisker sighed, and shook his head. "It's all right." He inhaled, the cold air tickling his nose, but he smelled something else. "There's blood on you."

Emberclaw shrugged. "I was out hunting. I scratched a rabbit, but it got away."

The tabby chuckled. "Bad luck." He meowed, then sat down, gazing determinedly at the entrance. He glanced at Emberclaw and added. "Nothing you can say will make me stop waiting."

Emberclaw let out a slow breath, and padded away, shaking her head sadly. Brackenwhisker sank his claws in. Emberclaw had always failed to grasp why the crippled warriors were the best.

A loner's life was hard, you had no one to rely on, you had to fend for yourself, and if you were untrained it's defiantly hard. But to go against those odds crippled? It was nothing short of a miracle if you lived.

Which was why the Clan treated any that survived the way they did. They'd faced horrible odds and come out victorious. They knew what it was like to truly struggle, which is why they did actually make the best warriors.

Brackenwhisker nodded, and Oak had the determination to do it. He knew his brother did. Now all he had to do was wait.

XXX

Brackenwhisker maintained a small amount of hope all leaf-bare, but as the leaves grew on the trees, his hope shrank to almost nothing. Oak wasn't back. He'd broken his promise.

One day though, a hunting patrol came back, looking oddly grim. Ravenshadow, one of the best hunters in the Clan, and the patrol leader, said something to her patrol, and one of the other warriors went towards the leader's den.

Ravenshadow padded up to him, the black she-cat's yellow eyes serious. "Brackenwhisker, which one of Oak's paws was twisted?" The whole Clan had picked up on calling him Oak, when Brackenpaw had explained.

The tabby blinked and drew back at the seemingly random question. "His, uhh… back left one."

The she-cat blinked and glanced down, letting out a breath that stirred the dust "Inward or outward?" She glanced up. "Which way was it twisted?" She clarified.

"Inward, towards the other one." He answered immediately. "Why?" The senior warrior looked away, before looking back at him, her gaze softening.

"Brackenwhisker I'm sorry. My patrol found a skeleton on Clan territory. A cat's skeleton it looked like. With a twisted back paw. The left one, twisted inward."

Brackenwhisker stared at her, and shook his head as his whole world crashed around him. "No!" He yowled. "It can't be, no!" He backed up shaking his head. "He promised me! He said nothing could stop him from coming back!" The warrior shrank back, eyes widened with shock and grief cracking his voice.

"He was at the pine trees." Ravenshadow told him. "He was close to camp. We suspect that he was trying, Brackenwhisker."

Brackenwhisker stared at her, words failing him, everything failing him. Nothing seemed right, nothing could fix this.

The brown tabby started forward, only to stop when a large ginger tom stepped in front of him. It was Flamepelt, his old mentor. He'd been standing near them, and he had to have heard Ravenshadow's news.

The ginger tom shook his head. "Don't Brackenwhisker. You won't gain a thing by forcing yourself to look."

Brackenwhisker met his former mentor's yellow gaze, and crumpled to the ground, covering his muzzle with his paws, and let out a wordless yowl. It was muffled by his paws, but it escaped none the less.

Ravenshadow hesitated then glanced over. "Lionstar." Brackenwhisker glanced up at the golden tabby.

Lionstar blinked at him. "Don't stop grieving just because I'm here." He told him softly.

The warrior nodded and took shaky breaths while Flamepelt, ran his tail down his back.

"There's more." Ravenshadow murmured to the leader, glancing at Brackenwhisker. "We found tufts of fur in Oak's claws."

"What?" Brackenwhisker sat up, "Then he was killed by someone?"

Ravenshadow gazed at him. "Brackenwhisker…" She meowed slowly. "I'm not sure you want to hear this."

"What I want is to punish whoever killed my brother!" Brackenwhisker snapped, glad to have anger to replace the hollow feeling inside him.

Ravenshadow glanced at Lionstar. "The fur was russet colored."

"But that means…." Brackenwhisker pulled in a deep breath. There were three russet cats in the Clan.

His mother, who was out hunting, but she wouldn't have killed her own son! Blazepaw, Flamepelt's son, but the tom would've been too young at the time, unless he killed Oak thinking he was an intruder.

Then Brackenwhisker faced the truth. His sister was russet colored and hated crippled cats. She'd always complained that Oak had made them look weak in the Clans' eyes, and said she'd have been better off without him.

Brackenwhisker's leg shook, his whole body trembling. "No, not Emberclaw. Surely not." But he couldn't deny the truth.

He saw his sister across camp, she looked so normal, she hadn't been told their brother's body had been found. How could she have killed their brother, and then acted as if nothing had changed?

XXX

When confronted with the evidence Emberclaw confessed. She'd killed Oak, and in his death throes he'd clawed at her. He'd been struggling to breath and probably no idea he had.

Emptiness filled Brackenwhisker as he listened to his sister describe how she'd left Oak bleeding and choking to death in the snow. She'd left her own brother to die, after all she'd killed him!

Of course she was exiled, and she glared at Brackenwhisker as she left, but he felt nothing towards the she-cat. She was no sister of his. Not after this.

Brackenwhisker expected the hollow feeling to pass, fade as life went on. It did to an extent but at random moments, he'd feel nothing. Emotionless as if he he'd never been able to experience emotion.

The nothingness consumed him, and he didn't struggle. He'd rather feel nothing at all, than feel the pain of everyday life.


	14. Servitude

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Servitude

"Why do I have to do this?" Icepaw snarled, as he ripped moss off of the tree trunk. He had a small pile already, but it wasn't quite enough.

The white apprentice's long claws gleamed as he slashed at the lichen clinging to the trunk. Deep grooves were left behind, and wood chips flew into the moss.

Icepaw growled and lashed his tail. "Mouse-dung!" He started picking them out; Vineclaw would have his hide for bedding if there were splinters in the moss.

"I didn't do this to punish you." Icepaw almost jumped into the air at his mentor's voice. He whirled to face the brown she-cat.

Icepaw bit back a sharp retort of, "Really? Then why did you do this?"

Vineclaw sighed. "You needed to learn respect and about servitude." Icepaw huffed softly, and stared into his mentor's green eyes. He knew why she'd done it. She'd always liked Cinderpaw more. The smug look on the tom's face when Icepaw had been assigned to this duty still rankled him.

Cinderpaw was younger than Icepaw by two moons, and Icepaw had always struggled to outdo the leader's son. Cinderpaw was Stonestar's kit, leader's pride, but a more stuck up cat Icepaw had yet to meet. How the gray apprentice had gotten to be the clan's favorite was anyone's guess. Icepaw was by far a better fighter, and deserved to be a warrior a moon ago. In fact, that's what he'd thought Vineclaw had come to tell him. Then she told him he had to take care of the elder's and queens for one moon.

Cinderpaw's stunned and then smug expression flashed in Icepaw's mind. The moment Vineclaw had left Cinderpaw had turned to the older apprentice and taunted, "Well Icepaw, when I'm a warrior, I'll save you a spot in the den."

Vineclaw wasn't doing this for him. She was doing this for Cinderpaw.

Icepaw went back to pulling at the moss, ignoring Vineclaw. She could favor another apprentice. He'd be a warrior someday, and then he'd show everyone how much greater than Cinderpaw he was.

He heard his mentor sigh, and she walked away, Icepaw smirked. Good. Maybe she'd feel bad. Especially if Cinderpaw became a warrior before him. He sank his claws into the ground, remembering Cinderpaw's jeers as he went to train that morning.

Icepaw snarled, a deep gutteral sound. He was supposed to be a warrior soon! He should be being assessed, not cleaning dens. How was he supposed to be a warrior if he got out of practice? Then he'd never be Icetalon, or whatever his warrior name was.

He unsheathed his claws for a moment. ThunderClan would run like cowards when he was finally a warrior. He'd heard stories about some of the warriors; Darkfang the former ThunderClan deputy had died, so that was good. The deputy had been the only ThunderClan warrior that they considered truly dangerous. Some tom named Foxclaw had been named the new deputy and if the way Flintstar looked at the last gathering was any indication, he'd be leader soon.

Icepaw balled up the moss and carried it back to camp.

XXX

When Icepaw got back, Cinderpaw was already in camp, showing the kits his new battle move. Icepaw just tightened his grip on the moss and ignored him.

Then he heard Ivypaw speak. "Wow, that's amazing Cinderpaw!"

Icepaw froze and turned his head. Ivypaw had always liked him, not Cinderpaw! But the white and black tabby was sitting there admiring the dark gray tom.

Cinderpaw shrugged and raised his head. "I learned it today," he bragged.

The kits all looked amazed and began trying to imitate Cinderpaw. The apprentice watched, then rested his tail on Ivypaw's.

When she didn't object, he turned to Icepaw, gave him a smirk, and winked.

Ivypaw screwed his eyes shut for a moment, cursing Vineclaw for forcing him into servitude like this. Then he whirled and plunged into the elder's den.

Lilyheart, a small tabby she-cat, was sleeping when Icepaw walked in. She was the only elder at the moment, so at least it wouldn't be too hard.

"Good afternoon, Icepaw." The white apprentice jumped a little, and turned.

Lilyheart was awake, and twitched her whiskers. "Some new moss? Great!" The she-cat got up, and sat down, giving Icepaw plenty of room to work.

Icepaw got to work, narrowing his yellow eyes. He didn't let Lilyheart see though. He worked in silence for a little while, then the elder spoke.

"You remind me of Smallwhisker." She commented, and Icepaw shrugged. He didn't know how he remind the queen of her dark gray son, but if she thought so, oh well.

"He always hated taking care of the elders, like you." Lilytail's comment made Icepaw pause, for just a heartbeat. Lilyheart laughed softly from behind him.

"I had several kits and mentored an apprentice, Icepaw, I can tell when a young cat is resentful about doing chores," she said lightly. Icepaw glanced over his shoulder, if anything the she-cat seemed amused. Icepaw tightened his shoulder and went back to his work.

Lilypool continued, "Vineclaw told me you had a temper and that you'd probably give me the cold shoulder."

Icepaw growled. "I just don't want to be here." He needed to train, do important things.

Lilyheart gasped. "He speaks!" The she-cat purred in amusement at the look Icepaw gave her.

"Well, you ignore the story I'm about to tell you then," Lilyheart stated. Icepaw bit back a sigh.

Lilypool made a small noise. "An apprentice that doesn't like stories?"

"I'm almost twelve moons. I'm too old for tales of battles and amazing warriors." Icepaw replied.

"This one's not about a battle. It's about servitude, what you doing now."

Icepaw shrugged again. "Not sure how much attention I'll pay." He continued removing old moss.

"Well, there was a time you would've enjoyed, the clans had no elders. They either left the clan, or died as a warrior of old age." Lilyheart told him. "Or fought too hard in battle. Well there was a young warrior, named Brownstripe. He was an ordinary warrior, but his mentor had been one of the oldest warriors in the clan. Brownstripe was close to his mentor, who was named Eaglewing. As she got older, her sight got bad, and she wasn't as fast as she used to be which meant she'd probably be asked to leave the clan. Brownstripe often hunted with her and always had her take credit for most of his catches."

"Eventually the leader caught on, and asked Eaglewing to leave. Brownstripe argued with the leader, to the clan's shock. He pointed out that Eaglewing had served the clan well, fought for the Clan and swore to defend it even with her life. So why cast her out? He pointed out she remembered things none of the others did. This was back just after the Clans formed. Brownstripe pointed out Eaglewing had known Shadowstar, she was one of the few cats left that had." Lilyheart stopped, and Icepaw looked up from the moss he was placing.

"What?" he asked, "Why'd you stop?" He froze, realizing why the old she-cat had.

The tabby purred. "So you were paying attention. Not so boring after all is it?"

Icepaw shrugged. "Not as boring as collecting moss." he replied, attempting to sound uninterested.

Lilyheart's green eyes lingered on him, then she continued. "So Hollystar hesitated. She considered what Brownstripe had said. He added that she could still have duties, just not hunting and fighting. Hollystar asked him what she could do. Brownstripe replied that she could bury fallen clanmates, tell the kits stories, and offer advice." Lilyheart stopped for a moment, and commented, "We still do that you know." Icepaw shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Hollystar asked him who would take care of the elderly cats. Brownstripe suggested the apprentices could do it, so that they could learn to respect those older than them. He also pointed out that this would be the warrior's reward for having served the clan for their whole life. Hollystar agreed to his plan, and ever since the clan's have had elders and taken care of them in thanks for them defending clan when they were warriors." Lillyheart finished. "Do you understand Icepaw?"

"Yeah. I didn't think about what would happen to me after I was warrior. I suppose I'll appreciate the apprentices then." Icepaw murmured.

Lilyheart nodded. "They'll take care of you, just like you took care of me." She flicked her tail over his ears. "Because every cat in the Clan has a place, and has a duty."

Icepaw blinked, and nodded. He went back to work, but the tension was gone from shoulders. When he had an apprentice, he'd tell them that story.

"I'll go get you some prey." The white apprentice promised, hurrying off. Lilyheart twitched her whiskers, and commented. "Well, Vineclaw?"

"Fine, I'll catch you a sparrow." The she-cat muttered from outside the den.

Smallwhisker's voice joined his mate. "I warned you."

"Oh hush you furball!" Vineclaw retorted, and there was rustling. Lilyheart's whiskers twitched, her kit had grown so much.

Icepaw grabbed a squirrel from the prey pile and saw Cinderpaw walking towards him, the gray tom sneered at him. "Still working hard are we?"

Icepaw didn't reply, as he turned to go he heard Cinderpaw snort. "Thank StarClan it's not me."

He set the squirrel down, without turning around he commented. "Yes. You know there's a reason you're not. A fox would take better care of them than you."

The white tom grabbed the squirrel and continued to the elder's den, not sparing a glance at Cinderpaw.


	15. Possibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Possibilities

Bane flicked his tail, the large black tom snarled under his breath.

Scourge glanced at the younger cat. "What?" he asked his icy voice soft in the black alley.

"I don't trust Tigerstar." Bane replied, his yellow-green eyes narrowing. His eyes were a sickly green color, like poison.

"You shouldn't." Scourge told him curtly. "Remember the story I told you about forest cats?" He waited for no response. "That was him."

Bane chuckled. "Lovely irony isn't? The kit he attacked once has grown to the point he needs his help."

Scourge nodded. "I agree. More irony will come, as will my vengeance."

"I can't wait to see it." Bane murmured.

"Unfortunately, you won't." Scourge meowed. Bane glanced at the smaller tom. "What?"

"I won't just march out of here with all my cats." Scourge informed him curtly. "You will remain here to keep things under control."

"What?" Bone demanded, the large black and white tom stalking forward. "Why are you leaving him in charge? I'm your second-in-command."

"But he's my heir." Scourge replied, blue eyes glaring at Bone. "He will have to get used to giving orders and ruling groups of cats."

Bane smirked at Bone, the younger tom was more important to Scourge. As the tom had no mate or kits, Bane had been chosen to be the next BloodClan leader.

"I've trained him since birth, he'll do fine. He can handle any possibility." Scourge stated curtly. "Unless he suddenly decides to take over while I'm gone."

"I'm not stupid Scourge."

The small tom nodded. "I would hope not."

"Who will be remaining with me?" Bane asked.

"Queens with kits, and among our fighters; Brick, Fang, Rain, Flight, Leo, Clip, and Snarl to name a few."

"That's interesting." Bane commented. "Very well, then." He stood up and stretched. "So, you haven't heard about Leo then have you?"

"Of course I have. He's staying here for a reason." Scourge muttered. "I'm giving him a chance he really doesn't deserve." He gave Bane a look. "You know if he's a traitor what he will do."

"Yes. He will not succeed." Bane's claws scraped the hard ground beneath them.

Scourge purred. "Good." He nodded to his heir. "You are dismissed."

Bane dipped his head, and walked off, the teeth on his thick brown collar glistened in the harsh street light.

"Good luck Scourge." he called over his shoulder.

XXX

Bane stared at Leo, the golden brown tom was trapped beneath Snarl and Clip. Brick lay on the ground, his blood dripping off Bane's teeth.

"Leo, did you really think you would win?" Bane asked softly, the tom stared at the traitor contemptuously.

"Snarl, Clip. Finish him." He ordered, not looking away as the two ripped Leo's throat open.

When the tom stopped convulsing, Bane looked at Clip. "Was your sister still with him?"

"Yes." Clip replied.

Bane jerked his head at Fang. "Find her. We need to talk to her. If she was involved…" He didn't have to finish.

Fang nodded and raced off. Bane smirked. One of the many possibilities he and Scourge had discussed. Traitors in the Clan. Bane had performed exactly as Scourge had taught him. The leader would be pleased with his heir.

XXX

Flight had vanished, Bane ordered her killed if found on BloodClan territory. He would discuss what to do when Scourge got back.

The heir to BloodClan appointed Snarl in Brick's place. That had been a possibility mentioned in passing, Scourge hadn't truly considered that one of his generals would turn on them. So Bane acted on his discretion, replacing Brick without much though. Snarl was a good choice, smarter than Bone, and extremely vicious.

XXX

There was one possibility Scourge never taught Bane to deal with, so of course, it happened.

Scourge had been gone almost five days, when Blade, one of the newer recruits, burst into the alley, bleeding heavily and panting.

Bane jumped to his paws, and demanded. "Why are you here?"

Blade stared at him blankly, a vacant look in his eyes.

Fury, a ginger she-cat with white paws, en tered. "Bane. We had to retreat."

"What?" The tom demanded, then lowered his voice. "Where's Scourge?"

"He's dead." Blade murmured, the gray tom turned to stare through Bane. "The ginger tom, he killed him, but he came back."

"Huh?" Snarl stared at him. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"The ginger tom came back from the dead!" one of the other cats shouted. The remains of Scourge's battle party had returned.

"That's mouse-brained." Bane snapped, jumping onto the dumpster. "Cats of BloodClan!" He yowled, which caused Flash and Blaze to run off. The brother and sister were the messengers of BloodClan, they were gathering the cats that weren't already there.

Snarl assumed his new position at the foot of the dumpster, but Bone's spot remained open.

Bane looked at the place quizzically, shaking his head. Surely, not. Bone and Scourge were probably very much alive, these weaklings just panicked.

Flash and Blaze rounded the corner, before assuming their spots on a cardboard box. They lived in an alley close by, so they could report for duty at any time.

The last of the cats that had remained appeared, and Bane stared at Blade. "What happened?"

Blade swallowed and reported emotionlessly. "We arrived at the forest and spent the night with ShadowClan. The next day we went to a clearing, to see if Tigerstar would need us. We moved forward at some point, and a ginger tom asked who we were. Tigerstar introduced us, then the tom told of things Tigerstar had done. It was obvious he wouldn't keep his deal with us to let us have part of the forest. Tigerstar ordered us to attack. We waited for Scourge. He told Tigerstar we would not fight, he wanted to think over what he'd heard. Tigerstar attacked him and Scourge killed him."

Bane growled. "Good. Then what? Surely this didn't take four days?"

"No." Fury spoke now, the she-cat had a dark tone, as always she sounded furious. "Scourge gave the rest of the cats three days to surrender or be killed. Today was the third day. We began fighting, and we lost Bone. Then the orange tom went down. I thought he was dead but then he got up and attacked Scourge."

Bane snarled softly. "And then?"

"He… he killed Scourge." Fury shook her head. "I saw his body, Bane."

Bane sat still for a moment, thinking. Scourge had prepared him for every possibility they had thought of, everything that could every happen. Except this. They had never prepared Bane for this.

Bane blinked. Scourge had prepared him for this possibility. Scourge named him the heir, and he was the new leader.

"Bane!" A voice called, the black tom jerked his head.

Clash, Ruin, and Rat came forward, carrying Scourge's body. "You cowards." Clash hissed at the rest of the group. "We still could've won!"

Several of the cats flinched.

"True." Bane mused. "You've all let BloodClan down." It was deadly silent. "However, I'm sure it's understandable." His voice was soft, almost caring. "Losing Scourge and Bone must have shocked you so much you forgot how to fight." His voice hardened at the end, he saw several cats look uncomfortable.

Rat spoke up. "Bane. We lost others too. Jaggedtooth, Snake, Ice, Hollow, Shade, Patch, Black, Raze, Diesel, and Starve. I don't know how many more."

Bane snarled under his breath. "Wonderful. Most of the honor guard, except for you three."

He let out a loud yowl. "BloodClan! We lost many cats in the fight in the forest. But we will get our revenge on them. Should it take moons or seasons, we will one day get them."

The cats yowled their approval, and Bane waited.

"They think we gave up, but for BloodClan, that is not a possibility!" He stated firmly. BloodClan nodded.

"Now, first things first." Bane jumped down. "Clash, Ruin, Rat. Choose the new members of the honor guard. You each choose two, and will ensure they are as good as you. Otherwise, well, the honor guard will be going through many changes."

Rat nodded, the commander of the honor guard stepped forward. "All those who think they're good enough to be here, step forward."

Bane watched as Fury, Clip, Fang, Wire, Breeze and Lash became the new honor guards.

"Rat. You will replace Bone." Bane ordered. "And by the next moon, I want you all to be in top fighting condition."

XXX

It had taken three seasons to get the Clan into the shape Bane wanted it in. He promptly took over all of the city, gaining more cats than Scourge had. It took six moons to get them equal to his warriors.

An encounter with a disease put BloodClan on hold, setting the plan back for almost two seasons.

By then, the forest had been destroyed, and there was no one to get revenge on. Until Bane learned that the forest cats still lived, further away.

He conquered the mountains with ease, leaving the Tribe that lived there in a disarray. And he'd reached the lake. His reinforced claws sank into the ground beneath him.

He looked over his Clan. "We have a moon to get ready to fight them." He stated. "Then, we will own this territory."

And when he found that ginger cat, the possibilities he'd imagined would finally be reality. BloodClan would conquer these Clans once and for all.

XXX

Author's Note: Okay, to clarify, that last bit, when they're at the lake, is around the Omen of Stars series. It took awhile to find out where the clans were. I might visit this little AU verse again.

Author's Note: Ugh, I kind of hate this chapter; compared to the others it's horrible. But I need to complete it to continue.


	16. Weightless

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Weightless

The she-cat stared at her reflection in the pool of water, turning her head, standing up, sitting down, and finally she lay down, one paw barely touching the water. She let out a sigh, watching the ripples spread out. Sootfang felt the weight in her belly were her kits stirred. The water rushed past, in a soft soothing babble.

She flicked her ears at the quiet paw steps coming up behind her. "What do you want Mothfur?" she asked, assuming it was her best friend that had come to find her.

There was no response, and the gray tabby she-cat raised her head. "Mothfur, I know you're there." She'd left camp to think about the small lives growing inside. And the trickle doubt she'd had about these kits.

There was a clicking noise, the sound of a tongue hitting the roof of the cat's mouth, and she whirled. That was Spiderstep's sound, his way of informing other cats it was him.

Sure enough, the mute tom stood behind her, his gray pelt sleek, and his always emotional filled green eyes held amusement.

Sootfang got to her paws, stumbling a little, still unused to the weight. The tom took a step forward, but she looked away.

A humph made her look at the tom, who lashed his tail, eyes narrowed in hurt. His ears flattened, and he turned his head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly, realizing she'd slighted the silent tom.

Spiderstep let his shoulder's fall, his eyes filled with caring and he reached forward with his muzzle. Sootfang let him, he gently licked her ear.

She pressed her muzzle against his check. "Oh, Spiderstep." Her fear about the kits came out as she whispered her mate's name.

The tom rubbed back, before drawing back, eyes dark.

Sootfang sighed; she sat down, facing the river. Spiderstep walked up beside her, settling down himself, curling his long tail around her.

Sootfang leaned against him, grateful for his warmth. "I'm just worried."

Spiderstep's breath rushed against her ear.

Sootfang closed her eyes, and pressed her head against his chest fur. "I know you are too." She relaxed, her mate's tongue dragging slowly down her back.

Sootfang purred, leaning against the dark gray tom, as he continued to groom her.

"I'm sure they'll be wonderful kits." She whispered, as the Greenleaf air swirled around them, the scent of flowers and fresh air filling her nose, along with her mate's scent.

Spiderstep's tail brushed against her side, his way of saying. "They're your kits, what else could they be?"

She glanced up at him. "Thanks, but they're your kits too."

The tom's whiskers twitched, and he gave her a long look. Sootfang let out a soft chuckle; once you spent enough time around Spiderstep what he wanted to say became obvious, even when he didn't use his personal language of gestures, movements and signals.

"Yes, that's part of what made me worried in the first place." She rubbed against him, trying to show him she didn't mind.

Spiderstep turned away, tail flicking back and forth. Sootfang glanced her mate, something was obviously bothering him.

"Are you just worried about one of them being mute?" she asked, almost certain that wasn't it.

Spiderstep shook his head, and touch his tail to his throat. His mate understood the simple gesture. _"Because I'm mute."_

Sootfang blinked at him. "I love you, no matter what. You wouldn't be you if you could talk."

Spiderstep seemed to relax a little, if the smile he gave her was any indication.

Sootfang smiled a little back at him. "Anyway, if one of our kits is mute, you'll have done all the hard work. It can just use your code."

Spiderstep's whiskers twitched, and Sootfang forced a purr. The weight in her chest remained, however. But there was nothing she could do; she was expecting Spiderstep's kits. They'd have to see what happened.

XXX

Side by side the mates entered the camp, tails twined together. Sootfang's weight was easing, even if they were mute, look at Spiderstep. He was a great warrior, and would be an excellent father.

Mothfur glanced at them with an amused expression, Sootfang shot her best friend a joking glare, Mothfur rolled her eyes and got to her paws.

Falconheart glanced at them, the gray and brown patched tom nodded to his brother and Sootfang, before returning to the thrush he was devouring.

"I'd bet a moon's worth of prey, one of the kits is just like the father." A voice meowed, and Sootfang stumbled, the weight crashing back. Spiderstep stopped to check on her before looking around.

Falconheart was already on his paws. "Who said that?" he demanded, tail lashing furiously, his green eyes gleamed with fury.

Sootfang had a guess; she looked towards the warriors den.

Sitting there, eyes filled with anger, was Woodclaw. The tom had been padding after Sootfang for some time, he probably still was.

The weight had moved from Sootfang's chest to her where her unborn kits were. Was her fear about them that obvious? Or was everyone in the clan wondering if the kits would be silent?

Falconheart and Spiderstep had followed her gaze, Spiderstep sighed, and Falconheart flashed one of his fangs, but the two settled down.

Sootfang moved away from her mate, heading for the nursery.

A snort made her look over her shoulder.

Woodclaw was smirking at Spiderstep. "Look at that, she's finally figured out mating with a mute was a bad idea. She can't stand you any more can she?"

Spiderstep's eyes narrowed and he showed his teeth.

Sootfang felt the weight of the kits more than ever. "There's a reason I chose him over you Woodclaw."

Spiderstep glanced at her, as did Woodclaw. The brown tom started towards her but stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

Spiderstep's paw was planted firmly on his tail, eyes burned with a challenge.

"Leave them alone Woodclaw." Falconheart ordered.

The brown tom sneered at him, and pulled his tail loose, to storm towards the warrior's den.

Sootfang crept into the nursery as Falconheart turned to Spiderstep.

"Woodclaw giving you a hard time?" A soft, friendly voice asked.

Sootfang turned to see Lionpelt. The golden furred tom was playing with his kits, who pounced on their father's tail.

Sootfang nodded. "Yes. More Spiderstep than me."

Lionpelt moved his tail, watching Poppykit and Flamekit play. "He's jealous but that's no excuse." He glanced at Sootfang. "Don't worry. Spiderstep's parents could both talk, so I doubt it'll be passed along."

Sootfang blinked gratefully at him. Lionpelt nodded, and turned his attention back to his kits.

"I remember that Roseleaf was thrilled when they were finally born." He meowed quietly.

Sootfang was silent, the tom's mate had died of complications shortly afterwards.

Lionpelt knelt, letting the kits crawl over him. "She was always complaining about how heavy they were. But once they were born…"

Sootfang licked her belly, which was swollen. "Yeah, you toms are lucky."

Lionpelt was quiet. "Sure we are." He meowed finally. "Because we get to watch our mates go through that." Sootfang looked down, and Lionpelt didn't say anything more. Sootfang curled her tail around her belly, with a heavy heart. Everything would be alright. Surely it would.

XXX

Spiderstep paced around outside the nursery, his brother watching him. Finally Falconheart stood up and fell in step with him.

Spiderstep was grateful for his brother's company and nodded to him.

"She'll be fine." Falconheart assured him. "Sootfang's a fighter."

Spiderstep's whiskers twitched and the brothers whirled in unison.

"You were a trench in camp and I'll rip your pelts off." Lightstar teased, the tabby leader watching them.

He walked in front of Spiderstep, so the tom stopped.

Falconheart halted as well, Spiderstep studied the leader.

"I was her mentor." He reminded them. "I know how much of a fighter she is. I watched you two as you grew up as well. Spiderstep, your kits, I have a good feeling about them."

Spiderstep dipped his head, and turned to look at the nursery.

Redtail crawled out of the den, shook himself off and announced. "Well, Spiderstep, you have three healthy kits. Two daughters and a son."

Spiderstep's eyes widened he dipped his head in thanks, and started forward, hesitating outside the den entrance. The burden of fear that had been in his chest since Sootfang announced she was having kits, his kits, had made his way into his legs, freezing him.

"Oh go on, she wants to see you." Redtail gave him a shove, and Spiderstep stumbled forward, as if his paws were made rocks.

XXX

Sootfang looked up as Spiderstep entered the nursery. She gave a soft tired purr in greeting. She'd never felt so weightless in her life. It was as if her paws would walk on air. Spiderstep seemed hesitant, and Sootfang signaled him over.

"They all came into the world with a loud yowl." Sootfang informed him. "They all speak."

Spiderstep's eyes glowed, and he started grooming her, he seemed weightless now too.

"I was thinking Cinderkit, Stormkit and Cloudkit." She offered, Spiderstep stopped grooming her to nod his consent.

He curled up around her, gazing with awe at his children.

All three squeaked softly, and Sootfang purred, Spiderstep couldn't take his eyes off them.

Sootfang blinked, the truly weightless feeling washed through her, not just because she'd given birth to the kits, but because they were healthy, she was healthy, and her mate was awestruck. For a litter so worried about, this family was perfect.

XXX

All in all, this really didn't fit the Theme, but oh well. Prin? Do I have to rewrite it? Let's see if I can actually come up with a plot for Just Say It.


	17. Just Say It

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Just Say It

All my favorite memories are about him. He's the rock of my life, the calm in the storm. My brother, my friend, the one that's been there and I've trusted through it all.

I still remember when I was a kit and he was an apprentice, how I'd chase him through camp, laughing, playing, being the best of friends….

_I ran, easily keeping up with him despite my short legs. The sound of my older brother's laughter rang in my ears as I chased him through camp, past the apprentice den. The black-and-white patched tom was letting me keep up, that was obvious. He circled around the tree stump and I tackled him. Cloudpaw laughed as he went down underneath me. I gently nipped his ear and kicked at his side. Cloudpaw purred, letting me crawl over him._

_His whiskers twitched. "Look at you, Emberkit, you've caught me. Now get off me you lump!" I tumbled off him with a laugh. His patched tail whisked past my paws as he got up. I raced after it, feeling his mismatched eyes on me. I looked up, his green eye surrounded by black fur and his blue eye with a large white patch over it, gazed back at me. He was always watching me, making sure I was okay, making sure I was safe._

That was one of many lazy afternoons I spent playing with him, before he turned twelve moons old and became a warrior. I was so proud of him then. Suddenly he had duties to perform for the Clan, though, and I was left behind in the nursery, missing him and longing for the days when I was old enough to go out with him. Then when I finally became an apprentice, we got to spend time together again.

Any day I spent training with Cloudshade was one of my favorite days as an apprentice. The Clan often joked that they didn't know if I was Mudsplash's or Cloudshade's apprentice. After all, I seem to spend more time with my brother.

If I had trouble with a move I went to my brother. When I needed advice about talking to a she-cat I asked his opinion. When I got my warrior name I heard him cheer the loudest. When our father died of a fox attack we grieved together.

But, he wasn't my father. And Cloudshade isn't my brother. It's finally come out, after all this time. I'm not actually the son of Nightwhisker and Whitetail. I'm Sorrelbreeze's kit. I am the son of the medicine cat! I don't know what's worse, having the medicine cat for a mother, or having Ace as a father. Ace is a kittypet, of all things!

The son of the medicine cat and a kitty-pet. No wonder the Clan has started looking at me weird. But all the odd looks, the whispered comments, the open jeers; none of them compare to the worst part. The worst part of all this is that I'm not Cloudshade's brother. We're not even related. Not that he knew; we were both lied to growing up.

It was thanks to Bluefoot that we found out. We found out all right, along with the rest of the Clan, since he announced it for everyone to hear. It sort of a surprise, actually, that we didn't figure it out sooner, considering I'm a ginger tabby with amber eyes and he's a black-and-white tom with blue and green eyes. We just figured we didn't look alike.

As the rest of my relationships fall apart, I wait for this one to break down as well. I'm just waiting for him to say it. I wish he just spit it out already. Go ahead get it over with.

I see him sitting by the camp entrance; as usual he is watching me. I walk towards the entrance, careful not to look at him. I increase my pace I pass him, hurrying out of camp into the forest.

I hear him right behind me; he's a little hard to miss, considering he's running and calling my name.

"Emberstorm! Emberstorm, wait!" he calls after me; I flatten my ears against my head.

_"Emberstorm! Emberstorm!" he yells, looking thrilled and proud of me. I've never been so excited, and I've never seen him look at me that way. It's like a hint of regret has crept into his gaze, and I'm wondering if he misses our lazy afternoons as much as I do._

_I step forward to talk to him, but get cut off by Mudsplash. My former mentor nods to me._

_"Well done," he praises me, before following my gaze. "I'm proud of you. So go see your brother."_

_I purred and meow, "Thank you," before running over to Cloudshade. Nightwhisker, our father, congratulates me as I pass. I nod in thanks, weaving past my mother and her best friend, Sorrelbreeze. Both of them praise me, and I purr, thank them, and hurry on._

_I finally reach Cloudshade, who greets me with a smile. "Great job Emberstorm."_

_"You had better have saved me a nest!" I reply, shoving him. "I need some where to sleep after my vigil."_

I ignore the cat I once thought was my brother, picking up the pace until running. He's hard on my heels, right back where he's always been.

I skid to a halt, and turn to face him. I can feel my hackles rising, and I stare at him challengingly.

"Enough," I snap, tail lashing behind me. "Quit drawing this out would you? It's hard enough; you don't have to drag it on like this!"

Cloudshade looks stunned, and as he stands there staring at me, I can see the confusion written across his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, softly, tilting his head, never taking his eyes off me. "All I wanted to ask was why you've been ignoring me."

I look away from him, staring at my paws instead. "I haven't been ignoring you."

"Then you've been avoiding me," he retorts, I can hear the hurt in his voice. "Why?"

I finally look up at him, angry. "You know why! Everyone else has turned their back on me. Just say it already and get it over with."

Cloudshade looks confused again. "Say what?"

I don't want to say it, but clearly he's not getting it. I can't hide the hurt that colors my voice as I speak, "Just say I'm not your brother. That we were never siblings."

Cloudshade looks confused, then hurt, a little offended, and then sympathetic. "Why would you want me to lie to you?"

I close my eyes, screwing them shut. "Would it really be a lie?" _Just say it, Cloudshade. Make it a clean break, please._

"Yes," he replies. "We may not have known that we weren't related, but that didn't mean we aren't brothers."

I opened my eyes to look at him. He's moved forward. "Emberstorm, you've always been my brother. You always will be. Who we're related to won't change that. I don't care that were not related. We're brothers just the same."

I let out a long breath, and blink gratefully. "You really mean that, huh?"

Cloudshade let out a low chuckle. "Yeah, I do. We're brothers to the end, as far as I'm concerned. Nothing can change that. I don't know why you thought anything could."

I shift my weight. "I didn't think anything could make me less of a ThunderClan cat, but apparently the Clan thinks so."

"The Clan's a bunch of mouse-brained idiots. You're as loyal to the Clan as you've ever been," he replied easily.

I grinned back at him. "Oh, is that so?" I teased him, "You just included your mate in that list."

Cloudshade huffed, "She is not my mate, first off. Second off, if she doesn't like you then she's definitely got no chance with me."

I laughed softly. "You don't have to go that far."

"Don't I?" he replied. "You're my brother. Either she deals with it, or leaves the two of us alone."

He glanced over his shoulder towards camp. "Come on, Emberstorm, let's head back." I nod in agreement, and shove him, gently.

"Race you back!" I toss over my shoulder, charging ahead.

"That's cheating, Brother!" he yells after me, even as he tries to keep up.

"I needed to give you some excuse for losing!" I shoot back, as my red tail streams behind me.

His large weight comes crashing down onto me and he charges ahead. "Keep up if you can, Brother!"

I get to my paws, my ginger tabby paws, so different from my brother's, and I look at him. So he didn't say what I wanted him to, but then again maybe that's not what I wanted him to say.

Maybe he just said it after all. The thing I wanted to hear most.

"Oh, I can keep up Brother! Can you?" With that I rush past him, flicking him on his nose, and laugh.

* * *

Thank you Prin Pardus for Beta Reading this!


	18. Last Words

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Last Words

"You just have to have the last word don't you!" I shouted at him, tail lashing furiously.

"As if you'd let me have it!" he retorted, growling fiercely. The two of us stood face to face, tails lashing, teeth bared, a fight looked ready to break out between the two of us. A moon ago this would've been an impossibility. But that was a moon ago.

The black tabby huffed and stormed away, leaving me where I stood under the large oak. I hissed after him, furious at how he'd acted. This wasn't my fault! Who'd turned on whom here?

I headed for the brook. It was a small stream that cut through my clan's territory, and I found it soothing. I headed for Three Rocks, the point where the three large rocks emerged from the brook. I bunched my back muscles and leapt, on to the first rock, then on to the flat middle one.

I dipped one orange paw into the moving water, watching the spray as I thought about our latest fight. Shadepaw and I had been friends for a long time, since kit hood.

Firepaw and Shadepaw, the opposites. Whereas Shadepaw had the outgoing personality and the courage of a lion, I hung back and let him lead the way.

So how had we ended up fighting? It had started about a moon ago, when Mothpaw started getting really interested in Shadepaw.

Shadepaw knew I liked her, how could he betray me like that? How? I closed my eyes and swallowed.

_I walked into the apprentice den, and froze. I wasn't the only one stiff in shock. Mothpaw and Shadepaw stared at me, his tongue still over her ear. I stepped backwards and Shadepaw spoke._

"_Firepaw." his eyes were wide and he looked ready to try and explain. Explain how despite the fact I'd told him about my feelings for her, he'd done this anyway._

"_Don't let me interrupt." I choked out, before turning and running, trying to leave behind the scene of my best friend and the she-cat I liked together. But how can you forget something burned into your mind?_

I slowly opened my eyes. This was one of many fights between me and Shadepaw. After the last words of each one we settled into an uneasy silence, in which I slept as far away from them as possible, even when we weren't fighting I'd done that.

I let out a long breath, whiskers fluttering over the rock. I pulled my paw out of the brook, leaving a trail of water on the rock. I ran my tongue over my paw, licking the water off.

The sound of water bubbling in my ears relaxed me, and began thinking. I hated Shadepaw right now. I told him everything, including that and he claws me in the back.

The image of them together appeared in my mind without my asking or permission. I shoved my muzzle into the brook to let out a yowl. The water muffled the sound, so no one would come running thinking I was getting mauled by a fox. That would be the last thing I needed right now.

Shadepaw I trusted you! We were supposed to trust each other with everything! Like we'd promised. Our last words as kits had been that we'd be there for the other no matter what. How could we do that now, when you betrayed me this way?

I rolled on to back, now looking at the brook upside down. Maybe I wasn't as mad at Shadepaw as I thought. Maybe I was madder at myself than him, wondering if I missed something between my best friend and Mothpaw. Or had I ignored it, wanting to deny that we'd fallen for the same she-cat? Maybe even, I was upset he hadn't told me he felt the same way about her, just so I wasn't as blindsided by it.

I rolled onto my other side, continuing to think. I'd never been able to tell Shadepaw that. That if he'd felt that way about Mothpaw he should've told me. Maybe I'd still be hurt, but I'd understand better.

I slowly got to my paws, bunching my muscles, and returned to the shore with two quick leaps. Some dirt flew up when I landed, but I disregarded it. I needed to find Shadepaw and apologize for being a mouse brain. I still hurt, but it was long pass time I stopped acting like a sulky kit about it. If Shadepaw was happy I should be too. I was the one being the bad friend.

I headed towards where we'd been fighting, figuring I could pick up his scent from there. I arrived there easily, stepping in several acorns flinching as they pricked my pads. I shook one shell off, and began searching for his scent.

A few leaves fell on and around me as I searched, considering leaf-bare was coming that was hardly surprising. I found it easy enough, right where he'd been standing. I left the tree behind, following his scent as it wove through the trees. I flicked my tail in confusion; he was heading for the border, why? I figured his scent trail would veer but it didn't.

When I heard a loud noise I snapped my head up. "Shadepaw?" I honestly half-expected my friend to come out from between the trees.

He didn't, but Mothpaw did. The dusty tan she-cat glanced at me with green eyes and jerked back.

"Firepaw."

I nodded my head. "I'm looking for Shadepaw."

Mothpaw raised her hackles, and glared at me. "Are you going to fight with him some more?"

I stepped backward and Mothpaw took it as a yes. "It's not his fault I chose him Firepaw."

"Mothpaw, I want to apologize!" I yelled over her next words, "I was wrong to treat him the way I have been."

The she-cat relaxed slightly. "Yes, you were."

I lowered my head. "I just stopped being a mouse-brain." I still liked her, even if she was with Shadepaw. It was wrong but so long as I didn't act on it, maybe Shadepaw and I could go back to being friends.

Mothpaw sighed. "You really want to apologize?"

I nodded once, staring at my orange paws against the green grass and dark mud beneath that. I could feel the cool dirt, my claws scraping it. "Yes, so you didn't have to tear my fur off."

Mothpaw glanced at me, her green eyes apologetic, "I was upset you two were fighting over something as stupid as me."

"You're not stupid!" I objected and Mothpaw rolled her eyes.

"Flattered as I am Firepaw, I meant that you and Shadepaw were fighting over something like me. You two shouldn't do that sort of thing."

"I know." I confessed quietly. "I feel really bad about it now." I hesitated. "I still like you."

Mothpaw glanced at me, opening her mouth so I hurried "But I realized Shadepaw's more important. I thought you should know though." I shifted my weight.

Mothpaw shook her head. "I'm just glad you're choosing to be his friend again."

"Me too." I confessed softly.

Mothpaw heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I'll always be just your friend Firepaw."

"Hey, don't say that." I teased. "We're only apprentices, things changes."

Mothpaw shook her head, laughing. "Fair enough."

We lapsed into silence and I confessed something else. "I realized I was being selfish. Wanting happiness for myself, not him. His happiness should've been mine too."

Mothpaw huffed. "When did you get so smart?"

"When I decided to stop being a kit and act my age." I replied easily, as if it hadn't been that big of a decision. After all, I should've done that a long time ago. We were almost warriors too, our assessments would be coming any day.

Once more a noise told me to look up. A familiar face appeared, and my eyes widened. Bramblefoot looked disheveled, his green eyes wide, and panting slightly.

"Bramblefoot?" I asked, wondering why Shadepaw mentor looked terrified, and reeked of fear scent. He also smelled of the Thunderpath and blood.

He gasped, sides heaving. "My patrol was attacked."

My hackles rose and I growled. "Where?"

"Near the Thunderpath." He wheezed, and glanced at me, then turned to Mothpaw. "Shadepaw was with us, I need to get to camp."

My ears pricked and I turned towards him. "What?"

"Shadepaw showed up and tagged along." he glanced at me curiously, but still worried, "He was injured by one of the warriors. It looks bad."

"How bad?" I asked, closing my eyes as if that would ease the impact of his words.

"I need to bring the medicine cat." he answered hurrying off. I swallowed, it was bad. If he was bringing Graywhisker to Shadepaw, that meant they were afraid to move him. Which meant…

I snapped my eyes open and started running.

"Firepaw wait!" Mothpaw cried, but I ignored her.

I actually lengthened my stride, swearing as I became tangled in a thorn bush. I didn't have time for this. Shadepaw could be dying. I had to get to camp as fast as possible. Because I had to apologize to my friend, my brother. And I couldn't let him go. Not yet. Not ever. But if I had to let him go it couldn't be with my last words to him being I hated him.


	19. Immature

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

Immature

"For StarClan's sake Thornpaw, grow up!" a calico she-cat yelled, lashing her tail.

A golden-brown tom grinned at her, and flicked his ear. "But then I'd move out into the warrior's den and who'll amuse you then?"

The calico hissed. "No we'd rejoice that you were finally gone!"

Thornpaw yawned, and shrugged. "Have it your way, Dewpaw." He padded into the apprentice's den, leaving the other apprentice standing in camp.

Dewpaw growled and stormed out of camp, ears flattened.

"Hey, wait up!" Dewpaw stopped when she heard her mentor's voice.

Squirrelfoot trotted forward, the warrior's eyes glowed in the faint sunlight. The ginger she-cat sat down and beckoned the apprentice over.

Dewpaw padded over, sitting down next to her mentor.

"What happened now?" Squirrelfoot asked her yellow eyes warm.

Dewpaw sighed. "Thornpaw was trying to scare the kits again. He gave them nightmares last time, you'd think they'd stop talking to him, but they act like he's StarClan's gift to them. I told him not to scare them, and he said they liked to be scared and we started arguing because he's just so immature!"

Squirrelfoot sighed. "The kits should stop hanging around him but if they want to, no one can stop them."

"But they should stop Thornpaw!" Dewpaw insisted. "He puts wet moss in the warriors den, makes bad jokes at the wrong time, he constantly bothers me, and leads the rest of the apprentices into trouble."

Squirrelfoot nodded. "That's just how he is Dewpaw. I can't do anything but tell you not to let him get to you."

"Because that's what he wants." Dewpaw finished, having heard this before. "I know, but it's so hard."

Squirrelfoot curled her tail around the apprentice. "I'm sorry. We're on a hunting patrol in the morning so Thornpaw won't be there. He's on border patrol."

"He can tell the ShadowClanners his jokes." Dewpaw muttered, and nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Her mentor suggested; the two she-cats walked back to camp.

XXX

Dewpaw was thrilled with how much prey they'd caught, since leaf-bare was coming soon.

"Well done!" Squirrelfoot praised her apprentice. "You can eat, and rest for a little while."

Dewpaw grabbed a mouse, and padded over to the apprentice den.

Two other apprentices, Smallpaw and Reedpaw, were talking softly, and ignored Dewpaw.

Dewpaw took a bite of her mouse, chewed and swallowed.

"Hey, Dewpaw." She looked up, about to take a bite. Smallpaw, a smaller black and white she-cat, was staring at her. "Do you like Thornpaw?"

"What?" Dewpaw was glad she hadn't taken a bite, she might have choked. "We hate each other!"

"I'm not sure Thornpaw does." Reedpaw muttered.

Dewpaw sniffed. "Oh please. He's so busy making jokes he wouldn't notice if the most beautiful she-cat walked past him."

Smallpaw shrugged. "Are you sure you don't like him? I mean he's pretty funny."

"More like immature." Dewpaw muttered. "I'm just glad I'll be a warrior soon."

"I thought you and Thornpaw were the same age." Reedpaw narrowed her eyes, the black apprentice looked confused.

"We are, but do you really think Cloudstar is about to make him a warrior?" Dewpaw pointed out.

Smallpaw shrugged. "Oh well, at least we'll have him!"

Dewpaw thought they were mouse-brains, Thornpaw would never grow up. StarClan help her when he finally became a warrior. She was considering joining WindClan.

XXX

Dewpaw fluffed out her fur against the cold wind, sniffing for prey. Leaf-bare had come faster than they'd thought, and the prey was hiding.

Dewpaw lifted her head as she heard some yelps and laughter. No wonder.

She padded towards the source of the noises and stopped in her tracks.

Thornpaw, Reedpaw, Smallpaw and Owlpaw, a light tan tom, were playing on the river, which had frozen solid. They could've walked over to RiverClan territory, but they were doing something else.

A few apprentices Dewpaw didn't recognize were playing too, it looked like tag.

Dewpaw stormed down to the river, and demanded. "What are you doing?"

Thornpaw looked up, "We're playing Dewpaw, that's all." He blinked at her as if he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Dewpaw stood on the bank, and snapped. "You're scaring away prey!"

Owlpaw looked sheepish. "Oops."

One of the other apprentice looked around. "But surely the hunting would be better further from the river? It's frozen here, so wouldn't they be looking for a warmer spot?"

Dewpaw bit back a rude comment about RiverClan cats, because she could now smell the fish scent coming off the three strangers.

"Look, Dewpaw, settle down." Thornpaw meowed. "We're not really hurting anyone, so don't get your tail in a knot."

"Yeah, ease up for once!" Reedpaw agreed, sliding on the ice.

One of the RiverClan apprentices tagged Owlpaw and slid away. The tan tom lunged, skidding after her.

Dewpaw snarled, glaring at Thornpaw, who shrugged.

She looked up at the sound of paw steps, a RiverClan warrior was approaching.

The three apprentices stopped, and gazed at him.

He gave them a quizzical look and asked. "What's going on here?" He sounded relaxed, just puzzled.

One of the RiverClan apprentices murmured. "We were playing and the ThunderClan cats joined in. Sorry Jaytail."

Dewpaw blinked, this was the RiverClan deputy! She almost purred, finally, Thornpaw would get in real trouble.

Jaytail nodded, and took in the cats. "So you let them trespass?"

Thornpaw spoke up. "Are we really trespassing? We're on the river. Both of our Clans drink from it, so surely neither has claim to the ice on it. We stole no prey, and haven't touched the RiverClan side."

"I did." Owlpaw pointed out. "I fell over, remember?" The youngest apprentice trembled, clearly terrified, but stood where he was.

Jaytail seemed to think, and nodded. "Fair enough, the ice belongs to both Clans." He turned to Owlpaw. "Relax; I won't claw your fur off for an accident."

Owlpaw looked relieved, but Dewpaw was furious. Thornpaw was getting off, again!

"Come on you three, we need you in camp." Jaytail glanced at the apprentices, then at the ThunderClan ones. "Stay on the ice if you wish but come no further."

Thornpaw nodded, and turned to the apprentices. "Bye."

"Bye!" The three meowed, and slid off the ice.

Thornpaw turned to the others once they were gone. "Maybe we ought to head back ourselves."

"You think?" Dewpaw asked, walking in place to warm her legs.

Reedpaw and Smallpaw slid to the ThunderClan side, and glanced at Dewpaw.

"Sheesh." Smallpaw muttered.

Thornpaw and Owlpaw were still on the ice, Owlpaw slid and skid.

"Just a little longer for us!" Thornpaw told the other apprentices.

Dewpaw stormed out onto the ice, slipping and crashing face first into the ice.

The others laughed, as Dewpaw hauled herself up.

"Thornpaw, don't you think you've wasted enough time?" she challenged.

Thornpaw jerked back, all the laughter stopped. "What?"

"It's leaf-bare! You should be hunting for the clan or something productive, not goofing off, with apprentices from another clan too!" Dewpaw's pads felt cold, and she wondered how they could've stay out here.

Thornpaw blinked. "Who made you our mentor?"

"Someone has to be responsible, you immature mouse-brain!" Dewpaw struggled not to shout at him.

"All hail Dewstar." Thornpaw snapped, looking angry, "You have no right to come yell at me for relaxing! You're not a warrior!"

"And you never will be!" Dewpaw shot back slamming her paw against the ice.

Thornpaw growled. "So you think I just slacked off? Is that it? You think I'm not putting the Clan first? We hunted all morning Dewpaw! While you were on patrol, we were out hunting. We were told to take a break! Is that good enough for you?"

The calico apprentice paused, remembering the prey-pile at camp. It was smaller than usual, but the queens were eating. They must've worked hard to catch that much prey.

"We earned this break." Thornpaw insisted. "I only slack off if I've carried my weight. All those pranks? I did my chores; I made sure I did my share before I played them."

Dewpaw swallowed, and stormed off, trying to save face. Owlpaw had already gotten off the ice; only she and Thornpaw were out there.

Something crashed into her, and she whirled, Thornpaw grinned and slid away. Dewpaw skid after him, trying to get some footing.

She leapt, her paws slid under her, but she managed to hit Thornpaw, knocking him to the ground.

Thornpaw purred. "Come on, play a little."

Dewpaw shook her head and walked off. A crack made her look down; the ice below her was splintering, becoming lined with veins.

"Dewpaw, move!" Thornpaw yowled, as the ice gave out.

Dewpaw plunged into the freezing water, and barely stopped herself from gasping.

The ice above her was breaking apart; she'd stepped in a weak spot. She tried to move her numb legs, struggling to swim.

Something grabbed her scruff, and pulled, Dewpaw twisted catching a glimpse of golden-brown fur.

She broke the surface and scrambled onto the still solid ice. She turned around, to see Thornpaw turn around. When had he'd learn to swim like a RiverClan cat?

"Hold on Smallpaw!" Reedpaw called to her sister, staring in horror.

The black and white she-cat was thrashing, trying to stay above water. When Thornpaw reached her, she accidently shoved him in.

Dewpaw had somehow made her way over to the other two apprentices, too cold and shocked to know how.

"She went back out on the ice and fell in with you." Owlpaw explained hollowly, his eyes focused on the rescue, which was dragging out, Smallpaw struggling too much for Thornpaw to get a grip on her.

The golden-brown tom was shoved under and didn't surface for a while, finally bursting out to grab Smallpaw.

Reedpaw hissed. "Thornpaw!"

He was dragging the still squirming Smallpaw back to the group. The golden-brown tom shoved Smallpaw out, and then crawled out, water dripping out of his mouth.

Dewpaw took a step forward, and Thornpaw collapsed, gasping for air.

"Thornpaw!" she yelped, running forward.

Thornpaw stared past her, and wheezed, "Thistlekit?" Dewpaw looked over her shoulder, out of instinct, as there was no way Thornpaw's dead brother could be there. She turned back to Thornpaw, and it flashed through her mind that maybe by telling jokes was how Thornpaw handled his brother's death better. They'd been close before Thistlekit died.

"Thornpaw, I'm sorry. You're really brave." Dewpaw whispered.

Thornpaw smiled, and coughed. "No, you were right. I'm immature." He sighed, his green eyes glazing over and his flank stilled.

XXX

Dewheart stared at the night sky, wondering which star was Thornpaw.

_Thornpaw, of the two of us, I was immature. I'm sorry._


	20. Blazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Blazing

I was surrounded by snow. I had to be, because I was freezing cold. The white fluttering by my eyes convinced me it was snowing.

I didn't want to move. Why should I? What was worth getting up for? I remained where I was, eyes drifting closed.

I lay that way for a long time, slowly getting covered in snowflakes. My ear twitched, dispelling some, and I heard them. Paw steps, the snow crunching softly. Usually you wouldn't hear that, but I could. Because everything was silent here. Except for that.

I tried to ignore whoever it was. They would probably walk away and leave me here to my snow and silence. I doubt the other cat had even noticed me.

Then I was being shaken. I growled, and opened one eye. "Leave me alone."

"No." came a deep voiced reply. "You have to get up."

"I don't want to." I'll admit, I was whining a little. Couldn't he, for it had to be a tom, just leave me alone?

"That's too bad." He replied. "Because you're getting up."

I huffed. "Is that so?" At that moment teeth grabbed my scruff and I was jerked to my paws. Snow fell off my fur, and I was jolted into a world of almost all white.

I was surrounded by gray blurs, when I blinked they became trees. The sky was a grayish white, and I was surrounded by snow, like I thought.

"Come with me." the tom meowed, and I narrowed my eyes. In his tawny pelt, lean shoulders, easy stride and yellow-green eyes I saw something I recognized.

"Do I know you?" I asked, following him out of curiosity. I still felt the cold, it wasn't the wind; there was just this constant feeling of cold.

The tom's tail twitched and he replied cryptically, "you don't know me now."

I scoffed. "What does that mean?"

"That you don't know me now." He replied easily, entering the tree line. I snarled, and followed after him.

"I do know you. I think."

The tom stopped. "No, you don't." he flicked his tail. "Do you know where we are though?"

I looked around, and slowly nodded. "I do. This is the clearing where I would…" I paused, what would I do here?

The scent of new-leaf air made me turn. The clearing before us had turned green, the trees full of leaves and flowers bloomed.

I glanced at the tawny colored tom, who said nothing, just nodded to the scene.

Two cats played in the clearing, I recognized one of them with ease. Because it was me. The calico, me, tackled a large orange tom, who laughed.

"Caught you Foxfoot!" the other me called, purring loudly.

The orange tom laughed. "Yeah, Splashflower you did." He gave the other me a lick on the cheek, and I purred again.

I felt an odd warmth on the inside, because I was still cold on the outside, still standing in snow. As the scene faded the snow that had been coming down lightly, came down harder.

The scene disappeared, the clearing once more blanketed with snow and the trees barren. I turned to the tom who looked back at me.

"Yes?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Foxfoot." I mumbled, slowly remembering my mate's name.

The tom started away from me, and I yelped. "Where are you going?"

"Keep up and you'll find out." he answered, not looking over his shoulder. I stumbled once, then hurried after him.

We walked in silence for a long time, I was grateful though. Running through my mind were images of Foxfoot, memories of time spent with him, it sparked a flood of emotions. I jerked out of one thought when the tom said my name.

"Splashflower." He called evenly, just making sure I was following him. I caught up to him and let out a gasp.

"This is… This is GrassClan camp." I murmured, and the tom nodded once.

"Yes, it is." he entered the camp, flicking with his tail for me to follow. I slowly did so. Where was I? I knew that this was my camp, but there wasn't this much snow last time I'd seen it.

The tom sat in the middle of camp, staring at the nursery. I looked around, there was no one here.

"Where is everyone?" I demanded, but he didn't answer. He didn't even look at me, he just stared at the nursery.

"Who are you?" I insisted, yet still he gave no response. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I looked at his still form, he hadn't moved since he sat down, and I entered the nursery.

It was empty, lined with moss, but empty. There was no scent, but there hadn't been any here. Even… even the tom had no scent. I tensed, he should've had scent! But I ignored that thought, because like with the clearing, the scene was changing. I was there, and so was Foxfoot. This time though, there were kits. I blinked, and swallowed.

Foxfoot looked proud. "Seedkit and Mousekit. They're beautiful." I let out a shaky breath, remembering my kits.

The other me purred, nuzzling them. "They're as strong as their father too."

Foxfoot's tail twitched, "I think they get it from you."

"Look at who is full of compliments today." I teased, but I looked exhausted.

Foxfoot licked me between the ears. "Get some sleep. You just gave birth after all."

I laughed softly and nuzzled him. "Stay with me won't you?"

"Always." he promised, laying down next to me. As the scene faded I became aware that the cold had eased slightly.

I struggled through memories, remembering coughing. "My kits."

"Are fine. You realized you were sick and moved to the medicine cat den." I jumped, whirling to see the yellow-green eyes of the tom.

He blinked apologetically and added. "Lionblaze." he meowed softly. "My name is Lionblaze." With that he slid out of the nursery with a glance towards where the vision had been.

I swallowed and went to follow him, hesitating one moment. Lionblaze? I'd never heard that name before but Lion… I shot out of the den, noting the snow was being washed away by sleet. It came down on me, but I just felt cold, not wet.

"Lionkit!" I yowled, and Lionblaze turned towards me. But as he turned he shrank, muscles disappearing, his sleek pelt becoming kitten soft fluff, and his yellow-green eyes, they still looked the same. Still filled with too much knowledge, too… emotional for those of kit.

We stood in the clearing, the heavy sleet pouring down around us turned into rain, the liquid rolling down my fur.

"So you do remember." he commented, his voice now that of the kit I had known.

I nodded. "Lionkit." I repeated, and I didn't need a flashback in front of me to remember my littermate. My brother who'd died as a kit from greencough. "What are you doing here?" What am I doing here? Why was it so cold?

"Saving you." he answered softly. He no longer had his easy stride, now stumbling slightly like a kit that hasn't grown accustomed to his body just yet.

Seedkit and Mousekit still stumbled that way, I remembered with a small pang.

"What do you mean saving me?" I asked my brother as he came to halt in front of the medicine cat's den.

"You were going to join me." he murmured. "And I'm not ready for that. Not yet!" His small eyes turned up to me. "So I had to save you."

"Why did you appear the way you did?" I asked him, and he shuffled his small paws. The rain drops, which was no where near as cold as the snowflakes had been fell on his fur too.

"Because I wanted you to know what I would have been. Who I would've become if I'd lived." He answered. "So you remembered me for more than just this. So you knew I got to be a warrior too."

I laughed softly and nuzzled him. "Oh Lionkit. Err… Lionblaze."

The small kit purred. "As your brother I'm not thrilled about you having a mate, but I approve of Foxfoot." he glanced at the medicine cat den. "Go see your kits for me."

"Lionblaze, what do you mean?" I asked.

He nodded to the medicine cat den. "Enter, and touch you muzzle to the cat in there, and you'll leave this place."

I hesitated. "Can I see you as Lionblaze one more time?"

"Of course." his deep voice answered, well muscled shoulders rolling. "Anything for my sister, Splashflower."

I rubbed my muzzle against his and purred. "I love you."

"Love you too sis." he answered, before gently shoving me.

I entered the medicine cat's den unprepared, and gasped in shock. I lay in front of me, unmoving.

My eyes widened and I almost stepped back. Then I saw my flank rise faintly rise and stepped forward again.

I slowly touched my nose to myself and caught the scent of disease before the world around me blurred.

I gasped, and my eyes opened. "Lion-" I cut off, seeing Foxfoot's worried face.

"Splashflower." he gasped licking me gently. I purred weakly, and he fretted.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

I shook my head, understanding Lionblaze's words though. "What happened?"

"Your fever got worse-"

"Fever?" I asked, "But I felt so cold…"

"Because you were blazing hot." Foxfoot explained. "Even Gingertail got worried."

I blinked and flicked my tail weakly. "I felt cold."

"Splashflower?"

I looked up at my mate, who looked hesitant. "Yes?"

"Who's Lionblaze?"

I sighed softly. "My brother Lionkit. I thought I saw him, and when we were kits-" when we were kits that had been the name he'd used when we'd pretended to be warriors. How could I have forgotten?

"That fever must have had an effect on your mind." Foxfoot murmured and I just nodded. Not telling him for a moment a tawny furred blaze had run by.

XXX

To explain: the fever caused her to feel cold when the whole time she was blazing. Lionblaze is also because of the theme and it seemed to fit him.

And yes! 20%, 1/5th of the way, however you want to phrase it, I'm there!


	21. Help

Help

The dark red tom snarled, struggling to pull himself to his paws. "Get away from me!"

The medicine cat didn't move, his yellow eyes trained on his patient. "Redfrost that's not wise."

"I don't need help!" The warrior insisted even as his legs buckled under him. His three good legs that is. The fourth had been crushed by a dog's jaws just under a moon ago.

Redfrost snarled, his white muzzle curling back to reveal his fangs. He shook his head, and sighed.

Sageleaf huffed lightly; the light gray tom rolled his eyes. "You always were stubborn Redfrost."

Redfrost growled again, and ignored the medicine cat. He didn't try to get up though. "I wanted something from the prey-pile."

Sageleaf headed out, likely to get some prey and Redfrost growled under his breath.

"You could've just asked from the beginning." A female voice commented. Cloudfeather approached Redfrost and examined him.

"I don't need pity or anyone's help!" he snapped, fangs scraping against each other as his mouth snapped shut. He glared at the medicine cat apprentice who merely gazed back at him.

Cloudfeather looked at him with slight impatience.

"Redfrost, you're still recovering." She told him.

Redfrost glared at her from the corner of his eye. "So?"

Cloudfeather sighed, shaking her head. "Redfrost, it's okay to ask for something."

The warrior snarled. "Why? Because the Clan doesn't want to see me pathetically limp through camp?"

"That is not why." Cloudfeather retorted, her tail lashed once, but she sighed. "It's because you're still regaining strength."

"I'm fine!" Redfrost attempted to shove himself up and Cloudfeather placed her paw between his shoulders. The tom struggled against her for a moment then stopped.

"Ow." He grit his teeth together. "My leg hurts. I need poppy seeds."

"What you need is to stop using your leg like it will support you." Cloudfeather informed him, studying him. "You're putting your weight on it, that's probably why it hurts."

Redfrost leaned back, so all his weight was on his haunches. "It should support me. I shouldn't be here." He didn't acknowledge that she was right, when he'd taken the weight off the pain had eased.

Cloudfeather let out a breath. "But you are Redfrost. If you're upset about it, talk to that dog you chose to attack."

Redfrost curled his lip. "Hey, I sent that dog running back to its two-legs. The Clan can hunt in peace once more!"

Cloudfeather glanced at him. "Then why are you complaining about being here?"

"Because I was a hero, I should-" Redfrost cut off as he fell backwards, having put all his weight on his back legs.

Cloudfeather made a noise, and Redfrost glared at her. "It's not funny." He rolled over and flinched. He stifled the yelp and slowly rolled to his other side, so his mutilated leg wasn't pinned between him and the ground. He struggled to get up, since his leg couldn't pull him to his paws.

Something pulled him up, Cloudfeather's scent washed over him.

"I don't need help!" he snapped, pulling away from her only to stumble.

Cloudfeather sighed, gazing at him. "It wasn't pity. I helped you because I wanted to. So what if you didn't need it?"

"Leave me alone!" Redfrost lashed his tail, glaring at her. "If you won't give the poppy seeds to me give them to the elders."

Cloudfeather's yellow gaze was on him, and he explained. "I wasn't all the way asleep when Sageleaf mentioned that the elders' joints were stiff. And that I'd used most of the poppy seeds you needed for the poultice."

Cloudfeather blinked. "You're sure you don't need them?"

Redfrost shrugged, not even grimacing at the pain from his left shoulder. "I'll live."

"So will the elders."

"I'm more concerned about the apprentices."

Cloudfeather looked amused for a moment then dipped her head. "If you say so."

Redfrost waited until she turned her back to flinch, glancing at his leg.

The medicine cats had bound it in sticks and cobwebs, so it was hard to tell how bad it actually was. Redfrost still remembered the pain as the dog's jaws clamped around his leg. His bones had broken beyond any hope for repair. They'd heal but Sageleaf had expressed doubts about how straight his leg would be. Redfrost help a small amount of hope he'd be able to walk at least. Running would be great. To fight? Well, clearly StarClan wasn't interested in his fate so he wasn't hoping for a miracle.

He lay down on his good side, his whiskers bending over the soft moss.

He woke up with a burst of pain, almost jumping to his paws before realizing that would make it worse.

"Ow!" he yelped, and the apprentice jerked back.

"Sorry." Blackpaw apologized quickly, "I just wanted to wake you and-"

"Okay, Blackpaw, okay." Redfrost knew the apprentice was terrified, and hid his pain. "Next time just say my name."

Blackpaw nodded, still worried looking. "Sorry Redfrost. I have some fresh-kill for you."

Redfrost blinked. "Give it to the queens." He instructed.

"They've been fed." Blackpaw replied. "The elders too. Sageleaf ordered me to bring the squirrel to you."

Redfrost hesitated. "Fine. Thank you Blackpaw." Before digging in he asked, "How's Brackenpaw?"

"He's good." Blackpaw answered. "I think he hopes you'll recover enough to be his mentor."

Redfrost took a bite from the squirrel to prevent him from saying anything. Blackpaw didn't need to know that Redfrost was likely crippled for life.

He swallowed and continued. "How's Mousetail treating him?"

"He's not complaining about her." Blackpaw glanced at Redfrost. "He just really wants you back."

"Tell him that he'd better train hard because when I'm back I'm going to make him do every battle move perfectly, if it takes him two days."

Blackpaw nodded and scampered off, and Redfrost began eating the squirrel in earnest.

"Redfrost." The tom glanced over, again Cloudfeather was talking to him.

"Afternoon." He greeted her, since it had been morning when he'd fallen asleep. He leaned forward to look out of the den. "Or should I say evening?"

Cloudfeather ignored his plesantaries. "Why did you tell Blackpaw that?"

"Because I meant it." Redfrost groomed his whiskers with his good paw, as Cloudfeather seemed to struggle for words.

The warrior looked up at her. "Cloudfeather, I know the truth. Even if my leg heals I won't be able to mentor Brackenpaw. Or anyone." He shrugged his good shoulder. "I just didn't want Brackenpaw doing something mouse-brained like not train so that he's still an apprentice when I get out of the medicine cat den."

Cloudfeather studied him. "You really like Brackenpaw."

"He's a good 'paw, and will be a great warrior." Redfrost answered quickly.

Cloudfeather shook her head, muttering something about toms that cut themselves off from others and their own emotions.

Redfrost ignored the comment, it stung a little though. He was a good warrior, he had been anyway. What did she know? He curled his lip.

"That's why they call me Redfrost." He finally stated. "The fact I'm partially white helps, but you think that's the only reason Vinestar named me what he did?"

Cloudfeather studied him. "That you're sarcastic, rude and unable to admit that you have emotions?"

Redfrost purred. "Well done, I knew there was a reason you became a medicine cat." With that he continued to groom himself.

Cloudfeather sighed, turning away from him. Redfrost glanced at her and ran his tongue quickly over his paw.

It wasn't the last argument Redfrost and Cloudfeather had as he healed, but Redfrost found himself enjoying the medicine cat apprentice's company. She was kind-hearted and patient, which meant she tried to tolerate him, and he tried to drive her crazy.

It was in the middle of one such argument, over whether or not a cat from one of the great legands had killed one snake or two, that Sageleaf broke in.

"Enough!" he ordered, both his patient and apprentice stopping to stare at him. The medicine cat shook his head.

"Redfrost, you can walk now, so out!"

Redfrost blinked. "But Sageleaf, where do you want me to go?" he stepped forward, limping heavily. He couldn't go to the elders den, he couldn't!

Sageleaf sighed. "For a walk."

"I could go with him." Cloudfeather offered, argument put aside. "He knows most of the herbs now, he could help me gather some."

Redfrost perked up. "I could do that. Even without Cloudfeather, I mean it doesn't take a medicine cat to recognize a cobweb or some marigold."

Sageleaf seemed to consider it. "You could… I know you want to be useful, and it would save me time." The medicine cat finally nodded, "We can make that a permenant thing."

Redfrost looked at Cloudfeather. "Guess you're stuck with me."

"I'll force feed you poppy seeds some day." Cloudfeather replied, Redfrost chuckled.

"As if. You're too gentle. You'd ask me to eat them."

Redfrost turned his head with gentle swipe to his muzzle.

Sageleaf nodded, "Go on Cloudfeather, I wanted to say something to Redfrost."

The warrior waited and turned to Sageleaf. "What?"

"Why do you want to stay here so badly?" Sageleaf asked. "Is it Cloudfeather?"

"No!" Redfrost exclaimed, indignant. "We're just friends. I want to stay here so I can be useful."

Sageleaf narrowed his eyes, and Redfrost growled. "Whether or not you trust me, you should trust her. You and I both know that even if I should somehow fall in love with her that she'd never return it."

Sageleaf looked away. "That's true. I just had to be sure, Redfrost."

Redfrost curled his lip. "No, no you didn't." with that he stormed out, the effect emphasized not diminished by the fact he was limping.

Redfrost caught up to Cloudfeather, and the two made their way out of camp. It was slow pace, mostly because of Redfrost, the tom still not out of the splint.

Cloudfeather broke silence. "What did Sageleaf want?"

"Nothing important." Redfrost answered, the anger at Sageleaf reflected in them.

Cloudfeather glanced at him and Redfrost huffed. "You think we're just friends right?"

"I guess." Cloudfeather tilted her head. "I wasn't sure you had friends."

"Oh shut up." Redfrost's friendly glace took the sting out of his words.

Cloudfeather stopped and Redfrost turned partially to face her.

"Why?" Cloudfeather asked.

Redfrost sighed and flicked his ears. "Sageleaf asked if we were something more."

Cloudfeather's eyes widened. "But I'm a medicine cat!" her eyes narrowed. "You don't want to be something more do you?"

"No." Redfrost replied. "StarClan knows why Sageleaf thought otherwise."

Cloudfeather continued to watch him so he added in a haughty voice. "Not too meantion you'd never like a tom like me."

Cloudfeather chuckled. "Like you?"

"Sarcastic and rude, but perfect."

Cloudfeather laughed softly, and Redfrost mused. "Then again, you chose to spend all your time with Sageleaf, which says something about your taste in toms."

Cloudfeather glared at him. "Hey!"

Redfrost's whiskers twitched. "Sarcastic and rude remember?"

Cloudfeather gently cuffed him with her paw, Redfrost huffed.

"Now come on, we're supposed to find herbs." Cloudfeather pointed out.

Redfrost agreed and followed her.

"Careful not to crush them." Cloudfeather instructed as he gathered juniper berries.

Redfrost huffed. "Easier said than done. With this leg I'm totally off balance."

Cloudfeather was quiet and then asked. "Redfrost?"

"Yes?" he asked, plunging his muzzle into the bush.

He could see the she-cat's white outline through the leaves. "Why did you attack the dog?"

"It was an enemy." Redfrost answered, gnawing on a branch.

Cloudfeather's form moved. "But you were by yourself, and it was a dog."

Redfrost hesitated, teeth on the branch. "Because the Clan needed to be able to hunt without being terrified of that dog. Too many cats had been hurt by it for me to let it go." He pulled the branch out, the clumps of berries shaking as he moved. Around the stick he added. "In all honesty? That's the real reason I was angry I got hurt. Because I was supposed to be the hero."

Cloudfeather stared at her friend, who shook his head, berries raining down. "Come on, we've got work to do."

XXX

That quickly became a regular thing. Redfrost and Cloudfeather could carry twice as much, so Sageleaf was kept well stocked, and sane.

On one of the herb gathering missions, Redfrost worked his leg as he gathered the plants. "We should probably leave some, just in case."

When he got no answer the tom raised his head. "Cloudfeather?" he looked around, no sign of the white she-cat. He rose roughly to his paws, leaving the pile of marigold. "Cloudfeather?"

There was no sign of the white she-cat, Redfrost limped forward. "Cloudfeather!"

A loud yowl made Redfrost's head snap over and he was suddenly moving faster than he ever had since he got injured.

XXX

Mousepaw ended up beside the new medicine cat apprentice. He felt awkward, because he wasn't sure who he was, or how'd he become medicine cat.

The other medicine cat glanced at him. "Something on your mind?"

"Umm…" Mousepaw flattened his ears. "I was wondering why you're medicine cat apprentice."

Redfrost limped forward, silent for a long moment. He didn't want to the tom the full story about how this way he was still useful, about the injury, how Cloudfeather had helped him and then he couldn't…

Redfrost settled on that. "I'm medicine cat apprentice because I couldn't help Cloudfeather in time."

XXX

A.N.: Cloudfeather was killed by a fox; Redfrost was too slow to save her. So because he wanted to still be useful, and redeem himself for letting Cloudfeather down, he took her place.


	22. Presence

Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting this but Warrior's is not mine.

Presence

Crowfeather sat at the lakeshore, staring out at the reflection of the stars and the night sky. A light wind blew at him from the lake, pressing his dark gray fur back. Crowfeather stared at the speck that was island, where Hollyleaf, his daughter, had revealed Leafpool and Squirelflight's secret. He growled slightly in his throat, he was disgusted with himself. He flicked his ears; he heard paw steps behind him, approaching.

"What do you want?" Crowfeather meowed, not turning around to see which of his Clan mates had approached.

"You don't have to be so unfriendly." A voice replied. Crowfeather whirled to face the black tom. His dark yellow eyes glowed in amusement and he moved forward to sit next to Crowfeather.

"Did you really think you left me behind?" The tom meowed, flicking his tail. The breeze blew again and both waited for it to past before speaking.

Crowfeather looked at his paws, "Yes." He turned his head to look at the tom, "You weren't there on either journey, or when I left with Leafpool, or at the gathering when Hollyleaf announced everything."

The tom sighed, "I was there. You just didn't see me." Crowfeather turned on him.

"Why didn't you do something?" He yelled, "Stopped me from running away with Leafpool, and warned me about Sharptooth, anything?"

The tom glared at Crowfeather and hissed, "I can't tell you everything. You have your own life for you to live, for StarClan's sake."

Crowfeather blinked, "But, you could have stopped me from meeting Leafpool."

The tom laughed, shaking his head, "No, Crowfeather, I couldn't have. Nothing, not even StarClan could have stopped that." He looked at Crowfeather with gentle warmth, "You were too stubborn and too much in love."

Crowfeather let out a breath, "What about in the mountains?"

"With Sharptooth?" The tom blinked, "I'm sorry, I could do nothing. The Tribe of Endless Hunting was as helpless as me." He leaned forward, "I grieved for the two of you though." Crowfeather turned from the tom, back to the lake, the waves ripping across its surface.

"I was there for your warrior ceremony." The black tom commented, licking his chest fur. Crowfeather blinked, looking at his paws.

The tom continued, "I remember when you were just a kit." He flicked his ears, curling his tail around his paws, "Always into everything. It's a good thing Ashfoot was there to keep you in line."

Crowfeather blinked, "You helped too."

"I guess." The tom closed his eyes and briefly seemed to vanish in the darkness. Then he twitched and spoke, "I always thought you had an interesting name."

"How so?" Crowfeather turned to the tom, cocking his head.

The tom purred, "It's not your own, but it is." He laughed, "There I go again, speaking in riddles."

"I understand." Crowfeather meowed, "I took the names of two cats that were important to me."

The tom purred, "Thanks."

"You saved my life." Crowfeather replied, "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

_A small gray almost black tom struggled to keep his head above the water. He was clearly failing as the water filled the room he was in. His mother turned away in horror. A black tom, passing by on the other side of the house had seen what was going on and shoved open a window. He plunged into the water, searching for the small kit. He felt something brush his flank, and turned, grabbing the kit in his jaws. The tom's head burst from the water, and he hauled himself out of the water, through the window. He dropped the kit, and regarded it. It was alive, only just barely. He rubbed the kit's chest with his paw to make it cough up the water it had swallowed._

The tom blinked, the tip of his tail flicking, "True. I'm glad I did."

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes, not in anger or grief but in pleasure, "That was one of the best times of my life."

"Me too." The tom meowed, curling his long tail around his body, laying it in front of his paws.

Crowfeather swallowed, "I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor."

"You were four moons old." The tom retorted fiercely, "It wasn't your fault."

"Those rogues killed you because you were defending me." Crowfeather whispered.

The tom shrugged, "I'd do it again any time." He looked at Crowfeather, "I forget, how did you escape?"

"As the rogues were attacking you, a WindClan patrol heard the noise." Crowfeather's eyes became unfocused, and he stared at nothing.

_The black tom slashed at one of the cats, blood dripping from his claws. The kit that had almost drowned crouched behind some trash, trying to stay out of sight. The black tom was pinned by two of the cats; a third was stalking towards the kit._

"_WindClan attack!" Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, lunged at one of the rogues, knocking him backwards. The other two fled as two more cats appeared. The kit raced past them, running to the tom. He nudged the cat, trying to make him stand._

"_No, come on, wake up!" The kit shook the tom, "Please!"_

"_I'm sorry." Deadfoot meowed, his voice somber, "He's dead."_

_The kit pressed his nose into his fur, "No!"_

"_Was he your father?" Onewhisker asked._

_The kit shook his head, "Brother." He lied, but that's how he'd thought of the tom._

_The only she-cat in the patrol, Whitetail asked, "What's your name?"_

_The kit lifted his head, thinking back to the day the tom had saved him._

"_Crow. My name's Crow." He answered, taking the name of his friend._

Crow nodded, "I see." He looked at Crowfeather, "I guess Tadpole isn't the best name for a warrior."

Crowfeather swung his paw at Crow, "Hey!"

"Just saying." The tom meowed, remembering the day he saved Crowfeather again.

_The kit blinked and looked up at him._

"_I'm Crow." He meowed, flicking his tail once._

_The kit coughed, "My mother called me Tadpole."_

Crowfeather looked out at the water, "I never told anyone."

"Told them what?" Crow asked, shifting his weight.

Crowfeather turned to look at him, "That Tigerstar was my father."

Crow nodded, "I knew."

"How?" Crowfeather whirled, "I look nothing like him!"

"I was considering moving into Sasha's den." Crow answered, "Because she left for awhile and I told myself, if she didn't come back in two seasons I'd take it. But she came back, clearly expecting kits. I caught a few glimpses of you three before I headed to the Twoleg place and I knew."

Crowfeather stared, "Hawkfrost."

"Yes, your brother took after your father. Not as much as Brambleclaw, in looks anyway." Crow meowed, "You liked your half-brother better didn't you?"

Crowfeather nodded, "He was a good leader on the journey and put others first. Hawkfrost put himself first. I'm sorry I did this to Brambleclaw."

Crow nodded, "Well maybe you can fix things."

"How?" Crowfeather asked, staring at him, "I can't undo what Hollyleaf did."

"No, but you can undo something Hawkfrost did." Crow meowed, looking at Crowfeather, "He wronged your sister."

Crowfeather's fur stood up, "Mothwing? How?"

"He faked the sign that Mudfur got. He faked for his own gain." Crow meowed, "When he told her, Mothwing's belief in StarClan was shattered." Crowfeather growled, his chest rumbling.

Crow sighed, "You can do with the information what you wish." He stood up, "But, I do advise against announcing it at a gathering."

Crowfeather turned to look at the other tom, "Why did Hollyleaf do that?"

Crow sighed, sitting back down, "From what I can tell, the warrior code meant everything to her. She thought you and Leafpool smashed it to pieces."

Crowfeather flattened his ears, "That's ridiculous."

"Calm down." Crow meowed, "I agree, you two aren't the first to break the code and won't be the last."

Crowfeather let out a breath, "Did you know they were mine?"

"Yes." Crow stated.

Crowfeather whirled, "Then why hide it? How did you know?"

"I thought it was best to hide it." Crow answered, "And no one looked hard enough. Not even you. The clues were there. Squirrelflight suddenly gives birth, even though there was no sign of her being pregnant. Jayfeather is a gray tom with blue eyes, that acts like you."

Crowfeather paused, "I guess you're right."

Crow shrugged, "Well, I've given you quite enough to think about tonight." He gazed out at the lake, the wind again blowing at the two toms. Crowfeather followed his gaze, staring at the water, as if it would give him answers.

"Every cat can make their own choices." Crow meowed, referring to his choice to fight the rogues, Hawkfrost's fake sign, Hollyleaf's announcement, Crowfeather's choices, "Just remember, that you have to live with the consequences."

Crowfeather nodded, "I will." He promised, staring at the water.

Crow stood up, and stated, "Crowfeather, I never left you." He could see the shock on Crowfeather's face, "I'm always there. My life touched yours, altering it. I will always be there when you need me." With that, Crow disappeared, his familiar presence vanishing, leaving Crowfeather to his thoughts.

A.N. I know that's not how Tadpole's death happened. I just thought it was an interesting idea.

Ugh, I hate this chapter now, but I'm too lazy to fix it, needless to say, it's extremely AU.

How it ties into the theme is that Crow's ghost is a constant presence in Crowfeather's life.


	23. Because

Because

Because I failed him.

That's why I have to rebuild CreekClan. I don't have to tell Shadowpaw, he understands somehow. I think Featherpaw does too. Firestrike doesn't care, he only joined for security. Lionstorm might have guessed. I see the way the golden tom looks at me sometimes. I think he knows. Icepaw, I have no doubt the medicine cat apprentice knows.

Shadowpaw accepted it best. When he'd asked me why I had to rebuild CreekClan so badly, I'd told him how I'd fallen in love with a rogue. I never told him I was still in love with her.

I told him though. That it was because of Pantherstar I had to do this so badly.

Because he trusted me.

Pantherstar trusted me to be his loyal deputy. I couldn't even do that for him. My littermate, my brother… my best friend. And I couldn't even be the thing he trusted me to be. I couldn't be what he was to me, so why did he have to be it to me?

He trusted me to put the Clan first and I failed. I'd turned my back on him when it happened. I'd gone to leave, betray him completely when I'd lost him.

Lost him, my Clan, and my way of life. I'd been willing to turn my back on them, but did StarClan have to try to make sure I wouldn't change my mind?

Because the Clan was destroyed.

That's why I have to rebuild it. A deputy, two warriors, two apprentices and a medicine cat apprentice is hardly a Clan but it's a start. I'll make it work. Firestrike and Lionstorm know several rogues that might be willing to join a group.

It was the creek we got out name from that destroyed us. Ironically the least loyal cat was the one spared from the flood. I'd left camp at a full run.

Leaving them all behind. Only Pantherstar knowing why.

Because of her I left.

She was the reason I'd been out of camp at that moment. She was the reason I'd been fighting with Pantherstar. She was the reason I stormed away from him instead of staying in camp. She was the reason I was running through the woods. The reason I was leaving the only life I'd known behind me.

She was the reason I was there to hear it. To hear and be able to do nothing to change things. I disserved it but not my Clan mates.

I had turned though, from my original path, when it happened.

Because of a crack I turned from my goal.

That's why I stopped. I'd heard a loud sound. I'd been mid-stride when the sound of wood breaking reached my ears. I'd heard sticks break before but this sounded nothing like that. Well it did, but on a much louder scale. Like a hundred sticks just broke.

I had to know what it was. I was curious that way. Plus it might be something dangerous. I might have been leaving my Clan and my friends but I didn't want them eaten by a badger or something.

It was the or something.

Because of a tree a Clan was lost.

It was a tree that held the water back. We all knew that. A tree lay across the creek, making it a creek. There was a lot of water behind it but the tree stopped it. The creek always ran, providing us with plenty of food, but it never flooded its banks. Until that day. Until that moment. When the tree decided that it had held the water back for long enough and it was time to break in two.

Maybe it was the amount of rain we'd gotten that season. Maybe the tree was older than we thought. It had to have been weaker than we thought.

Or our camp wouldn't have been built on the shore of the creek.

I learned from it though. Our new camp is on several flat rocks overlooking the creek.

I sleep in the warriors den, we all do right now.

Sometime though, when I wake the others I think I should sleep somewhere else.

Because I could hear them yowling.

That's why I thrashed in my sleep. After the first night, Firestrike no longer snapped at me for it. No one did. They understood. And I almost hated that they did. They didn't understand at all. They didn't know I was leaving the Clan, that why I hadn't been there when the water hit.

They only knew that I'd hear a sound like thunder and saw more water than I'd ever seen in my life rushing down the creek.

They only knew that I'd run back to camp in time to see my Clan mates being swept away. In time to hear their yowls as the current pulled them away from me. As the water washed away all signs we'd ever been there. Except for me, the turn pelt.

Because I felt guilty.

That's why I hadn't stayed with the group of rogues that included her. I couldn't. Not when I'd been such a mouse-brain over her. I was willing to betray my Clan so I'd been spared and got the she-cat? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Three good things had come out of it though.

I'd gotten an apprentice and Shadowpaw was such an eager learner I was going to be sorry when I made him a warrior. But I'd be proud of him. Far prouder than I was of myself.

Featherpaw had joined. Originally unconfident and shy except when she was around Shadowpaw, under Lionstorm's mentoring I'd watched her grow into a warrior that would make this Clan proud to have her.

And Icepaw made three. She'd been considered strange in the group of cats I'd joined, because she knew things before they happened. She made a great medicine cat. I just wish Webpelt was here to teach her.

I was glad they got to be Clan cats. I just wish the price hadn't been so high. And the burden of leadership hadn't been thrust on me. Well I'd more taken it but still… I wish Pantherstar was still here.

Because I had been deputy.

That's why I was the unofficial Clan leader. And that was the only answer Firestrike was getting. Even Lionstorm supported me. I think Firestrike just wanted to be named second in command.

That wouldn't happen even if I did accept being leader. Firestrike was too… angry. He had some pent up rage that I think would prevent him from effectively leading. Lionstorm was who I would name deputy. If I would ever name anyone deputy.

Because I was still deputy.

That we had no official leader. Everyone looked to me sure. But I wasn't leader. Not in name, not in title. I was the deputy. It was that simple. Well, it was simple to me. I don't think the Clan thinks it's simple. But I'm doing things my way and none of them are challenging anything.

Except for Shadowpaw. But I can't. I can't accept the role of Clan leader.

Because he might still be alive.

That's why I couldn't take a leader's name. During the course of my life I'd been Falconkit, Falconpaw, Falconheart and when I was a rogue, Falcon. But I couldn't be Falconstar. I was blatantly refusing. Shadowpaw had suggested it. Featherpaw had agreed with him, I could tell, but when I'd said no, she'd accepted it. Shadowpaw wanted me to be leader. Lionstorm had to tell him to leave me alone, and to get some moss before he'd let the topic drop.

I know Lionstorm is curious too though. The whole Clan, all five of the other members, is left wondering why I won't take a leader's name. Or go get my nine lives from StarClan. I've heard Firestrike say he thought I was scared. He's changed though, but he might be right.

I told them that I think that Pantherstar might still be alive, since he had nine lives.

Because we're not ready.

With a Clan of three warriors, and three apprentices, we're not ready for a leader or a deputy yet. I tell them that too. I always have an answer ready when they ask why I won't get my leader name. Why I insist on remaining deputy.

I have a constant answer ready. An excuse on the tip of my tongue. But never the truth. I could never tell my new Clan mates the truth.

Because they'd argue. But I know what I'd be saying is the truth. How could I tell them this truth when I can't even tell them the truth as to why I wasn't in camp during the flood?

The reason I refuse to get my nine lives from StarClan and my leader name isn't just because my brother might still be alive.

It isn't only because we need a larger Clan.

It's

Because I don't deserve the title.


	24. Forced

Forced

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Additional disclaimer: Yes, I know the name Star- should never, ever be used. But bear with me. And see the tragedy of using the name Star-.

Starkit wrestled with her best friend, Grasskit. The tom laughed, batting away the other kit easily, eyes sparkling with mischief. The she-cat squeaked and pounced on him. She spat slightly, a tuft of the brown tom's fur had gotten her mouth. Grasskit had longer fur than most WindClan cats, which meant she often almost choked when playing with him.

"Okay, I surrender Starheart." Grasskit rolled over, careful not to crush the other kit.

Starkit twitched her tail. "You can't surrender. You're Grass-star. I can't be Starstar."

Grasskit got to his paws. "Fine. We'll play something else."

The silvery gray she-cat nodded while her long furred friend shook himself off.

"I don't know what to play." Grasskit confessed after a moment. "We could go ask the elders for a story."

Starkit nodded eagerly. "Let's!" she hurried after him, glancing out of camp at the forest just once. She couldn't wait to be a warrior. Just a moon to go until she and Grasspaw became apprentices.

"Come on Starkit!" Grasspaw called over his shoulder, and the she-cat ran to catch up.

XXX

Badgerstar stood over the two kits; the black and white furred leader gazed at her clan.

"Grasskit, from this day you will be known as Grasspaw. Crowtalon, you've shown courage and loyalty, I trust you will train this apprentice well." The leader meowed in her strong steady voice.

Crowtalon dipped his head. "I'll do my best Badgerstar." He touched noses with Grasspaw, the long furred tom glanced at Starkit the most excited she'd ever seen him.

"Starkit." Badgerstar's tone had darkened slightly. "Ashtail has agreed to be your mentor."

Starkit stared at the leader in confusion; she'd never asked to be a medicine cat.

"What?" Grasspaw asked, moving forward.

Badgerstar sighed. "Starkit, you must be a medicine cat. Do you understand?"

Starkit shook her head, why was she being forced into this?

Badgerstar gazed at the kit. "You can't be a warrior, because you might become leader."

"That's not fair!" Grasspaw called, Crowtalon wrangled his apprentice backward, even as Starkit's friend struggled.

Starkit blinked, and looked down, staring at her silver paws.

"I understand Badgerstar." She mumbled.

"Then Starkit, from now on you will be known as Starpaw."

The Clan was quiet, even after Starpaw touched noses with Ashtail. The gray she-cat blinked at her new apprentice, and finally someone called out.

"Grasspaw, Starpaw!"

The Clan picked up the cry, but Starpaw found no joy in the moment she'd dreamed about. She glanced at Grasspaw, who looked as upset as her.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed, before cats blocked their view.

XXX

Starpaw laid her head on her paws, gazing at the night sky. The same sky that her mother had stared at when naming her. The she-cat had been dying and thought her daughter looked like a star from the sky.

"How could you let them force me into this?" she demanded softly from her ancestors.

XXX

Starpaw slowly followed her mentor, Ashtail's long gray tail whisked past her. Two moons of being the medicine cat apprentice and she already disliked it.

"Hey, Starpaw!" she turned, Grasspaw ran up beside her. The full moon had turned the brown tom's long fur shiny.

"Starpaw? Really?" A larger gray tom had followed him, reeking of ThunderClan.

A she-cat, about the tom's age hit him. "Ignore my brother, Stormpaw has no sense of tact."

"It's because he's Falconheart's apprentice." A third gray cat, another she-cat joined them.

Stormpaw growled, and glared at them.

"Anyway, I'm Cloudpaw and this is Cinderpaw." The gray she-cat meowed. "Please to meet you."

"I'm Starpaw." The she-cat meowed, glancing at Ashtail who nodded.

"Go spend time with some apprentices." She encouraged, and Starpaw joined the older three and Grasspaw.

"Who is everyone?" she asked and Stormpaw reared up.

"See the white tabby up on High Rock?" he asked. "That's Lightstar."

"Redtail is the ginger tabby at the base." Cloudpaw added, "But you might already know him."

"Who's he talking to?" Starpaw asked, peering through cats.

"Our uncle, Falconheart." Cinderpaw answered. "He's the deputy and Stormpaw's mentor."

The sound of someone's tongue hitting the roof of their mouth made the five turn.

"Spiderstep!" the three ThunderClan apprentices greeted the large gray tom behind them.

Spiderstep gestured with his tail to the other two and Cloudpaw introduced them. "This is Starpaw and Grasspaw." She tapped them in turn, and both nodded to the warrior.

Spiderstep regarded Starpaw a moment before nodding. He nuzzled the three apprentices before growling playfully to chase them away.

Grasspaw gasped. "I've heard of Spiderstep."

"Isn't he mute?" Starpaw added, remembering her Clanmates mentioning him once.

"What about it?" Cinderpaw snapped, making the two jump slightly.

Stormpaw shoved his sister. "Cinderpaw, be nice. They didn't realize he was our father."

Grasspaw's eyes widened. "Really?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "Yes."

Starpaw blinked once. "He's the brother of Falconheart?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "So, who's your mentor?"

Starpaw jerked slightly. "Uh, Ashtail."

"You're a medicine cat apprentice?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No the medicine cat's teaching her to fight." Grasspaw replied and the she-cat laughed.

"Fair enough."

Starpaw found the three to be good company, even if they did have to be hushed at one point. Grasspaw's long fur fluffed out, helping shield her from the cold.

The ThunderClan apprentices bid them farewell, hurrying to their own clan.

"See you at the next gathering." Stormpaw added, before catching up to his sisters.

"That wasn't so bad." Starpaw admitted quietly.

Grasspaw flicked his tail. "Ashtail wants you."

Starpaw sighed. "She's going to force me to talk to the medicine cats. I can never do what I want."

Grasspaw made a sympathetic sound. "Still, you ought to go."

Starpaw nodded. "Go have fun talking to warriors."

Grasspaw shrugged, and Starpaw turned from her friend, heading towards her mentor.

XXX

Starpaw wrestled with Grasspaw, the two apprentices relaxing in the moon lit moor. The friends laughed as they had when they were kits, batting at each other, and purring, nipping and cuffing the other gently.

The rolled through the grass, the stars gleaming down on the two.

They split apart, gasping and stared at each other. Grasspaw looked up, and Starpaw followed his gaze.

"It looks like the grass is touching the stars." She commented.

Her best friend glanced at her. "Is it an omen?" he asked softly.

Starpaw glanced at him in confusion and Grasspaw continued. "That we're destined to be together?"

Starpaw slowly got to her paws. "Grasspaw, I'm a medicine cat." But she'd had feelings for her friend too. Grasspaw gazed at her.

"You shouldn't be." He replied. "You should be a warrior like me." He reached forward to touch noses with her. "Please Starpaw."

She pressed against her old friend. "Grasspaw, I only feel free when I'm with you."

Grasspaw purred, the two stood together for a long moment.

"We should run away." Grasspaw mumbled. "Be together."

Starpaw shook her head. "Grasspaw we can't. We're Clan cats."

"Ashtail can get a new apprentice." Grasspaw assured her. "We could form a new Clan."

Starpaw closed her eyes, imagining what he was saying.

"You could be a warrior." Grasspaw added.

Starpaw nodded. "We should leave in a few days. That way I have time to get us traveling herbs."

Grasspaw purred. "You think of everything Starpaw."

They stood there for a long moment, Starpaw made a small noise.

"What?" Grasspaw asked in concern.

Starpaw looked at him. "I just realized, that for once I'm not being forced to do something. I'm making a choice that effects me."

"I'm glad I could do that for you." Grasspaw told her.

Starpaw rubbed her muzzle against his. "I'm glad of that too."

XXX

Starpaw stared at Ashtail in shock. The medicine cat had just shattered Starpaw's dreams with a simple phrase.

"Y-you can't retire." Starpaw insisted, terrified.

Ashtail let out a soft purr. "Starpaw you're ready to take over." She assured her, misinterpreting her apprentice's horror. "Plus I can't be medicine cat. Not anymore. I'm going deaf Starpaw. It's getting worse."

Starpaw swallowed. "But-"

"You'll be a great medicine cat." Ashtail told her. "You may not have wanted to be one originally, but you'll do fine."

Starpaw closed her jaw and dipped her head. "Thank you Ashtail. I understand."

"I'll take you to the Moonstone tonight to give you your medicine cat name." her mentor continued. "It'll be sooner than most medicine cats, but if you need help, I'll be in the elder's den and you can ask them."

Starpaw just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Ashtail took her apprentice's silence as a cue to continue. "Badgerstar will announce it to the Clan after we leave at sunset."

"Yes, Ashtail." Starpaw agreed, while on the inside she felt a weight deep in her stomach. She should've known better.

Ashtail hadn't been lying about going deaf, Starpaw decided. She would've noticed we've been followed.

Starpaw slowed slightly, to look back. Grasspaw stood on a mound of earth, staring at her, horror, grief and love written on his face.

Starpaw looked back at him and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Grasspaw nodded, sitting down, his shoulders slumping.

Starpaw turned to follow her mentor, feeling her friend, her love's, Grasspaw's gaze on her. She was sorry. Not just for now.

Because her life had been decided for her, the moment her mother forced the name Star- on her.


	25. Reversed

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Reversed

"Ratsflow olleh!" Bulletwind addressed his brother.

Wolfstar of TacoClan stopped mid-stride. "Bulletwind?" Oh and today had started out such a normal day. Then again, this was TacoClan. Normal meant crazy.

"Sey?" The gray tom replied.

Wolfstar looked rather confused, then rolled his eyes, if his brother wanted to act crazy, let him.

Bulletwind flicked his tail, eyes gleaming. He walked backwards, following Wolfstar. The leader made a noise and shook his head.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

"Esrever ni gniklat tsuj ma I ,elpmis." Bulletwind replied after a rather long pause. Wolfstar's jaw fell open, it sound like his sibling was speaking in tongues.

"Has Vetis possessed you or something?"

Warstrike looked up, the black she-cat sighed and rolled her green eyes. "He said he's talking in reverse."

"How do you understand him?" Sunheart asked, looking confused. The sun-kissed tom sat next to his mate, Splashfeather looked just as confused.

Warstrike chuckled. "He's my brother. I've spent countless seasons with him. It's a terrifying fact but I understand how his brain works." The black she-cat's green eyes flashed with amusement. "That and he's done this before."

"What's he doing now?" Battleclaw asked, as the fourth sibling entered camp, followed by Flurrypelt and Timberheart.

"Truh ma I." Bulletwind snapped, sitting down. He was still facing the wrong way, but everyone could see his whisker's twitching.

"Oh deal with it." Battleclaw retorted, the dark gray tabby walking up. "Why do you even do this?" before he could get a response he cut Bulletwind off. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Maybe he's crazy like Frostfang." Badgercloud offered, the black and white she-cat tilted her head slightly.

"Frostfang doubts that is the case. Why would you offer that suggestion?" Frostfang looked confused, the large white tom emerging from the nursery. He'd probably been visiting his kits and missed Bulletwind's comments.

"Emit siht ti did uoy." Bulletwind meowed hesitantly, clearly trying to phrase his words properly. Frostfang's eyes widened briefly, before the Clan's nut case began circling him.

Bulletwind leaned away, "Tnaw uoy od tahw?" it took him a while to speak, and his mouth moved oddly, like he was contorting his tongue to speak, but he pulled it off.

Frostfang backed away slowly, eyeing the tom like he was crazy. Then again, Frostfang would know better than anyone who was crazy.

Bulletwind's tail twitched and Warstrike shook her head.

"Siht od uoy od yhw?" Battleclaw asked Bulletwind and Wolfstar groaned.

"I'm the brother to a bunch of crazy people!" he yowled.

"Deedni." Warstrike chuckled, her breath ruffling her whiskers. Wolfstar shook his head and walked away. "I'm in no mood to deal with this."

Rabbitfur, the semi-crazy mate of Wolfstar's daughter walked up to him. "Shh! I'm a bird." He whispered.

Wolfstar looked beyond disturbed and ran for his den tail streaming behind him. "AGH!"

Snowheart chuckled. "So speaking in reverse scares Wolfstar?"

"Sseug I." Bulletwind shrugged, whiskers twitching once more. The whole Clan laughed, and poor Wolfstar's day was about get much worse.

XXX

Smokefrost, Shadyfeather, and Thornheart were in for a shock when they got back to camp. The whole Clan was sitting in pretty much silence. Wolfstar was nowhere to be seen. Both of which were rather disturbing for TacoClan.

Smokefrost blinked, and glanced at the other two who shrugged. The smoky colored deputy narrowed his blue eyes.

"Traehnroht!" A fluffy white tom meowed, spotting the one-eyed golden brown tom.

Thornheart's good eye widened. "Bouncepaw?"

The white apprentice's tail waved back and forth, and Smokefrost stepped away from him.

Darkstorm, Smokefrost's usually serious brother glanced at the patrol. "Olleh."

"What happened while we were gone?" Shadyfeather muttered. "If Wolfstar's acting like this I'm going to give him a good smack to the head."

Smokefrost chuckled darkly. "I think I'd help."

"Help me!" Speaking of the devil, Wolfstar emerged from his den and sprinted towards his mate and deputy, amber eyes huge. "They've gone crazy!"

"Ton evah." Bulletwind snapped, and his amber eyes gleamed. "Erew ydaerla ew."

Frostfang nodded in agreement. "Dniwtellub htiw eerga tsum gnaftsorf."

Snowheart emerged from the medicine cat den. "Bulletwind spoke in reverse and everyone decided it would be fun. I just don't feel like it." He glanced at Bulletwind, who winked back at him.

"Thank StarClan." Smokefrost looked around. "You mouse-brains!"

Darkstorm laughed, his white-tipped ears flicked. "Trops liops." The Clan laughed, and Wolfstar looked at his mate. His eyes were still huge, and his fur stood on end. Considering he'd been putting up with all of this all morning, it was wonder he didn't look like he had the mange. Surely it was only a matter of time though.

Shadyfeather sighed. "Can't you all be normal for once in your lives?" the black furred she-cat demanded, flicking her plumed tail.

"On." Ashfall called back to his mother. Thunderkit, Shadykit and Wolfkit laughed at their father, who flicked his tail so they could play with it.

Shadyfeather looked like she could smack her only son around TacoClan camp. Wolfstar shook his head. "They've all acted this way since Battleclaw and Warstrike picked it up." Shadyfeather hopped she hadn't just seen a tuft of her mate's fur fly off.

Rabbitfur ran past them backwards. "Sdrawkcab gniklat ma I!" the brown furred tom yelled loudly.

Shadyfeather and Wolfstar shared a long look. "Which one us gave him permission to be Ravenwing's mate?" they asked together.

"Little late to question that choice isn't it?" Smokefrost eyed Ravenwing, who was clearly pregnant. The black she-cat glared at her parents, and turned away.

"I can still hurt him." Wolfstar replied, his fur still ruffled. It was a good thing the leader had been born with gray fur or else it would be that way now. Smokefrost stared at his five kits, he'd only fathered two but considered them all his.

Eveningclaw and Leopardleap were arguing, and like the rest of the Clan, they were talking backwards.

"Well those two are yours." Wolfstar muttered and got a nasty look in reply. His deputy glanced back at his kits, as though unsure what to do.

Snowheart sat down, licking one gray paw. "Maybe we ought to join them?"

"Sey!" Bulletwind called from across the camp.

Sunheart purred. "Su noij!" he made a face at the last word, it had been weird to say, even weirder to hear. Wolfstar looked at Snowheart and asked the question that was all over his face.

"Are you out of your Star-Clan given mind?"

"I know they are." Smokefrost gestured with his tail to their Clan mates, "If he wants to join them, he is too."

"If you can't beat them join them." Snowheart replied, with a cold look at Smokefrost. He put his paw down, and turned his blue eyes on Wolfstar. "But you forgot one important thing."

Wolfstar looked at him in confusion and Snowheart chuckled. "What happens tonight?"

Wolfstar's eyes widened, how could he have forgotten? The fact his Clan had lost its mind and started speaking backwards was no excuse.

"Thginot si tahw?" Thornheart asked slowly and the four regular speaking cats stared at him. Bouncepaw sat next to his father figure, shoulders shaking with laughter. Thornheart's whiskers twitched with amusement and he studied them clearly expecting an answer.

"You too?" Smokefrost asked.

Wolfstar's fur slowly lay down. "Well, that would be rather amusing."

XXX

The full moon's light filled the clearing where Inkedstar sat on the large rock, ignoring Envy. The small she-cat's green eyes were trained on Rue, who seemed to be looking for the tardy TacoClan.

Inkedstar, on the other paw, was a huge tabby, with very different eyes. She looked bored. Oh how that would change in a few heartbeats.

The sounds of paw steps made Inkedstar sigh. "Oh have they finally decided to show?"

TacoClan scattered, all of them looked… oddly amused. Lynxears nodded to Rue, but didn't speak to her. Rue looked at him, and he sent a sly glance at Wolfstar.

Inkedstar stalked forward. "What kept you?"

Wolfstar jumped onto the rock, and spoke slowly and carefully. "Gnitiaw uoy peek ot yrros."

Silence fell on the hollow, Envy stared at Wolfstar, while TacoClan attempted, and failed, to keep a straight face.

Inkedstar's jaws parted slightly. She was one of the crazier cats in the forest, but this was something she wasn't entirely prepared for.

Envy's green eyes narrowed, jealousy on her face. So Wolfstar's new trick was to speak in reverse? She could do that!

Rue looked at Lynxears who asked, "Neeb uoy evah woh?" Rue blinked then understood. "Good enough I guess. So TacoClan went crazy on us?"

Lynxears' whiskers twitched in reply, as the dappled tom's tufted ears flicked.

"Ratsflow ,yllanif ,ereh uoy ees ot dalg ma I." Envy finally stated and TacoClan lost it completely. Snowheart shook his head, and laughed pretty hard. He leaned over to Bulletwind and asked. "Did you know this would happen when I dared you to act crazy?"

"I had no idea this would happen." Bulletwind replied softly. "But it's fun no?"

XXX

A.N.: A normal day in the life of TacoClan. 1/4 of the way there! 25% WOO HOO!


	26. Cast Away

Cast Away

Redstar slowly entered ThunderClan camp, eyes trained on the ground. The Clan leader's tail dragged behind him, his ears tilted back.

"What happened?" one of his Clan mates called, he looked up. ThunderClan was emerging from the various dens, some looking sleepy, a few eager to hear about the Gathering and others seemed to just being following their friends.

Redstar took a deep breath a wove through his Clan mates. He ignored all questions, until he reached High rock. With a powerful leap he cleared it, to look over his Clan. A loud murmuring was taking place below him, and he yowled for silence. Everyone turned to him, and he took in a breath.

"Is it true?" Mudfoot shoved forward. "What everyone's saying about SkyClan?"

Redstar stared at him, and nodded. "Yes. Cats of ThunderClan, SkyClan has left the forest!"

Redstar waited until the Clan had mostly settled down to continue. "They were out of space in their territory."

Mudfoot spoke again, from his place next to his mate. "And Birdsong? Why is she here?"

Redstar stared at the tom who was challenging him. "Her kits were unable to make the journey with their Clan."

Redstar began the story of the Gathering, watching Mudfoot out of the corner of his eye. The brown tom nodded to his mate and made his way through the assembled cats. A few brief words to Birdsong was all it took for her to follow the warrior to the nursery.

Redstar watched all of it but didn't react. He was glad Cloudstar's kits had been taken in, even if it was by Mudfoot.

XXX

Dawnstar glanced over her shoulder at ShadowClan. Snaketail raised his head, glancing at Dawnstar. The creamy brown she-cat nodded at him. "We have no space for SkyClan."

Snaketail agreed quickly. "We don't. We'll have to watch our borders though. The monsters that destroyed SkyClan camp might affect how the prey runs in ThunderClan." He curled his lip, "Even if they don't ThunderClan might claim there was a change."

Dawnstar narrowed her eyes. "That could be true."

Snaketail's long brown tail flicked back and forth as the deputy thought. "We'd have to be careful."

Dawnstar flicked her ears, the leader glanced at Snakefang and then shook her head. "We'll adjust to having four Clans in the forest."

"Of course we will. StarClan spared us, so we must be favored." Snaketail meowed.

"Since when have you been the medicine cat?" a voice from behind them made both leader and deputy turn. Molepelt stood there, watching them. His ears flicked once, eyes narrowed at Snaketail. "I'll interrupt StarClan's messages."

"You don't have to be a medicine cat to know StarClan didn't cover the sky." Snaketail shot back, and Molepelt opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Enough!" Dawnstar growled. "I won't have you two fighting. StarClan sent no clouds to cover the moon."

The medicine cat dipped his head, and Dawnstar continued. "He is medicine cat though, Snaketail. I'd appreciate it if you showed some respect."

Snaketail dipped his head to the medicine cat. "Yes, sorry."

Dawnstar glanced at Molepelt, "You didn't receive any omens about this, did you?"

The black furred tom shook his head, and glanced at the night sky. "Perhaps Cloudstar had a reason to be bitter."

XXX

Swiftstar of WindClan walked quickly towards his camp. His deputy's, Milkfur, white fur stood out under the light of the full moon, especially compared to his leader's dark gray fur. Swiftstar glanced at Milkfur, the tom's green-yellow eyes were serious.

"You don't approve, do you?" Swiftstar didn't mean it as a question, he could tell his deputy didn't approve. He only asked brought it up because the Clan was far enough behind them not to hear them whispering.

"We could've given SkyClan shelter for a few days." Milkfur murmured. He shrugged, weaving through the thin moor grass.

Swiftstar shook his head. "Milkfur, if we'd given them a mouse-tail they'd have asked for the squirrel."

Milkfur growled, for a heart-beat the deputy looked furious. "The warrior code says to protect kits and elders. It never said they had to be in our Clan."

Swiftstar glanced at the tom, who was clearly waiting for a response. "StarClan didn't cover the moon."

Milkfur huffed. "And there are only four trees at Four Trees." He shook his head, the usual calm tom's tail lashed. "Swiftstar, I have always been proud to be your deputy. Except for tonight."

Swiftstar swallowed. "I am leader Milkfur. It was my call, and I say we have no room for a second Clan." He relied on his deputy's support. That he didn't have it now…

Milkfur nodded, and for a moment Swiftstar thought he'd agreed, or decided to let the subject drop until they got to camp.

He tensed, his breaking stride when he heard his deputy voice.

"It may have been your choice, but I don't think it was the right one." Milkfur whispered from behind him.

XXX

Cloudstar was almost running towards High Stones. Part of him was afraid WindClan would find them and attack them. Mostly though he wanted to leave the forest behind. Cast away the memories of their home there, like water drops from his fur. The way the other Clans had done to them.

"Cloudstar!" Buzzardtail sprinted forward, as the gray patched leader stopped.

"We can't keep going like this." He panted. "The Clan is tiring."

Cloudstar stared at Buzzardtail for a long moment, before nodding. "We have to get out of WindClan territory. We can rest once we've left."

Buzzardtail dipped his head in consent and fell back. Cloudstar was grateful, he didn't feel like talking right now.

He'd cast away his connection to StarClan, left his home behind, and was trying to lead his Clan to a new home. How could he though, when memories would cling to them all like cobwebs? How could he ever truly leave the forest when his mate and kits remained behind?

He longed to yowl all this to the sky, challenge StarClan to answer him. But he couldn't. Because he had to be strong for his Clan. Because StarClan wouldn't answer him anyway.

Cloudstar squared his shoulders, continuing through the moorlands. He couldn't shake off the feelings. He could cast them away, to the back of his mind, until they could be dealt with though. He had to. He was leader of a homeless Clan. Now wasn't the time for regret.

Cloudstar narrowed his eyes. Someday though, someday SkyClan would be stronger than ever. He just had to lead them there.

XXX

Birchstar of RiverClan led her Clan back towards her camp. The light brown tabby she-cat glanced at Sloefur, who flicked her tail. The black she-cat shrugged, and glanced at the sky.

"Still no clouds." The deputy commented.

Birchstar shrugged. "And no Cloudstar."

Sloefur lowered her voice. "Birchstar, we have no room for SkyClan. We could've spared no land for them."

Birchstar glanced at her deputy. "I know that. It doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for them. I don't envy Cloudstar at this moment."

Sloefur sighed. "And I don't envy Buzzardtail. There's nothing we could do though."

Birchstar shook her head. "We could offered them herbs. We could've offered them food before they left. We didn't have to drive them out like that."

"Like what?" Sloefur questioned. "An unwanted group of rogues? That's what they are now Birchstar. With no territory, they would've taken ours. They are only a Clan in name. Cloudstar even said he will no longer look to StarClan."

"That doesn't mean his Clan mates will stop." Birchstar corrected. "They looked half-starved Sloefur."

"That would've made them desperate." Sloefur insisted. "I feel sorry for them, but there is no other choice."

Birchstar glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sloefur. "What if it had been us? And no one helped us?"

"That's different." Sloefur stumbled on her words slightly. "After all it's called Four Trees for a reason."

"They're only trees." Birchstar murmured. "And how do you know SkyClan is the Clan without a tree?"

"Because they were the ones forced to leave." Sloefur seemed less sure though, and Birchstar sighed.

"No matter what though, it is too late now." She mused, before picking up the pace.

XXX

Skystar stared at the other four first leaders. "How dare you?" she spat. "How dare all of you?"

Thunderstar opened his mouth but Skystar cut off the large orange tabby. "Why do you think Cloudstar tried to get that strip of land back? You have enough space, don't you?"

"No. Redstar was right." Thunderstar's voice rumbled slightly.

Skystar turned from him. "What about you Shadowstar?"

The black she-cat huffed. "What happened to your Clan was not ShadowClan's fault. We have no space to give."

Skystar sneered and turned to Windstar. The gray she-cat spoke without being addressed.

"I agree with Shadowstar. What happened to SkyClan is a tragedy but it doesn't affect WindClan. Stop blaming us for two-legs' actions, Skystar. As all the leaders, not just Swiftstar, stated, we have no extra space."

Skystar's shoulders slumped, and she hesitantly turned to Riverstar. The thick furred white tom shook his head.

"I think you know my answer Skystar." He meowed slowly. "I am sorry though."

"Sorry?" Skystar sounded indignant, and her voice got louder. "You're sorry?"

The silvery she-cat curled her lip. "Sorry doesn't feed my Clan. It doesn't give them territory. Feel how you will."

She whirled and began to stalk away from them. "Cloudstar says SkyClan would no longer look to StarClan. He was more right than he knew." She didn't glance over her shoulder, but she did stop. "From now on, no SkyClan spirit will share these skies with you! We will follow Cloudstar."

The sound of grass rustling told the first leader that her fellow SkyClanners were joining her.

"Finchstar." She signaled to her former deputy, who'd succeded her. The light yellow she-cat joined her.

"Take them, I'll follow in a moment." Skystar assured her.

Finchstar nodded and Skystar turned around. She went against the flow of her Clan mates, to stand before the other four.

She flicked her tail several times, before she spoke.

"You have cast away SkyClan, but know this." Skystar blinked. "Two-legs are no different than your Clans. They will continue to grow. It may not be this season, it might take more seasons than we can imagine." The she-cat's eyes narrowed. "Someday though, the two-legs will force you to move too. And don't expect SkyClan to help you."

XXX

I liked this one.

Fastest update in the history of goes to...

Wolfgrowl!


	27. Emotions

Emotions

Darkfang didn't experience emotions. At least, not like other cats. Ever since he was a kit he knew he was different. But he used it to his advantage. No weakness, no last moment hesitation while fighting. He learned to hide his difference, by observing others, and how they acted. It seemed so foolish to him. Those emotions could cause you fail, to be weak.

Joy. Well, Darkfang was pleased when things went his way. Like when he was made deputy over Foxclaw. It was like a small flash, before his chest felt hollow again. He watched the other apprentices when they were made warriors, watched how they acted, how their mentors seemed pleased. He was aware of none of this emotion. He turned his focus to the leader. He would make ThunderClan great, he knew that. Without emotions to cloud his judgment, he could do it. He learned to fake the look in his eyes when he received an apprentice. He had to do it twice, and once when Snakepaw became a warrior.

Grief. Darkfang quickly learned how to fake this emotion. That served him well, when his actions required it. After his mother died, for example. Or Bluepaw. His ability to pretend served him well then. Darkfang had to fake it, no one could suspect his part in Bluepaw's death. No one ever did either. No one considered that Darkfang had lied about Bluepaw's mauling.

Anger. Darkfang came closest to this emotion. He was disgusted by Bluepaw's inability to fight. She was afraid of hurting other cats. Including the enemy. In Darkfang's emotionless mind, she had no place in the ranks of ThunderClan. Not when he would someday lead them to conquer the forest. Snakepaw though, he'd had potential, once he'd stop feeling hurt that Darkfang used unsheathed claws and expected the best from him. That would've angered Darkfang, instead he felt the barest hint of disgust.

Love. Darkfang never understood this emotion either. To him it was the most blinding of them all. When he was an apprentice with Dewpaw and Foxpaw, it had been obvious how the two cared for each other. Such a waste of time, the way the other two shared their emotions. Watching them made Darkfang glad he didn't feel. He watched as love weakened every cat he incountered. Bluepaw had the strangest love of all. The love of life, and she thought it was a precious gift. For every cat, that's why she didn't want to fight. Darkfang had quickly ended that. He had no love for either of the apprentices he was given. Snakepaw's love was different, he loved his sister more than anything. Which made him perfect. When Stonefang killed Sootpaw, Darkfang's chance had finally come. He figured that taunting Snakepaw with his failure would destroy the emotions inside him, make him the perfect general. It was an honor to be bestowed upon him.

Faith. Darkfang had no belief in StarClan. Faith was just a comfort for those foolish enough to have fear. Darkfang didn't fear death, so he needed no faith in StarClan. The only thing that mattered was this life, because unless you were a leader, you only got one. Darkfang would make his count. He'd done plenty to prove it.

Jealousy. Darkfang wasn't sure what that emotion was. He'd seen she-cat and toms experience it, it looked basically the same. Like the rest, pointless.

Darkfang never realized he was flawed. With no emotions he had nothing to hold him back. Nothing to stop him. Learning about them was no different than learning a hunting technique. Just mimic what the other cats did and everyone believes it. No matter what cats said Darkfang would never believe emotions were complicated. They were simple to him. Easily influenced, triggering weakness, occasionally strength, but never anything Darkfang couldn't match, emotions served no purpose in his mind. Except making his job easier.

Darkfang learned well, manipulation was something he excelled in. He ripped through others emotions the same way he attacked enemy warriors. It was almost satisfying to watch them fall for his tricks, to clear the path for him. Flintstar was old, Darkfang was young. Once he achieved the rank of deputy, he'd had it made. He just had to wait, once more his lack of emotions helped him. No personal ambition made him capable of waiting as long as it took. He only wanted to be leader because he knew what it would do for ThunderClan, and for his cats. For the forest. He would rule it as well, and rule it well. All four Clans would be his.

Darkfang's determination to rule came from everyone's complaints. Everyone complained RiverClan stole Sunning Rocks. ShadowClan was evil. WindClan was cowardly. Well he'd unite them and end the problems. He'd be the perfect cat for it, since he would have no qualms about ordering his warriors into deadly battles. Look at how he'd dealt with Bluepaw.

Bluepaw's weakness had finally made up Darkfang's mind. When they'd found the fox's den, it had been perfect. Bluepaw didn't even fight. He'd bowled her over and pinned her down. Just before he'd ripped her throat out, he'd seen her eyes. The confusion, hurt, and sorrow had spurred him on. The blood that splattered his muzzle meant nothing to him. Job done he'd turned around and walked away. Bluepaw's body had lain there, ripe for the pickings of the young foxes. Darkfang's tracks were covered completely.

Snakepaw's death had been different. Darkfang had to be careful, since this one actually had potential. He'd decided to kill Snakepaw a different way. Call it an expierment, a legacy, call it what you will, Darkfang was going to try. If he could kill the emotions in Snakepaw, he had a hunch the tom would be dangerous. He'd considered that Snakepaw might rebel against him someday, but he'd worry that problem once he'd finished his task. It had been magnificent, to watch words, words, just a sound, a meaningless sound, wound the apprentice in a way his claws never would. It was do interesting, to watch how Snakepaw changed. Darkfang's lack of emotions prevented him from being too curious, but he did watch. He watched as the stupid, weak, held back Snakepaw died, and the emotionless Snakefang was born. Darkfang had his deputy, he was certain. Snakefang was as emotionless as him.

Fear. This was one emotion Darkfang had never even considered wanting. It made the strongest warriors weaker than a kit. Fear was the thing that held everyone back. Fear and faith. Fear of dying led to faith, and faith you had to be good lead to fear of taking what you needed. Darkfang shed this emotion like a thick leaf-bare pelt. He never even bother to mimic it. Except for once. Once when his plans went awry. Darkfang's emotionless state had caused him to underestimate the true depths of emotions. Not that he would ever realize that. He merely thought he'd failed to completely kill Snakepaw. That's what ran through his mind when Snakefang attack. Darkfang didn't have to hide a smirk, there was no reason to smirk. No joy in that Snakepaw had finally fought back, no anger in that Snakepaw and Snakefang were fighting for control. And no fear that either cat would kill him. Darkfang never felt fear. This was one time to fake it though. Fake it, see if he could find the flaw that allowed Snakepaw to live. If he could do that he could kill the apprentice once and for all. If not, well, he was strong, he could toss Snakefang on the Thunderpath. He planned it all as he spoke. He barely heard what Snakefang was saying. Once he said the words Darkfang spoke once, the tom had figured out what Snakepaw wanted. Snakepaw was bleeding to death, but he wanted to take Darkfang down with him. Darkfang, for the first time ever, pretended to feel fear. If he sacrificed himself, the Snakefang that emerged would finish his work. This would kill Snakepaw like nothing else would. So he let the tom kill him.

XXX

Cold is not an emotion. Neither is hunger, or thirst. But both are weaknesses. Darkfang refuses to let himself feel them. He had no faith in StarClan yet arrived in the Dark Forest anyway. It hadn't taken long to discover what became of Snakefang. His experiment had failed. The emotions he'd underestimated had become so twisted in Snakefang that he'd run onto the Thunderpath. Darkfang blamed it on Snakepaw, still not realizing the depth of his mistake. He couldn't though. With no emotions to call his own, how could he realize their depths? Instead he turned his attention to the cats of this Dark Forest. Finally deciding that he couldn't use these ones, he crossed the Dark Forest, for a new part. There he found his new army. There would be challenges, but he had two generals. He had new opponents, but he didn't mind. If he couldn't have ThunderClan and that forest, he would have this one.

XXX

A.N.: One messed up cat huh? That last paragraph is a reference to the TacoClan RPG, where Darkfang currently lurks. I began to realize that people felt sorry for Snakefang but thought he was the eviler(is that a word?) of the two. So I give you Darkfang's character study. The Foxpaw/Foxclaw he meantions is Lightpaw/pelt/star's mentor and he went on to become deputy. He had a relatively short reign as leader, taking over before Spiderstep was born (Art of Conversation) and dying shortly before Spiderstep's kits were born (Weightless) so he reigned for about two years. Foxstar is briefly seen in Creativity, the leader Lightpelt convinces to name Sootpaw (#2), Sootfang.


	28. Questions

Questions

Cloudpaw purred in amusement as Emberkit pounced on him. His orange tabby brother's paw slid down his face. "Be gentle with me Emberkit, I'm old."

Emberkit laughed, and nipped his ear. "You're not old. You're only eight moons older than me."

Cloudpaw laughed. "Fair enough." Emberkit stopped crawling around him, which made the black and white tom nervous.

"Emberkit? Something wrong?" he asked.

Emberkit's voice was soft now. "Cloudpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we so close in age?" Emberkit asked. "Most siblings seem several seasons apart."

"It was just when our parents decided to have you." Cloudshade meowed easily. "It just means we get to be closer. Isn't that right?"

"You bet!" Emberkit tumbled off him, landing between his brother's front paws.

Cloudpaw couldn't stop his whiskers from twitching and Emberkit gently pawed at his nose.

The two moon old kit's claws wouldn't have hurt but he had them sheathed anyway. Cloudpaw gently growled, and got to his paws. "Do you want me to chase you?"

Emberkit squeaked and ran; Cloudpaw gave chase, the two brothers running through the open space of ThunderClan camp.

XXX

"What do you think your warrior name will be?" Emberkit asked, and Cloudpaw rolled over to look at him.

"I don't know. I'm sure Woodstar will make a good choice." The black and white tom shrugged.

Emberkit looked at Cloudpaw and sighed. "I wish we looked more alike."

"Then you wouldn't be Emberkit." Cloudpaw argued stretching one paw to poke his brother. "You'd be something else. Plus why would you want eyes like mine?"

"I think you look neat!" Emberkit informed him. "Really neat."

Cloudpaw laughed. "You'd say that if I was the ugliest cat in the forest." He gently swiped his paw over Emberkit's ear. The kit nipped him, and he withdrew his paw. "Undersized pest!"

"Oversized mouse-brain." Emberkit shot back, before leaping on his brother.

"StarClan! Lay off of the mice!" Cloudpaw's breath shot out of him. "What have you been eating? You weigh more than some warriors I've fought!"

Emberkit scoffed. "I do not!"

"Do too! At this rate you'll grow up to be the size of a badger!" Cloudpaw replied, twisting his neck and chest to view his brother.

"Really?" Emberkit asked, yellow eyes flashing in excitement.

Cloudpaw glared at him. "Don't get too excited. You grow that big and I won't wrestle with you." He rolled slightly, so Emberkit fell off him with a squeak. Cloudpaw grabbed his scruff. "Bed time."

"Do I have to go to the nursery?" Emberkit wiggled in his grasp. "Can't I sleep in the apprentice den with you?"

Cloudpaw set him down. "You wouldn't want to; I have to get up at sun rise for a patrol."

"I won't mind!"

"You say that now." Cloudpaw replied, herding the small kit to the nursery. "Go to sleep and when I get back I'll tell you all about it."

Emberkit looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

XXX

"Why couldn't you be my mentor?" Emberpaw asked, batting at Cloudshade's tail. The black and white tom whisked it out of reach, curling it around his paws.

"Because most leaders don't like family members mentoring family members. If we weren't so close I supposed I could be your mentor."

"I'm glad we're close though!" Emberpaw's amber eyes widened and Cloudshade laughed.

"I do too Emberpaw." He gently bowled him over.

The russet colored tom yelped, and nipped Cloudshade's paw. Cloudshade laughed, pulling his paw back.

XXX

"Hey Cloudshade?"

"Yes?"

"Where do kits come from?"

Cloudshade made a noise, staring at his little brother. He hadn't been expecting that question. Rosetail's kits must've sparked his curiosity.

"Why don't you ask Mudsplash?" Cloudshade offered, looking for the brown tom that was his brother's mentor.

"I did, he said to ask you." Emberpaw replied, sounding innocently confused.

Cloudshade spotted the tom, who looked amused. He glared at him, Mudsplash's whiskers twitched.

The black and white furred tom sighed, the breath rustling his whiskers. "Come on Emberpaw, we'll go for a walk."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Cloudshade got to his paws, thankfully so did Emberpaw.

His little brother, who was growing quickly, added, "I will always trust you Cloudshade."

Cloudshade purred, trying to hide just how happy that made him. "Come on you. Just remember, you asked."

XXX

Cloudshade tossed a sparrow to Emberpaw, and lay down next to him. "What's troubling you?"

Emberpaw got to work plucking feathers from the small bird. "It's Streampaw."

Cloudshade's whiskers twitched, "So our little chat didn't scare you off she-cats?"

Emberpaw made a face but shrugged. "I guess not."

Cloudshade chuckled. "In that case, be yourself. Don't do something stupid like try and impress her, you'll end up making a fool of yourself, or she'll fall for someone that isn't the real you."

Emberpaw glanced at the silvery she-cat, who was sitting far enough away from them not to hear. "You think?"

"Yep." Cloudshade took a bite of the sparrow. "Another bit of advice?"

Emberpaw's ear flicked.

"Talk to her. Say hi occasionally. Offer prey, be nice to her." Cloudshade told his brother. "And if she doesn't fall for you? Well, then clearly she's a mouse-brain and not worth your time."

Emberpaw blinked. "Thanks Cloudshade."

"Anytime, for my little brother."

XXX

Cloudshade was sprawled out, snoozing slightly under the sun. He wasn't on patrol, so he was a little startled when he was awoken.

"Huh?" he looked up at Mudsplash. "What's going on?"

Mudsplash sat down, glancing towards the apprentice den. "It's Emberpaw."

"What about him?" Cloudshade asked, getting to his paws.

Mudsplash chuckled, "Settle down, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to know if you thought he was ready to be assessed."

Cloudshade shuffled his paws, "You're his mentor."

"You train him as much as I do." Mudsplash replied. "What do you think?"

Cloudshade hesitated, and then nodded. "I think he's ready for it."

XXX

Cloudshade's tail curled as Emberstorm made his way forward. His little brother was all grown up. Emberstorm was making his way towards him, occasionally getting stopped by someone, but definitely making his way towards him.

He could look Emberstorm in the eye without looking down now. Cloudshade felt an odd longing for one last time to play with him like they had when they were younger.

"Do you like my name?" even his voice was deeper. Cloudshade purred though.

"Of course I do furball." Cloudshade scoffed. "I'm proud of you. You'll be a great warrior."

Emberstorm's whiskers twitched. "I had a good role model."

Cloudshade tilted his head. "Who would that be?"

"You, mouse-brain." Emberstorm shoved his shoulder against his brother's. "Save me a nest in the warrior's den."

XXX

Cloudshade stalked towards Bluefoot. "What is wrong with you?"

The bluish-gray tom curled his lips. "The Clan deserved to know the truth."

Cloudshade scoffed. "You want to be deputy, don't lie. You thought that by exposing this you'd become some great hero to the Clan."

"You're just upset you aren't related to Emberstorm." Bluefoot rolled his eyes. "I bet you feel awkward since you told him you love him."

"Shut up." Cloudshade hissed. "You know nothing about me and my brother."

"He's not your brother."

"He is too!" Cloudshade snarled. "Blood doesn't make us related. He's my brother no matter what you could tell me about his bloodline."

Bluefoot opened his mouth but Cloudshade cut him off, "Are you happy?"

Bluefoot stopped. "Excuse me?"

Cloudshade stared at him. "Are you happy?" he asked slowly. "That Emberstorm is treated like an outcast because you thought you'd get respect. Well, you didn't get respect. All you did is ruin several lives." Cloudshade turned around and left, he doubted Bluefoot would get his point.

XXX

"What did you want to talk about?" Sorrelbreeze asked, watching Cloudshade. The black and white warrior stared at the tortoiseshell medicine cat, and licked one paw, dragging it over his ear.

"Quit acting like a sulking kit, Cloudshade." Whitetail meowed. Cloudshade glanced at his mother and curled his lip.

"I had a question to ask." He informed them. "Why did you lie?"

Sorrelbreeze stared at him. "What?"

"You let Emberstorm think he was my sibling. Did Nightwhisker know?" Cloudshade asked, glancing at Whitetail. "Did he?"

"No." Whitetail answered, looking away. "Nightwhisker thought he was Emberstorm's father."

"Did he?" Cloudshade asked. "After he was born you two stopped acting like mates. Did he really think Emberstorm was his son?"

"How dare you ask that?" Whitetail snarled.

Cloudshade curled his lip. "I dare ask because you lied to me, to us." He let his fur fall flat. "You answered my question anyway."

Cloudshade got to his paws. "Sorrelbreeze? Emberstorm doesn't want anything to do with you right now. Please stop trying."

The medicine cat parted her jaws but Cloudshade continued. "Think about it. He just found out his life was a lie, and the Clan currently distrusts him for it."

Sorrelbreeze let out a soft sigh. "You're upset on his behalf aren't you?"

"It's not like the Clan treats me differently." Cloudshade replied flatly. He got to his paws and padded away.

XXX

Cloudshade slowed, panting. "Okay you win."

Emberstorm was standing outside of camp, he glanced at his brother. "You still think we're brothers?"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Cloudshade replied. "Yes."

Emberstorm let out a breath. "Thanks."

Cloudshade stood next to him. "We'll get through this. The Clan will get over it."

"When?"

Cloudshade shrugged. "I don't know that. But I do know you can come talk to me any time."

Emberstorm purred, and shoved his brother. "Thank you."

"Anytime for my little brother."

XXX

A.N.: Take that Prin! No tragic death! Cloudshade and Emberstorm will live nice long lives.

Onward march!


	29. Wishing

Wishing

Sageleaf wished he'd gotten to spend more time with his apprentice.

The larger gray tom sorted herbs. "Now what herb is this?" he pulled out a strong smell herb that made even his mouth water slightly.

The yellow eyes that looked back at him sparkled with eagerness to learn and amusement.

"Cat mint. A kit could name that one, Sageleaf." The small white she-cat's tail flicked.

Sageleaf's whiskers twitched in response. "What does it cure?" he figured she knew but best to ask.

"Headaches. So I should use it as often as possible." Cloudpaw replied, her whole face, ears, eyes, whiskers, muzzle, showing she was joking. "It cures greencough."

"Whitecough too." Sageleaf reminded his white furred apprentice.

Cloudpaw cocked her head and stirred the dust with one paw. "I figured we would've used colt's foot and fever few for whitecough."

Sageleaf was impressed at his apprentice. "That's good thinking." The colt's foot would ease breathing and feverfew would bring down the cat's temperature. Cloudpaw had been paying attention earlier. Not only had she paid attention, she'd taken what she'd learned and applied it for later. "That's very good!"

Cloudpaw looked pleased with his praise and Sageleaf continued the lesson. "Now what about these berries?"

Sageleaf wished he'd trusted Cloudfeather more. She'd never shown any interest in any tom before Redfrost came along. So Sageleaf had became concerned with how her attention kept being drawn to the crippled, sarcastic and always around warrior. They spent all their free time together talking, always either laughing or arguing. Sageleaf saw it often enough. With young cats in love. He'd been smart enough to challenge Redfrost instead of her, but apparently he was nothing but a paranoid elder. Redfrost had promptly thrown Sageleaf's own doubts about the possibility of Redfrost and Cloudfeather being mates back at him. That Cloudfeather would break the code, that she even had feelings for him, that he had those feelings for her. All Sageleaf had doubted but wondered at, until Redfrost harshly corrected him. Later, after Redfrost had informed Cloudfeather of Sageleaf's doubts the tom had added something else to his list.

Redffrost limped to his nest and glared at Sageleaf. The medicine cat shifted uncomfortably and shoved the cat mint he'd been sorting back in it's place. At that moment Redfrost spoke.

"As she'd break the code for me. A limp, bitter, angry, cat not even a good excuse for a warrior anymore. Of all the toms in the Clan you thought she'd chose me?" Sageleaf hadn't bothered to tell him proximity meant everything. Redfrost wouldn't have listened and he would've been trying to convince himself anyway.

Sageleaf wished he and Cloudfeather hadn't been fighting that last moon. After Redfrost went running like a teased apprentice to his mentor and told what Sageleaf had said to Cloudfeather the she-cat had been upset.

"We're low on on stinging nettle," Cloudfeath informed Sageleaf without looking at her mentor. Her paws worked, and she'd stand next to him but never look at him.

"Oh good," Redfrost hauled himself to his red and white paws, "herb gathering." He sounded bored but his amber eyes gleamed. Sageleaf had no idea what the two talked about when they went out but they always returned in a good mood. Cloudfeather turned her head to look at Redfrost, her gaze briefly snagged on Sageleaf like a lose bramble on a rock. For a heartbeat Sageleaf saw in her yellow eyes how much hurt his doubts had caused her. Then her gaze continued to Redfrost. Sharply she replied. "You need to exercise your leg."

Redfrost flinched at her unusually harsh tone, then replied, "A walk is exercise."

"Stretching."

"I've heard walking called a stretch of the legs." Redfrost retorted.

Cloudfeather looked at him and Redfrost playfully drew himself up. "Plus it's more fun to exercise with a friend. Espescially if she's a pretty she-cat." Comments like that had been what concerned Sageleaf, but now he saw the true emotion behind it. Redfrost was sarcastic and quick to joke. A little quick to anger but right now he was joking. He always had been. The playful swipe to his two colored muzzle he easily dodged by turning his head was nothing but a playful exchange between friends. They'd both been cut of from others, her by her post, him by his sharp tongue that they were probably close friends and as both had insisted, nothing more. They probably were the closest friend either had ever had. The two were already padding out of the den, before Sageleaf could apologize or say anything in fact.

"What do you even use stinging nettle for?" Redfrost asked as his dark red tail disappeared from view. Oh well. Sageleaf had to be sure, didn't Cloudfeather see that? But Sageleaf never got to find out what his apprentice thought. Within days of that realization, Cloudfeather was dead, killed by a roaming fox.

Sageleaf wished Redfrost didn't think he was responsible. Sure he'd been with Cloudfeather at the time. Maybe if he'd been closer the fox would've thought twice. Maybe he could've chased it off before it had killed her. But no matter what anyone said, or how many times they pointed out with his lame front leg he might not have changed anything anyway, he continued to blame himself for his friend's death. So Sageleaf actually wasn't surprised when Redfrost asked to take her place, two days after he'd dragged her body back to the Clan looking horrified and disgusted at himself. He'd learned a lot in that one moon spent in the medicine cat den but maybe not enough.

"Move." Sageleaf shoved his apprentice away from the injuried apprentice, which startled Puddlepaw. The she-cat had come to them with a thorn in her pad. Redfrost, sitting outside the den when she'd come into camp, had removed the thorn easily enough. But the mouse-brain was using dried oak leaf instead of marigold. Redfrost struggled to balance himself, his bad leg not helping, Sageleaf almost felt sorry for how hard he'd shoved the tom.

The dark gray furred medicine cat cleaned away the leaf bits and used the marigold that he'd quickly chewed into a pulp and then bound the wound with cobwebs. Puddlepaw pulled her paw back.

"Sageleaf-" Redfrost was cut off by his mentor.

"Mouse-brian. What were you thinking?" Sageleaf demanded, Puddlepaw moved back. Her mentor, Aspenclaw, looked stunned. Sageleaf ignored the fact the Clan was startled at how he was treating his latest apprentice.

Said apprentice's lip was curling. Redfrost shot back, "I was thinking that both stop infections-"

"Both do. But marigold was the clear choice." Sageleaf replied tensely. The Clan was silent but for the two toms.

"I was thinking…" Redfrost began again sounding as though he was restraining himself, "That you told me that Leopardpelt has problems when her wounds are treated with oak leaves so I was saving the marigold for her."

Sageleaf turned to see the calico standing near his den. In a border skirmish she had received several long scratches on one flank. Sageleaf turned and met Redfrost's angry glare. The tom's eyes looked like fire, the way they flickered with heat.

His new apprentice meowed darkly, "You wouldn't have questioned anything if it had been Cloudfeather treating-"

"Don't you dare drag her into this!"

Sageleaf growled, actually showing his teeth now. This tom needed to learn who he was.

Redfrost gave a bitter laugh, his eyes devoid of mirth, filled instead with loss, hurt, and anger, "Why? We both know you're standing there wishing I'd died instead of her. You tell me not to then go and do it yourself. I can't drag her into something she's already apart of."

The Clan remained silent, waiting for Sageleaf's response. Which he didn't have. What do you say when your apprentice calls you out on taking your grief out on him in public? And when he's right, always has been and that makes you even angrier? How you blame him for what happened? Blame him for coming between you and Cloudfeather?

Redfrost looked as though he didn't expect a response. Why should he? Sageleaf never applogized to Cloudfeather and he actually liked her. When Redfrost received the silence he'd expected he limped away, heading for the forest.

"Hypocrite."

Sageleaf snarled and heard paw steps behind him. Branchstar stood there, and flicked his ears towards his den. Sageleaf followed Branchstar and Smallwing, the deputy to the leader's den. As he passed he felt Brackenpelt's glare. Redfrost's former apprentice was clearly angered.

Branchstar sat down slowly, and Sageleaf knew he was in trouble. Smallwing looked disgusted at Sageleaf's actions.

"Is what Redfrost said true?" Branchstar asked, his voice heavy with implications.

Smallwing scoffed and Branchstar glanced at her.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed Branchstar." The she-cat replied. "How he either ignores Redfrost, acts like he loaths him or thinks Redfrost is stupid. He never acted that way with Cloudfeather."

Branchstar flicked his tail. "I saw two toms grieving for a she-cat that both knew as a friend. I'd hoped their grief would bring them together. I see I was wrong." Branchstar looked at Sageleaf. "However, Redfrost made a heavy accusation. Is it true?"

Sageleaf nodded once, and stood there in silence.

Of all his wishes, Sageleaf wishes StarClan would grant the one where he stopped wishing that.

XXX

To explain, Sageleaf blames Redfrost for the fact Cloudfeather was killed. In his mind he and his apprentice were great and then Redfrost barged in. Re-reading this I actually got the implication that Sageleaf's feelings for Cloudfeather weren't entirely that of a proud mentor.

Redfrost on the other hand, also blames himself for Cloudfeather's death, and he wishs he'd died instead. That's why he took Cloudfeather's place, to make up for failing her. Now he's stuck with guilt, and a mentor that hates him and blames him.


	30. Crackling

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Crackling

The crackling of leaves was the sound of DawnClan's hunger. After an oddly chilled green-leaf, the Clan had begun to starve come leaf-fall. Days that were warm for leaf-fall, but weren't much warmer than the days of green-leaf had been, started the season, and it got colder fast. The trees had many leaves, it had been a chilly and wet green-leaf, but few nuts, the flowers fewer seeds. Squirrels, mice, voles, shrews, and seed eating birds became rare sights. So few, not enough for a Clan that had grown like theirs had. There were too many cats in the Clan, with too little prey in the forest.

The crackling of leaves was the sound of Heatherstar and DawnClan's carelessness. It had been faint four seasons ago when a large group of rogues joined DawnClan, swelling the ranks to a large number. The faint sound of leaves underpaw had continued all leaf-bare, as little snow had fallen. The sound hadn't been there in new-leaf the sound of leaves rustling had been there though. Four litters, each of large numbers of kittens had played then, the Clan had considered itself blessed, like the green leaves of new-leaf. Unaware of the fact that come leaf-fall they would all fall to the ground to be ground into bits.

The crackling of leaves had told the sound of the return of proud hunting patrols. It had last leaf-fall anyway. With the rogues that had joined, the Clan had been able to send out more patrols. The Clan had been small before, small enough to cause a large number of prey, which they hunted down with a passion, finally with enough mouths to feed. If the Clan had been smart they would've stayed that size for awhile. Long enough to allow nature to balance them out, an easier transition then this brutal destruction that had fell upon the clan like a clump of leave out of a tree.

The crackling of leaves told of the location of the desperate hunting patrols. At least one was always out, no matter what time it was. Sunrise, sun-high, sun-fall, there were always different patrols, occasionally the same cats. By the rising moon you could see cats leaving. At moon-high a few returned, and another group left. The same as the moon sank out of sight. It was always the same. It wasn't until Heatherstar realized that the Clan had enough cats to support the constant hunting patrols that she realized part of the cause of the famine. They'd all been blind to the fact they'd overhunted, that their good luck had actually been their downfall. Even as they fell apart they were blind.

The crackling of leaves had once been a pleasant noise. DawnClan apprentice didn't like cleaning out the dens of leaves that were brought in by the wind or warriors. They did however, like to pile them up and play in them. Leaves flying everywhere, apprentices would emerge looking like they'd rolled in honey because of all the leaves stuck to them. They ended up cleaning all the leaves up again but they didn't mind. It was part of life in DawnClan, just apprentice antics. Heatherstar had done it as an apprentice, so had her parents, and she'd looked forward to seeing Honeykit do it as either an apprentice or a young warrior, her own daughter continuing the tradition.

The crackling of leaves had been the sound under cats' paws as they ran from camp. Several cats had abandoned DawnClan in fear of starving to death. No one truly blamed them, for everyone had considered it. Leaves crackled at an odd moment, another cat had left. The Clan shrank down in size, but still there wasn't enough prey to be found. When warriors walked in a river of leaves, the little prey there was usually heard them.

The crackling of leaves near the elders den was a common sound now. Almost every few days, someone was found, too weak to move, or long past that point. No vigils, Heatherstar had ordered. The leader had never told the Clan her fear that they'd eat the bodies of Clanmates of they were left in camp too long. She doubted the Clan actually would, but after a horrible nightmare, she'd been unwilling to risk it.

The crackling of leaves was found in every den now. The apprentice no longer cleaned them out, though at one time they would've been thrilled with the number of leaves to play in. Even the kits didn't bother to play. Too much energy needed to play, not enough food to create it. The queen's paws made as much noise as the warriors, since several had left, in fear of their kits starving. Too many queens, too many kits in the Clan; so many of both had starved in this famine. The price DawnClan had paid for thinking they could just keep growing larger and larger each season. Now they were being punished for their foolishness.

The crackling of leaves was what sounded under Pinetail's paws as he left. Heatherstar's mate had taken their only kit, young Honeykit, and left. When he'd left the leader to lead a Clan of starving warriors, it was the final blow. Cats deserted in numbers after that. If the leader's mate wouldn't stay, they wouldn't either. Heatherstar couldn't blame them, she doubted her own leadership, why shouldn't her cats? Even her mate had left her in the end.

The crackling of leaves was the sound of Heatherstar's hunger. The cream colored she-cat was the only one left. She'd forced Streamwhisker to leave, despite his determination to stay with her. His loyalty had been touching, but it wouldn't feed either of them. The cat who had been deputy of a group of cats that once lived in a forest and called themselves DawnClan finally left, with one last glance over his shoulder. It was his last gift to her, more than Pinetail had given her. Only Heatherstar remained now, getting by on the few pieces of prey she could find. She was hungering for more than food now, for company.

The crackling of leaves made Heatherstar think. She thought of how large the Clan had grown, how proud of it she'd been. How she'd been thrilled at the birth of Honeykit. How blind they'd all been to the fact that that the Clan's size was growing too large for the forest they lived in. But the Clan had been blinded by the good fortune that had always followed DawnClan.

The crackling of leaves sounded like a fire. That's what Heatherstar thought one day, laying on the ground, watching the leaves swirl around her. With the dark red, the bright, flashing yellow and the in between orange the leaves that flew around the one time leader even resembled a fire. Heatherstar wished it had been a fire that swept through her camp. Because then it wouldn't have been this long drawn out destruction that the famine brought. It would've been easier to recover from.

The crackling of leaves was the sound that echoed in the DawnClan camp. It swept through the empty forest, as there were no cats or prey to weigh them down, to turn the leaves to mulch. So there was only the wind to sweep them up, and place them somewhere else in a soft roar, like muffled thunder.

The crackling of leaves was what Heatherstar heard as she slowly moved through camp, heading for the forest. She stopped and looked around, as the leaves rustled. As the wind swirled them around she could see through them. She could see Whiteheart at the medicine cat den, which was a fallen tree along the edge of camp, Streamwhisker organizing patrols from beneath the Large Oak, Honeykit playing outside the nursery, as Pinetail watched. But the noise stopped and the leaves fell, and the odd veil that had allowed the visions vanished. Heatherstar shook her head to clear it, and left, to search for food.

The crackling of leaves had been the constant sound throughout DawnClan's fall. It was how Heatherstar could remember the events that had happened. It was the only sound she heard now. No birds chirping in trees. No squirrels scampering over the bark. No apprentices rolling in leaves. No warriors talking. No Honeykit asking her if she could play. If not for the leaves and the wind, Heatherstar may as well have been deaf. The she-cat wandered through the forest, at one time alive with sound, now empty. In its place was the sweet smell of foliage, the feel of the wind in her fur, the rough leaves beneath her paws, and the brilliant display of color. Heatherstar stopped to look around, hoping to smell some prey. She tilted her head and shivered at the wind. It carried the hint of colder nights, and Heatherstar wasn't looking forward to the coming leaf-bare. Not just because of the fact the lack of food would worsen as the few pieces of prey she could catch vanished. Snow would cover the ground and finally silence the leaves. Which was just as bad as the loss of the prey in Heatherstar's mind.

The crackling of leaves was the only thing Heatherstar had left and even that was to be taken from her.

XXX

Thank StarClan that's over. Rather sad chapter no?

30 out of 100, or 3/10ths of the way! I'm making it!


	31. Look Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Look Again

"Look again." The dark brown tom snapped, his brown, tabby marked fur rippling over his muscles, making his pelt look like a carpet of leaves under a shady tree. His white paws tore at the earth with his claws. "She might've returned to camp."

The tom's tail lashed as the apprentice scampered away, to obey his orders. Look again, isn't that what he was doing now?

The tom started inhaling, looking for the scent of the creamy brown she-cat. Where had she wandered off to this time?

His head snapped up when someone approached. An orange she-cat stopped next to him and asked. "Any luck?"

The tom shook his head. "The Clan's getting sick of Rosepelt's wanderings, and to be honest so am I." couldn't the elder stay in the den for once? Was that too much to ask?

His face must've revealed his emotions because the she-cat rubbed against him. "You're just saying that because you're worried about her."

The tom sighed, inhaling her scent, which would calm his anger. "Of course I am. But I thought mothers looked for lost kits, not the other way around. Have you heard differently, Fireflight?"

His mate laughed softly. "Of course not Leaf-frost. Rosepelt's special."

Leaf-frost felt a flicker in his chest, the one he always felt. Would his mate say that about him someday, to explain why he behaved the way he did? He didn't want to put the Clan through this when he became an elder. StarClan, to end up like his mother had… The tom's claws flexed, his white toes turning a light brown from being rubbed in the dirt.

Fireflight purred softly. "You're tensing up again."

Leaf-frost sighed. "I know. I know." He shook himself, and stepped forward. "Let's go find her."

The two padded through the forest, silently. Leaf-frost inhaled and raised his head from the trail. "She's close."

Fireflight nodded to show she'd heard her mate. They increased their pace, and coming around a bush they found her.

Rosepelt stood at the roots of a tree, staring at it like the tree held the answers to life. The once rather lovely she-cat's pelt had faded, but it shone in the sun's light, showing the dark red hint that had been the cause for her name.

"Rosepelt." Leaf-frost called, padding towards her. "I've been looking for you."

Rosepelt looked vacantly at him. "I have to find my kit. He's out here somewhere."

Leaf-frost had seen her like this before and didn't bother to remind her that her only kit was standing in front of her. Instead he meowed, "They found him. He's in the medicine cat den and is asking for you."

Rosepelt's eyes lit up and she seemed to focus on him more. "He's safe."

Leaf-frost nodded, and followed his elderly mother. Fireflight glanced at him, but he shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it now.

Once they got to camp, and got Rosepelt in the medicine cat den, Leaf-frost knew Fireflight would want to talk, but he had the last step to deal with.

This required him pinning Rosepelt down, because she fought against Icecloud when the medicine cat tried to give her the poppy seeds.

It took a bit of work, but this was a familiar battle for Icecloud and Leaf-frost, and it was over quickly. Rosepelt curled up, her eyes more glazed than usual, and Leaf-frost sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked Icecloud. "We both know this is happening more often."

Icecloud studied him. "I'm sorry Leaf-frost."

Leaf-frost shrugged. "Sorry for what? There's nothing you can do? That my own mother doesn't recognize me and thinks I'm missing? It's not your fault. I wish everyone would stop apologizing about this."

Icecloud let him rant. "Are you done?"

"Yes." He panted a little, slightly ashamed to act like a kit.

"Yes there's nothing I can do." Icecloud nodded. "And yes, it has been increasing, her mind is slipping."

Leaf-frost gave a short laugh. "Then we shouldn't have to worry about this then. So she'll forget about ever having me. We'll have to worry because she's flirting with all the toms."

Icecloud gave a soft snort; the white tabby she-cat looked away briefly. When she looked back though, she was serious.

"I don't know Leaf-frost. For some reason she's fixated on this memory."

Leaf-frost's fur slowly rose. "Memory?" he'd thought she'd been living in the past and didn't remember he was a warrior. So she'd assumed her kit was missing.

"You didn't know?" Icecloud questioned. "I guess you were rather young. Yes, you went missing when you were younger. Rosepelt went hunting, and came back to find out her kits where missing. Everyone was looking for you."

Leaf-frost stared at the medicine cat for a long moment. Icecloud blinked gently back at him.

"Go talk to Fireflight. I know you need to."

Leaf-frost got to his paws and walked out, but he was still thinking over what the medicine cat was saying. Rosepelt must've loved him once, if she was so worried about him being missing. That was the memory her mind had clung to as it slipped back in time. So it was possible she'd loved the kit she'd treated with indifference his whole life. She'd always been distracted when it came to him, had she felt guilty for the fact her kit had gone missing?

Leaf-frost spotted his mate having a thrush and joined her.

"Mind if I have a little?" he asked, and Fireflight shoved the bird to him.

As he ate, she groomed his fur. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He confessed, swallowing. He would've said more, but someone else spoke.

"Why would he be okay? After all, that's what he has to look forward to."

Leaf-frost looked up, hurt as the cat he'd considered his father figure glared at him.

Redstripe. Fireflight's father, Leaf-frost's former mentor, and a staunch opponent to his and Fireflight's relationship. When Leaf-frost had been Leafkit, and Orangecloud had been raising the tom whose mother was never around, Redstripe had seemed the perfect role model. Leaf-frost supposed that he'd seemed the perfect son to the tom as well.

Until he'd expressed an interest in his lifelong friend, Fireflight.

Orangecloud glared at her mate. "You don't know that."

"He's right though." Leaf-frost meowed softly, making the family look at him. "It's possible I could end up like her."

"Even he admits it. And what if any kits of his would be the same way?" Redstripe demanded.

Both were good question. Both no one had answers to. Both Leaf-frost would've once approached Redstripe with. But that time had passed.

Leaf-frost made a noise, and Fireflight turned to him.

He looked at her, and confessed softly. "All she can remember is a time I went missing. Would you really want to spend your days with a tom that has no memory of who you are?"

Fireflight licked his check. "Oh Leaf-frost."

"I remember that day." Orangecloud meowed. "The whole Clan was searching desperately. It was the middle of leaf-bare and you've heard the stories about the leaf-bare you were born right?"

"One of the coldest ones anyone can remember." Leaf-frost replied. "How did I not freeze to death?"

Orangecloud shrugged. "It was the strangest thing, I'd stayed in camp with Fireflight, and I'd come out of the nursery to see if there was any news. I looked over and I saw this blur outside of camp. It was a small blur so I wondered if a mouse had come close to camp. I moved towards the entrance and I saw it again. This little blur close to the ground. Then I realized something was hopping through the snow. It was you. Somehow you'd made your way back to camp, and you were hopping along the warrior's paw prints."

Leaf-frost stared at her. "Why did I never hear this?" he had no idea he'd done that.

Redstripe spoke gruffly. "It would've gone to your head." Where were the days when the tom would've been teasing him.

Leaf-frost swallowed and spoke bitterly. "Well, maybe you'll be lucky. If I end up like Rosepelt hopefully that will be the memory I fixate on. Then I'd be too scared to leave camp." With that said he walked past them into the warrior's den. He was getting some sleep.

Leaf-frost's dreams of cold snow and feelings of abandonment were disturbed by someone shaking him.

Icecloud stood over him. "Leaf-frost."

Leaf-frost looked up at her. "What?" he whispered as well, careful not to wake anyone. "Is it Rosepelt?"

"Yes." Icecloud hesitated. "I'm sorry Leaf-frost, I think she's dying."

Leaf-frost stared at her for a moment before carefully getting to his paws, so that Fireflight didn't wake up. "Lead the way."

The two cats crossed the empty clearing and entered Icecloud's den silently. Rosepelt lay on her side, staring at nothing. Leaf-frost wasn't a medicine cat, but something did seem changed about his mother. He felt the familiar wave of abandonment, and shoved it back. She was dying. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Rosepelt." He meowed gently.

Her eyes, a similar color to her pelt, snapped to her kit. "Go away. I don't want you here."

Leaf-frost stared at her. Even now she didn't want him? It was the first time she'd ever blatantly said so.

"You're the one that lied to me about my kit being here."

Leaf-frost swallowed. "Rosepelt it's me. Leaf-frost. Leafkit, remember?"

"Leafkit's safe, I don't worry about him." The dying she-cat sniffed. "My little Bark-kit though."

Leaf-frost stared at her, and then looked at Icecloud. "Bark-kit was my imaginary friend. He wasn't real."

"He was real!" Rosepelt cut off Icecloud's explanation. "Leafkit pretended he was an imaginary friend, so he didn't have to admit he lost his brother." Her tone held scorn in it. "My poor Bark-kit, I should've died instead."

Leaf-frost stood riveted. "What?"

"It is my fault. The Clan doesn't know that I lead them out there. I left my kits outside. It's cold and cats are starving to feed them. I could always have more kits, we needed warriors now. But I felt so bad leaving them! And then Leafkit left his brother there. He should've died with him. We all should've died." She gasped, and after her exhale, her flank stilled.

Leaf-frost stared at the she-cat's still form, and slowly turned to Icecloud.

"You didn't remember him. You were too young. You did have an imaginary friend though."

"I remembered him." Leaf-frost growled. "He looked like me, except instead of black markings he had lighter brown. Don't tell me I don't remember. You knew all this time didn't you!"

Icecloud stared at him. "Knew what?"

"Why she kept looking." Leaf-frost growled. "She looked again and again, not for me, like you let me believe, but for Bark-kit."

Icecloud met his gaze. "The way I saw it Leaf-frost, it was better for you to believe she was looking for you."

Leaf-frost curled his lip. "The way you saw it? Look again Icecloud, does it look like it did me any good?"

XXX

Okay, a few notes.

1. Rosepelt was part Havana brown. Some kitty-pet fathered her with a Clanner.

2. I'm sorry this doesn't really tie into the theme, but Leaf-frost had to look again, for Rosepelt, and she had to look again, for Bark-kit.

3. Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star was an excellent music choice when writing this.

4. This oneshot was a major disappointment to me, espescially after Crackling.

ONWARD MARCH!


	32. Curl Up

Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter. Some of these cats aren't mine they are from the TacoClan RP.

My Cats: Jayshadow, Warstrike, Splashfeather

Prin Pardus's Cats: Copperblaze,

Shimmertail's cats: Shimmertail, Frostfang, Lightningstipe, Larkflight

Stormyleaf's cats: Mothpaw, Bramblekit, Gingerflower,

Apprentice Writer's Cats: Venomsong, Duskpaw

* * *

Curl Up

Jaykit squeaked as the ugly tom rolled over, tackling Lark-kit. His sister growled at him, gently swiping at his muzzle. The black kit jerked back, and slipped into a crouch, and pounced on her. The two rolled over each other, and Jaykit pinned her down.

"That's enough you two." Callie called to the kits, who looked over.

"Aw… really?" Jaykit whined, as he released his sister.

Callie purred. "Yes dear. Oh you two are much more obedient than my other kits were."

Jaykit sat down, and tilted his head slightly. "Why do we have to go to bed now? I mean we usually go to sleep later."

Callie looked at her son with love, probably because he looked nowhere near as bad as Venomsong. "Because Jaykit, tomorrow's a special day."

Jaykit nodded. "Okay." He joined Lark-kit, who was already next to their mother. Jaykit curled up next to Lark-kit.

"Psst. Larkstar. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Lark-kit glanced at her brother eagerly. "Something exciting, Jayshadow. Something exciting."

XXX

Gingerflower, formerly Callie, watched the four kits play. Jaykit was surprised by much the new kit, Mothkit looked like him. After all, how many ugly kits were running around in the forest?

Mothkit tackled Lark-kit and Jaykit stopped playing with Bramblekit. Was his sister okay?

Lark-kit seemed all right, but Mothkit was saying something.

"I bet we're all siblings and Gingerflower lied to you!" Mothkit exclaimed. Jaykit stared at her. No. It wasn't true. Gingerflower wouldn't lie to them, he and Lark-kit were her kits, weren't they?

A loud screech interrupted Jaykit's thoughts as the shadow the kits hadn't noticed darkened. The hawk swooped down on them, as Jaykit barreled out of the way. Lark-kit was safe, Mothkit had knocked her out of the way.

A frightened cry made him look up as the hawk rose into the sky. Frostfang flew into the air becoming a white blur, trying to rescue Bramblekit. The warrior fell to the ground, landing on all fours, but the hawk dropped Bramblekit in the middle of camp with a sickening thud.

Shimmertail, Frostfang's mate ran over to Bramblekit, who clearly wasn't moving.

Mothkit whirled on Lark-kit. "I hate you! I wish I hadn't saved you!"

Jaykit snarled as Lark-kit stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would take him!"

"Enough!" Shimmertail snapped. "There's been enough tragedy today."

Mothkit wasn't done though. "You aren't even Gingerflower's kits. She lied to you!" with that she ran over to her brother.

Jaykit looked at Gingerflower, but Lark-kit spoke. "Is it true?"

Gingerflower stared at her. "I'm sorry dear; I just wanted what was best for you and Jaykit."

"You lied to us." Jaykit stated flatly.

Lark-kit was trembling. "Come on Jaykit, let's go move our nests."

Jaykit hurried after his sister. "We'll be okay Larkstar." He whispered. Lark-kit looked hurt, almost broken in a way. They didn't have Gingerflower anymore, so Jaykit would protect Lark-kit.

"I know Jayshadow."

The two slipped into the nursery, and grabbed their nests. With a mighty heave, they pulled them away from where Gingerflower slept.

Lark-kit circled up, putting her tail over her nose.

When Gingerflower re-enter Jaykit had curled up around his sister as best he could, and was purring. As ugly as he was, he had a nice sounding purr, which he was sure was helping Lark-kit sleep.

Gingerflower looked at them and sniffed. "I don't need to sleep here, I don't have kits anymore."

"Good." Jaykit mumbled, sending her a glare. He was hurt, that she lied, that she no longer loved him, but he always thought she had loved him less. He looked like Venomsong's son didn't he? But that didn't matter. He would protect Lark-kit.

XXX

Jaykit curled up in the shadows, watching Lark-kit play with Copper. He didn't blame the new kit for not wanting to play with him, but why didn't Lark-kit call him over?

Jaykit looked over, and spotted Dusk-kit. The black tom was staring at his paws; he'd been quiet since he showed up.

"Hey." Jaykit meowed. "Want to play tag?"

Dusk-kit looked at him. "I'm not sure how to play."

"It's easy. I bet we could get Lark-kit and Copper to play too." Jaykit offered. "Lark-kit, want to play tag with me and Dusk-kit?"

Lark-kit perked up. "Sure! Come on Copper."

It took some work, because Dusk-kit didn't get it, but the four ended up in a large pile, even Dusk-kit was laughing.

Jaykit tried to wiggle out and froze. Mothkit was staring at them, a look of bitterness on her face. Not bitter that they were playing without her, but like she was bitter they were playing. Jaykit glared at her and curled his lip to show a tooth, which didn't improve his looks at all. He didn't trust her. She claimed to have forgiven Lark-kit but in Jaykit there was nothing to forgive and he didn't trust her.

Jaykit tumbled over something and end up looking up at his sister. Lark-kit laughed and poked him.

Jaykit squeaked and curled up in a ball. "Larkstar, you'd turn on your own deputy, the loyal Jayshadow?"

"Why would you be called Jayshadow?" Copper asked. "That's a pretty stupid name. I mean, jays are small, so their shadows aren't intimidating or anything."

Jaykit growled at him. "Take that back!" Lark-kit had given him that name, this kit wasn't going to mock him for it. He lunged at Copper, who stared blankly at him, as Jaykit mocked batted at his ears.

"What are you doing?"

Jaykit slid off Copper, and stared at him. "You've never play fought?"

"No, is that what we were doing?"

The ugly kit sighed. "Well I was mad, because I want to be called Jayshadow and you called them small and I thought you were calling me small." There was no way he'd admit the real reason, that his sister gave him the name!

Copper explained that he didn't know, but Jaykit didn't really care. Lark-kit hadn't defended him. Had she just given him the name just because?

Jaykit walked away as they started talking, curling back up in the shadows, near Dusk-kit though, who looked like he appreciated the company.

XXX

Jaypaw grinned at his sister and Copper. "That was so cool!"

Copper nodded. "Did you see those moves Lightningstripe showed me?"

"No, Venomsong was showing me how to use my looks to turn my enemies to stone." Jaypaw replied.

Larkpaw laughed, and swiped at her brother. "Splashfeather showed me a few hunting techniques."

"This is going to be great!" Jaypaw purred. "I love being an apprentice." Finally out of the nursery, and away from the memories. Even Mothpaw, she'd left. Larkpaw was the only family Jaypaw had, but he didn't care about his lack of family. He was happy to have her. He liked Venomsong, but he didn't want to end up like her. Larkpaw seemed to think it was normal to have a brother that looked like he did, and Jaypaw was grateful.

Once they'd stopped flinging moss at each other, with even serious Copper getting in on it, they settled down.

Duskpaw walked in, and stretched. "Bulletwind and I just got back, there's some prey if you haven't eaten yet."

"We have, thanks though." Jaypaw replied, and Duskpaw nodded.

"What happened to my nest?"

Jaypaw flattened his ears. "Whoops?"

Duskpaw flung a pawful at him; it exploded all over him and Larkpaw with a soft 'poomph'. The siblings cracked up, almost falling onto of each other.

Once they settled down, Jaypaw shook off, and they rebuilt everyone's nest, the two curled up together.

"'Night Jayshadow."

"Night Larkstar." He replied.

XXX

Jaypaw watched with one eye as Larkpaw learned from Warstrike. The black she-cat had taken over as her mentor after Splashfeather disappeared.

Venomsong got a decent blow in and Jaypaw stumbled, almost falling on his face.

"Focus, Jaypaw." The great TacoClan tragedy snapped.

Jaypaw nodded. "Yes, Venomsong." He was focusing though. On the fact his sister was upset.

Once Venomsong released him from the training session, Jaypaw hurried to camp. He wanted to talk to Larkpaw.

"Hey Duskpaw."

"Hello Jaypaw." Duskpaw meowed as Jaypaw passed him to enter the apprentice den.

He froze, because once more, Larkpaw was talking to Copper. "I'm just worried, what if she doesn't come back."

"Splashfeather will be back." Jaypaw meowed, and Larkpaw turned. "You'll see."

Larkpaw blinked at him. "Thanks Jaypaw."

And when more cats disappeared, Jaypaw curled up around his sister and assured her they'd be okay, even though their fellow apprentices had vanished. Jaypaw hid that he was just as scared as his sister. Scared he'd lose Venomsong, lose Larkpaw. But he curled up around her and groomed Larkpaw. "Everything will be okay, Larkstar."

"Sure, Jayshadow."

XXX

Jayshadow yawned as he circled on the moss. He could smell Timberheart, Brackenfoot and Sparrow-wing on it, so he would guess the littermates had been the ones to make the nests for him, Larkflight and Copperblaze. The ugly black tom glanced at the two, who'd curled up so close they were touching. Jayshadow blinked, had Larkflight realized that? That she'd moved closer to him than her brother?

Jayshadow lay his head down on his paws, no, probably not. She wasn't snubbing him on purpose, she just hadn't realized that she'd hurt him. That was his job wasn't it? To hurt, and hide it? He'd done it all his life for her.

Even as he and Venomsong cracked jokes about how ugly they were, he'd been jealous. Look at her, Copper falling all over her. He and Duskpaw had grown apart, and Larkflight would rather talk to Copperblaze then her own brother.

That was fine. He'd watched it happen this long hadn't he? No one ever wanted to stay with him anyway. Not Gingerflower, not Mothpaw. Not even Larkflight, she'd left him for a mate. Something he'd never have. But he was happy for her. He wouldn't have a mate, but if Larkflight had one, at least it was Copperblaze. The serious tom might be a bit rash, but Jayshadow knew he'd protect his sister.

He curled up again, missing his sister's familiar warmth.

"We're warriors Larkflight." He whispered, expecting no reply.

XXX

Well this came out sadder than I thought. For the record Jayshadow doesn't mind, he sort of expected it eventually.


	33. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Together

"So StarClan told you that when the spark's flames fade only the strike of a vole can bring it back?" Yarrowstar recited.

Mosspool nodded slowly. "You know what this means Yarrowstar."

"That we're all doomed?" he retorted dryly. "I'll go tell Sparkflame."

XXX

"No!" Sparkflame looked horrified as her former mentor told her that she had to take Volestrike along. "Anyone but him, please!"

Yarrowstar sighed. "Sparkflame, I'd choose someone else, but StarClan made the choice for me."

"Are you sure they didn't want you to leave him here?" Sparkflame looked desperate. "Yarrowstar, you know he hates me! I've been nothing but nice to him and he seems to hate me more for it!"

Yarrowstar rested his tail on the bright orange she-cat. "I'm sorry Sparkflame. I don't know what to tell you."

Sparkflame sighed, her cream patched fur fluffing out. "If StarClan told you this Yarrowstar, I'll trust you." She looked at her former mentor and Clan leader. "Any advice?"

"Try not to kill him?" Yarrowstar offered gently and Sparkflame laughed.

"I'd be more worried about him killing me." She shook her head. "I won't let you down Yarrowstar."

XXX

"What?" Volestrike gaped at Yarrowstar. "Don't trust your precious Sparkflame to get the job done?"

Yarrowstar curled his lip and Volestrike flattened his gray ears, and looked away. "Well you should've chosen me in the first place."

"Volestrike, I know you have issues with Sparkflame-"

"That's an understatement."

Yarrowstar ignored the interruption. "But this is for the Clan. Please."

Volestrike's shoulder slumped. "I'll do it. For the Clan." He looked at Yarrowstar pleadingly. "Are you sure this is what StarClan told you?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Look I've never gotten a message from StarClan before but I hear they don't usually say exactly what they mean." Volestrike snapped. "If I could be left behind on this mission, please, let me be."

Yarrowstar shook his head. "You have to go."

"I'm sure you're thrilled." Volestrike muttered. "You just love me."

Yarrowstar's soft sigh reached the tom as he padded away. Volestrike looked up at the sky, "Did you really send that message, brother?"

XXX

Sparkflame wasn't trying to ignore Volestrike, but he was clearly ignoring her. Good. That meant that she didn't have to deal with his rude behavior, his way of talking to her like he'd rather be speaking to a badger.

Walking behind him though, she could stare at his tail. It was twisted and hung oddly, showing that it was useless. Volestrike glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hurry up would you? If you want to get to this tribe and back within this life time that is."

Sparkflame glared at him, and hurried forward. "Of course I want to go home."

"You think I don't?" Volestrike snapped.

Sparkflame scoffed. "You've always seemed unhappy in the Clan."

Volestrike snarled and surged forward, whatever words he muttered effectively lost to the wind and his snarling.

Sparkflame hurried after him, the tom was back to ignoring her, and Sparkflame let him.

Volestrike shared the rabbit he caught though, and took first watch. Sparkflame was curling up when Volestrike spoke.

"Why? Why did you send that message?"

Sparkflame almost answered when she realized his whispered comment hadn't been for her.

"You know I can't stand to be around her anymore." Volestrike was staring at the sky. "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

Sparkflame flattened her ears and curled up so that she wouldn't hear him, because he clearly wasn't talking to her.

XXX

Sparkflame flopped over at the base of the mountain. "After a moon of walking-"

"That was hardly a moon. Believe I count the time I spend with you." Volestrike wasn't kidding. He was going to demand time away from the Clan, so he could recover from spending time with no one but her.

Sparkflame glared at him. "After all that walking we have to climb this? Our paws will be torn to shreds."

Volestrike sat down, making sure not to sit on his tail, not that it would really hurt, examining the mountain. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Sparkflame groaned. "I can't do this. Not with you. I'm too tired. I wish we could just go back."

"What's so important about this mountain Clan anyway?" Volestrike asked, sounding like he agreed. Mostly because he did. A hike up a large rock after a long with her? He'd gladly turn around now.

"They're a Tribe." Sparkflame corrected.

"Whatever." Volestrike rolled his green eyes at her, and then narrowed them. "What's so important about this Tribe?"

Sparkflame sighed and her whiskers drooped. "StarClan told Yarrowstar that there would come a time when a darkness will threaten both groups. And if the group were united, we would be able to shine through."

"So Yarrowstar sent you." Volestrike's lip curled. "To earn their loyalty. He sent his precious former apprentice."

Sparkflame glared at him. "He trusts me!"

"And even you can't do this. Yarrowstar's lost it." Volestrike licked a pad, flinching as he tasted blood.

Sparkflame scrambled to her paws, her orange and cream fur fluffed out. "That's it. I'm going."

"Going back?"

"No up this mountain." Sparkflame started forward. "Yarrowstar and the Clan are counting on me."

Volestrike thought she'd lost it. "Fine. You do that. I'm going back."

"And how will you explain that you didn't do as StarClan ordered?" Sparkflame stated dryly.

Volestrike growled. "I don't care."

"But the Clan will." Sparkflame replied. "I'm not happy about it Volestrike, but we're stuck together."

Volestrike's shoulders slumped, and he walked back to her, tail dragging in the grass. He let it, not bothering to work his muscles like he did when he was hunting.

"Fine." He sighed. "You win. Let's just go, so we can get this over with sooner."

Sparkflame chuckled. "That sounds good to me."

XXX

Sparkflame would never tell Volestrike this, but she was impressed with how well the crippled tom kept his balance, despite his useless tail.

As usual it hung limp, but Volestrike made up for it somehow. He actually set the pace as the scale the mountain, and Sparkflame was getting left behind.

"Volestrike!" she called and he stopped. "What?" he snapped clearly annoyed. He'd turned around to face her, and as Sparkflame hopped to the next ledge her hackles rose.

"Volestrike, behind you!"

The tom was taken down by several cats, he fought wildly as they pinned him. Two moved down to grab her, Sparkflame barely fought, she was too weak.

Volestrike looked angry when they hauled her back up to his ledge, and he spat at one of them.

"Let us go!"

"No." one of the strange gray cats meowed. "Now come with us."

Sparkflame had to agree with Volestrike's muttered comment. "We have a choice in the matter?"

XXX

Volestrike growled as he was shoved into a large cavern, and cat stared at him. He didn't have to follow their eyes, everyone eventually noticed his tail. He didn't bother with them, looking around instead. The cavern lead to several others it appeared, and cats were emerging from those.

A large black tom with gray paws leapt onto a ledge and stated. "It would appear we have guests."

The group quieted as one of the cats that grabbed them spoke, "Skyteller we found them on the Rough Ledges."

Skyteller nodded. "So you are the Clan cats our ancestors informed me of. I am Teller of the Night Sky, or Skyteller. Welcome to the Tribe of Singing Stones."

_Singing Stones?_ Volestrike flicked his ears as Sparkflame spoke. "I'm Sparkflame, and this is Volestrike. We're from PrairieClan. Our ancestor, StarClan, told our leader to send us."

"I think they're out of their minds." Volestrike grumbled, and Sparkflame glared at him. He shrugged, he was becoming more and more convinced the whole world was crazy.

Skyteller nodded. "For the same reason our ancestors, The Tribe of Endless Hunting, told us to look for you. Because of the darkness we would shine through together."

Sparkflame nodded and Volestrike stretched. All this diplomatic stuff was boring. He wanted to go home and avoid Sparkflame.

Skyteller considered them. "I think you two should stay."

"What?" Volestrike yelped, looking horrified.

"Volestrike!" Sparkflame sounded scandalized.

Volestrike stared at her incredulous, "If you want to spend the rest of your life among rocks, suit yourself! I'm a prairie cat."

"Was that before or after you injured your tail climbing trees?" Sparkflame replied and Volestrike's lip curled.

"Take that back. I'm only here because StarClan said we had to go together."

Skyteller cleared his throat. "I didn't mean permanently."

Volestrike glanced at him, and relaxed a little. "Well what did you mean then?" he half muttered, licking a paw. He was _not_ embarrassed!

Skyteller's whiskers twitched. "For a moon, stay. Learn our ways, and teach us yours. Then go back to your Clan and teach them. That way we will be familiar with each other's customs, and more prepared for an alliance."

"That… makes sense." Volestrike admitted and Sparkflame glared at him. The gray and white tom rolled his eyes.

Skyteller dipped his head. "I'm glad you approve." He sound amused. "I will temporarily assign you tribe names and ranks."

Sparkflame nodded and Volestrike pricked his ears.

Skyteller gazed at the roof of the cavern. "Tribe of Endless Hunting, this is a ceremony unperformed before, so I ask your blessing." He turned to look at the Clan cats. "I ask that you allow these cats to take Tribe names so they may better understand our culture."

He sucked in a breath. "It is Tribe tradition, that the first think a mother thinks of is what she names her kit. However, these cats have names and I will use them.

Sparkflame, you will be known as Spark of Rising Flames, or Spark, during your time among us. You will be a prey-hunter and learn their ways."

Sparkflame, or Spark now, Volestrike corrected himself, nodded.

"Volestrike, you will be known as Strike of Angry Vole or Strike, during your stay with us. You will be a cave guard, and learn their ways."

Volestrike's head dipped and he got the impression that Skyteller wasn't done.

"I ask that all of you help them learn our ways. Also, I will teach them about what it means to be Skyteller, so they may explain this to their Clan."

Volestrike and Sparkflame nodded, and Volestrike sighed. At least it sounded like they'd be separated for parts of the day.

XXX

Sparkflame proudly carried the eagle she'd caught using Tribe techniques. She'd spent several days hunting with these cats. Snow, one of the prey hunters, and the one that had really taught, glanced at her. "So, you and Strike."

"What about Volestrike?" Sparkflame asked, and the white she-cat shrugged.

"Are you two… mates or something?"

"No!" Sparkflame almost choked on a feather and Snow chuckled.

"It's just when cats fight like that, there's attraction, or there used to be."

Sparkflame shook her head. "Ever since he was an apprentice… The Clan version of to-be's, we haven't gotten along."

Snow made a noise. "Yet he came with you."

"He didn't have much choice."

Snow studied her. "Why doesn't he like you? You're nice enough."

Sparkflame blinked in embarrassment. "Thanks. I don't know. I don't think he ever liked anyone."

They'd reached the cavern, and Sparkflame hurried to put her eagle on the prey pile.

Snow followed. "Now then, he never liked… What is he doing?"

Sparkflame stared. "I have no idea."

Volestrike seemed to be stalking something, but what was surprising, at least to Sparkflame was that his tail was lifted off the ground. Volestrike looked like he was in pain, but he was concentrating.

Sparkflame and Snow approached him, and Sparkflame asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I look like I'm in pain, what do you think?" Volestrike hissed, and continued his stalking.

Sparkflame glanced at his tail. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I have to. Otherwise my tail drags and it scares away prey. We're going back eventually, so it would be bad for my muscles to weaken." Volestrike's teeth were clenched. "Any other questions?"

"No." Sparkflame backed off quickly, and Snow shook her head.

"He can't have always been like that."

"He was." Sparkflame replied, but she was beginning to wonder. Faint memories flickered in her mind of Volestrike as a kit laughing.

XXX

Volestrike sat on his haunches listening to Skyteller, as the setting sun turned the sky a dusky pink, with orange streaks though it, and the clouds held varying shades of both.

"They say that in the northern lands our Tribe was originally from, you could see colors that spanned the skies." Skyteller told them. He glanced at Volestrike. "So they say."

"You don't believe your own stories."

Skyteller chuckled. "I believe they saw colors in the sky, but I think some were exaggerated. Perhaps the sunset colored the sky longer. Who knows? It's a story."

"How could you believe that?" Sparkflame asked, tilting her head.

Skyteller studied the sky. "I believe in the colors, I'm merely saying that it could just be a story."

"I get it." Volestrike meowed. "Continue please."

Skyteller did and Volestrike's ears pricked. He'd come to like the tom, the leader had a way of following his Tribe's beliefs but he occasionally looked at things a different way. Volestrike wished more cats did that, he was actually enjoying these lessons.

Volestrike wove his way down from the Sky Perch, where the lessons took place, and heard Sparkflame following him.

"You just like that he doesn't believe that his ancestors are the only answer."

"They aren't. StarClan isn't either. In the end the living makes their fate. It's like Skyteller said the other day. We accept their guidance, but we must place our paws for ourselves."

He stumbled and whirled, Sparkflame looked horrified. "Sorry."

She must've stepped on his tail, because it hurt at the base, more than usual. "It's okay."

Sparkflame made a noise. "I'm starting to think the mountain air is mellowing you."

Volestrike shrugged. "Perhaps it is."

"Volestrike?"

"Yes?"

"When did you start losing faith in StarClan?"

Volestrike hesitated mid-step. "As an apprentice."

"Because of your tail?"

"In a way." He knew that his old tone was creeping back. "They didn't stop me from climbing that tree. And they didn't stop Smokepaw from climbing up after me."

Sparkflame let out a breath. "He went after you?"

Volestrike turned to stare at her, his eyes as cold as ice. "I never told anyone this, but since StarClan sent us together maybe you should know. I climbed that tree to impress you."

Sparkflame froze, and Volestrike continued. "You were amazing, and I was jealous. The Clan leader knew you were special, I just wished cats would look at me like they look at you. That wasn't all though. I wished you'd look at me the way I looked at you."

"Volestrike."

He continued, oblivious. "So I climbed that tree, and slipped. My tail got caught in between two branches, but I was standing on a third. Smokepaw came up to save me… We didn't realize how thin it was until it broke."

Sparkflame swallowed, the Clan had found Smokepaw dead at the base, and a traumatized and crippled Volestrike in the tree.

Volestrike looked past her. "I never told anyone the truth, I let cats assume. Because no matter why, climbing that tree had been mouse-brained." He sighed. "Now you two know the truth."

"Two?" Sparkflame asked, and Volestrike nodded behind her. Skyteller stepped out.

"I apologize for listening in."

"Don't bother, we stood in the way." Volestrike moved to the side.

Skyteller studied him, the dark gray tom's yellow eyes on him. "Is that the spirit you speak to each night? Your brother?"

Volestrike nodded. "Yes." He padded past both cats, back to the Sky Perch, he felt closest to Smokepaw there. He could hear the voices behind him though.

"I didn't know."

Skyteller's strong voice reached his ears, though it was meant for Sparkflame. "This journey has changed him, as I'm sure losing his brother did. I believe it has made him grow spiritually."

Volestrike emerged, feeling the mountain air sweep around him, causing the soft humming tune the Tribe was named for to fill the air.

Volestrike looked up the stars against the black sky seemed especially bright in the mountains; he thought as his eyes searched for the one he thought was Smokepaw before he settled down. "Hello brother."

XXX

Sparkflame was still thinking about it a few days later, at the worst possible time. She was out hunting, but Volestrike was there too. He was one of the Cave Guards on the patrol, and he was staring at the sky. Sparkflame couldn't help but imagine him staring at the night sky, talking to his dead brother.

"Spark, look out!"

She jerked back to reality, and looked up. A hawk was quickly descending on her.

A gray and white blur soared through the air, and feathers flew into the air.

Volestrike landed on a different ledge, the hawk held in his jaws. "Cave guards can catch them too you know. After all, where we're from, warriors hunt and fight."

Sparkflame shook slightly. "Why?" she whispered, and then spoke louder. "Why did you save me Volestrike?"

"Hmm?" he tilted his head.

Sparkflame stared back at him. "At one time you would've gladly let that carry me off."

Volestrike poked the dead bird with one paw. "I guess… I guess I just thought that we should finish what we started together."

Sparkflame nodded, understanding. "Together."

Volestrike grinned. "Who would've thought we'd like it that way?"

XXX

A.N.: This is also for Hunter of Sacred Dreams' Until Death Do Us Part Challenge. Hunter I hope you approve. Word count was 2,940. Not bad for an apprentices first Challenge no?

Also, I apologize, I accidently did the themes out of order and because the reviews wouldn't move with it, I can't move Look Again to its proper place. It should come after this chapter.

Well, off to the next one.


	34. Brief

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

This is also my submission for Mossshine's Broadway Challenge, the song is If I Can't Love Her from Beauty and The Beast (Musical Version). I suggest listening while reading.

* * *

The reflection, still a cold unfeeling tom, a monster that didn't care who he killed, ripped as the cat who cast it splashed his paw across it. Nothing in his face hinted at kindness. There was no escaping this life, and he took no comfort in that fact.

He turned away from the pool, and entered the woods, smashing through the undergrowth. The forest flew past him like an illusion, like love, all of it lost on him. He was filled with hopelessness, filling him with every moment of time that flew by. He would never be forgiven; he was helpless to forgive himself. Not even her goodness could move him to the right path.

Off-balance paw steps, the sound of a pup not yet big enough for his paws, approached him when he entered his clearing, the place where they had stayed.

Striker snarled at the wolf pup. "Stop looking at me like that! She's gone!"

The pup whimpered, crouched down, flattening his ears, and stared up at him with… fear. Striker froze, careful to keep all four paws on the ground.

_Even he fears me in the end,_ Striker thought to himself. _He should, too. I'm a beast_. He looked away, and looked back. Only it wasn't the pup shrinking away from him anymore that he saw.

_"Sleetstorm and Rock are good cats," Mackerel meowed softly, staring at the wolf pup that was wagging his tail at her._

_Striker watched Mackerel's face. "If you say so," he replied._

_"You wouldn't understand. You only see the bad parts of them," Mackerel mewed after a moment, cringing delicately as if she expected him to take a swipe at her._

_Striker raised his paw, staring intently at Mackerel._

_Mackerel flattened herself to the ground immediately, ears folding back against her head. She let out a small, submissive whimper as she shrank down._

_Striker merely licked his paw. "You'd think I was going to beat you," he said in an observant tone. "As for your comment, I don't see either side of them. I see them as cats." He flicked his ears._

_"You're not going to take a swipe at me?" Mackerel demanded, the shock in her voice mirrored in her eyes._

_I deserved that. How could she think I was her friend? _He shook his head, and the black tom stared at his paws: paws that had ripped cats open, had torn throats, paws that had been red with blood so many times. Paws she'd shrunk from. The same paws he'd touched her with, once.

Striker felt his shoulders slump, as the wolf pup stood up. "I can't love her. I'm not her hero. I'm not her tom."

_"The only thing that tops the sun rising is kits," Mackerel meowed, purring as she remembered visiting one of Sand's previous litters. "They're the sweetest little things."_

_Striker's ears flicked. "They're so innocent, it's the harshness of reality that breaks them." He glanced at Mackerel. "They believe in the stories they're told, of heroes and happy endings."_

_"Those aren't just stories, Striker," Mackerel disagreed lightly. "There are happy endings, but no one's life is perfect."_

_"Well I didn't get mine, did you get yours? Trapped her with no one but me for company? Oh and the wolf pup, let's not forget about him." Striker spoke lightly, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity._

_"I'll admit, it sounds strange, but living here has been nice," Mackerel replied, fixing her eyes on the blue sky._

He'd told her he didn't believe in stories. Why should he? They always had happy endings, were always filled with love. That wasn't his life. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a twisted howl, a tormented cry rising from his chest, as if his heart had finally uttered its pained sound for no one but the pup to hear.

_Striker let out the wailing cry from the night before, not caring that only the pup would hear his agony._

He felt like he was being torn open from the inside. He hadn't chosen this life; he'd been stolen for it. Stolen for from a family that might have worried about him. One that might have missed him.

_Striker laughed, rolling over in the soft grass. "Come join me," he invited, lying on his back to gaze up at the night sky._

_Mackerel took up the same position as Striker, lying back beside him. She murmured appreciatively as the full cast of stars rejoined together on the palette of black in the sky._

_"I wonder if I was a Clan cat," Striker whispered. "There are other Clans than the one Sleetstorm wants to destroy, and they believe in the stars. Did I disappoint someone by being forever lost to them?"_

_Mackerel's ears pricked. "I think whoever you were, someone loved you," she mewed softly, as if the words would soothe him. And they did, slightly._

"_Thank you." He glanced at her. "You think highly of me for the cat that ripped you away from the tom you cared about."_

_"There's no way to tell what you might have once been, but it's always better to look on the good side," she replied quietly, but he noticed her wince when he mentioned Sleetstorm._

What was the point of thinking about what his real family might've been like? He'd been raised to be a killer, working for other cats. It used to be the two that raised him, but it quickly became those that came to him. But he had a price to pay. He was truly a beast, for he had demanded their life if he was to kill someone for them. It was a game for him: what were cats willing to die for? If they were willing to have him kill for it, they had better be willing to die for it.

Usually it was revenge they wanted. Like the tom, a Clanner named Sleetstorm that came to him. He'd been raised by a rogue, and when she'd been killed by the Clan, Sleetstorm's plan to destroy the Clan had come into play.

Striker had made one of the strangest deals of his life, when he'd agreed to extend Rock's deal for Sleetstorm's life. He'd killed the Clan leader at least once for Rock's life. But when he'd come for them again, their little group had grown bigger. And she'd spoken up before he made it to them.

And for a brief while he'd been… content. Not alone. It wasn't just him and the pup.

Striker closed his amber eyes. What was the point of imagining a future, if he couldn't have her? He'd have the pup, sure: a wolf that he'd raised after finding it abandoned - his only company as abandoned and feared as him - but he wanted her. There was no hope that he could have loved her and she would have set him free from the cursed life he led, though. The moment he'd realized his feelings, he'd pushed her about her past and shoved her away forever.

_"Why are you so kind to me? What happened to you that even if a monster showed kindness you'd stop seeing him as a monster?" He wanted to know, had to know if he wasn't a monster to her._

_Mackerel answered carefully. "You're not really a monster. Not to me, anyway."_

_"You always avoid it when I ask. I told you the truth, I don't remember. What happened?" Striker asked softly, rolling over to look at her._

_"I don't want to talk about it. My family is better left unsaid," Mackerel replied, a touch defensively. "I would do anything to have never even met them."_

"_Don't say that." Striker snapped "You're talking to a cat that never met his family! Tell me this, would you want that? To grow up not knowing?"_

_"I think I would," the silver tabby muttered, her ears flattening as he snapped._

_Striker replied hotly, "I couldn't see you become like me. To train so hard that you forget yourself."_

_Mackerel's eyes gleamed with surprise as he seemed to guess her thoughts, before her expression turned down in a scowl. "Whoever said I wanted to be like you?"_

_"Well I guess you could bash your head into rocks to try for amnesia," Striker pointed out. "But I'm the one that grew up with no past!"_

_"I won't take the fool's way out and forget myself. I will never forget what happened, so there's really nothing I can do." Mackerel growled._

_Striker blinked, unable to let it go. "So I'm a brave fool am I?" he snarled, throwing her compliment, the first genuine one he'd ever had, back at her. "Tell me I'm worse than Sleetstorm. Tell me that!" His anger broke, a little pleading sliding in. "Tell me what a foolish stupid cat I am! Tell me you hate me! Tell me how you feel about me!" The last was complete pleading; his voice had been breaking the whole time._

_Mackerel rose to her paws, giving Striker a look that was both angry and hurt, before she dashed away from him as quickly as her paws would allow._

It had been a hopeless, brief illusion to begin with. She'd sacrificed herself to save Sleetstorm, so obviously she loved him. He couldn't love her; how could a beast like him ever expect to love a beauty like Mackerel? He thought of his reflection, the tom with empty amber eyes, and despised himself in a way he never had before, the dream of being with Mackerel truly dying inside him.

"If I can't be with her," Striker whispered, "then let them all be done with me."


	35. Space

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Ashfall lay in the warrior's den, unmoving. He hadn't left his nest in two days, except to go to dirt place, once. He watched with surprising disinterest as a familiar russet pelt moved, Cedarwhisker was waking up. As he uncurled Ashfall caught a glimpse of the gray she-cat. The one who had, two days ago, slept next to him.

The leader's son and Featherstripe's ex mate didn't move, except to turn his head away. Instead he was looking at Darkstorm and Smokefrost, the two brothers studied him. Darkstorm's amber gaze held pity, his white tipped ears flattening. Smokefrost was impossible to judge, his eyes, cold as frost, stared at the warrior. Ashfall closed his eyes to avoid looking at them.

He listened instead as he heard the warrior's den empty out. Moss moved around, pelts brushed, cats talked, but Ashfall barely acknowledged it. He felt the space between him and his Clanmates. But more than anything, he felt the pain in his chest, as something deep inside him shattered. His heart still beat, but for what? He'd lost her. He opened his eyes to look at Featherstripe's old nest, and noted that it was a small distance away. A space had come between them; it had been there since their kits were born. But when had it widened? When had it become a gorge, with him on the other side?

A soft feathery tail brushed him, and he looked up. Shadyfeather, his mother, gave him a gentle lick between the ears.

Ashfall gave her small smile, but didn't raise his head. The hole in his chest twitched, reminding him of his pain.

"I love you." She whispered, and Ashfall repeated it back to her.

Shadyfeather nuzzled him, before leaving. Ashfall heard her speak to someone, before retreating to his mind. It was easy to do; he was alone in the den now.

Paw steps were a surprising sound, but Ashfall didn't care enough to acknowledge them.

Until a small mouse and some wet moss landed next to his face.

He looked up from the gifts, to see Shadypaw and Snowheart. The medicine cats were standing over him, actually just Shadypaw, her mentor was further back.

"Shadypaw." He greeted his daughter, rasping a little. He still didn't raise his head.

His daughter blinked down at him. "Daddy. I brought you something to eat."

Ashfall had noticed but he gave a small purr. "Thank you." He had no idea how his sons had taken the news, he figured Thunderpaw was glad Featherstripe had left him. He had never liked his father.

"Come on, Shadypaw." Snowheart called softly. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

Ashfall nodded and raised his head enough to nudge his daughter. "Go."

Shadypaw glanced over her shoulder several times, and Snowheart stopped her with his tail. The white medicine cat rested his muzzle on her then let her go. Ashfall turned to the tom, and realized Snowheart was getting old. So was he, Snowheart was a moon younger than him.

The medicine cat shook his head. "I've lost in love too Ashfall. I told Shadypaw you need space to recover. But eventually…" the medicine crouched down to his level, "You'll have to get out of this nest. Shadypaw needs you. She blamed herself for you two breaking up."

Ashfall had been drinking from the moss and almost choked. "What?"

"I convinced her it wasn't." Snowheart glanced over his shoulder. "At least I hope I did. Ashfall…"

Ashfall stared at the scrawny mouse. "Give this to Lynxears."

"He was fed and insisted that we give something to you."

Ashfall tensed. "He did?" Lynxears had been Featherstripe's mentor, how could he… where did he stand on this?

Snowheart's blue eyes held no answer. The medicine cat merely nodded. "Just figure yourself out Ashfall."

Ashfall was slowly realizing this was the closest he'd felt to any cat recently. "Thank you Snowheart."

Snowheart shrugged, slowly standing. He sorted some of the moss, gray paws quick from days of sorting herbs. "Life will go on.""

XXX

Ashfall was surprised to find himself smiling, as his nieces and nephews crawled all over him. He'd come to help watch them, after Sandkit's death, his sister had panicked. Ashfall was willing to lend her a paw though; six kits to watch couldn't be easy. Especially when you're grieving for a daughter.

But these kits were very much alive, and crawling all over him. Longkit and Bark-kit were attacking his tail; he'd pull it away from Longkit only for Bark-kit to bat at it. Flarekit was on his shoulders, batting at his ears, while Cinderkit ignored him. Quillkit rolled her eyes at them, but Stripekit was having fun. Ravenwing looked at her brother and laughed. Ashfall glared at her, as Flarekit battered his ears.

"You four are going to break Ashfall." A voice meowed, muffled slightly. Darkstorm padded in, carrying a squirrel.

Ashfall's mouth fell open as Flarekit jumped off his head. "Darkstorm!"

"Where did you find that?" Ravenwing demanded, "There's a famine going on!"

Darkstorm tossed it to her, to play with his cousin. "Hey Flarekit, one second okay?" he looked up. "Near the ClawClan border. Got lucky."

Ashfall licked his lips. "Are you sure that isn't secretly a ClawClan apprentice?"

Darkstorm nodded, "Yes. Now eat, I'll handle this lot." He crouched down to touch noses with Flarekit, the two began talking, while the rest of the kits ran over to pounce on Darkstorm.

Ravenwing shared with Ashfall, who watched with slight envy. Flarekit obviously looked up to Darkstorm, and the tom was clearly taking good care of his cousins.

Ravenwing followed his gaze. "He loves visiting them. Flarekit looks up to him so much… I think Flaresky would be happy."

Ashfall nodded. "I'm sure he would." Raising his voice he added. "You want some Darkstorm?"

"Well, if you're offering I could have a mouthful." Darkstorm replied, the black tom padded over to the other adult cats. He did take a mouthful, and was swallowing when Longkit pounced on his tail.

Darkstorm rolled his eyes, but moved it around for the kits.

The three all turned when two cats walked in, Cedarwhisker and Featherstripe. Ashfall shrank down, and looked the other way, but he could still hear them.

"I hate the cat that fathered these kits Featherstripe but I will be their father. Because you're their mother."

Ashfall flinched, and knew that Darkstorm and his sister where looking at him sympathetically. Because he should've been the cat to say that. It would've been him once. But that was once upon a time. Once upon a time with no happy ending for him. And he was grateful that Darkstorm had moved to block the space between him and Featherstripe, so he could no longer see them.

XXX

"Thunderfang! Wolfpelt!" Ashfall shouted for his sons, pride gleaming his eyes. His sons had grown so much, Thunderfang was broad shouldered, and Wolfpelt resembled Ashfall and Wolfstar. Shadypaw, sitting next to Snowheart, took after Ashfall's mother and sister. Both of whom hunted in StarClan now with Wolfstar's siblings. The toll of the loss was obvious on Wolfstar and Ashfall. Wolfstar looked older than Eclipsewatcher ever had his fur always just a hint unkempt. Ashfall took his eyes off his father, to focus on weaving through the crowd, to approach his sons.

He reached Thunderfang and opened his mouth.

"Save it." Thunderfang cut him off, "You're not my father, and you have no right to be proud of me."

Ashfall stared into the tom's, his son's, cold eyes. No wavering, no regret flickered there. Thunderfang meant it.

The gray tom turned his back to Ashfall, heading to his mother and Cedarwhisker. Thunderfang's half-siblings scampered at the new warrior's paws, hurrying to congratulate him. Ashfall watched Thunderfang accept Cedarwhisker's praise. A low guttural cry that silenced the Clan surprised him, especially when he felt the rumbling in his own throat. Ashfall's hole in his chest ripped open once more, and he couldn't stay there. He raced for the exit, actually jumping into the air to clear Cedarwhisker to get there. He stumbled on his landing but arrived at his goal. The tunnel beckoned him, the forest calling to him, pulling him away from the prying eyes, especially the blue ones he'd once loved to look into.

"Ashfall." Wolfstar's voice was ragged and Ashfall turned to his father. The tom stood on Rock Pile, gazing at his son, the pain of loss in his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry." He meowed, and then ran.

Guilt nipped at his paws, guilt at failing. He'd failed Wolfstar, by being a bad father, and running. He'd failed his kits. He'd failed Ravenwing, abandoning her kits. He'd fail Spiderpaw, as a mentor. But he'd failed himself at being Featherstripe's mate. He'd tried to right his wrongs but he'd failed to heal enough to do so.

"You need space to recover."

Across the den, across camp, across the territory, it was never enough. That's why he was running and not planning to stop. There would never be enough space to heal from Featherstripe.


	36. Special

Warriors and the cats of TacoClan aren't mine.

* * *

Jaggedstorm meant a lot to her. He was the first friend she had ever had. He was the one that saved her from Foster. Together they'd braved Two-leg place and survived. Together they'd joined TacoClan. He was there at her side and she was there at his. It was the natural order of things. The way of the world. He was like her brother, the one she could trust and joke around with. Jaggedstorm was the first good thing to happen in her life, she needed him around.

Even as she made new friends in the apprentice den, Ruepaw never let her friendship with Jaggedstorm fail or fall apart. He was her special tom. Sometimes she wondered if they would be good together, as more than friends.

She considered that one night, as Tornadopaw snored and Albinopaw twitched. Flickerpaw beside her was fast asleep; Yellowpaw was flopped partially on Lynxears, both toms fast asleep. Wolfpaw's feathery gray tail flicked near Ruepaw, but the she-cat ignored it, much like she ignored the owner of said tail. She and Jaggedstorm were friends. What she had with him was special. Would they make good mates? Ruepaw didn't think so; there wasn't that spark that she thought mates should have. Plus, she couldn't forget about Foster, not any time soon, maybe never.

It wasn't Jaggedstorm's fault; he was nothing like his older brother. Foster was a twisted cat, the way he'd treated her proved that. But Ruepaw couldn't forget it or him. Then again, did all this even matter? She wasn't ready for a mate, and wasn't really looking. She just wanted to be a warrior.

She stretched, and one paw brushed Lynxpaw's flank. Lynxpaw raised his head, ears tufts standing out in the light. "What?"

"Sorry!" Ruepaw hissed at him, sheepishly. "I was just stretching."

Lynxpaw glanced at her, and his ears flicked, "It's fine." He laid his head back down and Ruepaw let out a relieved breath. Yes, she and Jaggedstorm were just friends. And if they could be more, be something really, truly special? Well, she had time to find out, and a safe place to do so.

They said he died with one paw extended towards camp, still trying to protect her. That's what Tacostar told her when they brought him back. It had been Foster. He'd found them, and ruined their lives once more. Not that he could enjoy his victory; he'd been killed by the patrol. But none of that mattered.

Jaggedstorm was gone. Her special cat. It wasn't fair. Tacostar had nine lives, why had Jaggedstorm been the one to fall? She needed him. Tacostar could spare a life! Why hadn't he been the one they brought back limp, eyes empty and lifeless? Why had it been Jaggedstorm? Hollyspots' gentle touch did nothing; Ruepaw couldn't bring herself to even snark at the she-cat. Her special cat was gone.

XXX

Flickerpaw was special in his own way. He understood Ruepaw's need for revenge against Tacostar. After all, he'd been passed up to be made a warrior. And not only had Tacostar not made them warriors, he'd made Wolfleap, deputy! That snobbish she-cat and the leader favored her. So they got Yellowpaw, and they made plans. They made many plans, and they stuck together. The three apprentices had great plans, and Tacostar would regret what he'd done, and what he'd failed to do.

Ruepaw could've ended up with Flickerpaw. He was courageous, and smart. Daring and determined. But something was wrong with their plan. And when they finally acted it out, she and Flickerpaw attacking Tacostar to kill him, Yellowpaw going for Wolfleap, it all fell apart.

They were taking down Tacostar, he was bleeding heavily, cream fur stained with it, his movements slowing, and his usually proud posture slouched. Flickerpaw's face was aglow with vengeance, with some light at what he'd done. That it was working.

Then a yowl sounded, one that cut off in a sickeningly wet gurgle. Ruepaw turned to see Wolfleap, her paws wet with her brother's blood, as Yellowpaw fell to the ground, his eyes already dull, and a huge gap where his throat had been.

Ruepaw froze, staring. Siblings killing siblings. Foster had killed Jaggedstorm. Not Tacostar. They were wrong, they were so wrong. And as Flickerpaw's face twisted into an angry sneer, as he charged towards his sister, she lunged at him.

Flickerpaw looked at her in surprise; it was all moving so slow, as they rolled over the red grass. Ruepaw brought her paw, red with Tacostar's blood, and struck Flickerpaw across the face. Flickerpaw kicked her off, and she landed a small distance away. Wolfleap swung at him, and Ruepaw jerked to her paws, time worked correctly once more. Together she and Wolfleap attacked Flickerpaw, the battle silent but for their ragged breathing, until Ruepaw struck Flickerpaw's neck. Until she caused his blood to spill over the clearing. Then the silence broke.

"Ruepaw. What about-" Flickerpaw fell to the ground, and Ruepaw stepped back. She glanced at Tacostar, and knew. She knew several things. The leader had lost his lives. She knew that Wolfleap would never forgive her, so she ran. She knew that she'd been wrong, so she didn't deserve forgiveness. And she knew that she'd lost another special cat.

XXX

The last time she had seen him he'd been a tuft eared apprentice, almost a warrior. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been looking confused, because Yellowpaw wasn't his best friend any more. But now he was a sleek warrior, ears still tufted, but it was Lynxpaw, only he was Lynxears now. Envy had decided to come to the gathering, to introduce the Cult of Bloodshed, and as Rue was second in command, she had to come too. By now she'd been around, been with many toms. Flirted with more. But Lynxears, he wanted something different. He wanted to be friends again. He wanted to remember his apprentice hood days. It grew into something special.

It grew into a small brown kit, with his ears. Rue smiled as her mate played with his daughter, letting her bat at his muzzle, his eyes so light and happy. Even as he joked with Rue about hurting any toms that got ideas about Fawnkit, his eyes remained filled with love. Lynxears was her special cat now, and he would love her and Fawnkit. No matter what Rue had done, she had the tuft eared tom now. She'd lost Envy, but Lynxears was here to catch her.

Those were the two memories she treasured, as she hid in the forest of shadows, the forest of dead cats, and the forest where evil reigned and the weak were destroyed. She remembered other things, especially when she saw glimpses of Flickerpaw and Yellowpaw, when had he gotten so whiny, the Yellowpaw she'd know wasn't like that. She avoided everyone, especially those two.

But of all her special toms, Lynxears came. He stood before her, stars glowing in his already dappled fur, and refused to leave. He could be in StarClan.

So could she. He argued back, eyes flashing with determination. She chose to come and he chose to stay with her.

And he did stay, no matter how she tried to persuade him to leave or how often she tried to lose him. But Lynxears wouldn't go. Even when they ran into Darkfang. The black tom's amber eyes were always hollow; this tom was the one to truly avoid.

But Lynxears wouldn't leave her. That's what she thought, as he was mauled by the fierce black tom, his star filled pelt was beginning to fade, and she thought she'd lose him too, when a familiar cry rang out. A red blur landed on Darkfang, fangs buried in his shoulder.

Flickerpaw let out a cry of, "Run!" before resuming his assault on the tom. Lynxears pulled himself away, as a second yowl, once more familiar but this time not cutting off into a gurgle, filled the air. Yellowpaw, finally loosing the attitude he'd picked up her, to fight for them. Darkfang reared up to fight them, snarling.

That was all Rue saw before Lynxears shoved her and they ran. They ran to the border, where the stars began and the shadows ended.

Lynxears stared at her, eyes asking the question. Rue answered by throwing herself at him, knocking them both across the border, to the safety of StarClan.

A familiar grey pelt greeted her, Jaggedstorm. Her first friend, he was there, and he looked happy to see her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was welcomed here after all. It was fitting that he was here, Jaggedstorm was the special cat of her good times, and Flickerpaw was the special cat of her bad ones and Lynxears…

Rue looked down at him, to see his eyes, previously filled with worry slowly resuming their light hearted look, his muzzle no longer gray, and he blinked at her. Rue nuzzled him and he purred.

Lynxears was the special cat that got to stay with her.

* * *

I've had that sitting around for too long. Chapter 36, out of the way. Onward, I've got 64 more to go.


	37. Jinx

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Jinx

Nightstar looked over the clearing, his voice clear. "We have to accept rogues into the Clans."

Eaglestorm swallowed thickly as she heard the cries of her Clanmates, all shouting down this idea. Other Clans were shaking their heads, but a few cats nodded, she could see some of MistClan cheering their support for their leader, a few DarkClan cats had their ears pricked, and she could see the RainClan deputy, Flameleap dip his head in agreement.

Sandstar snarled, the elderly ginger tom looked disgusted as his Clanmates by the suggestion. "What weakness is this Nightstar?"

Windstreak shot to her paws, the gray she-cat glared up at the leader, tail lashing.

Eaglestorm turned to her Clanmates who were still talking and let out a yowl. "Quiet back there!"

She received a mutinous look from Foxtooth, but the Clan grew quiet. They were far from settled down but it was a start.

Nightstar had yet to respond, but did so now. "It's not weakness Sandstar it's common sense." His eyes drifted over CloudClan, and back to the leader. "There have been no kits born in six moons Sandstar. Not one leader has reported the birth of a litter. We have no apprentices, no one to learn our ways and continue them. If we do not accept rogues in we will all fall."

Sandstar lashed his tail. "I will not let some rogue boss me and my Clan around. She will not have her way because you're afraid of-"

"Of what, Sandstar?" Thistlestar spoke, his eyes dark. "Nightstar was wrong. There was one kit born since the curse. He survived but his mother did not."

Eaglestorm glanced at the DarkClan cats, trying to see who was missing.

"It was Grayfern." Eaglestorm almost jumped at Cinderfeather's voice. The DarkClan deputy had come up behind her, a usual trick for them.

"Thistlestar's mate?" she hissed back, stunned. "What went wrong?"

Cinderfeather shook her head. "Our medicine cat says he's never seen a birth so hard. He's stunned Sootkit survived."

Eaglestorm's fur prickled. "No kits since?"

"Not one." Cinderfeather confirmed. "Grayfern was expecting when the curse was placed though."

Eaglestorm's ears flattened, "Great StarClan."

Cinderfeather nodded once, and turned her attention back to the leaders on the Burnt Stump.

Willowstar was speaking now. "I have to agree with Cloudstar on some level Nightstar. What are we supposed to do, just take in every rogue we come across?"

Nightstar shook his head, flicking his ears. He couldn't reply before Sandstar did though.

"Yes, what are we supposed to do? CloudClan cats are the fastest, we have to be. No rogue could hope to be as fast as us."

Nightstar gave him a dark look. "If you would give me a chance to speak I might have an answer."

Sandstar stepped back. "Go ahead."

Nightstar let out a long breath. "I took a patrol out of our borders to look for recruits. I found four she-cats that we had previously turned away, and asked them to join."

"Did you tell them about the curse or did you keep that to yourself?" Sandstar sounded as though Nightstar had crawled on his belly to him for help.

Nightstar lashed his tail once. "I kept that to myself Sandstar. They refused, at first."

Thistlestar tilted his head. "You've got something planned Nightstar, I've lived on your border too long to think otherwise."

Nightstar made a noise, "Yes. These she-cats train other rogues, and offered us them instead."

"Trained rogues? Let's get rid of mentoring all together than." Sandstar muttered, but his ears were pricked.

Nightstar let out a breath. "This is my suggestion. Every full moon, before the Gathering they bring one trainee each. These trainees audition for us, so we can see their skills, see if they have the speed for CloudClan, the stealth for DarkClan, the ability to swim, our skills at night hunting." He nodded to the leaders as he spoke. "Then we can refuse them if we wish."

Sandstar snorted derisively, but stayed quiet.

Willowstar nodded slightly. "It could work. If each Clan could only accept one apprentice per gathering, it would stay fair."

"Could it break the curse?" Eaglestorm couldn't believe the comment had come from her, and swallowed.

All the leaders turned to her, Sandstar looked annoyed, and she shrank back.

"It's a fair question." Windstreak's support made her stand up slightly. "If we were cursed for our refusal to accept rogues, perhaps this could break it?"

The murmuring behind Eaglestorm was eager, until Thistlestar spoke.

"I doubt it." His voice was flat. "She implied that we had to do more to 'right our wrong', or however she phrased it."

Sandstar grumbled under his breath, glancing at CloudClan. Eaglestorm barely dared look, and flinched. CloudClan had not accepted this idea. Not at all.

"So we take in rogues, have them breed, and expect none of them to ask why we can't?" Sandstar meowed dryly. "If they know of the curse, they would probably fear it would spread to them."

"Sandstar, are you pointing out flaws to be helpful or is it because your pride is in the way?" Nightstar snapped.

Sandstar stepped forward, his muzzle a mouse-length from the other leader's. "Don't speak to me of my pride; you didn't let her in either. Do not act as if you are greater than CloudClan because you are letting go of all pride you had in hopes of appeasing a curse."

Nightstar stood absolutely still, before replying. "I'm not letting go of my pride, I am saving my Clan and yours."

Sandstar growled. "Very well. The rest of you approve of this idea, of this acceptance of rogues?"

Thistlestar nodded once, Willowstar hesitated before she too dipped her head.

"Very well." Sandstar stated flatly. "You may all do that, but CloudClan will not."

"Sandstar, please." Eaglestorm reared onto her hind paws. "We will need apprentices."

Sandstar spun to face his brown furred deputy, his eyes dark. "I will not hand CloudClan over to rogues for them to breed as they wish when we cannot."

"Is there any way to appease you at all?" Nightstar muttered, shaking his head.

The CloudClan leader raised his head and Eaglestorm's stomach dropped to her paws. Oh, StarClan, what is he going to say?

"A rule. If we can't breed, neither can the rogues. Let them never know of the curse, let them believe we live this way now, I don't care, but don't let them breed." Sandstar's muzzle curled up, "Nightstar's wonderful new system of recruiting can work, if he really believes in it."

Nightstar was silent, letting his tail flick slowly behind him.

Willowstar nodded, "I'll support this rule."

RainClan let out a loud cry, which Willowstar ignored.

Thistlestar and Nightstar shared a long look.

"I lost my mate to this curse." Thistlestar murmured, Eaglestorm could only tell what he was saying by leaning forward. "I'm sorry Nightstar; I don't think I could handle watching rogues rejoicing over their kits." He raised his head, "I'll support this rule."

Eaglestorm looked at the other deputies, Cinderfeather hung her head, Flameleap was muttering under his breath, his claws unsheathed, Eaglestorm turned to Windstreak.

Windstreak ignored her; the MistClan deputy turned her back, looking up the charred tree to where the leaders stood.

Nightstar shook his head, and sighed. "What choice do I have here? Let the rule pass."

Cries crossed the clearing, every cat trying to speak at once, several rearing onto the back legs to yell at the leaders. Eaglestorm flattened her ears to ease the noise.

Nightstar let out a thunderous yowl, managing to silence most of the crowd. He glared at the few still talking and they shut up.

"I'll go to the she-cats and ask them to bring their trainees next moon. We can start the Gathering at dusk, so they have time to impress us, and we have time for the Gathering."

Sandstar turned his head and spat, Eaglestorm had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Tell only three to come. CloudClan won't be there." Sandstar stated flatly.

Everyone stared at him, Sandstar curled his lip. "We'll be here for the Gathering. Nothing else. Let's end this now and go home."

Willowstar rose to her paws, Eaglestorm could see just the hint of soot on her paws. "Very well. RainClan will be going."

"CloudClan!" Sandstar jumped down, leaving the MistClan and DarkClan leaders on the Burnt Stump.

Sandstar didn't stop to talk to Eaglestorm; the she-cat hesitated, before remaining where she was. Let the Clan follow her leader, she'd follow later.

"Not considering joining us are you?" Cinderfeather teased softly, as Windstreak was still ignoring Eaglestorm.

"No, I'll stay with CloudClan. Someday you'll have an ally there." Eaglestorm murmured. "May StarClan light your paths. Both of you." She added, with a glance at Windstreak.

"You too." Cinderfeather touched noses with Eaglestorm, as Thistlestar jumped down.

Eaglestorm dipped her head to him, "I'm sorry for your loss." She finally understood why he'd looked so worn the last few moons.

Thistlestar paused, turning his head to her. "Thank you."

Eaglestorm waited, watching MistClan and DarkClan leave; finally she was alone in the clearing.

A low chuckle made her jump, Eaglestorm spun around, a dark gray she-cat stood on the Burnt Stump. Megaera, the cause of all these problems, stood above her.

"You." Eaglestorm stepped back, afraid she'd place another curse.

Megaera's muzzle was curled up, she looked more pleased then when she'd crashed the Gathering to curse them all.

"Are you happy? Will this break the curse?" Eaglestorm asked, even as she took a step backwards.

The strange rogue laughed again, slowly walking over the stump. "Oh, I placed no curse."

Eaglestorm swallowed, "Then why-"

"I jinxed you. Difference." Megaera licked one paw, "a jinx can be undone, broken, with relative ease. If you're willing to try. A curse, curses are powerful, curses are the things broken by heroes."

Eaglestorm shook her head, not understanding.

Megaera grinned, "You cursed yourselves dear." She hoped down, walking towards Eaglestorm, the deputy sank her claws into the dirt to hold still.

"The jinx can be broken by a rogue-born cat that is loyal to the Clan." Megaera circled around her, "A rogue that is willing to risk it all for their Clan. Now the curse you've placed on yourself, making it impossible for them to breed, well, that's harder to break. You've made it a shame to speak of the jinx, a secret to hide." Megaera shook her head, grinning to reveal her white teeth. "Your pride is still destroying you."

Eaglestorm swallowed, "That's how to break it?"

"Yes, dear. Well, actually, I placed four jinxes, one for each Clan. You'll need a cat from each Clan to break it completely."

Eaglestorm flattened her ears, understanding the implication. CloudClan would never be free of the jinx. Unless… When she became leader she could accept the apprentices, explain it to them.

"Oh, one more thing." Megaera looked over her shoulder. "Can't have you talking." Her eyes glowed once more, Eaglestorm backed up quickly, feeling the pressure in the air.

Megaera's voice went from smooth honey to a rough whisper, words Eaglestorm didn't understand.

A tingle ran through her muzzle and she yelped.

"There, our little secret." Megaera's whiskers twitched.

Eaglestorm flattened her ears. "Someday this jinx will be broken." She blinked, surprised.

Megaera rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't steal your voice. You just can't speak of this conversation." Her muzzle twitched upwards, "as for the jinx breaking… Well, we'll see won't we?"

XXX

A.N.: This is the back story to a plot I'm working on.


	38. Stop Fussing

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Note: Also an Entry for the To Leave The Nest Challenge.

Stop Fussing

Silverlight sighed, her tail swishing behind her, one paw pinning Frostkit down. She dragged her tongue over her daughter, the silvery white she-cat wiggling.

"Stop struggling. Today is your apprentice ceremony and you will look nice."

Frostkit let out a plaintive sigh, and stopped, but her struggles had caused brown stains to cover her fur, the dirt clinging to the young she-cat's pelt.

Silverlight went to work, fiercely licking her daughter all over.

"Ugh! I'm going to be an apprentice, I can do it myself." Frostkit shoved her paw against her mother's muzzle, pushing her head away. "Go clean Snowkit!"

Silverlight gave her daughter a long look. "If you get at all dirty…"

Frostkit sighed deeply like an exhausted elder. "I know, I know. You'll wash me again. Because the Clan should get a good impression of us."

"As should your mentors." Silverlight stated firmly, turning to find her son batting at a bramble tendril.

"Snowkit!" she snapped, pulling him away from his toy with one paw. "You're not a kit anymore, not after today, stop acting like one."

Snowkit huffed, his yellow eyes, so much like his father's, remained fixed on her. Silverlight washed him, licking his fur the wrong way to make sure he was as clean as he could possibly get.

"Now go sit by your sister and act like well behaved kits until I get back." Silverlight ordered him, watching to make sure the large kit made his way over to the corner of the nursery where his sister sat on a patch of moss.

She slid out of the nursery, the warm sunlight dappling over camp, she nodded to return the greetings of several Clanmates, eyes drifting over them. Who would mentor her children? Ravenwing, the energetic young warrior perhaps? Maybe the sage Swiftwhisker, who was known for guiding his apprentices to fine cats.

"Looking forward to the ceremony?" Ashtail called from her place at the foot of Highledge. Silverlight nodded once, making her way to the prey pile.

"Such lovely kits, a bit quiet though."

"With their mother wouldn't you be?"

"Hush!" Silverlight didn't look to see which of her Clanmates had been whispering, or who had been hit by a paw. "No matter what, I wish I was to mentor one. I've wanted to mentor an apprentice for awhile."

"Maybe you will. After all, Splashfeather has an apprentice already, so you might be chosen." A new voice, this one Silverlight recognized as the elder Finchstorm meowed, his voice fading as she moved away from the conversation.

"I remember when our kits were that little."

"Yes, they were so cute weren't they?"

Silverlight grabbed two mice for each kit, and walked quickly back across camp. StarClan knew what those kits of hers would be up to since she'd turned her back.

The brambles of the den tugged at her back fur as she entered, her eyes widening like her kits.

Frostkit had Snowkit pinned, their fur was ruffled and in places dirty. Her children split apart, looking guilty. They flattened their ears, Frostkit shrinking down slightly.

"Didn't I tell you two to behave?" Silverlight asked slowly, setting down her mice.

"Yes, Silverlight." Snowkit murmured sorrowfully, his head hanging. "We're sorry."

"Oh, stop fussing." The large white tom left bits of his namesake fur one the brambles of the den.

"Whitepelt!" the two kits perked up, thrilled to see their father.

"How are my young apprentices?" Whitepelt crouched down; Silverlight could see that someday Snowkit would be the image of his father, without the scar that crossed Whitepelt's shoulder.

"Messy." Silverlight answered, "but likely hungry." With that she tossed them the mice, her kits catching them.

"The ceremonies at Sun-high so I have plenty of time to wash you two." She meowed, causing groans to emerge from her kits.

"Silverlight, it's their apprentice ceremony. Let them groom themselves." Whitepelt's voice was warm with amusement, "they're old enough to do it on their own. Someday they won't have you to fuss over them."

"StarClan save them then." Silverlight muttered, as her eyes drifted over to their children. Frostkit and Snowkit had pleading looks, their yellow eyes wide and begging.

"Fine, it won't be my fault when you two go out looking like someone dragged you backwards through a thorn bush." She murmured, caving in. It wouldn't hurt to let them be kits a little bit.

The kits tucked into their mice, Silverlight was surprised to feel a gentle tongue on her cheek, gently grooming her. Whitepelt purred softly, twining his tail with hers.

"You shouldn't worry so much. This is their special day, let them enjoy it." He whispered to her, Silverlight merely leaned against him, not replying.

"When you two finish, make sure you groom yourselves." Whitepelt rested his head on Silverlight's neck. "Do a good job, like your mother did before you two messed it up."

"Yes, Whitepelt." Snowkit and Frostkit chorused, always well-behaved for their father.

"How do you do that?" Silverlight asked his softly, keeping one eye on her children, making sure they actually washed themselves.

Whitepelt chuckled under his breath, "I make it seem like their idea or something they want to go along with."

Silverlight rubbed against his jaw, her ear feeling the vibrations in his throat as he purred, the sound almost deafening.

"I hope I get Foxfang for my mentor." Frostkit meowed after a heartbeat. "He'll make me a great fighter." She glanced at her mother, and Silverlight didn't understand the look that flashed in her daughter's eyes.

"I want Oakshade." Snowkit muttered, "but I doubt I'll be a good enough hunter to get him as a mentor."

"You're really quiet though." His sister pointed out, and poked him with a paw. "Plus you'd blend in with snow."

"What gave you that idea?" Snowkit replied darkly, "Leaf-bare's only three moons long, I'll be useless the rest of the time."

"That is not true." Silverlight cut in, staring at her son in surprise.

Snowkit looked up at her, his yellow eyes curious, "then why did you always try to make us interested in fighting if you thought we could be good hunters?"

Silverlight paused, not sure how to explain to her son the fact he had to earn his place in Clan. Snowkit just blinked, tilting his head.

"You have to know how to fight too." Whitepelt answered for her, "unless you want to come back scared like me."

"But that's a neat story!" Frostkit wiggled slightly, her fur fluffing out slightly. It made Silverlight aware just how much her kits had grown, that their fur was becoming sleeker, slimmer, into the pelts of warriors.

Whitepelt laughed, shaking his head, "be as that may, you shouldn't come home covered in scratches every time you go out to fight."

Frostkit raised her head, "I'll make the other Clans tremble in their fur."

"And they'll see me coming from badger-lengths away." Snowkit had sunk back into his depressed mood, staring at his white paws as though willing them to darken.

Frostkit poked her larger sibling in the side. "Hey! We're going to be apprentices. Our mentors will teach us how to sneak up on enemies."

"I'll have to find the blind ones." Snowkit's whiskers twitched though, and he seemed to perk up. "Don't poke me again; I don't want Silverlight to wash me."

"I do a good job of it." His mother replied sharply, even as her mate laughed beside her.

"You ought to wash Whitepelt, he should look good for the ceremony!" Frostkit's eyes were alight with a playful fire.

Silverlight decided to go along with her daughter, "yes, he should. Hold still dear."

Whitepelt's eyes widened and he backed up. "I'm a big warrior now, I can wash myself!"

Snowkit laughed, his shoulders shaking the way his father's did. So much like his father.

"Why don't you two go sit outside, by the entrance to the nursery?" Whitepelt offered, still eyeing his mate warily. "You can watch the warriors, and maybe the apprentices will talk to you."

"Yay!" Snowkit hopped to his paws, "come on Frostkit!"

"No, you come on!" Frostkit shot past him to disappear out of the den, the last sight a flick of her tail.

"No fair!" Snowkit charged after her, sliding slightly as he reached the entrance.

"They'll get dirty again." Silverlight fretted, moving after them.

"Let them get dirty, they have time to wash it off." Whitepelt replied calmly, grooming one paw. "They're only kits once, and honestly, they can't possibly look worse than I did the day I was made an apprentice."

Silverlight turned to look at Whitepelt, "That bad?"

Whitepelt curled up his muzzle, "I was never as built for my body as Snowkit. I was dirty and tripping over my own paws." His yellow eyes darkened, "You have to stop fussing over them so much Silverlight, and they need to grow up on their own."

Silverlight stared at him, "we're their parents."

"And it our job to help them, not lead them through life. Snowkit doesn't believe in himself, and he needs to." Whitepelt sighed, shaking his head, "I know you worry about them because you're from another Clan, but you've been accepted. There was no question about them."

Silverlight let out a long sigh, "I can't stop worrying about them."

"Don't." Whitepelt moved to her side, his comment cut off by Sandstar's call for the Clan to gather.

He gave her a gentle lick. "Never stop worrying about them. But they're about to be apprentices. It's time they stood on their own."


	39. Cozy

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Cozy

"Tell me what new-leaf is like again, please?" Firekit begged, curled up against Mudheart.

The dark brown tom drew his small ginger son close, staring down into his blue eyes. "Greenleaf is the warmest of all seasons; new-leaf is the time between then and leaf-bare. It slowly gets warmer and warmer, and the trees turn green, the plants grow again, and the prey returns."

Firekit pressed up against his father's chest. "I can't wait to see green-leaf."

Mudheart swallowed, staring at his scrawny son. "I can't wait for you to see it myself." He whispered, hiding his grief from his tiny son. "I'll be right back, promise. I need to talk to Aspenstar, stay here. Promise me."

"I promise, Mudheart." Firekit's voice was so clear and innocent. "You're coming back right? You won't leave me?"

"I'm coming back." Mudheart assured him, before sliding out of the nursery.

He looked at none of his Clanmates as he hurried across camp, his ears flattened against his head. He didn't need to hear the whispers about him or his son, or his mate.

Mudheart stopped at the leader's den, clearing his throat.

"You wanted to see me, Aspenstar?"

"Yes, come in." a deep voice greeted him.

Mudheart entered slowly, halting at the entrance to the den. The gray tom's eyes lingered on Mudheart, the leader's yellow eyes weary.

"It's about Firekit."

Mudheart swallowed thickly, after Redcloud died, his son was all he had. He'd barely been able to grieve and his mate had been buried only a day. He'd become focused on his son, trying to keep him alive until Aspenstar figured out a solution.

"Take him to the woods."

Mudheart blinked, tilting his head. "And?"

Aspenstar gave him a long look. "Leave him."

Mudheart stared at him, jaw hanging open, "You want me to abandon my son? My last link to Redcloud?"

"He won't survive Mudheart! No one in the Clan can produce milk; you know that as well as I do." Aspenstar replied, the leader's eyes stared past his warrior. "I'm asking you to let StarClan take him."

Mudheart shook his head, "Aspenstar, I can't."

"Then I will find a warrior who will, I won't allow a kit to starve to death in my camp." The gray tom snapped, turning away.

"Because out in the woods is so much better." Mudheart growled, "Better than in camp where you have to watch?"

"I am Clan leader; you will not speak to me that way!" Aspenstar whirled, coming nose to nose with Mudheart. "I didn't make this decision lightly Mudheart, but he's going to die. If you give him to another Clan you'd have to fight him someday and that's not a fate I would not wish on you, nor can I, I can't have my warriors hesitating in battle."

Mudheart hung his head, shoulders slumping. He'd known his son was too weak to live; still he'd placed his faith in his leader to find some way out of this, to think of something!

"Yes, Aspenstar." Mudheart's voice broke. "I will do as you asked."

"Mudheart, I'm sorry." Aspenstar called after him, "truly I am."

Mudheart paused, glancing over his shoulder at his leader, before he continued walking. He drew in a deep ragged breath, trying to gain some composure. He had to kill his own son.

"Mudheart." A voice hissed, causing the brown tabby to jump. Standing next to him was Rockclaw, the gray furred deputy.

"What do you want?" Mudheart asked flatly, his heart breaking in his chest. Rockclaw had likely been involved in the decision about Firekit.

"I came to help." The tom replied quietly, a bit hurt. "I know what Aspenstar decided, but I have a better idea."

"I'm listening." Mudheart flicked one ear to emphasis his point.

"You'd still lose Firekit, but surely letting him live is better than-"

"Spit it out would you?" Mudheart cut him off, tail lashing.

The deputy looked off-put, then chuckled, "Yes, sorry. The twoleg barn. Take Firekit there, perhaps the cats there would take him."

Mudheart blinked his fur ruffling in the cold wind. "Do you really think they would?"

"It's a better chance than leaving him in the forest. They have she-cats there, maybe one of them is expecting." Was Rockclaw's reply. "I won't tell Aspenstar, if you were concerned."

Mudheart shook his head, "No, thank you." He breathed, the weight in his chest easing, "you've just saved my son."

"Save that for when you're sure they'll take him." Rockclaw retorted, "now go!"

Mudheart hurried to the nursery, with one grateful nod to the deputy, before entering.

"Mudheart!" Firekit flung his small body at him, "You did come back!"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Mudheart asked, crouching down to nuzzle his son, hearing his son's stomach growl.

Firekit looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and innocent. "What did Aspenstar say?"

Mudheart hesitated, and then meowed, "He told me I had to take you on an adventure."

Firekit bounced up and down, "Really?"

"Stop that, and yes he did." Mudheart murmured, placing one paw on his son's back to force him to stand still.

Firekit blinked, wiggling a little, "I'm hungry though."

"I know Firekit, we're all hungry." Mudheart assured him, picking him up by the scruff. "So we'll start our adventure the same way."

Firekit hung limp from his jaws, so small Mudheart was afraid of his own grip. He exited the nursery, taking his son into camp.

He felt Firekit wiggle in excitement, thrilled to be in camp, and increased his pace, lengthening his stride to cross the clearing, lowering his head to avoid the low hanging brambles in the entrance tunnel. He wanted to avoid his Clanmates' stares, avoid their notice, and he didn't want to let Firekit get excited. His son easily got enthusiastic, which Mudheart loved about him, but now wasn't the time for that. Not when they were leaving.

Mudheart kept his ears pricked, listening for any predators, any noises around him. His eyes drifted, scanning the cold, empty, forest for signs of life. He felt Firekit shiver and lowered his head, tucking his son against his chest.

"Mudheart? Where are we going?" Firekit asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Mudheart set him down on the ground, curling up around him, his son almost disappearing among his thick dark brown fur. "Somewhere warm where the prey is plentiful."

"Like newleaf?" Firekit huddled against his father, head tilted slightly.

"Like that yes." Mudheart agreed softly, "somewhere you'll be warm and safe."

Firekit burrowed further against him, not replying. Mudheart gently picked him up, turning his gaze forward. He had to hurry; his son was not strong enough to fight off the chill. He got to his paws, grateful at the lack of undergrowth to trip him up. Mudheart broke into a trot, trying not to jostle Firekit.

The wind whistled through the empty forest, no leaves to rustle and catch it, no grass to bend under its might, only trees with empty branches to shake in the wind.

His ears pricked; over the rush of air around him he could hear a noise. A new noise, the sound he only heard near the barn. That strange bird that lived there, huge but off limits for Clan hunters.

"What's that?" Firekit's voice was soft, but Mudheart was relieved to hear it.

"A type of bird." He meowed around him, as he left the tree line. He halted, searching for any sign of twolegs or dogs. Seeing none, he pelted across the open ground, stopping when he reached the barn door. Mudheart set Firekit down, and called out, "Hello?"

"What do you want, Clanner?" Mudheart turned, shielding Firekit with one leg, facing a sleek she-cat with darker legs and face. Her blue eyes studied him, narrowed, but not hostile.

Mudheart hesitated, inhaling. He caught a whiff of milk and relaxed. "I need a favor."

"Something your Clanmates can't provide?" she questioned, tail flicking behind her.

Mudheart shoulders slumped. "My mate was the only queen in our Clan, and she died." He moved his leg, revealing Firekit. "I need someone to take care of my son."

Her eyes softened, "he's so little."

"Too young to survive." Mudheart murmured, grooming Firekit's fur the wrong way, trying to keep him warm. "Please, I have no other choice. This is his only chance."

The she-cat stepped forward, sniffing at Firekit. "You're in luck; my sister just had kits herself. They're a bit younger than him, so she'd be able to handle him. Her mate though…"

Mudheart looked up. "He'd throw out a kit that wasn't his?"

"He's got a problem with Clan cats." Was her reply. "I have a plan though. Grab him, let's move inside."

Mudheart once more grabbed his son, following her inside. The warm air that greeted him was stunning, and he almost sneezed at the dust. Firekit did, Mudheart's whiskers twitched, but then he worried that he'd got a cold. He set Firekit down, grooming him quickly.

"I'm Isabelle, Belle is preferred. My sister, Rosalina, she's with her kits." Belle looked around, "I'm not sure where Rex is, that might be a good thing. Come on, let's find Rosalina."

Mudheart glanced down at Firekit, "Isn't it warm here?"

"Yes. I love this adventure!" Firekit squeaked, perking up a little as the warm air revived him. Mudheart grabbed him, glancing at Belle, and nodded. She hopped over a pile of some kind of dried grass, Mudheart leapt onto it and halted. A she-cat that looked like Belle, with hints of red in her brown fur, was curled up around two squeaking bundles of fur.

"Rosalina." Belle called, "We have a guest."

The she-cat's head snapped up, her blue eyes staring at Mudheart with fear. He blinked in response, letting her settle down.

"What does he want? He's one of those wild cats isn't he?"

Belle nodded, "This is…"

"I'm Mudheart." He set down Firekit to respond. "I need a favor."

"Is that a kit?" Rosalina asked, eyes widening.

"That's the favor." Mudheart murmured, "This is my son. My mate died and there's no one to take care of him. Please, I… I can't let my son die too."

Rosalina swallowed, "Bring him over here, I'll take a look at him."

Mudheart grabbed Firekit; the orange tom had stood up, and squeaked in surprise. Mudheart paused next to Belle, who nodded. He slowly approached Rosalina, watching her carefully. Once he was a tail-length away, she tensed, and he stopped. He crouched down, setting Firekit down. "Firekit, this is Rosalina. Go say hi to the nice she-cat, won't you?"

"But I want to stay with you!" Firekit placed his paws on his father's leg, staring up at him.

Mudheart swallowed, "Go say hi, and you can come back, I promise."

Firekit looked over at her, before slowly wandering over, "Hi."

Rosalina's eyes softened, "Hello. I hear you've come a long way. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Firekit nodded quickly, "My mother went away yesterday and I haven't had anything to eat since."

"Well, I have some milk to share, just be careful of my kits." Rosalina uncurled, letting Firekit approach.

"Wow, they're so tiny."

"You're not much bigger." Mudheart's voice was rough; he tried to hide the tremor that shook it. "Thank you." He whispered at the she-cat, who nodded.

"He's a sweet little thing." She murmured, "I'll be glad to take care of him."

Mudheart blinked, backing up, his throat constricted.

A low growl came from behind him, the fur along his spine rose, and he slowly turned around, looking up at a big tom who had similar markings to Belle and Rosalina, his eyes green, with darker fur on his body.

"Who is he, and why is he here?" Mudheart had the sinking suspicion this was Rex.

"He's Mudheart, he came to ask us to do him a favor." Belle replied, Mudheart hadn't taken his eyes off the large tom.

Rex leapt of the pile of grass, stalking forward. "What could a Clan cat want that his precious Clanmates couldn't do for him? Or your wonderful StarClan, you higher cat, above us lowly rogues."

Mudheart flattened his ears, "I didn't come here with the pride of a Clan cat, I came here with the desperation of a father."

Rex halted, tail lashing behind him with enough force to make noise. "So what exactly did you need?"

"M-my son. I need you to take care of him. Redcloud, my mate, died, and no one else could feed him, and…" Mudheart trailed off, seeing Rex's hackles raise.

"So in three moons when all's good you'll come back with hardly a word of thanks and take him back right?"

Mudheart flattened his ears. "No."

Rex paused only a heartbeat, "Then later, when he's even older?"

"No, I'm not coming back for him." Mudheart's voice broke, sheer desperation and pure grief filling it, "Someone would have to raise him and I can't be that cat, my Clan needs things of me, and by the time he'd be old enough for me to take him back this would probably be his home, and I can't just take to new homes when I feel like it, if you promise to take care of him then he's yours." Mudheart choked out the last word.

Belle stepped forward, resting her tail on his shoulder, "breathe."

Mudheart was trying, his vision blurring slightly, finally facing the fact he had to lose Firekit up to save him.

"Rex, leave the poor tom alone." Rosalina meowed, before Rex could say anything else, "You heard him, he's willing to give up his son to save him."

Rex huffed, moving away from Mudheart.

"I'm not asking you claim him as your son, I know he's going to know he's different." Mudheart whispered, the only way his voice would stay steady, "even when he can't… when he can't remember me or his mother, he'll know. Just, take care of him."

Rosalina nodded, "We will. We'll have to change his name though."

Mudheart hesitated, and then nodded. "What will you name him?"

"How about Aiden?" Belle offered, moving away from Mudheart, "does that work?"

"Aiden." Mudheart repeated, turning his eyes on his son, where the small kit was curled up against Rosalina and her two, looking cozy and snug. "Goodbye Aiden." He whispered, before backing away. He turned to hop over the pile of strange pale grass, hurrying for the way out. He stopped at the exit, the cold air touching his whiskers, tugging at them.

"You don't have to go." Mudheart turned; surprised to see Belle had followed him over.

"I… I'm made for the life of a Clan. I don't think I could stay either." Mudheart whispered, "I need to go."

"I'll walk you to the tree line at least." Belle offered, her blue eyes meeting his yellow ones.

"I… I'd appreciate the company." Mudheart agreed, turning once more to the wind. "Thank you."

They walked across the grass in silence; Mudheart glanced over his shoulder at the barn, the wind swirling through his fur.

"If you pass by, I'll tell you how he's doing." Belle promised, "and someday, when the time's right, I'll tell him where he came from."

Mudheart closed his eyes, and drew a breath, "Thank you, Belle. When… could you tell him that I did this for him? That I loved him?"

Belle touched her nose to his cheek, "I wouldn't dream of telling him anything else Mudheart. He'll be safe here."


	40. Breaking

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Breaking

Lightpaw let out a yowl of grief, charging across camp. "No!"

There was only one cat with that soft gray pelt, only one cat… Only Sootpaw.

Graywing looked up from her daughter's still form as Lightpaw slowed, sides heaving, shaking his head. "No."

"She's gone Lightpaw." Graywing whispered, even as the white tabby backed up, flattening his ears. He'd attacked Stonefang, he'd saved her, he'd help drive off the ShadowClan patrol, she couldn't be… gone.

"No." he crouched down, burying his nose under his paws, screwing his eyes shut, denying everything he was seeing. A bad dream, a cruel joke, anything but the truth was in front of him.

Even with his flattened ears he didn't miss the howl of grief that rang through camp, the wild heartbroken cry that was familiar but Snakepaw had never uttered anything that sounded like that.

A heart doesn't break it shatters. Lightpaw thought absently, letting Snakepaw speak for both of them. Oh Sootpaw.

He was unsure whose tail rested on him, his guess was Foxclaw. He opened his eyelids a crack, to see a russet blur beside him. Definitely Foxclaw. He closed his eyes once more, knowing his mentor wouldn't mind.

"A shame, truly." Foxclaw whispered, "such a young life wasted."

"She was so gifted." Deerstep, Foxclaw's mate, Sootpaw's mentor agreed, Lightpaw felt her brush by him, likely to speak to Graywing.

"I'll take care of him Redtail." Foxclaw's voice was firm, and a gentle paw pulled Lightpaw close. "It's better to let him grieve now, let it hurt." His warm breath ran over Lightpaw's ears. "Let it hurt now, like a wound. Someday it'll be just a scar, healed, but never gone."

Lightpaw whimpered, and pressed against him, merely seeking comfort.

"Shh, Lightpaw. It'll be okay, I'll stay with you." Foxclaw murmured, "I'm right here."

Lightpaw pressed into his mentor and did as he said, he let it hurt. He let it break his heart.

XXXXXX

Lightpaw trailed after Foxclaw, his stride smooth, saying nothing.

"It's been three moons Lightpaw." Foxclaw spoke, his voice nothing but kind. "I know you're still grieving for Sootpaw."

Lightpaw raised his head, to meet his mentor's gaze.

"I want to tell you I'm proud of you." Foxclaw stepped forward, showing that Lightpaw had grown to almost match his mentor. "That it's hard but you keep living."

Lightpaw dipped his head, "Thank you."

Foxclaw studied him, "But you're not healing. You go on, but it's never healed."

"I can't let her go." Lightpaw admitted, his voice breaking with grief. "She was my best friend, Foxclaw, you have to understand."

"I do. Believe me." His mentor promised, "Oh believe me Lightpaw I do. I'd never ask you to let her go. What I would ask is that you take care of Snakepaw. Darkfang, he's never been one for compassion and Sootpaw's… his loss of her is breaking Snakepaw. I can't do much; he'd never open up to me. But you Lightpaw, you're his friend."

Lightpaw took in a deep breath, "I can try."

Foxclaw dipped his head, "I think Sootpaw would want you to."

XXXXXX

Lightpaw entered the apprentice's den, looking for his denmate. "Snakepaw?"

"What?" Snakepaw snapped, the gray tom raised his head, and for a moment his amber eyes were frozen, cold and empty. Lightpaw jerked back, and Snakepaw blinked. "Oh, Lightpaw. It's just you." He lay his head back down, no longer meeting his denmate's gaze.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me." Lightpaw meowed, sliding further in. "We haven't spent time together in awhile and… you know, maybe we could…"

Snakepaw didn't look at him, his shoulders hunched. "I can't. I tripped during training and got a cut down my leg. Redtail said I have to rest all day today."

"Oh." Lightpaw flattened his ears, "Again? It seems like you're always tripping."

"That's what Darkfang says." Snakepaw replied, his voice flat.

"Maybe something's wrong with your tail." Lightpaw suggested, "That could explain it."

"My tail's fine, let it go Lightpaw." Snakepaw snapped. "Just let it go."

"I can't." Lightpaw moved forward. "I miss her too Snakepaw, I don't-"

"Leave Sootpaw out of this!" Snakepaw's head snapped up, a look of deep hurt in his eyes. "Get out."

Lightpaw swallowed, "I live here too."

"Then leave me alone." Snakepaw swung his head away, and his fur slowly lying back down.

Lightpaw moved away, sitting down in his nest. Had he really missed how broken his denmate was? Snakepaw had stopped playing with him and Sootpaw, but surely he hadn't… but he had. He'd missed that he wasn't the only one that missed Sootpaw.

"I'm sorry." Lightpaw whispered, not looking at his denmate, not sure how much he was apologizing for.

"Me too." Snakepaw replied, Lightpaw slipped out, sensing the conversation was over.

XXXXXX

Lightpaw paused, pulling up the moss in the apprentice den. He'd be made a warrior soon, so he'd decided to surprise his denmates by doing the chores for them. A sickening scent reached his nose, something he shouldn't smell.

"Why in the name of StarClan does Snakepaw's bedding reek of blood?" he muttered, pulling it out of dark den to examine it. Dark patches splattered the moss; it looked like Snakepaw had fought battles in the den.

Lightpaw shook his head, "I didn't find a thorn…" he dropped the moss. "I'll go make sure he got that looked at, whatever it was."

He dropped the moss, heading for the camp entrance. Darkfang had taken him out for battle training, surely Darkfang wouldn't want his apprentice training while injured, whatever Snakepaw thought about his mentor.

Lightpaw wove through the trees of ThunderClan's forest; it wasn't far to the Sand Hollow now.

Lightpaw stopped, he could hear Darkfang. "Come on, you've done better than this." The deputy's voice sounded… wrong, too smooth, too calm. "Don't tell me you're weakening on me. That's how you failed your sister."

A roar rang in Lightpaw's ears, he moved forward, stunned by what he could see through the undergrowth. Snakepaw was clawing at Darkfang, claws unsheathed, fangs buried in his neck.

Darkfang flipped over, crushing him against the ground. Lightpaw flinched, Snakepaw refused to stop clawing at Darkfang.

"Sloppy, too driven by anger." The black tom ignored his apprentice's thrashing blows. He got to his paws, and twisted to pin Snakepaw down. "Weak thing like you, no wonder you couldn't save her. I wonder if she was weak like you."

Snakepaw had been growling, but finally he spoke. "Sootpaw was never weak."

"Well she must've been, because she's dead." Darkfang scoffed, "Sheer luck spared you, and you refuse to make use of the chance you've been given."

Snakepaw went limp, and Darkfang let him up. "Show any amount of skill and I'd say you were ready to be made a warrior." He shook his head, "Though if you keep this up, I might make you a warrior just to get rid of you."

Lightpaw stepped back; he could see the blood trickling down Snakepaw's side.

_All this time it hasn't been accidents. Darkfang's been mauling him_! Lightpaw's sides heaved, _StarClan, this is…_

He backed up, feeling bile in his throat, the bitter taste stinging his mouth. He turned and ran.

Lightpaw tripped over a root, hauling himself to his paws, feeling the sting in one flank.

A weight was suddenly on his tail; Lightpaw whirled, coming face to face with the cold amber eyes of Darkfang.

Darkfang's gaze drifted over the startled apprentice. "You weren't thinking of doing anything foolish were you?"

Lightpaw curled his lips in a snarl. "Define foolish."

Darkfang shook his head, not taking his eyes off Lightpaw. "I was given a gift, and I will bring ThunderClan to greatness. No one will believe you if you say anything. Also, I'm not afraid to start over."

Lightpaw growled, "Someone would believe me." He hissed in pain as Darkfang sank his claws into his tail.

"How would anyone believe you when Snakepaw will deny everything?" Darkfang asked, before releasing Lightpaw. "Stay out of this it'll be better for both of you."

Lightpaw parted his jaws, but Darkfang shoved him, knocking him over as he passed.

The white apprentice scrambled to his paws, but Darkfang was out of sight.

Lightpaw snarled, "that fox-hearted piece of fox-dung."

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of pawsteps, Snakepaw stood behind him.

"I got caught in some brambles." Snakepaw muttered, walking past the older apprentice. "That's all."

"Snakepaw, wait." Lightpaw ordered, staring at the wounds on the tom's back. "What Darkfang says, about Sootpaw-"

"Yes, he's right." Snakepaw twisted his head, his own amber eyes cold like Darkfang's. "I didn't save her."

"Neither did I." Lightpaw breathed, "Snakepaw…"

Snakepaw looked away from him, "Don't bother me Lightpaw. It's my fault. I failed her."

XXXXXX

Lightpelt let out a yowl of grief, charging across the grass. "No!"

He stared at Snakefang's broken body, ignoring the pool of Darkfang's blood his front paws were in. "No."

He'd failed once more, he hadn't been able to save Snakefang, he hadn't been able to drive off his killer.

When a heart breaks it shatters, and you can try to put it back together but they won't be the same. Lightpelt sank his claws into the blood stained ground, "and sometimes someone keeps breaking them."

* * *

A.N.: I decided to revisit some old friends, and answer the question, did Lightpelt know that Darkfang abused Snakefang? Yes. Poor guy couldn't do a thing about it though, and there was really no saving Snakefang by that point. He was too far gone.

40% or 4/10ths of the way through.


	41. Either Or

Warriors isn't mine.

This is also for Simplypeachy's It was Just a Game challenge on the Warrior Challenge Forum.

* * *

Either Or

"I swear to StarClan next thing I know you two will be climbing one of the great oaks!" Daisykit followed her two siblings into camp, flicking her ears as their mother continued to scold them. She glanced at Sunkit, her brother's tail dragged in the dirt, and then at Brightkit, her sister merely looked thoughtful.

Spottedfern sighed, their mother's green eyes lingering on them. "Stay in the nursery, and if I hear that you left I will make you stay there until you're apprentices."

"Yes, Spottedfern." Brightkit and Sunkit replied together, Daisykit following them to the nursery. She wasn't being punished, but she had nowhere else to go. She ignored the other litter playing, their rough fighting scared her, and the one time they'd played together she'd ended up hiding behind Sunkit while her brother snarled at the older kits. Sunkit would always protect her.

The moment the three kits entered the nursery, Brightkit broke the silence.

"See, I told you that you were a mouse, you didn't have to get caught to prove it." She lifted her muzzle, and sounded like a disapproving mother.

Sunkit snorted, sneering at her. "Please, I wouldn't have gotten caught if you'd been able to keep quiet. I can climb anything, that tree was no different."

"Maybe you're actually ThunderClan then." Brightkit challenged him.

Sunkit opened his mouth, but said nothing. He lashed his tail, and Brightkit giggled. He turned around. "Daisykit, how am I supposed to be mad at Brightkit when you're playing with my tail?"

Daisykit merely blinked at him, widening her eyes slightly. "Maybe I don't want you to be mad at her?" she meowed quietly, looking up at him pleadingly.

Sunkit laughed, shaking his head. "Please, stop! I won't fight with her, just don't look at me like that!" Daisykit laughed, head butting her brother in the chest. She was the smallest of the three, so it was easy for her to do that. Sunkit responded as he always did, resting his muzzle between her shoulders, while she rested her head against his chest, ears against his shoulders.

"She's going to be mad at you this time. Oakstorm might even yell at you." Daisykit pointed out, wondering if their easy-going father would really scold his kits. Not her, she never got in trouble for her siblings' antics but she didn't like to see them in trouble.

Sunkit sighed, ruffling her fur, and shrugged, she could feel his muscles move, "I know. We'll see what happens."

"It doesn't matter, you're still a mouse." Brightkit retorted, Sunkit pulled away to look at her, and Daisykit raised her head. Their sister groomed one paw, her green eyes narrowed.

"He's the funniest looking mouse I've ever seen then." Daisykit retorted, looking at her brother's orange pelt. He did look more like a fox, with his bright orange fur, and darker feet.

"That's true, you're more mouse looking." Brightkit observed, looking at her smaller white sister, who shuffled one brown paw.

"That's enough Brightkit." Sunkit snarled, lips pulled back to show his fangs the way they'd seen the warriors look when they got angry. "Anyway, I'll prove I'm a fox. This time though you can't yelp and announce to the near-by patrol 'hey come over here to see something interesting'."

"I didn't know there was a patrol out looking for us!" Brightkit shot back, her pale orange fur rising slightly. "Now hush!"

The three looked towards the entrance as Spottedfern slid in. Their long-legged mother stretched her face impassive. Daisykit thought her mother had a pretty face, with her white fur, and ginger cheeks. The brown patch on her head, that matched the one on her back and her entire tail just added to it. She had amber eyes, like Sunkit. Neither of their parents had blue eyes, though apparently someone in their family did because Daisykit had blue eyes. Their father…

His green eyes stared at his kits as he slid into the nursery. Daisykit ducked behind Sunkit, knowing she was safe from the scolding that was coming.

"What exactly did you two think you were doing?" Spottedfern snapped, "The warriors have better things to do than look for you every time you get a mouse-brained idea in your heads!"

Sunkit shrank slightly, and Brightkit murmured, "we just wanted to see ThunderClan territory, and it was that or cross the river."

Oakstorm's tail lashed, the golden brown tom's eyes darkened, "I hope that idea didn't even occur to you." His fur ruffled slightly, his white chest standing out against the darker fur.

Daisykit looked at her own brown paws, wishing this was over. She hated having to listen to her parents be angry, and her siblings. For they never revealed the game they played, Mouse or Fox. Never, ever, did they tell that everything was a dare, to prove they were stronger than the other.

Daisykit didn't tell either, even though she thought Sunkit was the stronger one. Her brother may have been smaller than Brightkit, but he was tough. Everyone said so.

"Of course not it was just a game!" Brightkit yelped.

Spottedfern sighed, giving two of her kits a dark look. "I don't know what to do with you two. You're to stay in the nursery for four days for this."

Daisykit flinched; they'd never had to stay in the nursery that long before.

"Unless your father objects."

"Not at all." Oakstorm meowed slowly, giving them a long look. "No more of this nonsense, understand. When you're warriors you'll see more than enough of ThunderClan territory."

Daisykit watched her parents leave, before looking at Brightkit and Sunkit. "What now?"

"Hush!" Brightkit snapped, "I'm still the Fox, so I get to choose."

That hadn't been what Daisykit meant, but she moved over to lay by the nursery wall, knowing that eventually her sister would start pacing.

"I don't understand it; Daisykit's a good kit, why does she go along with this?" Oakstorm's voice reached Daisykit's ear, he was speaking softly, and she scooted closer, pricking her ear even more to hear better.

"She can't help it; she's so little she relies on Sunkit to protect her. You know how he is, the only kit he gets along with is her, so she has no other friends. I worry about her, so quiet."

"We'll see Spottedfern, she may surprise us yet." Oakstorm replied, "let's worry more about the other two making it to apprenticehood."

Daisykit flattened her ears, scooting away. She didn't want to hear anymore. She dodged out of the way of Brightkit, who was indeed pacing.

"I've got it!" Brightkit stopped, her green eyes alit. "You're going to see ThunderClan territory Sunkit; you're going to swim to it."

Sunkit raised his head, a confident look on his face. "Is that it?"

Brightkit nodded, "that's it. In four days, you'll swim that river."

XXXXXX

It turned out that it would be five days. On the third and fourth days of the kits' punishment rain poured down, to the point it was hardly punishment to be in the nursery, everyone else had to be in their too. The queens threw the kits out when the rain finally let up, and while the warriors complained about the mud on their paws, the three slid out of camp, through their usual method, a gap near the warriors' den, and made their escape, Brightkit, Sunkit then Daisykit. Daisykit bit back yelp as cold mud welled up under her paws, and she was grateful her paws were already brown. She glanced at Brightkit, who looked uncomfortable, then at Sunkit. Her brother gave her a nod of approval, before following Brightkit to the sound coming from ahead, the loud sound, a sound like constant distant thunder.

Daisykit halted next to Sunkit, who'd stopped a short distance from Brightkit. She stared at the river, she'd never seen it before, never this part of it, and never like this, full and moving quickly, white foam flecking the top of the water.

Daisykit tore her gaze away from the water as Sunkit muttered "you're either a mouse or a fox." Daisykit shoved up against him, and he licked her on the top of her head. She slipped away, spotting a plant that looked familiar, was this one of those herbs…

Her trail of thoughts cut off as Brightkit shoved her muzzle in Sunkit's face, "you said it yourself, either you're a mouse or you're a fox and right now you're still a mouse!"

"Well I will be a fox, you're the better mouse." Sunkit snapped, "so I'll cross that river!" the gold tom raised his head, squaring his shoulders, Daisykit thought her brother looked like a warrior off to battle. She glanced down at the river she'd wandered over to and dipped one paw in. She giggled at the strange feeling of the water tugging at her paw, like it was pulling her along, the way Sunkit shoved her forward. She watched the water pull the mud loose off her fur.

Her siblings were still arguing, as always, so she slid more of her leg in, maybe if she did it herself they'd stop fighting. At the very least, she'd get scolded too, and then maybe Spottedfern wouldn't worry so much. Her brown paws dipped into the water, and she stifled a yelp at the cold.

Daisykit slid further in, surprised when it came up to her chest. She didn't want to be the Fox, she didn't even want to be a warrior, but even a medicine cat of RiverClan should know how to swim. She stepped in and yelped as she lost her balance on the smooth stones under her paws.

"Daisykit!" Sunkit yowled, she thought she saw him race forward, but the current pulled her away from her siblings, away from her brother. She tried to raise her muzzle, tried to call out for him, but water flooded it, causing her to choke, and dip back under.

"_let's worry more about the other two making it to apprenticehood."_

Daisykit gave one last desperate thrash, her head breaking the surface briefly, but even as she inhaled she breathed in water, and knew. She knew that only two of this litter was going to make it to apprenticehood because it was just a game.

XXXXXXXX

A.N.: This is tied in to Either Or by the fact that the game they play is Mouse or Fox. Either you're a mouse or a fox.

Also, this is not my fault it was required something bad happen!


	42. Tell Me a Story

Disclaimer: Warrior's isn't mine.

Also, this is a continuation of Look Again, many seasons later, so if you're confused read that one.

* * *

Tell Me a Story

"Leaf-frost?" Fireflight called, slowly entering the elder's den. Her joints didn't move as easily as they once had, when she'd been able to almost fly over the territory, her tail streaming behind her, the wind in her fur, feeling like she was about to grow wings. Those days were long behind her though, now she settled for a regular walk.

Her eyes fell on her brown furred mate, his muzzle had lightened over the seasons, and it was almost gray now. His darker brown flecks stood out more, and his green eyes were hazy when he looked up at Fireflight. She knew she hadn't fared much better, her own bright pelt dulling slightly as she aged, her muzzle lighting with his, it was just less obvious on her.

Leaf-frost moved over, making room for her next to him, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"How are you?" she asked him, approaching slowly. Night was always the worst time for Leaf-frost, when things had settled, the Clan finally grew quiet, and his mind had time to wander.

He flicked an ear, "I've been better. I've been younger too."

She chuckled; glad to see a bit of his humor. It could be sharp and cold at times, but he was never cross with her, no matter where his mind had been before.

"Everyone's been younger Leaf-frost." She informed him, sitting down beside him, slowly, being gentle on her aching joints.

He gave her a dark look, whiskers twitching, "There's no need to remind me that I'm getting old." He stretched, and his joints popped, creaking when he moved his right back leg.

"We're getting old." She corrected softly.

Leaf-frost smiled, and a bit of the age left his face, "It's hard to tell, you look just as beautiful."

"Oh, stop it." Fireflight placed her paw on his muzzle, gently shoving him.

Leaf-frost gave her a loving look out of one eye, and replied around her paw, "well it's true."

Fireflight curled up against him, grateful to feel the warm moss beneath her, and her warm mate beside her, "Well, you're still just as handsome."

"Please." Leaf-frost scoffed, "I was never good looking."

"You were, and still are." Fireflight replied, shoving her muzzle into his fur. "Don't you remember? I used to tell you that all the time."

Leaf-frost's eyes hazed a little, his gaze becoming unfocused. "I think so. Yes, I do remember." He stated firmly, tail thudding against the ground once.

Fireflight pressed up against him, brushing her muzzle against his. He leaned into the contact, before she pulled away, pulling her nest together with one paw, the kits had visited earlier, and she hadn't had time to clean up before now. She hurried, wanting to get the job done before he asked. She flattened the moss with her paws, and spread out on her now larger nest. She glanced at Leaf-frost, her mate's gaze wasn't on her, he was staring at the roof of the den, but beyond it.

"Fireflight?" his voice was soft, a gentle question, one she could ignore.

"Yes?" she knew what was coming, what he would ask. She couldn't ignore it, even though she wanted to, she didn't want to go through this night after night, but for Leaf-frost she would. They'd fight his enemies together.

"Tell me a story, would you?" Leaf-frost asked, his voice still quiet. Before no one else would he ask this question, before no one but her would he reveal his weakness.

Fireflight nodded, "Alright, how does it start?" she inhaled, his scent filling her lungs, the scent that always comforted her. Together. They'd tell the story together.

Leaf-frost swallowed, running his tongue over his whiskers. "It's starts with a small kit, a young tom whose mother is hardly around." His voice trembled at the description of himself and Rosepelt.

Fireflight nodded, picking it up, "He was raised by a different queen, looking to her as his mother and her mate as his father. Their kit was his best friend, throughout kithood." They'd avoid names at first, because it was obvious who the story was about. Not a traitor, not a prophecy, not a battle, not even a hero. A simple cat, one that was old now, old and afraid. It broke her heart, he was afraid of his own past.

Leaf-frost shifted slightly, adjusting on the moss, causing some to pile up against her paw. "He had an imaginary friend for a little bit but grew out of him."

"Yes. His imaginary friend didn't last long." Fireflight nodded, leaning against him in support. "Because the tom grew up. As the tom grew, especially during his apprenticeship, he became a bit sarcastic."

"Only a bit?" Leaf-frost asked, with a playful look, whiskers twitching. "Then the tom and his best friend became warriors."

"Indeed." Fireflight licked his cheek, glad to keep the story happy while she could. "That's when they figured out they were more than just friends." It had been one of the best moments in her life, when they both admitted their growing attraction, the fear of it, and that they wanted it to work. The loving look in Leaf-frost eyes, the one that he still gave her.

Leaf-frost purred, nuzzling her, before his eyes darkened. "That made her father mad though, and he no longer considered the tom his own. The tom no longer had his wisdom and advice to count on."

Fireflight flinched slightly, her father's rejection had stung her, but it had stung Leaf-frost far more. He'd lost the only tom he'd ever been able to talk to about his problems, which they were approaching quickly in their little story. Leaf-frost had told her once, that when Redstripe acted dismayed at the relationship, it seemed everything he'd ever told Leaf-frost became a lie. And if Redstripe didn't believe that Leaf-frost wasn't like his mother, who would?

"And his mother was getting sick. In her mind, not her body." Leaf-frost continued since she'd been silent, "she began forgetting things, she forgot how old she was, what her son now looked like. She kept wandering into the woods and getting lost, looking for her missing kit. There was no cure for it." Leaf-frost stopped, but Fireflight didn't continue for him. This was his part of the story, the reason they told the story at all. "Nothing the medicine cats could do, no way to insure that her son wouldn't be the same way. She finally died, but not before revealing that she'd left her kits in the woods during Leaf-bare to help the Clan survive, let the kits starve to feed the warriors. One of her sons made it back to camp, but his brother did not."

Fireflight had lived many seasons, but she'd never forgotten the horrified look Leaf-frost gave her as he first recounted the events of his mother's death to her, told her of the she-cat's confession, of Icecloud's confirmation, as he revealed just how scared he was that he would become just like his mother, completely forgetting everything, forgetting himself and her.

The look was re-entering his eyes, the old fear that he'd never lost, even as he aged and his mind stayed sharp. The shadows still plagued her mate, and Fireflight had to chase them away.

She rested her tail on his, twining them together. "But things got better, the tom got an apprentice, a lively little thing that had him running all over the territory all day long trying to control her."

Leaf-frost laughed at that, shaking his head at the apt description of Silverbreeze. "She should've been your apprentice; you would've been able to keep up with her."

"But I couldn't mentor her, I was busy." Fireflight shoved him lightly, "because the tom and his mate had a litter, two she-cats and a tom." Fireflight listened to him purr, she purred herself, the image of their kits playing in the nursery appearing behind her eyes. "They named the tom after his brother, and all three grew strong."

"They were good kits." Leaf-frost murmured, "Great apprentices. Grand warriors. All three of them."

Fireflight nodded, "Barktail, Tansyfoot and Flamedapple are great warriors."

Leaf-frost glanced at her, "what else did you expect?" His tail flicked once, before he once more twined it with hers.

Fireflight continued the story now, "Their parents couldn't have been prouder. But their parents were getting old. They felt the cold more than they had in seasons past. So they retired, became elders."

"Together, as always." Leaf-frost finished, laying his muzzle on her shoulders. She rested her head on his paws, eyes drifting closed. The nightly ritual was complete, almost.

"See Leaf-frost. You do remember."

"Tonight, I do." Leaf-frost replied, his voice worn, a weary hint to it, "Tonight, I remember."

"Well, I'll tell you the story tomorrow."

Leaf-frost breathed softly, but it was the only sound in the otherwise empty den, "I look forward to it. You tell the best stories."

"Only because you help me." Fireflight rested her head on his paws once more. "Good night Leaf-frost. Remember, the story isn't over."


	43. Waiting

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

This is a companion piece to Crackling and is written in the same style.

* * *

Waiting

He was waiting, waiting for his leader. Streamwhisker was patient, and he could wait for a long time. This time he wouldn't have to, just long enough for Honeykit to fend for herself, then Hazelstar would return to leadership duties. The deputy was happy to wait for his leader, wait for her to resume her position as leader of DawnClan. Did he want to lead? Yes, someday. But not yet, he was waiting for his turn at leadership.

He was waiting, waiting with his ears pricked and crouched. Streamwhisker held absolutely still, listening to the forest around him. He was waiting for the sound of prey, waiting for the mouth-watering scent of food, something to bring back to his Clan. For a moon of green-leaf, the prey was strangely scarce. Finally a robin alighted on the ground in front of him and he sprang. He stood up, thanking StarClan but wondering at the silence in the forest. He'd have to report this to Hazelstar, but it could wait. He was waiting to report the oddity, he could finish hunting first.

He was waiting, waiting with eagerness. He loved the sound of apprentices and kits playing in leaves, it always made Streamwhisker feel younger, made him remember his own days of youth and carefree playing. This leaf-fall he'd get to watch Hazelstar's own kit play, something both he and Hazelstar were looking forward to. He didn't like the leaf-bares that followed, but leaf-fall was worth waiting for. The beautiful colors of the leaves, and the last few warm days. He was waiting for that last breath of green-leaf, waiting for the time he loved most.

He was waiting, waiting for the terrible wails. Anything to break the growing silence, the emptiness pressing on his ears, in camp, or in the forest, the silence of an emptying forest. Streamwhisker looked at his Clanmates' stunned faces; they were waiting for someone to do something. He was waiting in the silence of the announcement that yet another hunting patrol had returned with no prey.

He was waiting, waiting for the plump prey that appeared every leaf-fall. Streamwhisker was waiting for chance at the Clan's salvation. Waiting and preying. Leaf-fall hunting was harder with the swamp of leaves that always filled the forest, but there was always prey to match it. Always, he was just going to have to wait for it. He was waiting with baited breath for the chance that they'd be all right after all.

He was waiting, waiting for the apprentices to clean the camp, pile up the leaves. He was waiting, in vain he knew. The apprentices were too busy, their days consumed by hunting. Too tired, their energy sapped by their hungry bellies. Streamwhisker waited anyway, watching his younger Clanmates struggle. He was waiting with hope for some joy this rough season.

He was waiting, waiting with a dull anguish. Streamwhisker waited for one patrol to return. He waited with one patrol to head out and try their luck. They lacked two things, luck and prey. He waited anyway, going on as many patrols as he could, encouraging his warriors to do the same. He ignored the weight in his chest with each unsuccessful patrol, trying harder the next time. He was waiting for the change that would save his Clan.

He was waiting, waiting with his muzzle pressed against his paws. He was waiting for the sounds of crackling leaves to fade. The sound filled every den; the apprentices weren't the only ones that couldn't muster the strength to clean the dens. Streamwhisker waited as his fellow warriors staggered back into the den, leaves crushed beneath their paws. He waited as queens and their listless kits waded through leaves, the queens not making an effort to keep their once spotless nursery clean, the kits not making an effort to play. He waited for the warriors to lie down, to finally stop pacing; even though he knew how hard it was to sleep on an empty stomach. He was waiting for the noise to stop so he could try to sleep.

He was waiting, waiting for someone to say something. Streamwhisker waited for Pinetail to change his mind, to set Honeykit back down, to apologize, to say he'd lost his mind briefly. But Hazelstar's mate did none of that. He kept walking, the leaves crunching under his paws as he took their kit out of camp. The warrior wasn't waiting, not like Streamwhisker. The deputy stood there waiting, for what he wasn't even sure, but for something he knew wouldn't come.

He was waiting, waiting for the streaks of dawn. Waiting for yet another vigil to be over. Waiting and morning yet another Clanmate. The Clan could barely muster the strength to stay awake and bury their fallen comrades, but he would wait with them. He'd wait for them because they'd do the same for him. He was waiting next to Hazelstar looking for morning to finally come.

He was waiting, waiting with dread. He knew that cats had already begun deserting, but only one or two. Streamwhisker waited, watching his Clanmates as he led them on more desperate patrols, seeking prey in the growing flood of leaves. He waited for the weakness Pinetail's desertion had caused to manifest, for his cats to leave them. He waited, he knew that someone was going to leave, someone would break. If Pinetail couldn't stay loyal to his mate, why should they stay loyal to their leader? He could see the hints, could see them try to hide their doubts around him, but he just waited, and eventually he saw the truth. Cats that had so eagerly joined last leaf-fall were ready to go, some who'd been born here were talking of leaving, and a few were still loyal for now. He was waiting for the cats to leave, waiting for the widespread desertion.

He was waiting, waiting with mind open. Streamwhisker's mind churned, trying to come up with an idea for something, anything he could do. He waited, hoping to find a way to save his Clan. He waited, expecting to be told what needed to be done, waited to be able to do it. He was waiting because he could think of nothing else to do.

He was waiting, waiting to hear one of the grieving moans as Clanmate failed to wake. He waited in the warrior's den, the slowly emptying den. Fewer and fewer warriors woke every morning, and fewer and fewer returned from patrols. Streamwhisker didn't open his eyes to the now too large den. He was waiting for his Clanmates to need him.

He was waiting, waiting for the camp to empty. Desertion and death claimed cats daily, the nursery barren, the elders den empty, the apprentices gone, the warriors dwindling. He was waiting, waiting for them all to be gone. He waited, not judging the Clanmates that left, the warrior code called for loyalty to the Clan but there was no Clan to be loyal to. He'd known they were going to desert; he had only had to wait and watch. He waited for his Clan to fall apart, to finally crumble into nothing. He was waiting because he'd realized there wasn't anything he could do.

He was waiting, waiting for himself to finally fall. He hunted daily, occasionally finding pieces of prey, barely enough to feed himself or Hazelstar, not enough to feed both of them. He waited to eat; making sure his leader got enough to eat before he did. He waited, his stomach growling, unsatisfied by the leaves he snacked on. Only he and Hazelstar remained, he'd waited to see the strongest. He waited now, knowing Hazelstar would outlast him, but he'd sworn loyalty to his leader. He was waiting for the day his strength finally gave out.

He was waiting, waiting with his eyes wide. He waited for Hazelstar to take the words back, to pretend that she'd never said anything. He would not leave his leader, could not desert. He waited as she gave the order, not moving. He waited as she threatened to exile him, waiting for her to get frustrated and give up. He was waiting but he knew his leader and he'd be waiting awhile.

He was waiting, waiting with one paw raised. He looked over his shoulder at Hazelstar, waiting for her to take her order back. He looked around at camp, waiting for the memory to be engrained in his mind. He waited, to show StarClan that there was at least one cat loyal to this Clan, one warrior who'd keep his oath. He was waiting, hoping this nightmare would end.

He was waiting, waiting for his Clan. Streamwhisker was patient, and he could wait for a long time. This time he would have to, he would have to wait the three long moons to return to Hazelstar and DawnClan camp. The deputy was willing to wait for his leader, and wait to resume his place in his Clan. Wait for the new-leaf when they would be able to rebuild. He was waiting and he would wait as long as it took.


	44. Willpower

Warrior's isn't mine.

* * *

Willpower

She squared her shoulders and leapt, flinching as the rough stone scraped her already sore pads. She strained her muscles, pulling herself upwards, her stomach fur brushing against the jagged red side of the canyon. She swung her hind legs, pushing herself upwards with her back paws. She moved one paw up, reaching, straining as she tried to find a paw hold. She would climb this cliff. Her Clanmates had no idea she'd gotten lost, that she was trapped here. Especially since her mentor had told her time and time again not to come here. But she'd had to, she wanted to see the cliffs that loomed here, she wanted to see if the river was there. She just hadn't expected to get lost.

She grit her teeth, moving upward, her tail flicking behind her, brushing against the stone beneath her. Her shoulder ached, the muscles begging for her not to continue. She placed her back legs against the cliff, pushing herself up, taking some of the effort off her shoulder.

"Mouse-brain." She hissed as her shoulder twitched, she should've known better than to stand that close to the edge. At least it had been the shallowest part of the gorge she'd fallen into, anywhere else and the fall would've killed her.

She stopped, staring at the smooth rock above her. There was a ledge, but it was just out of reach, she extended her good leg as far as she could, stretching her back legs to move her closer. She pawed at the smooth rock, a good mouse tail between her and the ledge.

"StarClan help me." She muttered, moving back to her previous paw holds, before springing upward.

Maybe StarClan did help her because as she leapt she felt as though she had wings, her paws extended to reach the stars. But she had no wings, and she caught herself on the ledge. A shock shot through her front legs when they struck the stone, and yowl of pain ripped out of her, it felt like her shoulder was going to fall off. She was having trouble moving it, and now wouldn't be the time for it to fail her completely.

She used her other leg, which throbbed from the landing but worked, and her back legs churned, trying to give her the boost to climb the edge. With a mighty pull she hauled herself up and over. She collapsed on the ledge, panting heavily, her sides heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Her good paw stung, she thought she'd pulled a claw out.

She raised her head, glancing at her body. Her usually dark orange fur had become streaked with dirt and bits of rock. She didn't look forward to cleaning that out of her fur.

"I wonder if they'd even recognize me." She muttered, still staring at her pelt. She wheezed, slowly pulling herself to her paws. She groaned, her whiskers almost twitched as she realized what an elder she sounded like. Her legs trembled as she stumbled towards the cliff.

She looked up, blinking in shock. The sun was on her left side now, making it past sun-high. She had fallen down here in the morning, how long had she wandered in the canyon before finding a place to climb up?

She stared at the long climb she had ahead of her, nothing but rough stone all the way up. She glanced at the sky again, and swallowed. She had to start now if she didn't want to be climbing in the dark.

Once more she placed her paws to the stone, clenching her teeth; she began the second part of her climb.

She flinched as she felt the coarse rocks beneath her pads, her paws pressing against them as she pulled herself up.

She tried to remember what she knew about the canyon in an effort to not focus on her trip. It had always been a part of BirchClan territory, the only place where the forest didn't grow and the trees opened up. Cats claimed a river had run through it once, but if the river had ever existed it was dry now and had been for many seasons. Some cats claimed though that at the right time you could see the river.

She yelped as her shoulder spasmed, her paw slipped out of the groove in the stone, a smear of blood coloring the rock where it had slipped over. It was a darker red than the stone, slowly running down the rock. She halted for a heartbeat, waiting for the sting to leave her paw before resuming her climb. She felt her back leg brush against the stain and shuddered.

"One paw in front of the other." She muttered, "just like walking."

She stretched her paw up the cliff side, the blood stained fur no longer bothering her. She pulled herself up, her belly fur rubbing against the stone, tufts being left behind; she could feel them being tugged loose. She felt the wind buffet her sides; she further extended her claws, holding herself to the side of the cliff. The wind lightened and she continued, idly she noted that her paws no longer hurt.

She had to stop several times, pressing up against the rock to shelter from the wind. She watched as bits of dust and dirt swirled by her, and curled her tail against her side, the wind was pulling on it like a river's current.

"A river of air." She whispered, "there is still a river here after all."

She began to climb again but halted, something was different. She blinked, the red stones seemed slightly pink, making her look around, before looking up.

The sky was streaked with pink and orange, a splash of dark red sitting at the edge of the sky, obscured by the edge of the canyon. The edge of the canyon… Her eyes widened, it was only a badger-length away. She strained forward, the climbing becoming easier the closer she got to the top. She sank her claws into the soil, pulling her body up and over to clear the crest. She gasped, the soft ground felt nicer under her paws, she staggered forward, looking up at the sky, in time to see the first stars appearing in the sky.

"I made it."

With those words her muscles shook, up her legs, down her back, all her paws stung and her throat went dry. Slowly she crumpled to the ground, her eyes flickering slightly.

"Blazepaw!" her mentor? Blackheart? He was here? Had she been found? Was he disappointed in her?

She parted her jaws, as the darkness flickered at the edge of her vision.

"I'm sorry." She rasped, "Blackheart, I found the river."

"Tell me about it later." Her mentor's gentle voice whispered. "Let's get you home. Once you're fixed up I'm going to yell at you."

Blazepaw wanted to laugh at her mentor's threat but the darkness was spreading and she gave in.

* * *

Blackheart circled around outside the den, his tail lashing. He glanced at the den, no one emerged from under the gnarled roots and he resumed his uneasy pacing. His last glimpse of his apprentice had been her limp body laying in the medicine cat den with bloodstained paws, unconscious since he'd found her, looking as though she'd fought a battle. In fact, he'd seen warriors come back from battle looking better.

He glanced around as he paced, the camp was empty, the circle of trees around the grove whispering in the wind, though it didn't cover the faint sounds of his Clanmates voices from their various dens. They were all wondering the same thing, _would she be okay?_

He glanced up at the dark sky, his eyes jumping from star to star seeking the brightest one.

"Birchstar." He muttered when he found it, shoulders slumping as some of his tension eased. If the leader's star was in the sky she'd be okay. He would watch over her.

"Blackheart."

The warrior turned, coming face to face with the dappled muzzle of Seedcloud. The medicine cat's blue eyes widened and she stepped back, Blackheart's pelt prickled in concern.

"How is she?"

Seedcloud gave him a calm look, "she's bad off but she'll recover. Her pads are in tatters, it'll be at least a moon before she could walk comfortably, but that's a good thing, her left shoulder is inflamed and I want her resting until it heals."

Blackheart let out a rough sigh, closing his eyes in relief. "When we she be healthy enough for me to scold her for doing something this mouse-brained?"

Seedcloud chuckled softly, "she's still asleep right now. You can scold her tomorrow probably, though I think she learned her lesson." She paused, "you have one determined apprentice."

Blackheart dipped his head, glancing at her, "That she-cat has a lot of willpower. Believe me; if any apprentice was going to climb their way out of the canyon, it was always going to be Blazepaw."


	45. Who am I?

Warriors isn't mine.

The plot and characters of Flooded however...

* * *

Who Am I?

The brown kit pounced on the slightly larger gray one, kicking at his back with claws unsheathed.

"Hey!" Storm yelled, twisting to growl at Buzzard, who clung to his friend tightly.

Buzzard laughed, before letting Storm go, Storm smacked him on the head.

Buzzard shook it off, grinning, his tail waving excitedly.

"Buzzard." He froze, that voice, he slowly turned around to face his father.

Vulture loomed over the small kit, his yellow eyes cold, the scar between them standing out. "Strike him back."

Buzzard shook his head, "we were just-"

"Never let a blow go unreturned." Vulture snapped, "hit him!"

Buzzard turned to Storm, the gray tom tilted his head. Buzzard brought his paw across his muzzle, leaving faint trails where his claws dragged through Storm's fur. A drop of blood appeared beside one whisker, slowly staining the light fur red.

"Good." Vulture turned and walked away, Buzzard ducked to avoid his father's lashing tail. Vulture paused, glancing over his shoulder to fix Buzzard with a hard stare. "Never forget who you are."

"Who am I?" Buzzard asked softly, bracing himself for his father's temper.

Vulture curled his lip, just exposing the tip of his fang. "You are my son. One day you will lead this pride. Never forget that. That's when you stop ruling. Do you understand?"

Buzzard dipped his head once. "Yes, father."

Vulture continued away, and Buzzard turned back to Storm.

His friend was grooming himself, wiping away the signs of the blow Buzzard had landed, his blue eyes darted over to Buzzard before he looked away again.

Buzzard sat up a little straighter. "Someday I'll be leader."

"That's what they say." Storm chuckled, "you'll need to grow first."

"Like you're so much bigger." Buzzard retorted half-heartily. He hated when he disappointed his father, he hated that. The distant look his father gave him.

"Where's Fox and Flicker?" he asked softly. He liked the ginger kits, they were usually calm and Fox could think up ways to distract Buzzard.

Storm shrugged, "I don't know. They're not a moon old yet, I doubt they've started training."

Buzzard shrugged, getting to his paws. "See you later."

"Yeah."

Buzzard padded towards his mother's den, knowing his father wasn't there.

"Mother?"

Green eyes blinked in the darkness, before his mother emerged. A sleek black she-cat with green eyes, Luna was one of the prettiest she-cats in The Pride. Buzzard thought she was even prettier than Robin, much more than Dawn.

"Come here Buzzard." She knelt to lick him on his head. "Someday you'll be a great leader. Like your father."

Buzzard looked up at her and blinked, he was Vulture's son. But he was Luna's too.

XXXXXX

Buzzard grapped with the orange she-cat, Flicker's playful grin slowly infuriating him. Usually he didn't mind the good-natured she-cat, but he was fighting her right now.

"I'll show you!" he snapped, nipping at her shoulder.

"Who, a little pipsqueak like you?" she teased, raking her claws over his ears. Buzzard shoved upwards, throwing her backwards, bringing his front paws and weight down on her.

"I am Buzzard, heir of The Pride!" he growled, curling his lip to show his teeth. "I will always win."

Flicker went limp, and Buzzard pulled away. She rolled to her paws, shaking off her pelt.

"Not bad." Vulture commented flatly, "you are right, you should never lose." Buzzard flattened his ears, and nodded.

"For a she-cat Flicker's a good fighter." Scratch, a tom named for his tabby markings, commented. The gray tom nodded to Flicker. "Of course Fox is better but she's good."

Buzzard turned from his father to shove Flicker. His friend head-butted him. "Well fought, heir."

Buzzard raised his head proudly, I am heir.

XXXXXX

Vulture walked briskly, moving too quick for his son to keep up and be able to ask questions. Buzzard panted as he wove through the forest after his father, his mind churning. Flicker… she was gone. Fox had come back to camp alone and in complete silence. He and Robin had kept prying at him, until finally he'd spoken.

Flicker's gone. The words pierced Buzzard, the she-cat who'd shown him the correct way to knock your oppent's legs out from under you, the she-cat who always had a joke after a long day of hard training, dead? He almost crashed into his father, not realizing that Vulture had stopped.

Vulture turned to regard his son carefully. "Come. This is a leason you must learn."

Buzzard hesitated, remembering the look on his mother's face, before slowly following Vulture.

They entered the training clearing, Buzzard froze. A familiar ginger shape lay in the clearing, still and unmoving. Buzzard's mouth went dry, Flicker.

Vulture kicked her body towards Buzzard, he unsheathed his claws, a wave of fury washing over him at his father's treatment of her.

"Don't waste your anger." Vulture snapped, "she was weaker than she should've been."

Buzzard glanced at Flicker, her yellow eyes open and glazed, her stomach stained red with blood. Flicker wasn't weak, she wasn't. Vulture was wrong!

Vulture growled, "listen to me! The Pride must be strong so the weak must die! She couldn't perfect the moves, so she wasn't the strong."

"She wasn't the weak either." Buzzard mumbled, shaking in fury and grief, unable to tear his eyes away from her body.

A heavy weight bowled him over, Vulture pinned him to the ground. "Are you one of the weak?"

"No!" Buzzard snapped, attempting to get loose.

"Then who are you?"

"I am one of the strong." Buzzard replied, glaring at his father.

Vulture lifted his paw, "not yet. You could be, but not yet."

Buzzard snarled, "I am strong!" he jumped to his paws, tail lashing, "I am the strongest."

"You'd better be." Vulture retorted calmly, "The Pride needs strength and the leader must be strongest. Forgetting that is your downfall. Never have a weakness."

Vulture walked past him, Buzzard glanced at Flicker one last time before following him.

XXX

Vulture rested one paw on Buzzard, "never fight in battle, unless you're losing. Never pull back, always go forward, that is The Pride's way."

Buzzard hesitated, glancing at the fray below them. "But…"

"No." Vulture snarled, "you are leader, you don't fight. You watch and think. You figure out what will get you victory, only you must do that. No matter what a leader never fights. That's why these cats always lose, they have no leader. They have no way to think."

Buzzard dipped his head, "I am their head."

"Not yet." Vulture muttered, "but you will be."

Buzzard glanced at his father, Vulture had always implied Buzzard might not lead, that had been…

"You'll do. It'll take some work but you'll do."

Buzzard swallowed, I am truly heir!

XXXXXX

Buzzard walked up beside Robin. "We made it through snow-fall."

Robin nodded, her green eyes flashing in relief. "That was…"

Buzzard stayed silent. "Robin… My father says that if I'm to be leader, I'll need a mate."

Robin nodded, "of course, all Pride leader's need heirs." She glanced at him, "You'll be a great leader."

"I hope." Buzzard sucked in a breath, "Robin-"

"I'm sorry, I promised Lion I'd met him." She flicked him on the nose, "you understand right?"

Buzzard glanced away, "Robin, be careful, you've always been… dear to me."

Robin smiled, "you're my best friend Buzzard. I'll see you when I get back." She winked, "talk to Dawn, she's been watching you since we were kits."

Buzzard watched Robin run off, over the green grass of new growth. He blinked, looking away.

"I am only her friend." He whispered, shaking his head.

XXXXXX

Something prodded Buzzard in the side. "Go away!" he snapped. He didn't want to talk to Robin, he didn't want her pity. Yes, Luna was dead, no, he didn't want to talk about it. According to Vulture she had died of complications after her last litter. Buzzard had heard the murmuring that Luna had trouble bearing kits in the past, that's why both litters that made it had only had one kit.

"I don't want to."

Buzzard stiffened, this wasn't Robin. He rolled over, coming face to face with his mother's green eyes and black fur.

His younger brother blinked at him, Buzzard swallowed. This was Rook? Their mother was evident in him, as Vulture was in Buzzard.

"Who are you?"

Buzzard forced his jaws to work, "Who am I? I'm Buzzard, you're older brother."

Rook wiggled, "really?"

"Yes." Buzzard touched noses with Rook, "Nice to meet you."

Rook laughed, crawling on to Buzzard's shoulders, "hey!" he yelped, turning to look at his smaller sibling, "what are you doing?"

"I'm climbing!"

Buzzard laughed, for the first time in a long time. He relaxed, letting Rook roam all over him. Something made him turn his head, his good mood vanishing when he saw Vulture's stare. He gave his father a dark look.

I am his brother. He could play with Rook, he could protect him. For their mother, he would protect Rook.

XXXXXX

Buzzard shook his head, "no Rook, like this." He demonstrated again, swiping out with his right paw before he unleashed a second blow with his left, lower to the ground, designed to take out his enemy's paws.

Rook repeated it, more accurately this time.

"Better!" Buzzard praised, "Vulture will be pleased."

"Is he ever?" Rook asked darkly, before trying again.

Buzzard gave him a look, "keep trying. I'll be right back, maybe I could catch us something."

"You're not as good as Feather!"

"Hunting is for she-cats!" Buzzard retorted, before moving into the woods. A good distance away, once he couldn't hear Rook, he began sniffing the air, trying to find any signs of prey.

A familiar scent struck his nose and he stood up. Vulture stared at him, yellow eyes flat.

Buzzard fought the urge to glance over his shoulder, he didn't want one of his father's lessons right now.

To his surprise Vulture walked past him, Buzzard followed him silently.

They halted out of sight of the training clearing, Buzzard's fur prickled. He followed his father's gaze and stiffened in horror.

Fang and Scratch were fighting Rook, his brother stumbled, not having developed the stamina for fighting. Buzzard moved forward, only for his father to pin him down.

"You are no longer the strong." Vulture hissed in his ear. "You have forgetten and now have a weakness."

"He's my brother!" Buzzard hissed, struggling. Rook was his last connection to Luna.

"His mother was my mate." Vulture replied coldly, "you remove weaknesses."

"No." Buzzard meant to cry out, but it came out as a whisper. He stared at his father in horror, staring into his own yellow eyes.

"You'll need a temporary heir, but you don't need a weakness." Vulture muttered, "he's not your brother. He's another cat of The Pride. Only you matter."

Buzzard growled and Vulture threw his weight on him.

"Of course, if you weren't to be my heir, I wouldn't need either of you."

Buzzard stopped, his voice flat when he spoke. "I am your heir. I am strong."

Vulture glanced at him, "good. Then come with me."

Buzzard didn't want to, but he was afraid, Vulture would kill them both. He followed at his father's heels, as Vulture approached.

"Enough." Vulture ordered, Fang and Scratch moved back. Fang nodded to Buzzard, who merely stared at him. Fang had been a friend, the dark muzzled tom blinked in confusion.

"Buzzard." Rook wheezed, stepping towards him, relief in his green eyes.

Buzzard looked away, glancing at Vulture.

"A weakling like his mother, but he will do as Buzzard's heir until he has one of his own." Vulture muttered, "his training isn't truly important."

Buzzard held still, Vulture glanced at Buzzard. "Don't you think? He couldn't hold his own against these two. Such weakness. There's no room for it in The Pride. You remove it when you can."

Buzzard dipped his head, "of course father." He watched as Rook's face fell, his green eyes growing huge with horror.

"Good." Vulture moved away, "I'm glad you understand." Scratch and Fang followed after him, Buzzard glanced at Rook.

Rook curled his lips in a snarl, blood pouring down his face. "You lied to me! You said you would protect me."

Buzzard doubted Vulture was far so replied coldly, "why protect something so weak? I am Vulture's son."

"You may be but you aren't my brother!" Rook snapped, before stumbling away, into the woods.

Buzzard stayed where he was, remembering the small orange body he'd once seen in the clearing.

"I am one of the strong ones." He whispered to himself.

XXXXXX

Buzzard stood on the rock overlooking The Pride camp. Rook looked disgusted, but everyone else was looking up at him, cheering for him. He nodded to Dawn, the golden cream she-cat cheered even louder. He raised his head, surveying his Pride.

He hopped off the rock, flicking his tail. "I'll be back soon." He told them, weaving his way out of camp. He paused next to Rook, giving his brother a dark look. "No more of this running away, understand? I won't tolerate it."

"Yes, Buzzard." Rook retorted flatly, Buzzard let him walk away, curling his muzzle in disgust. He was leader now, without weaknesses. Except one, there was one weakness he had to get rid of. He headed into the forest, his third snow-fall survived, he enjoyed the new growth air. He wouldn't be far away, he hadn't been gone long at all.

Buzzard halted at a patch of mud, examing the paw prints that went through it. He followed them, the trail of mud smeared on the grass.

He increased his pace, lengthening his stride to reach the shape he could see ahead of him.

Vulture whirled, the former leader stared at Buzzard. "What do you want?"

Buzzard raised his head, "I am leader of The Pride. I have no weaknesses." He unsheathed his claws, staring at Vulture. "Except one."

Vulture growled, flattening his ears. Buzzard bared his fangs, tail flicking slowly. He slashed out with his right paw, which missed Vulture, his father had ducked, but his left paw shot out, bringing Vulture's legs out from under him.

Buzzard snapped his jaws together, blood dripping down his muzzle. "I have avenged my mother." He shook his head, blood flecking the ground. "I am leader of The Pride now." He chuckled darkly, "I know who I am. I am the cat that will The Pride to true greatness."

* * *

And we have Buzzard's descent into darkness. That's why he's so obsessed with taking over all the territory he can, to make himself better than Vulture, when I think he's becoming him more and more. I'll have to see the journey Buzzard takes me on.

Poor Rook and Flicker... Causalties of The Pride's well... pride.


	46. Idol

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Idol

The ginger tom blinked the water out of his eyes, the rain water poured down the ferns overhead and onto him. Not a trace of scent, nothing left of him. Fitting, nothing about him, as if he had been washed away. All it had taken was one patrol, one short exploration and she'd gone. The image of green eyes, outlined by silver fur, her lovely voice in his ears, he had to have her back. He'd won her first, he deserved her. He had earned the right to call the beautiful she-cat his. He lowered his body down, eyes trained forward. He would show them, he would reclaim his right. It was his place, his right, and no one else could walk beside her as mate.

Where was he? A storm this dark, he'd be the best hunter to send out. The ginger tom bounced on his paws slightly, the mud squishing beneath them, the cold liquid sliding up between his toes. He flicked them off, the mud droplets blending with the rain. If he stayed here much longer he was going to sink in the mud. He knew his prey would come here though. This is where he'd taken Cindersong. It had been where she'd taken him.

The ginger tom growled the sound rumbling in his throat like thunder. How dare this lowly tom take her from him. Cindersong loved him, and only him. She looked at him, she rubbed against him, she loved him! Cindersong, the beautiful Cindersong. Nightwhisker would regret this, he'd regret his theft.

He'd been gone only a moon, an exploring patrol, searching for rogues to help populate the Clan and to see what else was out there. He'd returned, leading a very successful patrol, to find that Nightwhisker's ability to move from the shadows applied to mates too. The ginger tom curled his lip at the memory, expecting Cindersong to greet him, only for Nightwhisker to shove his muzzle against hers, Cindersong not even coming over to him. Nightwhisker had come between them, a rock between a flowing stream. It was time to remove that stone.

The ginger tom peered out into the darkened forest, flinching backwards as a tree dropped a large splash of water on his head.

He shook off with a snarl, the water running down around his ears. Where was Nightwhisker? He wanted this over with, so he could have Cindersong back. Have her once more look at him with her lovely green eyes, and tell him the truth, that she loved him, loved her brave strong warrior, the Clan's hero.

The mud was slick now, impossible not to sink into. This would make it difficult. He looked around, had he been wrong? Was Nightwhisker not coming? The image of him and Cindersong, curled up warm and dry in the warrior's den, rose in his mind and he let out something akin to a battle cry. No! He was right; he would have his vengeance today!

The ginger tom flattened himself against the mud once more; his pelt was begining to clump together. He narrowed his yellow eyes in disgust, that would be a pain to lick out. Maybe the rain would wash some of it out, he could hope anyway.

His ears pricked, something else was wading through the mud. Was he finally right, had Nightwhisker finally come?

He moved back, out of sight to where his namesake pelt, the color of embers, wouldn't give him away.

"I can't believe we came through all this mud." A familiar laugh reached his ears, his heart moving to his throat. Cindersong? She'd laughed with him once. She'd laughed with him here once.

"I know." That voice, quite even now as it trembled with excitement, belonged to Nightwhisker, "how did you find this place?"

"Oh, I just wandered here one day, nothing special." A fire roared in his ears. What? He was something special, he was more than that shadow creeping Nightwhisker!

Two shapes moved into his line of vision, one gray, the other black, both streaked with mud. The fire in his ears moved to his veins, revenge would come; he would take his perfect Cindersong back.

He slid his paw forward to see how it would sound; he had to avoid the loud sucking noise his steps would make. It was a little better but he'd be slipping all over the place. Perhaps surprise was the better tactic; if he charged out he'd catch him off guard…

He waited, tensing his muscles.

"Come on; let's find some prey before we drown." Cindersong teased, pulling away, he sprinted forward, his shoulders sending the low hanging ferns flying. The mud splattered all around his paws as he charged forward, bowling Nightwhisker over. The two rolled over the ground, the mud splashing up around them and over their pelts. They came to a halt with Nightwhisker pinned against the ground between two tree roots.

"Emberheart?" he gasped, looking up at the ginger tom.

"She was mine!" he growled in reply, "how long did you wait after I left, a day or did you have the patience to wait a quarter-moon?"

Nightwhisker stared at him, his yellow eyes wide. "How long did I wait? Don't you mean how long did it take her to move on?" he shoved upward, throwing Emberheart back, the mud splattering his back legs when he reared up.

Emberheart closed his eyes, bringing his front paws down to a loud 'splat'. He opened them; Nightwhisker was desperately trying to wipe his face clean. "No! She loved me!"

"She was looking at other toms the whole time!" Nightwhisker retorted, Emberheart bowled him over before he could get his face clean.

"You're lying." Emberheart growled, "she would've never betrayed me if you hadn't-"

"She looks at other toms when I'm with her!" Nightwhisker snapped, "she's not serious Emberheart, she was using you. I'll be the one to stop her from wandering. You couldn't stop her from wanting to try out every tom."

"No!" Emberheart snarled, teeth bared, the lightning overhead highlighting Nightwhisker's fur. "She's not like that."

Nightwhisker looked up, blinking rapidly as mud ran into his eye. "Not anymore." He tried to push up, but slipped this time. Emberheart slid too, sinking his claws into Nightwhisker's pelt to steady him. "You're right, not anymore. Once you're gone."

Nightwhisker tried to rise but Emberheart's weight kept him in the mud, where he belonged. The rain and mud washed away the blood pouring out of his throat.

Emberheart stepped back, the mud and blood on his paws mixing. He eyed it in disgust, shaking his paw off once more.

A gasp came from behind him, he turned around. Cindersong stared at him, her green eyes widened just slightly. "What have you done?"

"What I had to to get you back." The ginger tom stepped forward, raising his voice to be heard over the rain, "you belong with me Cindersong, I had to show you. You love me."

Cindersong gave him a look of disgust, "I didn't even love him."

"What?" Emberheart blinked, "then why… why didn't you come back to me?"

"Because I didn't love you either." Cindersong rolled her eyes, "you were too obsessed with the Clan. I needed something new."

"You told me…" Emberheart felt as though the mud had hardened around his paws, locking him in place.

Cindersong glanced at Nightwhisker, "maybe I could try to get Blacktail out of this." She mused, moving away. Emberheart took a step forward, moving only one paw.

"But you love me."

Cindersong's beautiful voice held scorn, "you wish." With that she turned and ran. Emberheart stared after her, his mind almost still. He… she was… she wouldn't lie to him! She'd… loved him? Never loved him? Why had she… Nightwhisker was right… Nightwhisker!

Emberheart turned his head, staring at the still body behind him. Mud was staining his pelt; the hunter looked small, like a drowned kit. Emberpelt moved towards him, hoping he'd been wrong, he hadn't killed the tom… How odd to hope that.

He gently nudged the tom, Nightwhisker's eyes were glazed over, he was gone. Emberheart grabbed his scruff, dragging him through the mud, he flattened his ears, not due to weather but in apology. He draped the tom over a tree root, his black pelt was still slicked down, but the mud was beginning to wash off.

"I'm sorry." Emberheart murmured, "I'm sorry she didn't love you either." He was tempted to walk away, to leave Clan territory, he'd be exiled anyway, and he had no desire to see Cindersong's false grief. He glanced at the tom he'd considered a romantic rival and sat down instead. The rain continued to pour down, Emberheart and Nightwhisker didn't care, neither of them truly could. Emberheart didn't want to leave Nightwhisker alone; he'd been left alone and look what it had done to him. Nightwhisker deserved better.

"Both of us did." Emberheart meowed, ignoring the water running into his mouth as he spoke.

* * *

A.N.: Okay, if any of you were confused, Cindersong convinces toms she loves them, then leaves them. She's half-trying to find a mate, and partly finds it funny how quickly they believe her. How this ties into Idol? Emberheart idolized her and the relationship they'd had into something it wasn't.


	47. Unseen

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Unseen

Some things are better left unseen. Darkpaw was one of these things. She stayed in the medicine cat den, stayed where no one could see her, hidden in the back, out of sight of even the patients. She was no medicine cat apprentice; she was no one's apprentice. No one wanted her. So she stayed where she was, occasionally helping retrieve herbs for Swanpool, out of sight of everyone. Only the medicine cat acknowledged her, only Swanpool was kind.

Well her and her brother, Stormpaw. Stormpaw always bounced in, to tell her about the territory she'd never seen, moves she'd never learn, prey she'd never catch, battles she'd never fight, and borders she'd never patrol. It was nice though, at least she got hear about them, if she never saw them. Seven moons old and never out of camp. Hardly in camp either, always stashed in a den to hide away, to prevent others from seeing her. Darkpaw loved her brother though; she loved his long feathers, with the beautiful grays blended together, dark at the top, growing lighter, with hints of silver mixed in. It was beautiful. Not like her. Swanpool had lovely wings too, these almost pure white, just flecks of gray mixed in, but pure colored wings were rare. Darkpaw knew that, her shoulder muscles twitched at the thought.

A Clan of winged cats, they took their names from their wings. SoarClan took to the skies, wings expanded for all to see. All but Darkpaw, who only saw when she peered out of the den, staring at the blurs of colors, the comets streaking the sky. Nightstar, a tom with black wings (almost pure, there were hints of gray and some said midnight blue though Darkpaw couldn't testify to that), was easy to pick out, as were the apprentices, always doing stunts. Darkpaw loved to watch, if she forgot she would never fly like that, and instead watched the colors, watched the grace. Darkpaw may be better unseen but she could still watch. Swanpool never scolded her; sometimes she even expanded her wings so the young she-cat could come further out to see better.

One night, Darkpaw woke from dream of flight, of feathered wings of her own, to a paw in her side. "What?"

Swanpool stood over her, "it's not right, a SoarClan cat that can't fly."

Darkpaw curled her lips defensively; hurt stinging in her chest, Swanpool had always been nice to her, why now?

The medicine cat continued, "You have wings, you can learn."

Darkpaw huffed, "I have the wrong wings. I wasn't built to fly." She repeated the words miserably, the words she'd been told as kit, tucked in the nursery, never allowed out. The words she heard until her apprentice ceremony, when no one would take her, when she'd been shoved out of sight to Swanpool's den.

"That's not true." A small gray form popped out from next to Swanpool. Stormpaw's yellow eyes were lit up, "I'll teach you. Swanpool will watch us, who better than the medicine cat?"

Swanpool nodded, her green eyes calm, never ruffled by anything. "Come Darkpaw, you should learn."

Darkpaw tucked her small wings against her back; she'd never learned to fly, always kept on the ground. "My wings aren't strong enough."

Swanpool gave her a look, "I thought you were doing exercises like I told you."

Darkpaw looked down, lie and get her angry or tell the truth and be dragged along with this. "I have."

"Then your wings will work for what we're trying." Swanpool meowed, her whiskers twitched for a heartbeat, "you don't actually believe that nursery tale about being shoved out of a tree do you?"

Darkpaw flattened her ears. "Of course not!"

She replied, raising her head at the challenge. "I can't fly in here, let's go."

Swanpool led the way, Darkpaw and Stormpaw trailing after, their paws silent on the soft ground, careful to not wake the warriors. Swanpool padded out of the dirt place tunnel, Darkpaw blinked in confusion, the clearing used for flight training was the other way. Stormpaw shoved her forward and Darkpaw followed. The white she-cat was easy to see in the night, unlike Darkpaw who vanished in the shadows. Stormpaw's silver feathers glowed in the faint moonlight, the many shades in his wings becoming visible, Darkpaw felt a twinge of envy for her littermate, his wings were even prettier than she'd ever thought, seeing them only in dark dens.

"Here we are." Swanpool informed them, they'd reached a circle of trees. "This is where medicine cats learn to fly. Darkpaw, get on this root here."

Darkpaw hopped up, her wings twitching against her back. "What are we doing?"

"Medicine cats are originally taught short glides, as we don't have to fight in the air." Swanpool explained, "we learn to fly later. This actually builds our muscles too."

"Our mentors used to make us do something like this." Stormpaw commented, "only back and forth, in a race."

"Building speed, a different strength. This is control."

Stormpaw flattened his ears, "someone ought to take Finchpaw here."

Darkpaw twitched her whiskers; the tom had been named after his finch-like wings. "Is he that bad?"

"He's crashed into three different apprentices in one race." Stormpaw huffed, whiskers twitching, "In fact-"

"I think…" Swanpool cut him off gently, "I think we should focus on Darkpaw's flight now."

Darkpaw swallowed and slowly raised her wings, something she'd never done before, never in a serious moment of preparing to fly, she'd never had her paws off the ground. She was only imitating what she'd seen the warriors do, as they charged out to take flight.

"Good." Swanpool assured her, "now, leap towards the next root, flap your wings to keep yourself up."

Darkpaw squared her shoulders, her wings still raised, crouching, tensing her leg muscles, and leapt into the air. For a heartbeat her wings caught the air beneath her and she hung, suspended like a star. The she began to fall. She flapped her wings quickly, a rustling noise filling the air. She clumsily landed a good mouse-tail from the tree root.

"Still better than Finchpaw." Stormpaw muttered, Swanpool shoved him. Stormpaw trotted over to his sister, his wings held up.

"Darkpaw, watch." He hopped on the tree root, and leapt, expanding his wings as he leapt. He too caught the air, hanging there, before he flapped his wings, moving forward.

"Together, Darkpaw. They move together!" he angled his paws down, landing on the other tree root. "It's like jumping but not coming down."

"Isn't that the definition of flying?" Darkpaw murmured, hoping on the tree root. Again, she'd do it again.

Stormpaw stuck his tongue out at her. "Bet you can't land on me."

Darkpaw growled, leaping forward. Her wings unfurled, and she flapped them together. She moved forward, faster, still suspended, a shooting star now. She aimed like he had, to bowl him over, knocking him off the tree root.

"Whoa!" Stormpaw laughed, "you're good!"

Darkpaw nipped him, "I'll bet."

"Of course she is. She watches." They both turned, Swanpool's green gaze held them in place. "You apprentices can't wait to get in the air you act if all you have to do is leap. Darkpaw watched, learning."

"I used to imagine what it felt like." Darkpaw murmured, looking down. "I'd dream of it."

"It's even better than you imagined, huh?" Stormpaw asked, yellow eyes aglow. "Now get off me, let's make a flier of you!"

XXXXXX

Darkpaw shoved her strong wings, leaping after Stormpaw, before she cut ahead of him, gliding over the clearing, perching on the root in front of Stormpaw, rearing up to tangle with him as he landed. They rolled over the ground, wings mixing together, it felt weird, the feathers brushing over her, Darkpaw thought, still focusing on Stormpaw.

"Much better." Swanpool informed them, "both of you have gotten graceful."

Stormpaw raised his head, his wings held above his back, a picture of pride. Darkpaw hesitated, her grown brother, she-cats must be looking at him, his handsome wings, fun loving personality.

Stormpaw sat down, tail curling around his paws. "It's not fair. They all still think you can't fly."

"When they think of me at all." Darkpaw muttered.

Stormpaw shoved her, "I think of you as the best flier I've seen." He gave her a look out of one eye, "then again I've never flown over a lake."

Darkpaw hit him with the edge of her wing, turning to Swanpool, waiting for further instruction.

Swanpool shook her head, "you two should play. You've earned it."

Darkpaw turned to Stormpaw, "what are the rules to sky ball?"

Stormpaw laughed, "oh we can't play that, not enough cats." He shook his head, "someone drops the mossball, and we all dive after it. Whoever catches it flies up high and drops it again. The point is to get it, and not let the ball touch the ground. Whoever's closest when it hits ground is out."

Darkpaw blinked, wishing she could play with the apprentices and young warriors, she'd seen them laughing as they played.

Stormpaw huffed, "you'd be good at it though, you're great at diving and banking. That's important."

Darkpaw unsheathed her claws, sinking them into the ground. "Better than Finchpaw?" she teased though.

Stormpaw laughed, his wings shaking as he did so. "Oh, so much better than Finchpaw."

XXX

Darkpaw stayed unseen, sitting in the entrance to the medicine cats den, watching the game in the sky. Stormpaw was good; he'd caught it several times now. Finchpaw was already out, as was a young warrior named Roseheart. Darkpaw felt her wings stir against her back, watching the ball as it plummeted to the ground.

_You'd be good. You're good at diving and banking._

Darkpaw tensed her back legs, _I'm also good at take offs._ With a massive lunge, wings propelling her forward Darkpaw flew forward; her paws snagging the ball, another shove moved her out of the way of Brambletail.

"Great StarClan!" the tom yelped, falling past her.

Everyone stared at her, at her wings holding her in the air.

A loud whoop broke the silence. "That was amazing!" Darkpaw looked up, Stormpaw was gliding in circles. "Come on Darkpaw, start the game again!"

Darkpaw looked at the other players; Brambletail had managed not to crash into the ground and was lifting himself up. When he came even with her he gave her a challenging look, "I'll get you for that." He flicked his ears, "but you have to drop the ball for that."

Darkpaw stared at him, Brambletail was… teasing her? Not averting his gaze, looking at her as a fellow player, an equal, worthy of challenging? She fell a little, before she flapped her wings again. Through the lump in her throat she managed, "fine then, are you sure you don't need to challenge the ground too?"

Brambletail laughed, the group following her as she flew upwards, finally she dropped the mossball, watching as everyone dove after it.

XXX

Darkpaw swung down, twisting with Stormpaw, their eyes locked in a challenge, a race to get the mossball. Darkpaw had never had this much fun in her life, even learning to fly with Stormpaw, this was exhilarating. She folded her wings and plunged past him, paws outstretched, clasping the mossball. She snapped her wings out, gliding over the ground, a little wobbly from the sudden jerk but otherwise fine.

"I swear, we shouldn't let you play anymore." Dapplepaw complained, the tortoiseshell she-cat, her orange flecked black wings curled slightly, doing circles. It wasn't a genuine complaint; her green eyes flickered over to make sure Darkpaw didn't take offense. Darkpaw swooped in the middle of the circle, tucking her wings to avoid brushing the other apprentice. "Well since you just flew circles around me…"

Dapplepaw flipped over with a laugh, "you're clever."

"You're also holding up the game!" Streakstripe called, her wings flapping. Darkpaw liked her wings, they looked like rain had streaked the dark brown color down them, and she nodded to the warrior, flying upwards again. "You all better be ready!"

"We'll be old if you take any longer!" Brambletail shouted back, Darkpaw was tempted to throw the ball at him, instead dropping it in the middle of a loop.

"Hey!" Dapplepaw dove after it, the others realizing what had happened, several laughing at the trick.

Brambletail pulled ahead, snagging the ball in one paw. "I say for the glory!"

"Sure!" the others called, scattered between him and Darkpaw.

"What's that?" she shouted down at him, over the sound of wings and wind.

Lightningclaw, a tom with white blazes down his gray wings explained, "for the glory ends the game. We all start at the same height, and the ball is thrown in the air. Whoever catches it wins."

"What if it hits the ground?"

"No winner." Lightningclaw shrugged. "It's happened." He winked at her, "I doubt it will this time."

Darkpaw laughed, flattered, "thanks."

Lightningclaw flicked his ears, "get ready, the others are coming."

The group spread out, almost a circle, Brambletail holding the mossball on one paw. "For glory!" he called, tossing the ball slightly so that when it fell he smacked it with his paw, sending it flying into the air.

Darkpaw wiggled, Stormpaw went still except for his wings, Dapplepaw's tail flicked behind her, Brambletail flew backwards so he wasn't underneath it, Lightningclaw yawned, and Streakstripe licked her muzzle.

The ball fell, passing the cats. They dove almost as one, all of them racing to get it. Stormpaw let out a whoop, Lightningclaw laughed, starting to take the lead. Darkpaw made a noise, almost a battle cry as she plummeted, her wings folded against her, slowly extending them as she got closer.

A brown blur tore past; Streakstripe snagged it, only to crash on her back, sliding over the ground. The players all banked, landing quickly.

Streakstripe raised her head, "well that was a great landing." She raised her paws, the ball still held. "But it didn't touch the ground so…"

Brambletail laughed, "I think we'll say you won."

"Are you okay?" Darkpaw asked, Streakstripe nodded as she rolled over.

"Sure, we've all crashed before." She shook her wings off, then shook off, "perfectly fine."

"What, in the name of StarClan, is going on here?"

Darkpaw's blood ran cold, the good mood evaporating and her face falling. She knew that voice, turning her head, to meet the cold yellow eyes of…

"Graypetal." Brambletail greeted the she-cat carefully. "It was just a game of sky ball."

"Yes, but Darkpaw was playing." Graypetal stalked forward, Darkpaw shrank back, "what if Nightstar had seen you! Worse, what if a visitor from another Clan had come, what would they have thought!"

"My StarClan that's a good sky ball player." Streakstripe muttered, wings flicking, the feather's bristling to make her seem larger.

Graypetal snarled, "Look at her! They would've seen a freak!"

Darkpaw shrank back, lowering her wings, her in full view, imperfect, wrong, bat-like wings.

"I thought Swanpool took those wings off!" Graypetal snapped, tail lashing behind her.

"I did not." Darkpaw looked up from her cowed position, Swanpool stalked forward, hackles and wings raised, bristling. Darkpaw stared, she'd never see the medicine cat with a feather out of order, to see them bristling, in her defense… was stunning. "She was born with the wings she was born with. I would no sooner remove her tail."

Graypetal parted her jaws, when a new voice, a calm voice that held anger, spoke. "I was informed, Graypetal, that your daughter couldn't fly."

Darkpaw and Stormpaw's mother turned away, looking up the large pine tree. The Thick Pine was where meetings were called from, and sitting there now was Nightstar, his large wings held open.

Darkpaw stared at her Clan leader, a cat who'd seen her only once when he condemned her to a life unseen by the Clan. He was studying her now, green eyes unreadable.

"Nightstar, look at her, she's deformed, I thought-"

Nightstar cut Graypetal off, "you thought to lie to your Clan leader? That telling me Darkpaw's wings didn't work, that's why they looked that way, and to leave her in Swanpool's den was the better choice?"

Graypetal glanced at Darkpaw, her wings raised defensively; they were the soft gray of clouds, growing lighter at the tips. Darkpaw knew her mother was considered beautiful, but all she could think was 'she said that?'

"Some things are best left out of sight Nightstar. The other Clans would mock us for her, I…"

Nightstar stood up, wings unfurling behind him, teeth bared, "you were afraid of what cats would think of you, correct Graypetal? A kit with bat wings?"

Graypetal looked down, "she should've been born with no wings."

"I disagree." Nightstar retorted, turning his attention to Darkpaw. "I would like to apologize to you."

Darkpaw stared at him, the Clan leader, was sorry?

"I'm sorry I didn't actually look into this situation myself, and I am sorry your training started this late."

"Training?" Darkpaw repeated, her wings stirring slightly, her pure black bat wings stirring.

"Would you like training?" Nightstar tilted his head, "I'd like to mentor you myself, to make up for my mistake."

Darkpaw blinked, looking around. Swanpool nodded, the medicine cats green eyes looked proud, something shoved her as Stormpaw pressed against her, nodding eagerly.

"Whether you want training or not we'll make you play sky ball." Streakstripe murmured, Darkpaw looked back at Nightstar.

"I would like to be a warrior." She extended her wings, raising her head as she spoke.

Some things are better left unseen. But Darkpaw and her wings are not those things.

* * *

A.N.: Hello loyal readers! So, about this chapter, _it's almost three thousand words I'm entitled to brag_!

Also, this emerged from several things. When I was little I loved the Catwings series. Then I thought, what if they met Warriors (when I was older and reading the series). Then I was thinking about all this and how I had to write a (an? I'm still confused on grammar I think it's an…) oneshot, so I thought, winged cats! But… it's clichéd, everyone and their dog writes about winged warriors. So originally Darkpaw was going to be born with wings, just her not the rest of the Clan (just got a cool idea about a cat with wings that can see everyone else's… my plot just bred with someone else's really), then it was she was the only one born without wings. Again cliché. Until… it occurred to me, what if her wings… were… different? So bat wings. Originally she was going to be evil, or forgotten, the Warriors version of Quasimodo, then I decided nah, the bat wings thing begs to be flipped on its head. So a black cat with bat wings who isn't evil. And one long author's note.


	48. Just Try

Just Try

Tigerclaw walked next to Bluestar, glancing at her occasionally. Lionheart, really? The tom was soft, too soft, and always too lenient. He should've been deputy, he deserved that and leadership. Thistleclaw promised he deserved it; he deserved the chance to wash away his father's sin, his father's treachery to the Clan and the warrior code. Pinestar's weakness was not Tigerclaw's; he would never become a weak, mewling, excuse for a cat. Kittypets disgusted him, particularly the ginger apprentice following along behind them. His apprentice, and Lionheart's, Graypaw did nothing seriously, were with him, Tigerclaw curled his lip in disgust. This generation was a disgrace, asides from Dustpaw and Sandpaw. They had potential. He shook off; they should've made the journey to the Moonstone, not this lot. Let StarClan see some good apprentices, not these cowards. Tigerclaw's mind buckled slightly and he struggled not to miss a step, what would StarClan think when they saw him? Sure they were a bunch of dead cats, like Thistleclaw told him, nothing to truly fear, but Thistleclaw was dead too, and his claws were still deadly.

Bluestar left Graypaw and Ravenpaw outside, Tigerclaw glared at Ravenpaw as he past. His pelt was already prickling at the thought of Redtail's spirit lurking; he didn't need the apprentice babbling.

The cave was dark, all Tigerclaw could do was follow his leader's scent, pelt prickling more and more. The air was still, but whispers seemed to fill it, just faint hisses that made Tigerclaw flatten his ears. Bluestar moved into the cavern with confidence, Tigerclaw hesitated at the entrance, paws shuffling over the ground, almost clawing the cold stone beneath him. How was he supposed to stay here with StarClan judging him?

Tigerclaw could hear Thistleclaw whispering in his ear, though the shadow wasn't here now, "just try you coward. They're a bunch of dead cats, what can they do?"

But Thistleclaw wasn't here. Thistleclaw had never come here with another cat's blood on his paws, how the cavern seemed red now, whispering with accusations, murderer, murderer. He swallowed, shifting his weight, that mouse-brained kittypet could smell his fear scent, he was the fiercest warrior, he would be…

A bit of light touched Firepaw's pelt, lighting it up. The ginger tom looked ahead, not glancing at Tigerclaw, like Redtail, the deputy had been facing away from him, staring at the RiverClan side, like Firepaw stared at the moonstone now.

Tigerclaw turned and ran, the memory of his victim burning in his mind. Oh guilty now are we? He could imagine Redtail, or maybe Thistleclaw, in his terror filled mind they were becoming jumbled, staring at him in disgust. The deed was done, why should a bunch of dead cats make him feel guilty? He tore towards the light, halting a few fox-lengths away. He flattened his fur, grooming himself to try to wash the fear-scent away. He needed Ravenpaw intimidated, letting the coward discover he was scared of a bunch of stars would not help him. It might encourage him to talk even. Tigerclaw smoothed down his tabby fur, the whispers had grown quiet, and he doubted Thistleclaw could come here. He shook off once, before padding out. He glared at the apprentices, muttering something about them sneaking off with a look just for Ravenpaw. Let those apprentices just try and suggest he was scared. He sat down a short distance away with a soft huff. He wasn't scared.

XXXXXX

Runningnose led the way, the black and white tom disappearing as he stepped into the dark cave of Mothermouth, with one glance over his shoulder at Tigerclaw.

He doesn't trust me as leader. Tigerclaw knew that, he knew the medicine cat had foreseen his coming but didn't trust the new leader of ShadowClan. Tigerclaw fought the urge to scoff. Hadn't he brought fresh warriors, yes some were exiled from ShadowClan and rogues, but he'd saved the Clan from dying out of the disease. Who could argue would that? Who would dare argue with that? He curled his lips up as his paws touched the cold stone, no one would. He'd been named the leader; he would bring ShadowClan back and then make it truly great. Foolish ThunderClan, I'll show you what I would've done if you'd let me. I would've taken you great places, done truly great things, but now, I must make do with ShadowClan.

"Tigerclaw?" Runningnose's voice echoed back to him, Tigerclaw lifted his head, coming out of his thoughts. This was his medicine cat, the scrawny thing that couldn't cure his own cold. He'd have to do though, so long as he could cure his Clanmates and stayed out of Tigerclaw's way.

"I'm coming." He retorted, his claws sliding out to skid over the rock. Thistleclaw wouldn't be with him this night; he would do this by himself. No whispers, no taunts, he would be a leader at last. He stepped forward, letting the shadows devour him. It was easy enough to follow Runningnose; his breath was always ragged, rasping slightly from his constant cold. Tigerclaw's muzzle curled at the ShadowClan smell, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that, or eating frogs, but once he ruled the forest, he wouldn't have to. He could just hunt in the forest. The medicine cats breathing echoed off the walls, causing whisper like sounds. Tigerclaw flattened his ears, he would not be scared off this time. Redtail was dead, he couldn't chase him off. He would be leader, he would be great, and no ghost was going to stop him.

But there was a second voice, something mumbling in his ears, a faint smell of wind, Tigerclaw almost stumbled. Runningwind too? He'd been an accident, he didn't need to give ThunderClan another reason to hate him, he'd been disgusted when he'd realized one of his followers had killed him. He curled his lip; Runningwind's death wasn't his fault. Tigerclaw hadn't killed him; Runningwind couldn't hold it against him.

But it was your followers. You told them to attack. You caused my death, not with your claws but with your orders. Tigerclaw almost growled, Runningwind could not intimidate him! He would not run, not this time, just try to scare him, he wasn't a kit to be kept in the nursery with tales. He was a warrior, he would be leader, and a few spirits weren't going to change that!

"Tigerclaw? Why do you keep falling behind?"

Runningnose's voice emerged from the darkness, the whispers going silent, the scent vanished, Tigerclaw wondered if they'd even been there.

"Nothing, it's just dark." He snapped, tail lashing behind him, "I keep losing my way."

"It's not so bad, and we're almost there." Runningnose murmured, his voice soft. "ShadowClan hunts at night, you'll adjust."

"Of course I will." Tigerclaw retorted, wishing he could glare at the medicine cat. He didn't need reassurance like a struggling apprentice! "Let's go, the Clan is waiting."

"So is StarClan." Runningnose replied softly, his steps resuming.

No, Runningnose, they're here. Tigerclaw wondered idly why the medicine cat couldn't sense them, the two spirits following him, mocking him, trying his courage. He had more than Redtail and Runningwind combined; they had no effect on him.

"Was Nightstar so weak that the sickness killed him nine times?" Tigerclaw asked, anything to dispel the whispers in the dark, surrounding him.

"Perhaps." Runningnose's reply wasn't an answer, Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. What was the medicine cat hiding? Had something else killed Nightstar? His mind wandered to Brokenstar, perhaps the stress of taking over the fallen Clan, following his disastrous leadership had been too much? That would explain Runningnose's unwillingness to talk, after all Tigerclaw was doing the same, taking over the fallen Clan after the loss of a leader. But he was a young, strong cat. This wouldn't beat him, nothing would. He would become the greatest leader the forest had ever seen. They emerged in the main cavern; the stone already was partly lit, shadows appearing on the walls. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, partly to adjust to the light, and partly because he thought he saw cats' outlines, a dark red tom with a long tail and lean brown tom pawing the ground. His hackles rose slightly, they were nothing, no one was there, they could do nothing to him. Runningnose glanced at him, Tigerclaw stood at the entrance, not moving forward. A thought had just occurred to him, would Redtail and Runningwind prevent StarClan from giving him his nine lives? StarClan couldn't reject him, he was leader now, and they had to give him nine lives and his name. He took one step forward; the stone's light filling the area more and more, like the night he'd been here last, the night with Fireheart, the first night of the whispers. He moved forward with confidence, he couldn't hesitate, not now. He would face StarClan face to face and he would be made leader. He glanced at Runningnose, who lay down near the stone, his eyes filled with its light, the medicine cat nodded to him. He glanced at were the outlines stood, and gave them a dark look. They thought he wouldn't become leader? Just try and stop him!

A.N.: This one is definitely one of my least favorites. It always seems that I write a good chapter followed by a really bad one. Also, I kept writing Tigerstar and having to delete it.

But a weird thought occurred to me while writing this, what if Tigerstar's nine lives were ripped away because StarClan didn't heal him? I'd always wondered that, and then it occurred to me, what if it was because every time he died he woke up in the Dark Forest.


	49. For Me?

For Me?

Aidan sprinted forward, lengthening his stride, his paws flying over the wooden fence. He glanced behind him, a large black and white dog was hard on his heels, and the dog put on a burst of speed to keep up. He had to go faster, he couldn't slow down, that dog was gaining on him!

Aidan looked forward again, sucking in a deep breath he leapt over the gate hinge, to reach the corner. He halted abruptly, almost falling off.

The gangly dog, its paws and legs still too big for its body, skidded to a halt, his head almost going between the fence. Aiden scoffed, his whiskers twitching as he looked down.

"Smooth."

The dog reared up, paws coming down on the top of the fence. "Says the cat that almost fell off the roof."

"You told me pigeons weren't dangerous!"

The dog chuckled, tail wagging behind him. "That was fun."

"Just change the subject…" Aiden sat down, curling his tail around his paws. He could never sit as elegantly as the other barn cats. Rosaline could sit so pretty, even Rex seemed impressive, dignified maybe, when he sat. Aiden though never quite managed it. With his bright ginger fur that stood out.

A snap of teeth jerked his thoughts back to now, "what Domino?"

The young herding dog huffed. "You know there are mice and snakes in the fields where the sheep graze."

"That's the field. They belong there." Aiden recited Rex perfectly, though he did glance that way.

"They belong in the forest too."

Aiden gasped, turning to his friend, "who said anything about there?"

Domino parted his jaws in a dog grin, "I know you look."

Aiden swiped at him with claws sheathed, Domino let the blow tap his muzzle. "Wouldn't you?"

Domino turned his head to look beyond Aiden. "You mean if I knew I wasn't born here? Maybe. But you belong here."

"I wish Rex felt the same." Aiden hopped down, Domino dropped down as well, the two walking side by side. "If I could show him…"

"Why do you need to show him?" Domino asked, stumbling a little when he didn't pay enough attention to his long limbs. Aiden stumbled too, he and Domino had hit the stage where they were all paws and limbs, Rosaline and Belle promised they'd grow out of it.

"Because. It's Rex's barn, and I may not be his son, but he's the closest thing I've got. Don't you like it when Hawk tells you that you did a good job?"

Domino flicked his ear at the mention of the other Border collie. The sable furred male was the senior of the two and trained Domino. "Yes."

"Then you get it." Aiden twisted to walk backwards, looking up at his friend, "I just…"

Domino shoved him lightly. "Trust me; having five siblings crawling over you isn't as much fun as you'd think."

Aiden's whiskers twitched, "weren't you the runt?" he dodged a play bite from his friend; he could see Domino's lips were curled over his teeth.

"They're probably looking for you." Domino commented, raising his head to look at the barn.

Aiden shrugged, "it's not like Rex cares where I go. He's probably showing Calypso and Earl the hayloft."

Domino sighed, "you'll impress him someday. Just like someday I'll herd right."

"Nip the knees." Aiden reminded, his whiskers twitching, waiting for Domino's response.

"Put your weight on your back legs." The Border collie replied, the two touched muzzles before hurrying away.

Aiden slipped into the barn, staying close to the wall until he reached the stall where the cats stayed. He paused when he saw Rex, the largest of the barn cats was impossible to mistake. His… they weren't siblings or littermates, foster siblings? Sat near him. Earl flicked his tail in greeting, Calypso nodded.

Rex turned, his blue eyes resting on Aiden. Aiden swallowed and crouched slightly. Rex was sleek, perfect for hunting and chasing mice into small areas, yet large and lean, a cat that commanded respect.

Aiden flattened his ears, scurrying forward. Someday, I'll be like him, strong and powerful.

"Out with that dog again?"

"You said the hunting for today was done, so I was playing with Domino." Aiden looked down, ears flattened against his skull in shame. Should he have stayed anyway? Hunted some more, maybe that would've impressed Rex.

"He's right, and he's still a kit, let him play." Aiden turned, Belle had spoken. Rosaline's sister was much more easy going, she had taken in Aiden.

Rex huffed, "I never played with dogs when I was a kit."

"That because Hawk was old even then." Belle retorted, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "He hasn't complained about it either."

Rex gave her a long look, "this is true."

Belle yawned, stretching. "Do you mind if I take Aiden with me to the shed tomorrow? It's been awhile since we've cleaned there."

Rex looked over, "you're sure you want him with you?"

"It would be perfect practice for him." Belle replied, shaking herself off, "and I can see you three."

Aiden hadn't started it this time, lightly poking each other and seeing how long they could get away with it. Usually Belle didn't tell on them. Earl flattened his ears, guilty of having started it. His sister and Aiden blinked at her, trying to appear innocent.

Belle laughed, shaking her head, "you three are never innocent."

"I think it's time for bed." Rosalina murmured, the she-cat was always soft spoken and gentle with the three.

"Aww!" all three wined, making sure to look disappointed. Belle's whiskers twitched, while her sister merely stood up.

"You three will have a busy day tomorrow, so you need your sleep." Rosalina informed them, licking them all on the head. Earl, Calypso and then Aiden made a face as she did so, though Aiden pressed his head against her shoulder when she began to turn away. He did love her too; she treated him like one of her own. Rosalina purred and nudged him.

"To bed."

They scampered up the ladder to the loft, plunging into the hay bale, wrestling the heartbeat they were out of sight.

"That means it's time to sleep." Rosalina called up, the three split apart, Aiden grumbled and nipped Earl when his paw slipped over his face.

Calypso flopped down, "how does she know?" she asked, as the two toms curled up near-by.

"Maybe because we always do that?" Aiden offered through a yawn, his eyes drifting closed.

XXX

Aiden padded up to Belle, carrying a large mouse, the faint light in the shed still lit his pelt up. Belle dropped her own mice on the pile, licking her jaws. "We can stop now; we've caught enough to eat."

Aiden sat down, curling his tail around his paws, trying to look dignified.

Belle glanced at him, "you did really well, I'll tell Rex you're turning into a fine mouser."

"Really? Will he be proud?"

Belle's blue eyes met his, and his eagerness faded. Aiden looked down, staring at his ginger paws. "I guess not."

"Aiden."

"I just… I want to feel like I belong, like someone loves me as theirs." Aiden finally looked up, his voice breaking on the last word. "Not as some orphan they took in, but as their… sibling, son, nephew, something!"

"Aiden." Belle repeated, the ginger tom's sides were heaving as he stared at her, the gentle look she was giving him. "Aiden, I think it's time you heard this story."

"A story?" he sounded incredulous, stunned that she decided now was story time.

Belle gave him a look that made him shut his jaws. Then she softened her gaze.

"This was moons ago, during winter. It was a cold night, shortly after Earl and Calypso were born." Belle began, her voice soft, "I was patrolling near the doorway when I discovered a forest cat. There was this tom standing there, looking around. He explained that he needed a favor, he was obviously desperate. Then he moved his leg, to show me a kitten. A little ginger kitten, huddled against him, barely a week old."

Aiden swallowed, "me."

"Yes." Belle admitted, not taking her gaze off him, "your mother had died, and there were no other queens to provide for you. Out of desperation he'd come here, seeking a place for you. Rosalina couldn't say no, not to a little scrawny kitten who'd freeze or starve to death."

"But he gave me up." Aiden mumbled, averting his eyes. "He didn't want me."

"Oh, Aiden." Belle whispered, "he wanted you more than anything. But he had to give you up, because you would've died otherwise. He gave you to us, but it broke his heart. You were his last connection to your mother, and he obviously loved you and her. He did this for you."

Aiden blinked, glancing at Belle, she obviously meant this. "For me?"

"For only you." Belle promised, "he asked me, when he left, to tell you someday that he'd loved you and that it was for you."

Aiden closed his eyes, a faint memory stirring. "My father. Was… was he a brown tabby? Somewhat deep voice?"

Belle nodded, "Mudheart. He was one of the Clan cats. So was your mother, I don't remember her name."

Aiden took a deep breath, "does… have you seen him since?"

"I'm afraid not. Aiden?"

Aiden glanced at her, "Belle, would… would it be okay if I went to meet him?"

Belle blinked, letting out a long breath, "I'm not sure Aiden. The Clan may not be happy to see you."

"I don't want to stay, I just want to meet him." Aiden assured her, "this is the place for me." It was, Rex may never love him, but he couldn't give up his races with Domino, wrestling with Earl and Calypso, Rosalina, playing with the children when they came, or the many other things that made the farm his home. "I just need to do this. For me."

A.N.: Remember little Firekit from Cozy? This is him. Yep, he's big now. Next is the fiftieth chapter, meaning I'm almost halfway through! Yay!

Also, I love Domino. I do. He and Aiden are cute together.


	50. Your Choice

Your Choice

Nettlepaw stuck her head in the clump of ferns, no trace of prey's scent on the leaves. She backed up, shaking her head to unflatten her fur. She licked one brown paw, dragging it over her ear quickly.

"There's nothing here." She grumbled, shaking off again. "Why did Wrensong send me here?" Her mentor had assigned her this part of the territory, as though prey was common here. She was going to fail her assessment and then Shrewpaw and Mousepaw would become warriors without her! She sighed, taking in a deep breath. There must be something, there had to be. She moved further into the undergrowth, ears perked for the slightest sound of prey. Scrabbling mice, a squirrel digging for nuts, a bird's chirp, anything to indicate prey was around. Nettlepaw pressed against the ground, sliding forward silently, she wasn't scaring off the prey, but where was it? She stopped, one paw resting on an acorn. She looked up, a large oak tree stretch upward above her; she looked around, not a squirrel in sight? What was this? This made no sense! Wrensong didn't hate her, so she hadn't done this to punish Nettlepaw; there was plenty of shelter and food, so there should've been prey everywhere. Yet, as far as Nettlepaw could tell, she was the only thing around. Someone was probably assessing her, but they were so quiet Nettlepaw didn't even know they were there.

Nettlepaw crouched down, watching the oak tree. Maybe, if she waited long enough, Wrensong did say she had little patience; the prey would come to her instead. The wind rustled the leaves, the grass around her swaying back and forth, the only sound she could hear. She shifted her weight slightly, still waiting. Something rustled; she lifted her head, ears pricked. What was that? She looked around, where had it come from? The half-lit forest around her offered no help, just patches of sunlight and shadows. Nettlepaw's fur rose, something was wrong, she turned around, the sound of heavy pawsteps reaching her ears. Nettlepaw let out a yowl and ran forward, sprinting away from the large black and white dog, its jaws open to grab her, long fangs exposed, oh StarClan save her! She charged forward, leaping over branches, the fastest she'd ever run in her life. Yet the dog gained, long legs devouring the ground beneath it, its long fur blown back as it ran.

Nettlepaw burst out of a clump of ferns, crashing into something. She tumbled with the unknown object, it was warm and fur covered.

"Oomph." A bright ginger tom looked up at her, yellow eyes wide. "What on earth?"

"Run, there's a wild dog." Nettlepaw panted, he may be a rogue but he didn't deserve to be mauled.

The tom shoved himself to his paws, coming between her and the dog, as it burst out. Nettlepaw let out a cry of terror as it lunged forward, grabbing the ginger tom. It shook him back and forth, tail wagging behind it, the monster. Nettlepaw let out a terrified cry, backing up. Oh it was big, too big, that poor tom.

Then she heard a strange noise, surely not laughter.

"Put me down you idiot." The tom wheezed, still in the dog's jaws. "You're scaring her; she thinks you're actually hurting me."

The dog stopped, opening its jaws to let the cat fall to the ground. He landed on his feet at the dog's paws, looking mildly disgruntled. Nettlepaw's eyes widened. Asides from the fact the dog had dropped him, the ginger tom was fine, not covered in his own blood, leaking from the deep bite on his back, there wasn't a mark on him.

The ginger tom reared up and whacked the dog on the muzzle. "What were you doing?"

The dog huffed, shoving the cat back. "I thought she was you."

The ginger tom scoffed, "you thought… a she-cat – a brown she-cat I might add – was me?"

"You know I'm bad with colors!" the dog retorted, narrowing its, Nettlepaw actually thought it might be male, eyes.

The ginger tom laughed, "not that bad." He turned around to face, her, tail flicking behind him. "I'm sorry he scared you, this is Domino. He's a friend."

Domino sat down, Nettlepaw swallowed, he looked tall, his paws were huge, almost too big for him. She narrowed her eyes, perhaps he was young then? He certainly looked it, his muzzle parted and tongue hanging out.

"I'm Aiden." The cat continued, flicking his ears, "you're okay right?"

Nettlepaw blinked, his yellow eyes were trained on her, "yes, I'm fine. I'm Nettlepaw." She blinked, wait, she stood up tall. "What are you doing in ForestClan territory?"

Aiden's ears perked, "I am in Clan territory? Good!" he turned to Domino, "what are you doing here?"

The dog gave him a long look, "you didn't show up for our morning race. I looked all over; there was no sign of you. It was our day off so I knew you weren't in the barn, so I figured you must be out here. I was looking for you when I found her." Domino curled his muzzle, "I kept losing your scent so I ended up a little lost."

"Obviously a little confused as well." Aiden quipped, Domino snapped at him. Aiden leapt to the side, dodging the bite. Domino stood up, nipping at Aiden as the ginger tom weaved between his legs, ducking around and underneath him. Domino always missed by just a whisker's length, Nettlepaw gasped as Aiden barely dodged one nip.

"Stop it!"

The two did stop, looking over at her, matching looks of confusion on their faces.

"He won't hurt me." Aiden meowed slowly, a hint of understanding appearing, "see?"

Domino opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, Nettlepaw had no idea how Aiden was so confident this dog would hurt him, until his teeth were covered. Nettlepaw narrowed her eyes; Domino repeated the trick, rolling his lips over his teeth.

"See, his teeth never touch my skin." Aiden assured her, "of course he can squeeze a little tight, but that's nothing serious."

Domino huffed; tail wagging, "he lets me know too."

Nettlepaw let out a slow breath, "well I guess this explains the lack of prey."

Aiden flattened his ears, "I swear I didn't hunt anything. I ate at the barn before coming here."

"I wasn't looking for food." Domino muttered, shoving Aiden.

Nettlepaw pulled herself up to her full height, "well, then what are you doing here?" she was supposed to ask trespassers that, her eyes drifted to Domino, she'd just… forgotten.

Aiden looked down, "I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I just… I need to speak to someone, and I didn't know how to approach, so I came looking for someone to take me to them."

Nettlepaw stared at him, Aiden flicked his ears once, he wasn't much younger than her, probably around seven moons. He was familiar too, though Nettlepaw wasn't sure why, she lowered her hackles.

"Who?"

Aiden hesitated, looking away from her, "I… I'm not sure I… I mean I want to speak to them before I answer questions."

"Aiden…" Domino was looking at the ginger tom, head tilted just slightly.

"Belle knows where I am." He replied softly, "I just had to do this Domino; I was supposed to do it on my own."

Domino shoved him with his muzzle, "I would've come with you."

Aiden reared up, resting his front legs on Domino's muzzle, "I know. But I think you proved that was a bad idea."

Domino pulled back, Aiden dropped to the ground with a sigh.

Nettlepaw felt a hint of pity for him, whatever Aiden needed to do it was obviously tough. "Are you sure who you need to speak to is a Clan cat?"

Aiden nodded once, glancing over at her, "yes, I'm sure."

Domino raised his head, swinging it around. Aiden stood up as well, ears swiveling. Nettlepaw didn't speak, they might've heard anything, and it might be wise not to draw its attention. She perked her ears instead, drawing in a breath to taste the air, trying to ignore Domino's overwhelming scent.

A group of cats burst out of the trees, Nettlepaw stood up in surprise, it was a patrol!

"Nettlepaw!" Wrensong called, charging forward with a snarl.

"Wait!" Nettlepaw called, as Aiden moved to intercept her mentor, who'd lunged at Domino. "It's okay, they're not attacking me!"

The patrol halted, Wrensong crashed into Aiden causing them to roll, before they split apart.

Aiden got to his paws, shaking off the dust to restore a bit of the sheen to his pelt, "good thing I wrestle with Earl so much."

Rockclaw cleared his throat, the deputy stepped forward, "Nettlepaw, what's going on? Blackbreeze came charging back to camp announcing you were being chased by a dog."

Nettlepaw glanced at Domino, "well I was, but it was a misunderstanding?" she shrugged, "he thought I was his friend."

"I did." Domino muttered, a small whine ended the statement.

"He followed me." Aiden stepped forward, raising his head. Nettlepaw stared at him, only when she saw him sink his claws into the ground did she see how scared he was. "I'd come here earlier and he was looking for me."

Rockclaw narrowed his eyes, "who are you?"

"I'm Aiden, from the farm." He flicked his tail in the general direction, "Domino's from there too."

"Aiden?" a voice repeated, Mudheart stepped forward. Nettlepaw tilted her head, Mudheart's eyes were huge, he almost looked hopeful.

"Mudheart." Wrensong muttered, "get back in line."

Rockclaw glanced over, the gray deputy's eyes were thoughtful, "I was thinking he looked a lot like Redcloud."

Nettlepaw's eyes widened, when she was five moons old the queen had died, she barely remembered her, but Aiden did look like her!

"It's him." Mudheart breathed, stepping forward, "it has to be, that's the name the barn cats gave him."

Aiden nodded, "Belle told me about you. She kept her promise."

Domino made a noise of surprise, "you were looking for your parents?"

Nettlepaw's mouth fell open, "what?"

"A Clan cat gave me up, that's who I was looking for." Aiden confirmed, glancing at Nettlepaw, "I wasn't sure he'd want to announce his son was alive."

Mudheart touched noses with Aiden before rubbing against him, "StarClan you've gotten huge since I last saw you."

Nettlepaw looked away as they purred, a sudden awkward feeling made her wash her front leg, just to give them privacy.

A small whimper came from Domino, the dog's ears were flattened, "you aren't leaving are you?"

Aiden glanced at him, then at his father, "I…"

Mudheart shook his head, "Aiden, I made my choice; I knew I might never see you again. This is your choice now."

Aiden looked over at Nettlepaw, his gaze wandering from cat to cat.

Nettlepaw stepped forward, "it's worth it." Aiden turned to look at her, tilted his head.

"Being a Clan cat. We take care of each other, we support each other, it's really… it's a good life." She finished, meeting his gaze.

Aiden glanced away from her to Domino, the dog blinked once. "I think Mudheart's right, it's your choice."

Aiden swallowed, and then spoke clearly, "I want to stay at the farm."

XXX

A.N.: I think this ends that plotline, maybe I'll come back, I liked these characters. We'll see, I mean I'm only _halfway through_! I can't believe I made it this far! Hopefully it won't take this long *coughAlmost3yearscough* [Hey! That sounds like a band name…] to get to a hundred.


	51. Useful

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Written for monkeyCsaw's Scars Just Fade Challenge.

I was given Roselight, a slender cream she-cat with one half of her face disfigured and pale green eyes.

* * *

Useful

_Fire, burning, spreading through the territory, all around her, smoke, filling her lungs, burning. Burning breaths, fire everywhere, leaping around, finding anything dry. Fire._

Roselight's eyes shot open, staring not at a wall of flames but at the walls of the medicine cat den. The fire had been a moon ago, rampaging through the farthest part of the territory; it hadn't come close to camp. The dead grass over there had burned to the ground, along with several dead trees, and Roselight had been caught there. She shuddered; remember the desperate scramble to escape. She had thrown moss around again; she reached over to pull some closer.

Redfrost limped in, the ginger and white tom glanced at her, the medicine cat stopped to stretch his front legs. His mutilated left front leg reached forward, Roselight flinched slightly, was how cats would see her? Disfigured?

Redfrost made a noise in his throat, Roselight flattened her ears slightly. Redfrost was still touchy about the subject of his leg, and the medicine cat was far from the friendliest cat.

"Why is it cats act like they've never seen my leg before when I know you all stare?" he asked, sure enough, an eye roll accompanying the statement.

"I didn't mean to…"

Redfrost huffed, sitting down, "I know that." His tail flicked behind him, "but your self pity is rubbing off."

Roselight looked away. "Leave me alone. Go torment apprentices."

"You must have me confused with the elders." Redfrost's voice was full of ice, Roselight swallowed; she'd offended him this time.

"I never thought you were an elder." She meowed carefully, wishing that she wasn't alone for once; Brackentail would be wonderful company right now. Redfrost's apprentice from his warrior days was the only one who could really handle him.

Redfrost huffed once, standing up as best he could, he always leaned to his left due to his bad leg not supporting him correctly. "Whatever. Bad dream?"

Roselight blinked, shook her head, and then turned to him, "What?"

Redfrost limped forward, further into the den, "you made a mess of your nest. Either you doing some strange stretching or you had a bad dream."

"How would you know?" Roselight snapped, looking away. It wasn't his problem, not his place to shove his muzzle.

A voice hissed in her ear, "because I have them myself, nightmares of teeth and pain, of being alone and too slow, of them combined, don't think I am oblivious Roselight, I know what it's like."

Roselight fur had risen as he spoke, Redfrost could move when he felt like it, she flattened her ears.

"So I had a bad dream, what's that to you?"

Redfrost moved around so she could see him, "mostly I was just making conversation. It would help me understand why you're still here. But then you dodged the question, that's interesting."

Roselight looked over at him; Redfrost sat down slowly, flinching as he shifted his weight onto his back legs. "You were loved by your Clanmates, you were popular with kits, apprentices, and even the elders didn't mind you as much. So why are you still here? Afraid of another fire?"

Roselight gave him a careful look. "Why do you care?"

Redfrost shrugged his good shoulder, "my job is to take care of all my Clanmates."

Roselight rested her head on her paws, "now who's dodging questions?"

Redfrost flicked his ears, "answer my question, I'll answer yours."

Roselight almost turned away before she admitted, "I'm not afraid of a fire."

"I care because you're still here and you're healthy now." Redfrost answered, "if it's not that, then what?"

Roselight lifted her head, staring at his yellow gaze, "really?"

"What?" Redfrost tilted his head, flexing his claws in the dirt.

Roselight turned to face him, showing her face, the damage done, the scaring; the left side of her face was covered in burn scars.

Redfrost merely blinked, "and?"

"And?" Roselight repeated, her voice rising. "Redfrost, are you seeing this? My face, cats would be terrified, kits, apprentices would flinch away! I wouldn't be the cat I was before, no one would see me as still me, they'd think they'd lost who I was, and I'm still me."

"Exactly." Redfrost snapped back, tail lashing once, "yet you hide in here, not doing anything, not proving yourself to anyone."

Roselight stared at him in shock as Redfrost hauled himself to paws, muzzle curling in pain.

"You were the cat the Clan needed. No matter what you tried, you helped all leaf-bare. You showed them that it wasn't time to give up it was time to try harder than ever. I was watching my Clan become a bunch of mouse-brains and you restored their glory."

Roselight swallowed, Redfrost stared at her, his eyes cold as ice. "Even I hunted when I could; it was nice to go with Brackentail again. It was good to see the best of the Clan. Those of us who remembered we were still useful."

Roselight stared at him, struggling to her paws, "I heard your story though Redfrost. You stayed here after your injury."

Redfrost curled his lips, showing his teeth. "Would you like to tell me that I should've moved back to the Warriors Den?"

Roselight slowly flattened her ears, Redfrost was looking at her face, his muzzle almost touching hers, and he hadn't even flinched.

"I would trade my injury for yours in a heartbeat." Redfrost informed her shortly, "if that dog had torn my face rather than crushed my leg I would've been thrilled. I swore to serve my Clan and I would still serve."

Roselight stepped backwards, "you don't understand Redfrost, you were respected for your fighting, and scars would've just shown that. You said it yourself, I encourage the Clan, how can I do that now?"

Redfrost huffed once, shaking his head, "you can go serve your Clan. Proving that no matter what the odds there is something you can do." He turned away, limping back into the den. "But what do I know; I'm just a crippled cat that couldn't even fight… What do I know about being useful?"

Roselight looked after him, shifting her weight slightly. Redfrost had sounded guilty, and she was beginning to regret her words. Redfrost was still considered something of a hero, even if he was the least friendly cat she'd ever met.

"Are you… talking about Cloudfeather?" she asked softly, afraid of his reaction.

"Perhaps." He didn't reappear, his voice just reached her, "I couldn't be a warrior after that, I knew that when I saw my leg. All I wanted to do was serve my Clan, Cloudfeather let me. She made me useful again and I couldn't even be useful when she needed me." There was a bitter laugh, "isn't it funny? She died and I got her job. I was useful again. She always let me be useful." Redfrost limped out of the dark; his yellow eyes had frozen again, sending chills down Roselight's back.

"Yet you sit there, ashamed of your injury, complaining you're not useful, when any cat worth their pelt would be trying to figure out how to still serve their Clan."

Roselight flicked her tail, "Redfrost, I'm not you. I don't think that way."

Redfrost halted, standing at the entrance. "So you would rather stay here, making the Clan work to take care of you, as if you have nothing to give them."

Roselight's shoulders slumped slightly, "I won't be allowed to give them anything."

The medicine cat's eyes melted, becoming pools of yellow, of grief and loss and was that failure. "No, you won't. You won't allow yourself."

Roselight watched him limp away, Redfrost's dark fur being swallowed by the darkness of the den.

"Why is it I can never be proven wrong about this Clan?"

Roselight didn't answer his question, obviously not meant for her. She wasn't sure who it was meant for, him or the spirit that still lingered with him.

_It's different Redfrost! You were a hero! You showed you'd die for this Clan and when that was taken from you, you found another way_. Roselight glanced after him,_ even before Cloudfeather's death. You do this for her. I can't, Redfrost, StarClan will never walk in my dreams._

She looked away, even silent and out of sight, the medicine cat was arguing with her.

Roselight moved towards the entrance of the den, staring out. The Clan moved around, working, talking, living. All without her.

Brackentail was walking by, talking to Blackstep, Roselight moved backwards.

Brackentail swerved, "hold on Blackstep, I'll be right with you."

Roselight flattened herself against the side of the den as Brackentail stuck his head in, "hey! Redfrost! Do you want anything?"

"Peace and quiet comes to mind!"

Brackentail laughed, Roselight almost smiled herself, Brackentail never let the medicine cat faze him. Not even during last leaf-bare, when they'd been so short on healthy cats the medicine cat had come out hunting with them a few times.

"Fine, you'll get it, but are you short on anything? Blackstep and I are going hunting and I thought I could bring you back some herbs or prey."

"No, I'm good now." Roselight swiveled her ear, was that a hint of… Warmth? From the usually cold cat that stunning.

"If you say so, don't complain later." Brackentail shot back, his whiskers twitching. "I'll see you later Redfrost."

"You mean you're going to bother me again?" Redfrost asked, Brackentail threw his head back and laughed at the horror in his voice.

"There's no escape Redfrost!" He replied, once he'd caught his breath, "there's never an escape."

"Vaguely evil." Redfrost's response was closer, he'd come over to see his former apprentice. "Now shoo."

Brackentail turned around, "you don't even want to come? We have space and you were good in leaf-bare."

"StarClan what did Blackstep do to you to deserve that offer?" Redfrost teased, "I'll just be in here."

Brackentail nodded, stepping back, "I'd better go. Blackstep's waiting."

"Brackentail, is there really room?" Roselight moved forward slightly, her face still in the shadows.

Brackentail jumped, "Roselight, hi. Yes, of course, there's always room for more hunters."

"Even me?"

"Why not you? I know you haven't gone out lately but you were pretty good last time we hunted together. Come on, I'll tell Blackstep." Brackentail offered, gesturing with his tail, "if Redfrost is okay with it."

"By all means take her!" Redfrost retorted, before plunging into his den.

Brackentail sighed, shaking his head, "sorry about that, he's a bit rude."

"It's fine, he just wants me to be useful." Roselight replied quietly, "now let's go."


	52. Treasure

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Treasure

Nightstar was a great leader, a wonderful mentor and a good cat. Darkpaw couldn't be happier as his Clanmate or apprentice. He was patient and calm, understanding that Darkpaw's wings worked differently, that she flew just a bit differently than others. More like a bat he said, though he pointed out that bats and birds both flew so it didn't matter. Anything was better than flying like a rock, so Darkpaw felt accepted.

Nightstar made the rest of the Clan accept their different Clanmate, though the younger warriors and apprentices had. A game of sky-ball was all that took. Some of the others were still a little off put by her skin covered wings, opposed to their feathers, but Darkpaw was accepted more and more. Cats no longer stared quite as much, they stopped avoiding her wings when she stretched them, she and her wings had become just another part of SoarClan. The other apprentices wrestled with her, her wings may not have been covered in feathers but they took knocks and blows as well as anyone else's, and the apprentices had grown used to the different feel. Dapplepaw even pointed out that Darkpaw was lucky; when she woke up in the morning she didn't have to sort all her feathers out. So yes, Darkpaw was happier. But a lot of that had to do with Nightstar.

Their Clan was one thing, leader's word is law and he said Clanmate so she was. The Gathering was something else entirely. SwoopClan stared at her as she ducked behind Swanpool. A DiveClan apprentice stared in horror as she tried to stay beside Stormpaw. Dapplepaw assured her that one had hit his head too hard in a dive once so pay him no mind, but it was hard. All the Clans staring at the apprentice with bat wings.

Nightstar noticed, of course he did, it was hard to miss his apprentice no matter what, and she was obviously distressed. Darkpaw was stunned when he tapped her with his tail, signaling for her to follow him. He calmly introduced her Ashstar, SwoopClan's gray fur and feathered leader, Flamestar, DiveClan's leader had stunning wings, and the deputies, Fishtail and Larkbreeze. Fishtail flicked his wings in greeting; his odd markings did look like fish fins. Larkbreeze barely glanced at her, busy gossiping with some SwoopClan cats. It was what Nightstar said though that mattered, when he told the leaders Darkpaw was his apprentice, and that she was the best flier. Darkpaw shuffled her paws, her wings flicking slightly. Flamestar had glanced at her wings curiously before he shrugged, replying that Nightstar bragged about all his apprentices. Still, it had been something new, to be introduced and spoken about with pride. Nightstar was proud of her.

Nightstar's advice was something Darkpaw always tried to listen to. Whether it was that SwoopClan was just short on apprentices and had taken to mocking SoarClan's and to remember that, or that she should always get water off her wings before entering a den, Darkpaw listened and tried to follow. It was hard though, when he advised her not to show off in front of SwoopClan to show them whose apprentices could fly, or when she was excited to see her friends. Everyone made mistakes, so she was forgiven for drenching poor Finchpaw one day when she raced in. But she made other mistakes too. She let stares, whispers and the occasional flinch get to her. When Graypetal turned away from her swerving to avoid walking next to Darkpaw, her own daughter, that had hurt deeply. Nightstar and Swanpool had found her sitting by the river, staring at the reflection of her dark black wings. Nightstar had simply sat beside her, saying he appreciated her company. He was comfortable with her, Darkpaw knew.

Darkpaw struggled sometimes, when she watched her Clanmates brush wings, the feel of feathers against feathers was apparently nice, a caring gesture. She kept her tucked close, she'd only ever brushed wings with Stormpaw. Who'd want to rub feathers against skin? Darkpaw stood by herself, wings pressed against her back, the fur brushing them instead. She watched Spottedcloud brush wings with her kits, loving them, tucking them against her. Graypetal had touched Stormpaw's wings with hers, never Darkpaw's. Darkpaw swallowed, as the kits giggled, extending their wings for their mother. Something light touched her wings, Darkpaw almost jumped into the air. Nightstar had come up beside her, his black wings; there were a few blue feathers, the dark blue of a midnight sky, hanging at his sides. Darkpaw released her tucked wings, mentors touched apprentices' wings sometimes, usually when they were proud of something they'd done. It wasn't that, Nightstar glanced at her when she asked. It's a sign of affection he explained. Mentors have to comfort their apprentices too. Darkpaw relaxed, wings hanging loose, Nightstar let their wings touch before reminding her he wanted them on a patrol.

Darkpaw had feathers in her nest. Not her's of course, but Stormpaw regularly came to her when he needed his wings groomed, and his sister was more than happy to go through his gray wings and organize them for him. Stormpaw let her keep whatever feathers she wanted, it was comforting to have her littermate's scent in her nest, but there was one feather she always kept with her. It was one of Stormpaw's silver feathers, and she had that tucked to the side, always leaving there when she cleaned. She had one of Swanpool's too, the medicine cat had given it to her when Darkpaw had left her den for good, as proof of her promise that Darkpaw would always be able to turn to her. But there was a third feather, the newest one that was important too. It was a soft black feather with an edge of blue. Taken from Nightstar's wings, a promise that he would always consider her a Clanmate and that he would defend her from anyone who thought otherwise. Darkpaw kept them together, and made sure her denmates never touched them.

Another thing Nightstar had given her was a ball of moss; the one Streakstripe had caught in Darkpaw's first game of skyball. It was falling apart now, and Darkpaw would have to get rid of it soon, but she loved the memories associated with it, and that Nightstar had pointed out that game marked her as a great flier more than any assessment ever had. It also was the first time Darkpaw had made friends, the group of young warriors and apprentices that still stayed together and played. Darkpaw loved that ball, even if she had to get rid of it someday.

But of all Nightstar's gifts to her, his teachings, confidence, advice, acceptance, his almost fatherly affection, his feather, and the ball of moss there was one thing she loved most of all. It was her true treasure and something that no matter what, no one could take from her. Others would use it more than she would but it belonged to her and her alone. Something small, almost insignificant but it made her and she loved it like she'd loved nothing else. She glanced at Stormheart, his yellow eyes wide as he wiggled in place, wings stirring at his back. The camp was as silent as they were, dawn was finally coming, the sun rising over the two new warriors, she raised her head to feel the rays hit her muzzle, extending her wings, how she loved the feel of the sun on them, the feeling of extending them. Stormheart extended his wings as well, the two shared another glance, there was no doubt in her mind she looked as amazed and excited as her brother. Training complete, maybe someday they'd train their own apprentice but there was time for that yet, now it was just them and all they'd accomplished. She blinked at him, a wave of gratitude washing through her, she'd never have made this memory if not for Stormheart, he'd made her want something more than sitting in the back of Swanpool's den feeling sorry for herself.

Pawsteps made the two new warriors turn their head, wings curling back up, they rose together as Nightstar and Liontail approached. The golden tom nodded to Stormheart first, as he had been Stormheart's mentor, then he dipped his head to her as well. They shared a look and nodded back, Stormheart's tail flicked behind him eagerly.

"StarClan, maybe I should've put you two on the dawn patrol with how eager you are. Usually I find warriors about to fall asleep." Nightstar's green eyes flickered with amusement, "and no, I don't want to know what trouble you two got into last night to make you this excited, I'm better off not knowing. You can speak now."

"Thank you." She replied, meeting her former mentor's gaze. Nightstar's flicked his wings slightly, and nodded, understanding what she was truly thanking him for.

"Your nests are made; you're sleeping next to Dappleleaf." Liontail informed them and nodded to them both, "Stormheart, Darkblossom."

She raised her head at the name, wings extending slightly. That was Nightstar's greatest gift to her, a warrior name.

* * *

I just had to come back to these cats, because well, I needed to show you all what Darkpaw's name was. Hopefully I can come back to them again.


	53. Ceremony

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

This is also for Isis Writer's Rivalries Challenge.

* * *

Ceremony

She crept forward, careful to keep her steps light; her prey was unaware of her approach. She crouched, tail waving slightly, before she leapt, landing right on her target.

Stormkit let out a yowl of shock, leaping to his paws, Frostkit hung on as he bucked, almost throwing her off. Stormkit was already strong, but Frostkit was determined.

Stormkit twisted to see who was on him, eyes blazing. "Frostkit!"

"I'm the best hunter." She challenged, tightening her grip, though she made sure not to hurt him.

Stormkit's whiskers twitched, "but I'm the best fighter." With that he bucked again, this time dislodging her.

Frostkit tumbled in the dirt, shaking off her pelt. "Fine, but everyone knows that Ashtail is one of the best hunters." She raised her head slightly; surely the gray she-cat would want her.

Stormkit huffed, "she's also one of the better fighters." He gave a small bounce, which showed his broad shoulders.

Frostkit shook her head, "you keep hoping Stormkit, you keep hoping."

Stormkit lashed his tail once, before he lunged, tackling Frostkit. They rolled, battering at each other, Frostkit wasn't going to lie, her brother was strong. Some of the warriors had given him admiring looks, obviously wanting him for an apprentice, though none had been Ashtail.

The white she-cat twisted, getting loose, Stormkit growled, chasing after her. Frostkit turned, making sure to make it tight, charging past Stormkit, so close their fur brushed.

Frostkit glanced over her shoulder, Stormkit was trying to stop, but he wasn't as graceful at running as Frostkit. She laughed, before focusing on where she was going. She leapt onto the rock that the apprentices ate near and leapt off, giving her a bigger advantage over Stormkit.

She continued forward, lengthening her stride, she knew how to run.

"What is this, is the camp on fire?" Frostkit was halted by someone's paw; she looked up to see Blazelight. The ginger she-cat looked down at her as Stormkit finally caught up, sides heaving.

"No, Blazelight, we were just playing." She murmured, moving back.

The elder sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, "there's nothing wrong with that, it's good for young cats. Just watch where you're going, you would've run into me if I hadn't seen you coming."

Frostkit flattened her ears, what if Ashtail had seen that? "We'll be more careful."

"We promise." Stormkit added, her brother brushed against her.

The elderly she-cat shook her head, "it's fine. After all, I'm sure you're just excited, how long until you're apprenticed?"

"A quarter moon." Stormkit answered promptly.

"That soon?" the ginger she-cat chuckled, "well, play carefully, kits." She got slowly to her paws, continuing on her way.

Stormkit flattened his ears, "let's go back to the nursery." He was clearly embarrassed, how he shuffled his paws and looked down.

Frostkit nodded, glancing after Blazelight, "that might be a good idea."

Frostkit awoke alone, the den was empty, but it had been the noise outside that got her attention.

She hurried to the entrance, sticking her head out, and stared. Stormkit was wrestling with Firepaw, the tortoiseshell she-cat had two moons on him, but her brother was holding his own.

"StarClan, the muscles on that tom."

"Come on Firepaw, I trained you better than that!" That was Brownpelt; he had reared up to see over the crowd.

"Imagine the fighter he'll grow up to be."

Frostkit was impressed, watching the splashes of white as Stormkit tumbled away from Firepaw. The two shook off, laughing. Frostkit stiffened; Ashtail was staring at her brother, nodding slowly. Frostkit narrowed her eyes, Stormkit hadn't won yet. She watched as Stormkit looked around, accepting his Clanmates' complements. Frostkit would give him one later, now she needed to figure out how to get Ashtail's attention.

Frostkit perched carefully on the rock, watching the apprentices beneath her, they were sharing prey with Stormkit, he seemed to have joined the den early. She slowly slide down, carefully, stopping herself every once in awhile. The apprentices and her brother hadn't even noticed, they were deep in conversation about training they'd done earlier, Stormkit's eyes huge as he listened to the details of Firepaw and Nightpaw's spar. A few feathers blew away from the chaffinch they were sharing. Frostkit squared her shoulders, and leapt forward, landing squarely on Stormkit.

"Agh!" he yelped, flipping over. "Again Frostkit?"

She battered at her brother's back with her hind paws. "None of you even noticed me!"

"Shh!" Cloudpaw pulled Stormkit off her. "Not so loud, my mentor's already given me trouble about not paying attention!"

"You are a bit scattered brained." Nightpaw pointed out, taking a bit of the chaffinch. "Feel free to have some too Frostkit."

Firepaw settled down, tucking her paws under her chest. "I guess you want Ashtail too then?"

"You told them?" Frostkit demanded, staring at Stormkit, who'd flattened his ears slightly.

"Yes, he wanted our advice." Nightpaw flicked his tail, lightly brushing her ears with it. "Plus it wasn't that hard to figure out. We may not have been looking at you but she was."

Frostkit cautiously glanced across camp under the guise of taking a bite of the bird. Ashtail was speaking to Graystrike, but glanced over while she did so, never quite keeping her eyes on the young warrior.

Frostkit gulped, the meat sliding down her throat. Had she been impressed?

"Why did you tell me?" Stormkit whined, looking up at the older cats, "she probably saw me when I had all those feathers stuck to my muzzle."

Cloudpaw chuckled; the white tom just shook his head, "don't worry too much about it. I promise, it's not so bad, no matter who you get. Honestly Squirreltail was the last cat I wanted for mentor, but now it's not so bad."

"His point…" Nightpaw muttered, seeing the kits sharing a look, "is to enjoy being an apprentice, no matter what. I hope you do realize at least one of you will not be her apprentice."

Firepaw turned her head, "I think Pebblewing is calling you two."

Frostkit pricked her ears as the sound of her mother's voice reached them.

"Come on Stormkit."

"Thanks for the meal!" he called to the apprentices, grabbing a feather as he followed Frostkit.

Frostkit watched the three apprentices and Stormkit play with the moss ball. Oh Stormkit was showing off, how well he kept up with the apprentices, the strength he used to hit the ball, once more a group was watching the young tom.

Frostkit swallowed her envy for her brother, maybe she could play too, prove how fast she ran. Her heart leapt into her throat, Ashtail had come over to watch, invited by Brackenwhisker. Ashtail settled down next to the golden-brown tom, the two exchanging quiet words. Frostkit squared her shoulders, watching as the moss ball began to fly higher and higher. She stalked forward, waiting, until it flew above Nightpaw. With a powerful lunge Frostkit caught it between her paws, a hunting technique she'd seen the apprentices practice catching birds with.

"Show off!" Nightpaw called, poking her with one paw, "Come on now, share."

"That was well caught though." Frostkit's heart quickened, Ashtail nodded slowly, eyes still trained on her. Frostkit swallowed, unable to move until Ashtail turned again to Brackenwhisker.

"No." She let go of the moss ball to look over, her brother had a look of dismay, realizing he'd lost. She parted her jaws, Nightpaw's comment coming back to her. Oh StarClan, the look on Stormkit's face. She'd do anything to take that look away.

Stormkit backed away from the game, turning to run into the nursery.

Frostkit's white fur glistened and still Patchwing fussed over her.

"Look your best, this is your only apprentice ceremony after all." Her mother insisted, grooming the fur between her ears.

Frostkit glanced over at Stormkit, the gray and white kit sat in the corner, shoulders slumped dejectedly. They hadn't spoken since Ashtail's complement yesterday. Actually Frostkit wasn't sure Stormkit had said anything since yesterday.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!"

Frostkit looked up as Foxstar's voice echoed through camp. She saw Stormkit flinch, and she swallowed, now that she was she wasn't sure she wanted to be the winner of their contest.

"Come on you two, that means you Stormkit; come on, out, out, out." Patchwing murmured, the gray patched she-cat herding her litter outside. She saw Cloudpaw sitting next to his mentor, Squirreltail nodded to her as they passed.

Foxstar's ginger fur gleamed in the sunlight, the thick furred tom waited for the Clan to quiet before speaking, "we are gathered here to see these two kits made apprentices. Frostkit, come forward."

Swallowing, not daring to take her eyes off Foxstar, terrified to see the crushed look on her brother's face, she stepped forward.

"Until you become a warrior, you will be known as Frostpaw. Brackenwhisker, while young, you have proved a most successful hunter and I trust you will guide this young apprentice."

"I will." Frostkit turned to look at her mentor, stunned; she thought… she touched noses, and followed him away, looking over at Stormkit, who had a mix of bewilderment and hope on his face.

"Stormkit, come forward." Her brother padded forward, Frostkit held her breath as the sunlight hit his broad shoulders. Oh he was going to be a warrior BirchClan could be proud of.

"Stormkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Graystrike, you are also young, but you're a fine warrior, and I trust you will pass the knowledge onto this apprentice."

Frostpaw watched them touch noses, heard the Clan cheer their names, touched noses with her brother when he padded over, but it was all distant, as if through fog. Neither of them got Ashtail?

"Come on, we'll show you the territory." Graystrike offered, the dark gray she-cat's eyes glittering, "not the gorge of course, but maybe the forest."

"Why not the gorge?" Stormpaw asked, following their mentors, Frostpaw still in her haze.

"Didn't you ever hear about the time Blazelight fell in?" Brackenwhisker asked, with a soft laugh. "She was an older apprentice than you and even then she barely climbed out."

Frostpaw blinked slightly, "she climbed out of the gorge?"

"Apparently, she passed out at the top, but the story goes that her mentor found her with her pads torn to shreds, as if she climbed the wall."

Frostpaw shook her head, "amazing."

"You seem quiet." Graystrike commented, "I know we're young but we'll try to be good mentors. Right Brackenwhisker?"

"Of course!" he agreed, nodding eagerly. He slowed, studying Frostpaw. "I know I wasn't who you wanted, being the youngest warrior. But if I let you in on a secret, can we try?"

Frostpaw looked up, "what secret?"

"I wanted to mentor your brother. Graystrike wanted to mentor you." He chuckled, "we really wanted it that way. It was Ashtail who convinced us to this."

"Ashtail wanted you to mentor me?" Frostkit repeated, staring at him.

"Yep." Graystrike agreed, still leading the group, "she pointed out that you two both had skills and we would be the cats to hone them, if we got the right apprentice."

Frostpaw looked over at Stormpaw, who shrugged. Looking back at Brackenwhisker, she nodded slowly. "We'll make it work."

The tom chuckled, "that's the spirit! Now come on, it's a long trip!"

* * *

Up next is well... A flood of Flooded related one-shots.


	54. Lightning

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Lightning

The ginger kit giggled, pouncing on his sister's tail. She whisked it away, turning to give him a good smack to the head. He twisted to try and nip her paw but fell over, tumbling into his sister, the two laughing as they rolled.

Their mother extended a paw to stop them, before she let them get to their paws and run through the meadow outside their den. After days of storms the wet grass was perfect for sliding on, the ginger tom kit lunged and slipped over the grass, mud and grass stained his fur. His sister skid after him, laughing, her yellow eyes wide with amusement. The two laughed, slowly becoming unable to do anything but as they looked at each other.

Pawsteps made them look up, a pale ginger tom, his scent familiar, burst into the clearing.

"Father!" they jumped to their paws, expecting him to greet them or give them a present, he always had something for them. Instead, for the first time in the ginger kit's memory, he ignored them.

"Grab the kits, get inside the den. Don't come out, no matter what!" he ordered his mate, he glanced at the kits once, his yellow eyes dancing back and forth.

"Lightning, what's going on?" the she-cat asked, as she pulled the kits back.

"Just do as I say, please." He pleaded, as he turned his back to them, to face something behind him.

The ginger kit was shoved backwards, into the den, his sister on top of him.

Light was blocked as their mother moved in front of them, pushing them back against the back wall.

The ginger kit felt his sister shift above him; she whispered softly, "what's going on?"

"Hush, little ones." Their mother whispered, "it's nothing."

The ginger kit wanted to believe her, but there was a bitter scent in the air, like what had been on his father. He didn't correct her though; his mother always knew what she was talking about.

"What do you savages want?" that was his father, his voice strong and clear. Nothing would hurt his father.

"I think you know. A strong cat like you, you'd be welcome with us. You'd still be able to hunt on your land." The ginger tom shivered, that was a scary voice, he didn't want to meet whoever could speak like that, as though his very words were ice.

"Never!"

"Come now, reconsider. This would be a waste of your life to refuse." A new voice, a soft smooth voice, the ginger kit didn't like this one any better.

"I'd die before I joined your Pride!" Lightning's response was practically a battle cry, the ginger kit perked up, his father was going to make these cat regret they were ever kitted.

"If you insist," the smooth voice replied, and suddenly terrible screeching filled the air. The ginger kit jerked back, his sister tumbled to the ground, he flattened his ears in horror. He never wanted to hear the sounds again, the terrible thuds, the yowls and snarls, and a howl that was no battle cry.

"You fought valiantly," the smooth voice spoke again, the ginger kit swallowed, pressing himself against the back wall as much as he could. For once he was grateful he was only a moon old and so small.

A snap, a loud crack that sound like a twig breaking only so much louder reached the ginger kits' ears, and he whimpered. He understood, somehow, that something bad had happened.

"Lightning!" his mother yowled; the ginger kit was blinded by the sudden light as his mother charged out of the den. The two kits scooted backwards, into the darkness, as the sounds started again, shadows flashing in the den, horrible ripping sounds filling the ginger tom's ears until he flattened himself against the ground, paws over his ears, eyes screwed shut. What was happening to his parents?

No snap sounded this time, but the sounds stopped, the ginger kit whimpered again. His sister pressed against him, he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. His sister had fluffed out all her fur, her eyes widened and trained on the entrance to the den.

"Come. We'll explore this part of our territory later. For now, let's go get you all clean." The ginger kit slowly raises his ears as smooth voice speaks again. For several heartbeats there was nothing but silence, the two kits huddled against each other.

"Where are they?" he whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "why haven't they come to get us?" Their parents of course, for the den had remained empty even after the noises stopped.

His sister didn't answer, still looking up at the den entrance. The ginger kit slowly got to his paws, to take a step forward. Stumbling on unsteady legs he continued, the wind blew into the den and into his face, almost as though it was pushing him back. He fought against it, crouching down to ease its flow over him. He glanced back at his sister, who met his gaze, and staggered after him.

The ginger kit reached the entrance of the den, the sun now blocked by dark storm clouds, the forest becoming shadowed in a twilight haze. The cold air nipped at the two kits, making the ginger tom shut his eyes for a heartbeat. When he reopened them he stared at the clearing in horror. It was now wet with blood, the red stained grass rising and falling with the wind almost as though breathing. The ginger kit made a noise in his throat, gaze locked straight ahead on his father's yellow eyes. Sightless they gazed back at his son; his head twisted unnaturally, his fur ruffled like the grass but so obviously deception. His father was gone, like the prey he'd brought back to them.

"No," he breathed, shaking his head, "no."

His sister let out a cry and charged past him, towards a darker red bundle. The ginger kit's jaws parted but no sound emerged. Their mother, her beautiful red fur was coated with blood, her back to them.

The ginger kit followed his sister, barely aware of his legs moving. He couldn't take his eyes off his mother's body, coming around to where his sister was curled against her belly. The ginger kit lay down beside her, pressed up against his cold mother and warm sister. Even as the skies opened and poured rain over the kits, washing their mother's blood and scent away, they didn't move, the ginger kit rested his head on his paws and let the darkness take him.

The ginger kit blinked awake, his sister was gone. He jerked his head around, he wasn't in the clearing, he was in a den. For a heartbeat he hoped it had all been a dream, his mother would come in and let them play. Except this den was flat, it didn't slope down like their old den. There was his sister, curled up in a ball.

He crawled forward, his fur brushed against the dirt until he reached her; he extended one paw to touch her. The light ginger she-cat lifted her head; she appeared as confused as he had been.

"Good, you're awake," a gentle voice made both kits turn their heads. A dark brown tom slid into the den, the ginger kit scrambled backwards, away from him.

The brown tom's yellow eyes rested on him, "it's all right. We found you when we were patrolling our borders. We drove off the rogues that had killed your parents, I'm sorry we couldn't save them."

The ginger tom whimpered, "what will happen to us now?"

The brown tom's gaze was kind, "we'll take care of you. This is the Pride, my Pride actually. I'm Vulture, I'm the leader. A tom has agreed to take you two in and teach you our ways, his name is Scratch."

The ginger kit whimpered, he just wanted to go home. But… it was gone now, just like his parents.

His sister looked at him, and he nodded. "Can we meet him?"

Vulture nodded, "of course. Follow me." He turned around in the small den, slipping out the entrance.

A pale gray tabby with dark stripes sat outside the den, he crouched down to the kit's level.

"Hello," he greeted them, extending his muzzle to touch noses with both of them, "I'm Scratch."

The ginger kits said nothing, Vulture spoke from behind them, "someday The Pride will come to feel like home. I hope you're happy here."

The ginger tom's gaze was on a cat behind Scratch, a white tom who had jagged scrapes behind his ear. He turned to give the ginger tom a cold look as Vulture's smooth voice faded into the background.

"The Pride saved you."

Vulture's smooth voice, the cold cat's wounds, the look on Scratch's face as he turned his head, the scent, the scent he'd barely noticed in the clearing. It was a lie.

The world began to blur, the ground shaking beneath him. It was a lie.

_Fox jerked awake, looking up into the face of Storm, his friends paw shaking him._

"_It was a lie!" he yelped, eyes darting around the den._

_Storm pulled back, dropping to all fours. "What was a lie?"_

"_Eh…" Fox paused, jaws parted, no longer sure. The dream was fading, he was just left with a bitter feeling, an itch under his pelt, something was wrong. He sighed and shook his head._

"_I don't know." He wished Flicker was still here to ask, she'd told him about dreams he'd had where he'd thrashed around, or woken up saying strange things, about dreams he'd forgotten, "it was just a dream."_

_Storm's yellow eyes blinked back at him, "well you were thrashing around in your sleep. Are you alright?"_

_Fox nodded, shivering, not just from the cold air the storm raging outside had pushed in. Thunder rumbled and his fur stood up._

"_Maybe it was just the weather."_

_Storm shrugged, his namesake clearly not bothering him in the slightest, "maybe. Good night Fox." His friend gave him a worried look as he climbed into his nest._

"'_Night Storm." He replied, as the other Trainee curled up. But as lightning flashed outside Fox couldn't help but feel he'd forgotten something important._

* * *

Fox was one of the poll winners so he gets his own oneshot. Creekstar will be in two chapters.


	55. Protection

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Protection

The small gray she-cat huddled against the back wall of the den, shaking badly. She could still smell the blood, some clumped in her fur.

She whimpered afraid to move, still scared to wash her pelt. The smell of fox clung to her as well, was it the fox's blood or her mother's in her fur? She couldn't tell, she could barely remember the glimpses of the bodies she'd gotten, the fox's muzzle curled, her mother's soft gray fur torn and bloodied.

She'd been rescued, by a group of cats, one as ginger as the fox that had killed her mother. She sat in the back shuddering, unable to do anything, still useless. Her mother had been protecting her, and had died for her, and she hadn't been able to do anything.

"Is she still in there?" the she-cat raised her head, hearing a voice, the ginger tom who'd found her answered.

"She hasn't left since we brought her here Buzzard. She gets skittish every time someone tries to enter the den." The ginger tom sighed, "I tried to give her prey even."

A dark brown tom was speaking to him, "well no offense, but you're named Fox for a reason. You entering probably did scare her."

"I know." The ginger tom sighed, "so why are you here?"

Buzzard sat down, "I want to know about my new Pridemate. Rook wants to meet her."

Fox heaved a sigh, "she probably won't want to see you."

"He's smaller though, less intimidating."

"Hey!" A younger voice yelped, Buzzard laughed.

"I'm arguing for your case Rook, now isn't the time to be indignant about your size."

Rook, the she-cat couldn't see him, muttered something and Buzzard continued.

"Let him try at least, we can go elsewhere for awhile."

"Thanks, Buzzard." Rook called as the two large toms moved away.

The she-cat shrank back as a shadow took shape at the front of her den. It was much smaller than the other two, and she couldn't make out the color.

"Hello?" The shadow called, it was Rook of course, but she still couldn't see him. "Can I come in?"

She whimpered softly, flattening herself. He sounded friendly, but she kept seeing blood, hearing her mother's shrieks.

"It's okay." Rook told her, his voice soft. "I just want to talk. Surely you're lonely sitting back there."

The she-cat made a small noise, Rook scooted forward, just a whisker length.

"Are you hurt? I can smell blood." He continued, he didn't seem oblivious to her fear, just unsure. "I don't want to hurt you. Can I come in, make sure you're okay?"

The she-cat hesitated then nodded.

"Did you nod? I'm having trouble seeing you."

"Yes."

Rook got to his paws, causing her to whimper. He crouched, and crawled forward, his fur brushing against the ground until he was a cat-length away. She stared at him, he wasn't that much bigger than her, and he couldn't be much older. Now she could see he was pure black, which was why she'd been unable to identify his fur color before.

"Hey. My name's Rook." He moved forward. "What's yours?"

"I'm Feather," she whispered, her mother had called her 'my little downy Feather'.

"That's a nice name. We match." He added, tail flicking. "Rook is a bird."

She could see his green eyes in the faint light, he seemed kind enough. "Why are you here?"

"There's no one else my age." He told her, flattening his ears, "I know Buzzard, he's my brother, he takes care of me and teaches me everything so I can be great like him, he's got friends he wants to spend time with. But I don't."

"I don't either." Feather whispered, "my mother and I lived alone."

Rook made a small noise, "my mother died shortly after I was born. I really don't remember her."

"I'm sorry." Feather whispered, flinching.

Rook moved forward, "I am too. You actually got to know yours. You miss her differently." He stopped, a mouse-length away. Slowly he stretched his muzzle forward, Feather moved to match him, they touched noses with each other.

"Hey." Rook murmured. She just blinked back at him, before pulling away. Rook crawled to her side, sniffing her fur.

"I can't tell if any of this blood is yours." He muttered, "and you reek of fox."

Feather whimpered at the word fox and he stopped.

"I'm sorry! Please, it's okay." He pleaded, voice rising slightly.

Feather nodded, and felt Rook's tongue on her back.

"That definitely wasn't yours." He spat, Feather would swore he made a gagging sound, "way too bitter."

"How do you know my blood isn't bitter?" she demanded.

"You're too nice." Rook stated, as though he was an expert on the flavor of blood. "Now hold still."

He groomed her quickly, getting the clumps of blood she'd felt in her fur. She could feel her pelt loosening and flattening under his tongue, he did an excellent job.

"I think I'm done." He told her, pulling back. She watched him lick his chest fur quickly, making a face. "Some of that tasted awful."

Feather glanced back at her fur and flinched, she still smelled of fox.

"Did I miss something?" Rook asked, looking up from his chest fur.

"No, I just…"

"Still smell like a fox cub?" the tom offered, padding forward again. Once more he began licking her fur, her eyes slid half-closed under his tongue.

"You smell better now. More like cat." He told her, between strokes. "Might take a few baths though."

"Well anything's better." She murmured, shivering at the memory of the fox prowling out of the bracken, her mother shoving her in the den, crouching down to protect her-

"Hey!" Rook's voice jerked her out of the trail of thought. "You're safe now."

Feather could smell her own fear scent, felt her fur prickling along her spine. "I don't feel safe."

Rook blinked at her, "well you are. Hungry?" He padded past her, making her whimper.

"What?" he stopped, looking over his shoulder, "I promise I'm coming right back. F-Umm…" he paused, "the ginger cat left you a squirrel, do you want it or not?"

Feather was grateful he'd thought before saying the tom's name, and that he was willing to get the squirrel. "I guess."

"Well, I'll go get it and you can decide."

Feather watched him hurry to the front of the den, stopping when another cat came into view.

"That looks tasty."

"Back off Storm." Rook lowered himself into a crouch, growling. He shoved the squirrel into the den behind him. "That squirrel belongs to Feather."

"She has a name now?" That was Buzzard, Feather perked her ears, grateful Rook wouldn't have to defend her from his fellow Pride member.

"Storm, can't you go bother other cats?" Buzzard turned his head, the gray tom huffed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, this she-cat's too young for you. Get lost." Buzzard head-butted him, sending the gray tom running off with a laugh.

He crouched down to Rook's level. "Hey brave one. How is she?"

"She's talking to me, her name's Feather." Rook's tail waved behind him, "she's really nice!"

Buzzard purred, licking Rook on the head, Feather felt a pang, her mother used to do that, "I'm glad. Go take that squirrel to her." He looked into the den, "Goodbye Feather." He touched noses with Rook and padded away.

Rook dragged the piece of prey to her, "good thing Buzzard showed up. No one challenges Buzzard!"

Feather could smell the squirrel now, and did feel a bit hungry. "Why not?"

"He's the leader's son. I am too but I'm a runt." Rook shrugged, "but Buzzard's teaching me. Part of it is he looks like our father. I look like our mother." He pushed the squirrel towards her. "Storm's his friend too."

"So does Buzzard protect you?"

Rook nodded quickly, as she took a bit. "Until he's taught me to protect myself."

Feather swallowed, "aren't you hungry?"

"Only if you'll share!" Rook replied, muzzle curling up. Feather shoved the squirrel to him and he took a bite.

"So, you're the son of the leader?"

"Second son. Means I'm not special. Buzzard's the heir, he's going to run The Pride someday!" Rook's eyes lit up, "I can't wait, he'll be a great leader."

Feather accepted the squirrel pushed back to her, "what about your father?"

Rook shook his head, "I don't like Vulture. He looks at me weird. I don't like it, I really don't like how he looks at me when Buzzard's with me." He tilted his head, and seemed to think for a heartbeat. "He's not a friendly cat like Buzzard."

Feather pushed the squirrel back to him, "you really love Buzzard, don't you?"

Rook nodded, "I want to be him when I grow up."

Feather took a bite of squirrel and shoved it back to Rook. Rook flicked his tail for a heartbeat.

"What about your father?"

"Never met him." Feather swallowed before answering, "my mother said he was gone before I was born."

Rook flattened his ears, "I'm sorry."

The rest of the meal was passed in silence, Rook glanced out of the den.

"It's late." He got to his paws, "I have to go."

Feather made a small noise, "Rook, I don't want to be alone."

He hesitated, she could see him rocking on his paws.

"I'm scared. What if… if it comes back?"

Rook glanced at her, "it'll have to get through me first," with that he sat down, "Buzzard can sleep without me."

Feather moved over, making room for her temporary den mate. "Thank you Rook."

Rook lay his head on the back of her shoulders. "I'll teach you what Buzzard teaches me. Then you won't need me for protection. Then you won't need anyone's protection."

* * *

This was hard! Mostly because I knew that in about two moons Buzzard would turn on Rook, who's like in awe of him. -.- So sad. Also I came up with a scene for a different story. One possibly related to Flooded.


	56. Stay with Me

Stay with Me

Blueflower grabbed her apprentice by the scruff, pulling her backwards, "for StarClan's sake!"

Spotpaw had the decency to look embarrassed, "Sorry!" Like this wasn't the tenth time she started to wander away from her mentor.

"Stay with me." Blueflower repeated, "you'll get lost in this many cats, and I don't want to make a trek to DiveClan to get you."

Spotpaw nodded, hanging her head slightly. Blueflower licked the she-cat on the head, "I know you're excited, but do as I tell you."

Spotpaw glanced up at her, before moving to the blue-gray she-cat's side. Resting her tail on the apprentice to make sure she stayed close, Blueflower made her way forward into the crowd of cats.

Almost all of the three Clans were gathered here, now that newleaf had begun the Clans gathered in the day for one big game of sky-ball.

"You remember what I told you, right?" she asked, glancing over at Spotpaw, "about the warriors?"

"These are some of the best fliers; it's a good idea to see how they fly." Spotpaw recited slowly, sounded disappointed and bored.

Blueflower purred in amusement, "trust me, you'll see a trick or two you'll want to try."

Spotpaw looked doubtful but nodded. The small she-cat flicked her dappled wings, the feathers ruffling with the motion.

Blueflower raised her head, spotting a familiar face, "Swanpool!"

The SoarClan medicine cat looked up, before padding over to Blueflower, "hello!"

Blueflower dipped her head in respect, "hello. This is Spotpaw, my apprentice."

Swanpool nodded to her as well, "hello, young one. Are you competing today?"

Spotpaw shook her head, "no, I'm not good enough yet."

Swanpool adjusted her snow white wings, "there's always next year, I'm sure you'll get a chance."

"Who is competing from SoarClan?"

"For the apprentice game we have Duckpaw, Marshpaw, and Webpaw." The medicine cat glanced at her, "you?"

"We've only got Tawnypaw." Blueflower flattened her ears, "her brother, Brackenpaw was supposed to compete but ate a bad mouse."

Swanpool made a sympathetic noise, "poor cat, he must be crushed."

"And with a stomach ache no less." Blueflower agreed, turning her head to check that Spotpaw was still nearby.

"So Spotpaw, how well do you think Tawnypaw will do?" Swanpool asked, getting the dappled she-cat's attention.

She shrugged, "well enough. Her mentor, Briarwind will probably win. Again."

Swanpool laughed softly, "I doubt that."

Blueflower and Spotpaw both looked at Swanpool, "why?" Blueflower had no idea what the medicine cat was talking about, Briarwind was undefeated, she'd won since she'd become a warrior, three newleafs ago.

Swanpool's whiskers twitched, "we've got two new competitors this year. You'll know them when you see them, and they're a pair to reckon with."

Blueflower narrowed her eyes, Swanpool merely shrugged, "who's competing from DiveClan?"

"Probably Sandleap and Raintail." Blueflower replied, "they did well last time."

Swanpool nodded in agreement, "well they had an apprentice that did well last year, so maybe her as well."

The blue-gray she-cat murmured agreement, keeping an eye on Spotpaw. She'd started a conversation with an unfamiliar brown tom, who sat next to a black she-cat. The brown tom's wings were a mix of browns and tans, while the black she-cats were black and dark gray.

"Duckpaw, I thought that you'd be with the other apprentices." Swanpool commented, seeing the brown tom.

He looked up and shrugged, "they're just talking about tricks and that sort of thing."

"And our conversation about the best places to practice flying in our territory was so much more interesting?" the black she-cat tilted her head.

Duckpaw shrugged, "it's something else to think about."

"What, are you nervous?" Spotpaw teased, and Duckpaw stuck out his tongue.

Blueflower's ears pricked up, "I hear the leaders."

"Oh, got to go." Duckpaw raced off, weaving through the settling crowd.

Swanpool dipped her head to the cats. "I have to go as well. Nice talking to you."

Blueflower sat down, signaling to Spotpaw, "stay here for now."

"But I can't see." Spotpaw grumbled, sitting down next to her mentor anyway.

"Just stay with me." Blueflower promised, turning her attention to the leaders.

Nightstar, Larchstar and otherstar, stood on the tree branch that overlooked the clearing.

"Welcome to the newleaf sky-ball game." Nightstar spoke, his black feathers flickering in the sunlight, revealing the blues and grays hidden in the mix. Almost no cat had pure colored wings, Nightstar was no exception.

He moved over for Larchstar, "the apprentices will play first. We have Tawnypaw."

Blueflower cheered for the apprentice, Spotpaw's cheer was quieter but she did cheer for her denmate.

Nightstar dipped his head, "we have Duckpaw, Marshpaw and Webpaw!"

SoarClan thundered loudly, Blueflower spotted one of the younger warriors; Streakstripe look proud, perhaps one was her apprentice.

Otherstar moved forward, "we have Ashpaw and Berrypaw."

DiveClan cheered, as did the black she-cat still sitting near them.

Blueflower glanced at her; the she-cat flicked her ears, "Flintpaw of DiveClan."

"Blueflower of SwoopClan." She replied, "now you two want to actually see this game?"

Both apprentices perked up, and the she-cat flicked her tail, "then stay quiet and near me."

Blueflower fell back, to the edge of the crowd, making her way to a tree, and hopped up, her light blue wings flapping to help her.

Flintpaw made the leap with ease, but Spotpaw hesitated, looking up at her mentor.

"Come on." Blueflower whispered, not wanting to shout, "you can do it."

Flintpaw crouched down, "aim for halfway up the trunk and leap off that. It should help!"

Spotpaw tensed and leapt, hitting just below halfway up the trunk, and it looked like she wouldn't make the branch.

Blueflower caught her scruff and pulled her up. "See. I wouldn't let you fall." She gestured with her muzzle, "now look."

Spotpaw's eyes widened, from here they had an amazing view of the game.

A gray tom currently had the ball, flying up.

"Who's that?"

"Must be Webpaw." Flintpaw replied, "Berrypaw is the calico, the sort of faded one? And Ashpaw is darker than that."

Blueflower examined the tom; he tossed the ball up, and did a back loop, kicking it with one back paw to throw it off.

Berrypaw streaked for it, Tawnypaw coming in from the other side. The golden-brown she-cat snagged it, swerving up to avoid crashing.

"Nice." Blueflower murmured, Briarwind must've worked hard with Tawnypaw.

She settled down to watch, the apprentices leaning forward, enthralled with the game.

Marshpaw was the first to be eliminated, followed by Ashpaw, then Webpaw, leaving only one apprentice from each Clan in.

Duckpaw was good, Blueflower noted, he often outmaneuvered Berrypaw, though Tawnypaw was currently proving better than both of them.

The golden-brown she-cat tossed the ball, Blueflower's eyes narrowed, had she hit it?

It was falling too fast to have just been dropped.

Flintpaw made a noise, "they can't catch that!"

"They're going to try though." Blueflower rose up, to see better.

Both apprentices crashed a heartbeat after the moss ball hit the ground. The Clans went silent, until both got up, shaking their fur off. Then SwoopClan burst into cheers.

Blueflower looked away, it was considered Tawnypaw's win but it hadn't been truly fair to either of the apprentices.

Spotpaw lifted a paw as if to move forward, Blueflower placed one paw on her tail to stop her.

"I said stay with me. Especially up here, the branch is thin."

Spotpaw looked back and nodded.

Flintpaw curled her tail around her paws, "have you seen the two new SoarClan cats? I heard someone bragging about them last moon at the gathering."

"Can't say I have." Blueflower admitted, "but we're about to."

Once the cheering died down, otherstar stepped forward. "From DiveClan, we have Sandleap! Raintail! Iceheart! Patchfern! And Foxshade!"

The cats stepped forward as their name was said, Blueflower recognized Sandleap and Raintail, a light tan she-cat with wings like sandstone and a flecked gray tom. Iceheart and Patchfern were known as well, not as good as either of the first two but good. Foxshade was the new cat; she'd been an apprentice last year and shown promise. The tortoiseshell's fur pattern continued on her wings, Blueflower had to admit she had pretty wings.

Larkstar padded forward, "from SwoopClan we have Briarwind!"

The cheering from SwoopClan cut off the leader, as the brown she-cat stepped forward, head raised.

Blueflower studied her as her other four Clanmates were named; Briarwind didn't even seemed concerned, as though she'd already won.

"No offense but I hope someone beats her this year. Even if it's from your Clan. According to my mentor, she does nothing but brag."

Blueflower glanced at Flintpaw and replied neutrally, "she's won three times."

Flintpaw shrugged, "I know she's your Clanmate but I was just saying." Her ears pricked as Nightstar moved forward.

"From SoarClan we have Lightningclaw!" The yellow tom padded forward, to Blueflower's surprise, he was one of the younger warriors.

"Streakstripe!" The she-cat leapt forward, her wings, with lighter jagged markings going down them, extended to help her land next to her Clanmate.

"Is he going with a team of all young warriors?" Flintpaw asked, tilting her head.

Blueflower was wondering the same thing, "but none of them are what you'd call new warriors."

"True."

"Brambletail!" The tom joined the other two; his brown wings had white feathers mixed in.

"Stormheart!"

Blueflower stared, Stormheart was one of SoarClan's newest warriors, and he'd only held that rank for three moons.

Even Spotpaw looked startled, "he's so young!"

"And Darkblossom!"

SoarClan cheered as a black she-cat padded forward, brushing up against Stormheart.

"Her wings!" Spotpaw breathed, staring.

Blueflower had heard of this cat, Stormheart's sister. The cat with bat wings. "She was Nightstar's apprentice." Blueflower commented, "she's probably good."

"She must be if she's been chosen." Flintpaw murmured, shaking her head. "I thought usually the Clans had at least one experienced warrior. None of these cats have ever competed before."

"It's not required." Blueflower replied, her feathers ruffled slightly. Why had Nightstar chosen his former apprentice?

"To the skies!" the leaders called, causing all the cats to take off.

"Well this'll be interesting." Flintpaw commented, staring at the cats.

/

Blueflower glanced at Spotpaw, "stay with me."

"I know!" Spotpaw was sticking to her side like a burr, so different from before the games had started.

Blueflower made her way through the throng of cats, some of who were gathered near the winner.

"Well flown." Blueflower greeted her, causing Darkblossom to turn.

"Oh, thank you." She spoke quietly, "I didn't actually think I'd win."

"But you did!"

"Spotpaw." Blueflower meowed gently, though Darkblossom shook her head.

"Doesn't mean I was expecting to."

Blueflower chuckled, "she was really impressed." She lifted her gaze to met the other she-cat's, "so was I. I'd never thought anyone could out fly Briarwind."

"I did." The three she-cats turned, Nightstar had padded up, "well done."

"I couldn't let you down." Darkblossom looked down; Nightstar flicked his tail under her chin.

"No need to be shy." He teased, before turning to Blueflower and Spotpaw, "I bet she didn't tell you I thought she was one of the best fliers I'd ever seen."

"Nightstar!"

"I did!" he retorted, and for a moment Blueflower could see the pair they'd been as mentor and apprentice. The kind she hoped to be with Spotpaw.

"We'll be on our way, come on Spotpaw." Blueflower went to signal with her tail but Spotpaw was there.

"I know, stay with you."

Blueflower laughed, leading her apprentice back towards their Clan, "good!"

XXX

A.N.: I swear this was supposed to be about Creek from Flooded. Curse writer's block! I just couldn't write it! I tried I swear! But anyway, here's this.


	57. Mint

Mint

Foxblaze halted outside the medicine cat den, a familiar sharp scent catching his nose. He inhaled, eyes closed. Yes, that was mint.

He moved towards the den, following the scent, and stuck his head in. Tigertail was sorting herbs; the tabby tom looked up at the intrusion.

"Hello, Foxblaze."

"Sorry to intrude." He flattened his ears, "just thought I smelled mint."

Tigertail snagged a leaf on one claw, holding it up for the warrior to see. It was indeed mint.

"Do you have enough?" Foxblaze moved a little further in, careful of any berries that may have rolled to the entrance.

"Yes, I think I have plenty." Tigertail assured him, resuming the sorting, "thank you though."

Foxblaze dipped his head, and stepped back out, looking for Leopardwind.

The deputy sat next to the prey-pile, examining the prey.

"Hey."

The spotted tom turned his head to meet Foxblaze's gaze, "yes?"

"I was going to go out hunting."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me." Leopardwind agreed, "Good hunting."

Foxblaze nodded, and hurried out, a slight bounce to his step. The new-leaf air was fresh and clean, promising excellent hunting and he was eager to enjoy the day. He rushed through the forest, deciding to check near the border for prey. It was usually a good hunting spot, and right now wouldn't be too crowded.

He skid to a halt, breathing in the clear air. It felt good to be hunting, and without the scent of mint the memories were fading. Almost unconsciously his gaze drifted to the border, the creek that divided OakClan and PebbleClan. His whiskers twitched slightly, remembering the harsh brown tabby, his companion on the journey and a cat he still thought of as a friend. He raised his head; whisker's blown back by the wind.

Last leaf-bare a strange illness had borne down on the Clans, with no cure to stop it. Foxblaze had been sent, well more pleaded until Swanstar agreed, to find water mint, the possible cure for his ill Clanmates. He'd barely been a warrior then, and his former den mates had begged for him to help when Icepaw, now Icedapple, had fallen ill. He'd gone, hoping to save all his Clanmates, including Leopardwind, his former mentor had fallen shortly after Foxblaze's warrior ceremony.

Along the way he'd run into Mudtalon, senior warrior of PebbleClan, who was looking for the herb for his mate. Foxblaze swallowed, he hoped his friend was okay, Kestrelstar hadn't been happy with Mudtalon for that. He shook himself off, he was sure the scarred tom could handle himself.

The ginger tom dropped into a hunting crouch, sliding forward, scenting for prey. He paused, hearing the sound of a squirrel digging. He angled his ears, searching for the noise, and turning towards it. He stepped lightly, carefully, and leapt. He snapped its neck with ease, and looked up.

Thank you StarClan. He stood up, and for a heartbeat wished Mudtalon was around, just so he could prove that he was perfectly capable of catching squirrels.

He carried it off, burying it under an oak tree, before returning to the clearing. He moved to the creek, hiding in the grass. Water voles usually ate near there, and a few would nice additions to the prey-pile.

He waited; looking for the small rodents, hoping a few would come out. He flattened himself further, one paw raised.

He could hear something scrabbling around, and readied himself. When the rodent came into view, he tensed, and sprang.

What he ended up landing on was much larger than any water vole. The cat let out a yowl of shock, struggling to get loose. Foxblaze almost let them out of surprise, before tightening his grip.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to ignore the fact that once upon a time, PebbleClan scent was as familiar as OakClan. The apprentice struggled, refusing to answer.

"Looks like stealing prey." Foxblaze answered for them, pinning them to the ground. "In green-leaf?"

The apprentice flattened their ears, "it was an accident okay? I got excited when I saw the vole." She looked away, green eyes narrowed, "can you just let me go?"

Foxblaze studied the gray she-cat, considering it. There was no reason to cause a border fight. He let her go, glaring at her. "Don't do it again, you hear me?"

She nodded and hopped back across the border, leaving the vole behind.

Foxblaze picked it up with a sigh. It had gotten battered during the scuffle, but was still edible. He'd grab the squirrel and head downstream. Maybe he could find more prey elsewhere.

He padded along the stream, and stumbled as his shoulder gave a small twitch. He flinched and straightened out, that always annoyed him. Tigertail assured him it would stop in time, and he hoped so. He'd wrenched his shoulder on the journey, when he'd fallen off a branch into the creek. He'd landed on a ledge, but it had jarred his shoulder. In fact if it hadn't been for Mudtalon, he would've never finished the journey, not after that accident. He'd needed the tom's help to get to the water mint and back. He glanced at his shoulder and let out a small sigh. That had better heal fully.

His ears perked up, he heard pawsteps. Was one of his clanmates out hunting too? He hurried forward, hoping to pick up a hunting partner, or he supposed he could tag along on a border patrol for awhile.

He trotted forward, and came to abrupt halt. A PebbleClan apprentice stared at him in shock, his light brown fur standing up and yellow eyes widened in surprise. Foxblaze dropped the prey, the apprentice spun around, but Foxblaze tackled him, the two rolling into the creek.

He pinned the younger tom down and growled, "prey thief."

"Great StarClan, he found Brownpaw too!"

Foxblaze raised his head, come face to face with a trio of apprentices. They all seemed to be older, nearing warrior age. One of them was the gray she-cat he'd caught earlier.

Foxblaze bared his fangs, "what is this?" Two of the same group? No way this was an accident, and now he doubted the first one actually had been.

The apprentices shared a glance, Foxblaze still had Brownpaw pinned.

"That's it; I'm taking you to Swanstar." He decided, even if the other three ran he had one.

The apprentices backed up, but one snarled, "oh come on! There are four of us, we can take him."

Foxblaze snarled, bracing for a fight, as the apprentices stalked forward.

"But you won't because you were in his territory."

Foxblaze relaxed slightly, as a familiar brown pelt emerged from the undergrowth. Mudtalon approached the apprentices, glaring at them. "I was supposed to tell you that your mentors wanted you for a training assessment but I think that might change."

Foxblaze released Brownpaw, who scrambled out to join his friends.

"I'll let Swanstar know about this." He promised, glaring at them.

One of the apprentices, a black furred one with a ragged pelt growled at him, "you're lucky that Mudtalon here thought you were handsome."

Foxblaze flattened his ears and let out a fearsome snarl, causing the apprentices to jerk back.

He lashed his tail, hackles raising, "that is no way to talk about your own Clanmate. Who just saved you all from a bad mauling by the way, show some gratitude, or at least try for respect."

The apprentices looked confused; Foxblaze barred his teeth, "he's one of the greatest fighters the forest will likely ever see so maybe you should act like it." He spun around and hauled himself out on his side of the border.

"Oh, maybe he likes Mudtalon back."

Foxblaze glanced at Mudtalon, who looked furious, but unable to do anything. He relaxed slightly, sitting down to groom the water out of his fur.

"Jealous are we?" he asked, looking up from his pelt, "is that it? Or maybe you're ashamed you got caught. Because you four are the ones in trouble here, and the way see it I should tell Swanstar I caught two apprentices on our side of the border." He looked up, head tilted, "you see Swanstar, there were actually four of them, and they were incredibly rude, in fact one of their Clanmates had to intervene. Yes, Swanstar, I'm fine, but I don't like it. Kestrelstar needs to do something; they might attack one of us. Oh, yes, I could identify them easily." He quickly licked his shoulder, to hide his amusement at the horrified look the apprentices had picked up.

"I could suggest to her that since you're so eager to hunt over here we should demand that of Kestrelstar. You four hunt for us, four pieces of prey from each of you."

The gray she-cat growled, "you wouldn't."

"Would and could." Foxblaze shot back, "I'm the Clan hero right now." He glanced at Mudtalon, licking one paw. "So, how's Grassfoot?"

"He's good." The tom answered, glancing at the apprentices, then back at Foxblaze.

"Good." He stood up, "well try to keep them in line won't you? I'd hate to be the apprentices that caused a war between the Clans, especially after the leaf-bare we had." He heaved a sigh, "you'd be the warning to kits, the mouse-brains that stole prey in green-leaf."

Mudtalon was looking more and more amused with every word Foxblaze spoke. He picked up the pieces of prey, "see you later, I'm sure. Swanstar will have to speak to Kestrelstar about this."

The apprentices looked absolutely terrified, and Foxblaze felt incredibly pleased with himself.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Mudtalon herding the apprentices away, and blinked. Once he wouldn't have defended Mudtalon. But whether Mudtalon was his friend or not, no cat deserved that. He got ready to sprint to camp, with one thought, he'd grown, and it was all because of the water mint.

A.N.: Based off a collab between me and Steve the Icecube, called Together we Stand. Mudtalon and Grassfoot are her characters, I made up the apprentices. Foxblaze is mine. Steve if you read this I hope I kept Mudtalon in character!


	58. Rescue

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Written for DauntlessFlame's The Choice Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum.

* * *

Rescue

Goldenstrike plunged into the blazing inferno, ignoring the flames that flared around him. He coughed as smoke entered his lungs, and pressed on into the scorching heat.

They'd seen the fire coming, bearing down on them through the woods with the speed of LeopardClan. Most of the cats had escaped camp, except for Lilypool. Brave, caring Lilypool.

The golden tom raised his head, rearing up slightly to see over the flames. He coughed and dropped back down; for once it seemed his small size was an advantage to him. Goldenstrike swerved to avoid a fallen branch, his ears flattened as the heat rolled towards him.

He'd heard Lilypool was checking the nursery, to make sure no kits had been left behind in the rush to abandon camp. Of course it would be Lilypool that would run into the burning camp for kits. She'd always had a soft spot for them, and someday Goldenstrike longed for her to raise their kits. She was so gentle and kind with them, and with every cat, that had been what had drawn him to her in the first place.

Standing still for a heartbeat, he tried to locate the nursery. In this nightmarish version of camp it seemed like nothing was where it was supposed to be. The leader's den had flames shooting out of it, leaping into the sky as though to set fire to StarClan themselves. Between the smoke and the flames Goldenstrike couldn't even see more than a tail-length in front of his face. So he shouted over the snapping and hissing of burning wood, "Lilypool!"

A terrified yowl answered him, though not from the nursery. Goldenstrike snapped his head to the side, that had come from… was that the apprentice den?

He moved over, closing his eyes when embers flew towards him, "hello?"

"Goldenstrike?"

He peered through the flames, stunned, "Mousepaw?" He'd thought… had he even looked for his apprentice? In the chaos of cats fleeing he'd been searching for Lilypool, to see if his mate had gotten out safely. He hadn't spared a thought to little Mousepaw.

The small brown she-cat appeared, though flames were between them, "Goldenstrike, help!" Her green eyes were wide, the reflection of flames dancing in them, fur standing on end, "I can't get out!"

Goldenstrike eyed the fire that separated them, and the den his apprentice was trapped in. "Move to the back of the den, see if you can escape the smoke. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can!"

"Hurry!" Mousepaw coughed, moving backwards as she spoke.

Goldenstrike turned back to face the nursery, with one landmark the rest of the camp had fallen into place, even though he couldn't see the warrior's den, and the elder's den was ablaze. He'd save Mousepaw, he'd promised her that he'd keep her safe after all; he just had to get to Lilypool first.

His cream furred mate had to be around here somewhere, Goldenstrike bit back a cough as he moved towards the nursery, weaving through the maze of fire.

He halted in horror, looking at what had once been a safe tangle of brambles, a shelter from the weather and where all of the Clan had been born. The nursery was burning, just at the entrance now, but there was no way a cat could get through the fire there. He stared, the flames danced around him, and he clawed the ground below him. He had to see if Lilypool was in there, he had to make sure she was safe. He moved forward, intending to come around from the side, claw his way through if he had to.

"Goldenstrike!"

He closed his eyes, hearing his apprentice's cry. Lilypool, who'd brought laughter and fun into his life, who made him a better cat, the she-cat he loved with all his heart… Or Mousepaw, little Mousepaw, who'd been so excited the first time he'd praised her, who listened to him intently, who always tried, who'd come so far, who always trusted him because he promised he'd keep her safe… He had a choice.

He took a last look at the burning nursery and charged back towards the apprentice den.

The wall of fire that separated him from the den had spread, he jerked back when it reached out, clawing in a desperate search for fuel, attempting to grabbing him. He followed it carefully, searching for any weak point. "Mousepaw!"

"Goldenstrike, help!"

He braced himself and leapt, clearing a small patch of flames, pulling his tail out of the fire as he landed, barely avoiding being burned.

"Mousepaw!" he yellowed, his voice beginning to grow horse, from the shouting and smoke. He coughed as he walked forward, and was almost knocked over by a brown blur that slammed into his chest. Mousepaw's fur was singed, and she coughed as she pressed up against him. "Thank you!"

"Save that for when we're out of here." He rasped, pulling back slightly. The way he'd come was out of question, the fire had spread that way, trapping them in a ring.

He curled his lips slightly, he wasn't going to die here, and he wasn't going to let Mousepaw either. He glanced at the small she-cat, and back at the flames.

"I'll get us out of this." He promised, hoping Mousepaw would think the weakness in his voice was from the smoke.

Mousepaw pressed up against him again, "I'm sorry; you should've left me here."

Goldenstrike huffed, and coughed, "yeah right. I promised you, didn't I? Said I'd take care of you." He had, feeling pity for the young kit who had been afraid of her own shadow when he'd gotten her.

Mousepaw coughed, a deep racking cough that scared Goldenstrike. He needed a way out, and he needed it now.

He glanced at the apprentice den and regretted it. The den was gone, consumed by the ravenous lake of fire, and the flames were coming closer.

Mousepaw nudged him, "what's that cracking noise?"

"The wood burning." He answered, not fully paying attention to her, seeking a way out.

"No, that louder sound." She tilted her head, moving slightly away from him.

His ears pricked, and now, over the loud fire he could hear the snapping she'd spoken of.

He grabbed her and pulled her back, almost stepping into waves of flames. A tree plunged towards them, parting the fire, before it began to feed on it. The hot air blown by its fall ruffled Goldenstrike's fur and whiskers, embers flying up from where it had landed.

He could feel the heat coming off the wood, but compared to the fire licking at his hind paws it was preferable.

"Mousepaw, curl up as much as you can." Goldenstrike spoke around her scruff. She was still small for a seven moon old apprentice but given Goldenstrike's size he couldn't judge. He only hoped he could carry her over the tree.

He leapt, landing on the scalding wood. He swallowed back a pained yowl as the heat seared his pads, careful not to clamp down on his apprentice's scruff in pain. Mousepaw whimpered, encouraging him to move. He hurried across the tree, each step more painful than the last; smoke billowed around them and into his eyes. Beneath his paws the wood popped and hissed, while flames danced at the side, pressing at the wood and devouring their bridge.

With a few more pained steps they were out of the camp, a patch of grass below them had yet to catch; Goldenstrike tossed Mousepaw down before leaping after her. This time he couldn't prevent the yowl when he landed, pain shooting out of his pads and up his legs.

"Goldenstrike?" Mousepaw turned to look at him, concern and fear coloring her gaze.

He flinched, swallowing his pain, "I'm fine." He told her, through his teeth, "we have to go, the fire's still spreading."

Mousepaw nodded, the burning camp reflecting in her eyes.

He shoved her forward, stumbling slightly as he walked.

"The Clan's heading for the creek." He told her, voice harsh, and his throat burned.

"Mousepaw! Goldenstrike, you're safe!"

The tom raised his head to see Hawkpaw, followed closely by his mentor, Darkwind, racing towards them. The brown tom shoved against his sister, his own fur becoming soot stained as he rubbed against her.

"Hawkpaw for StarClan's sake, I told you to stay with me!" Darkwind snapped, though Goldenstrike could tell it was more out of fear then anger.

"Of course she's safe." Goldenstrike rasped, as though he hadn't come close to abandoning Mousepaw to the flames.

Darkwind studied him and his paws before he spoke, yellow eyes narrowed, "let's get to the creek, Goldenstrike you need your paws looked at."

"I'll be fine." He stated before the apprentices decided to examine the damage closely. "But we do need to get out of here before the fire spreads."

Goldenstrike's pelt stood up on end when a familiar cry punctuated his sentence, coming from camp, and then cut off. He flattened his ears, and glanced over his shoulder. Even as he felt Mousepaw press against him, guilt filled his chest.

_I'm sorry, Lilypool. I made a promise._

* * *

Great StarClan I'm glad that's over. This chapter took a lot of editing to get to this length.

I'm a bit of a pyromanic so I've had expierence with fire. Never a forest fire like this but wood snaps when sap inside it bubbles and pops, it crackles, hisses and makes a wide variety of noises.

Also, never just dump a bucket of water on a fire and assume that put the fire out. You sprinkle water over the flames and you poke around (with a long, sturdy stick!) to see if you can find any embers, and sprinkle water over those. It's also a good idea to hold your hand over where the fire was and see if you feel any heat.

And remember only you can prevent forest fires.


	59. Dominant

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Dominant

The dappled she-cat's eyes wandered over the Clan, watching her Clanmates wander.

She had a decision to make, and there were several candidates.

She studied Windfoot; the gray tom was sharing a sparrow with Blazeheart. Windfoot was not suited for deputy, even if he was several seasons younger. The gray tom was not serious enough for the rank. Blazeheart would've been a good choice, if not for the fact he was the same age as Windfoot.

She glanced at some of the younger warriors, returning from patrol. Whitepelt carried several pieces of prey, leading Sparrow-wing and Darkstream. The white tom could be deputy. He was very steady and loyal.

Pebblestar hesitated though, she wasn't sure on him. Whitepelt could be deputy, but could he be leader? Pebblestar knew she was getting old; Leopardshadow's wish to retire only emphasized this, so she had to consider the next deputy as the next leader.

Somehow, Whitepelt wasn't that cat. Darkstream wasn't either; the black she-cat was a good warrior, but not deputy material.

Cloudflower padded up to them, Darkstream nodded to something the white she-cat said.

Pebblestar hesitated; Cloudflower and Darkstream had mentored Smokeflight and Sootleap. They'd required a firm paw, probably two of the most demanding apprentices. However… Pebblestar narrowed her eyes, running a Clan was a little different then mentoring. She had disregarded Sparrow-wing, far too young, and he'd had no apprentice.

Though Smokeflight and Sootleap had made her think of a different cat. Their older brother Skyheart…

The gray tom had his father's seriousness, unlike his brothers, and seemed highly intelligent. He was eager to serve, and would make a very good choice.

"Thinking about my successor?"

Pebblestar had long grown used to her deputy's habit of sneaking up on her, "yes, Leopardshadow."

The dappled she-cat sat down, ears flicking. "I think Smokeflight and Sootleap are ruled out."

Pebblestar huffed slightly, shaking her head, "they're good warriors."

"I didn't say they weren't. But neither of them would make a good deputy."

"Or a good leader." Pebblestar murmured softly, searching the gathered cats again.

"What was that Pebblestar?" Leopardshadow asked, "you aren't leaving any time soon."

"I'm older than you Leopardshadow. I was apprentices with Spottedthorn. I'm not planning on leaving but my reign won't last forever."

Her deputy was quite for several heartbeats. "This is true. So who have you ruled out."

"Sparrow-wing and Kestrelclaw. Neither have had an apprentice and Kestrelclaw is hotheaded, while Sparrow-wing is too young."

Her deputy nodded, "who else?"

"Windfoot and Blazeheart." Pebblestar admitted. "Tigerfrost…"

Her deputy was nodding, "so the obvious ones." She gave her a playful look; the gray in her muzzle hadn't stolen the she-cat's spirit.

Pebblestar looked away, flattened her ears, "I don't think Cloudflower, Darkstream or Whitepelt."

Leopardshadow made a noise, "Whitepelt?"

"He's a good choice for deputy. Loyal, steadfast, brave."

"But not a leader." The other she-cat finished, nodding her head, "what about Brightwhisker?"

Pebblestar perked her ears, Whitepelt's mate had the makings of a good leader, "she could've been my choice."

Leopardshadow tilted her head, "Then why not her?"

"She's expecting another litter. Mousetail informed me the other day."

Leopardshadow looked surprised, but she narrowed her eyes and then nodded, "Well that's good news for the Clan, but that does rule her out."

Pebblestar flicked her tail, remaining quiet.

"It should be a young cat, willing to learn, but old enough to have sway on their own."

Pebblestar glanced over; Leopardshadow seemed thoughtful, her tail tip tapping against the ground.

"Honeynose or Emberpelt?"

"Neither have had an apprentice."

Leopardshadow made a noise in her throat, "well, you're overlooking a few cats."

The leader pricked her ears, "oh?"

"You didn't mention Skyheart."

"I was considering him. Yes, he wasn't a mentor long, but he did have an apprentice." Pebblestar agreed, a strange cough had claimed his apprentice; Wrenpaw had been too small to fight it off. "I was leaning towards him. He's serious and loyal, he's got courage, and he can handle cats, after all he's good with his brothers."

"But…"

Pebblestar looked at Leopardshadow, "but nothing. I think he's a good choice."

"Is he the next Clan leader though?" Leopardshadow asked, Pebblestar eyed her strangely. Her deputy seemed to disagree with her choice.

"You don't think he is?"

"I think he could be." Leopardshadow admitted, shifting how she sat on the loose ground, "but I think there's someone you're forgetting."

"Oh?"

"Skyheart isn't dominant enough. He'd make an excellent deputy, but he's not ready to be a leader."

Pebblestar shrugged, "I'm not dying. I'd have a few seasons to train him."

"You would." The golden she-cat blinked, "but what about all that trouble he used to get into as an apprentice."

"Those five were always in trouble, and look how Webp- Webriver turned out." Pebblestar replied, stumbling over the medicine cat apprentice's name. He'd recently earned his name, at the last half-moon.

"But Webriver was always on the path to be a medicine cat." The deputy murmured softly, "Skyheart's path wasn't so certain."

"He was always going to be a warrior." The leader corrected, though she got what Leopardshadow was saying, "and in any case it was Pantherstrike that lead them all into mischief."

Leopardshadow stared at her as though Pebblestar had just watched a rabbit run past without trying to catch it.

"What?"

Laughter came from the creek, as Pantherstrike and Falconheart splashed up to the bank, their apprentices at their heels. Brindlepaw and Beechpaw were wet but had their heads held high.

"That was perfect Brindlepaw, someday you're going to be dangerous in water fights." Pantherstrike praised his apprentice.

"Don't forget Beechpaw, he held his own." Falconheart rested his tail on the brown tom, "I say they earned a meal."

The black tom nodded, and the two sprinted to the prey-pile, tails streaming behind them.

"Pantherstrike, you were on dusk patrol the other day weren't you?"

The black tom looked up, meeting Whitepelt's gaze, "yes, why?"

"Were you near the upstream border?"

Pantherstrike nodded, "something happen?"

"We smelled rogue." Whitepelt curled his muzzle, "it was faint enough that we couldn't tell if the border had been crossed, but we were hopping you'd know something."

Pantherstrike padded towards them, Falconheart at his side, "don't you think I would've reported evidence of rogues? I didn't smell anything then, but it was pretty damp."

Whitepelt nodded, "we were hunting, so it wasn't near the border, but it could've been an accident."

Pantherstrike sat down, turning to Falconheart, "we probably shouldn't take the apprentices there then, just in case."

"True. Shame, there's always plenty of prey there."

"Exactly why rogues might start hunting there." Darkstream chimed in, joining the three toms.

Pantherstrike nodded, "I say we ought to send a few more hunting patrols that way. There's good hunting there, and that way we increase our prescience there. Obviously border patrols, but hunting patrols would put us there at different times of the day as well."

"Meaning if they're avoiding border patrols they might get caught by a hunting patrol!" Falconheart finished, the silver tabby nodding along to his brother's suggestion, "great idea!"

Sparrow-wing sat down, "who should be on those patrols?"

"Do I look like deputy to you?" Pantherstrike teased, giving a small laugh, "it's just an idea. We can suggest it to Leopardshadow, that's all."

"You should!" Brindlepaw bounced at her mentor's paws, "I think it's a really smart idea!"

Pantherstrike shrugged, "I will, but it's up to Leopardshadow, and we don't even know there is a rogue."

Leopardshadow turned to Pebblestar, "what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea." The leader replied, "but that doesn't solve the deputy problem."

Her deputy leaned back on her haunches, "why did you name him Pantherstrike?"

"His quickness to act."

"So he's reckless?"

Pebblestar huffed, "I wouldn't call him that. He's willing to take a risk, but he's not charging blindly. He's quick on his paws, and creative."

Her deputy nodded, "and other cats know this. He's a young warrior, but Whitepelt and Darkstream respected his idea."

Pebblestar looked at her, "where are you going with this?"

"You need a dominant leader, Pebblestar." Leopardshadow replied, "he's always been one."

Pebblestar glanced back at the black tom, who was still discussing things with Whitepelt and Darkstream, "he's still a bit impulsive."

"But he has Falconheart." Her deputy murmured, "and his brother slows him down just enough."

Pebblestar stayed quiet, studying the two warriors. Pantherstrike had always ended up leading the others, with Falconheart constantly at his brother's side.

"Skyheart still looks to him for leadership. He can't be deputy and look to one of his warriors." Leopardshadow murmured, "he could outgrow it if given the role, but I think there would be problems. His leadership wouldn't be stable."

Pebblestar made a soft noise, with-holding judgment for now.

"This is just my opinion, it is your choice. But Pantherstrike is a good choice."

Pebblestar nodded, "thank you Leopardshadow, you know I value your opinion." She got to her paws, still examining the black furred warrior.

"The patrols will all be back at sun-high." The deputy added, glancing up at where the sun was approaching the middle of the sky.

Pebblestar dipped her head, and touched noses with the other she-cat, "I'll say it later, but I'm grateful for your support and help all these seasons."

Leopardshadow dipped her head, "it was my pleasure to serve beside you."


End file.
